Anything But Mine
by SweetCharades
Summary: After four years apart, Jason and Elizabeth are reunited under intense circumstances. Liason, Sonny, Carly, Alexis COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Anything But Mine

_Things you need to know are that Alexis and Sonny never slept together and Jason left town after Elizabeth confronted him about Sonny's fake death. Their discussion ended differently here than it did on the show but that will be explained later in a flash back ;)_

**Port Charles 2006**

She smiled as they stopped suddenly and she looked in the windows of Kelly's diner. There was obviously a new waitress in training and Bobbie was allowing her to get her feet wet by standing behind the counter and watching things from a distance. The small brunette girl, who couldn't be more than fifteen, was having a difficult time balancing the plates and delivering them to the customers. She made it to the table though, with the correct order and sighed with relief as she went to clean up another one that was just vacated. She carried the four plates and two cups as far as the swinging entry door to the kitchen before she slipped on some spilled coffee. The dishes went flying as she grabbed the counter in order to prevent herself from falling. Bobbie rushed to her side and she could see even from this distance that the girl was turning ten shades of red. The customers smiled with pity, she knew Bobbie was telling the poor girl that would be ok.

She wondered whatever happened to her innocence.

"Thinking about old times," he asked as he tugged on her hand. She smiled softly as she leaned closer to him and resumed walking, heading towards the docks.

"I use to be that horrible," she said with a soft laugh as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "Dropping dishes everywhere, screwing up tea cups and coffee mugs, attempting to make something other than brownies. It took quite a few years for Elizabeth Webber to master the art of waitressing."

"And what a fine art you made it," he said as he stopped to face her at the top step that led to the docks.

She smiled up at him, amazed that he was with her, amazed that this was still happening. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this content with her life. Reaching up to caress his cheek with her leather glove covered hands she titled her head up to receive his kiss. He always did small gestures like these, hold her hand, hug her slightly to him, and kiss her just for the hell of it. At first she thought it was a branding of some sort, claiming what was his, but now she knew it was him, all him and lord knows she was crazy about him.

"I do admit I miss it sometimes," she smiled as she pulled back. His lips tugged up at the corners and she knew it was because of the happiness that reflected in her eyes. "Dealing with the customers, the great tips, it was fun."

"You know, you can always go back…"

"No, I can't," she said tucking the nuisance hair back behind her ear. She gave him a stiff smile and wrapped her arm around his waist as they resumed walking down the stairs that lead to the docks. "I could try to go back, try to pretend that I'm Elizabeth Webber, young college woman who worked part time to support herself and live in a very tiny, very damp studio, but we both know that won't work."

He came to a halt near a bench and turned again to look at her, "Sometimes," he smiled as he played with the loose chestnut ringlet that slid out from behind her ear again, "Sometimes it seems that you'd be happier back then."

"It's not that," she said gesturing towards the empty space that led in the direction of Kelly's. "It's the innocence, what I was before everything else happened. I was happy then and I didn't have to comprise. I got what I wanted and all I had to do was pass Algebra. Now, now I have to share my time with you and some damn coffee warehouse. Very annoying."

He felt her arms come around him and she leaned up to kiss his smooth chin. Over the past two years she talked more and more about the innocence that was ripped away from her at a young age, torn away by some violent man who felt that he had a right to take it some cold February night in the park. He wanted to try and fix it for her, make it right, but even with the assurance of Tom Baker dead and never coming back to hurt her she still seemed unhappy with the way things worked out.

But he reassured himself they everyone felt that way at times, even him. At right now, this moment in his life, standing here with her arms around him, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this satisfied.

"I'm sorry that I have a meeting," he said placing a kiss to her forehead, "But you have a very big test to take and I think that you need to concentrate on that."

"I'm still thinking about the way you woke me up this morning," she grinned saucily at him, "You cannot expect a woman to forget about it that easily."

He shrugged innocently and stepped out of her embrace, "I had to make sure you were up and ready for your exam."

She laughed as he grinned at her and handed her the briefcase she forgot he was carrying, "I have a brilliant idea."

"Shoot counselor."

"Not there yet," she smiled as she reached down and squeezed his hand. "I'll reschedule my exam and you can reschedule your meeting." She saw him start to pull away, his eyes first and then his hand, but she held on firmly to that. "Please, just…"

"I have to do this," he said quietly. "And how is it going to look when you actually have to reschedule your exam. Just do this baby and you only got one year left, one year and it'll be you up there defending me."

"I'm not sure the courts will allow that," she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him again. A soft sigh escaped her lips when he took his face in her hands and pressed his warm lips against her, his tongue slid from between his lips and flicked against hers, asking for entrance.

Who was she to deny him? She wrapped her arms around him as their tongues clashed and an innocent kiss quickly developed into a passionate one that neither of them could continue.

A moan escaped her lips and a growl from his when they both pulled away.

"I will talk to you later," he went the safe route and pressed a soft kiss to her nose.

She watched him walk away; disappearing down the docks towards the Corinthos-Morgan warehouse area. Holding her briefcase against her she sighed. Could life really get any better than this?

Looking around for the bodyguard she knew was being discreet she smiled and started down the docks, "C'mon Johnny, time to get to class."

The bodyguard smiled as he stepped out of his hiding place behind some bushes and followed her. They made it no further than the rusty pay phone when she heard the first pop, then another, then another.

Something similar to a car bomb or a Chinese firecracker, but she knew it was neither of those. She was too familiar with this life, too familiar with the surroundings. Those were gunshots and they were coming from the direction of the warehouse.

"No," she said as she dropped her briefcase and took off at a run, "No!"

She felt Johnny's arms around her, holding her back, yelling that he would go check on him. She still struggled, still fought, even as she heard four more loud bangs, one after the other after the other after the other.

"Stop! Get him! Please!" she screamed, felt the hot tears tracing down her face as she fought against the strong arms of the man who was there to protect her life. He was doing his job, keeping her away from the danger and she wanted to kill him for it.

"I'll stay here!" she yelled as she stopped her kicking, "Go help him, please…."

Her cries were cut off by an explosion, a loud boom followed by a ball of fire that erupted in front of her eyes, disturbing the peaceful morning and chirping birds. She froze in Johnny's arms, unable to move, unable to breath as she watched the orange glow start to spread. Glass burst from the windows due to the heat of the blaze and other small explosions erupted throughout. She opened her mouth, tried to form a coherent word, but nothing would come out.

What do you say when you watch your life burn up right in front of your eyes?

The sirens pulled her out of her daze, the wails bringing her back to the presence and the hazy glow before her. She started to struggled again, this time she punched him, bit him, did whatever it took to let her go, to let her die with him.

But he quieted her, whispered in her ear, reminded her of everything she ever promised.

"You told him you would stay, you swore that Elizabeth," he said with conviction.

And she did. She told him she would stay out of harms way no matter what was happening to him. But this was killing her just as sure as it was killing him.

But for him she gave up the fight, she collapsed against Johnny, still crying, still screaming and asking God why. She looked at the warehouse through blurred eyes and people came to watch, came to gawk.

"Why?" she cried. "Why, God why?"

Another explosion ripped through the building, ripped right through her heart.

"Sonny, no!" she screamed.

"Would you just let her go," Johnny said in frustration, "I don't even see the point of her being here."

"She's a material witness," Mac said as he looked over at the shaken Elizabeth Webber who sat numbly on a bench with a course gray blanket wrapped around her body. She was pale and looked like death itself, but still he had procedures to follow.

"I told you what we saw," Johnny argued, "That should be enough for now." For a rare moment the man lost his temper, "This is ludicrous!"

It was, Elizabeth thought from her spot at the bench. Someone from the Red Cross had just handed her some hot steaming coffee in a Styrofoam cup. They were always there in emergencies when people were put out of their homes. She wasn't surprised they were here now, but they couldn't help her, she had just lost the only home she had really known.

She could hear the vague argument between Johnny and Mac in the distance. Johnny was the brother that Steven Webber wasn't. He protected her, was loyal to her and even went Christmas shopping with her when she knew he hated it. He wanted to shield her from all the pain that she had endured thanks to this business but they both knew that he couldn't and she loved him even more for it.

She also knew that if Sonny were here they would already be back at the Penthouse, dealing with the latest crisis that the Port Charles Mafia had dealt her and her family. Sonny was the authoritative one, when he talked people listened. Johnny was tough but no one was Sonny. Sonny would tell Mac whether he liked it or not Elizabeth was going home.

Home.

That word now make her sick.

She placed the untouched cup of coffee on the arm of the bench and stood up, walking over to the ambulance and handing them back their blanket. She really didn't need it; she wasn't injured, just numb, pure numbness. She ignored their looks of pity and made her way over to Mac and Johnny. She was tired of listening to their bickering and if he wanted to get a statement it was now or never. She needed to get back to Harborview Towers, things needed to get taken care of, the arrangements needed to be made.

"Mac, please, would you just tell me what needs to be done," she said quietly as she stood beside Johnny. She instantly felt his hand on the small of her back and wondered what she would have done without this man. She would've run into the building after Sonny and she simply couldn't have done that.

"We just need…we need to…" Mac looked at her, shaking and as white as a ghost, "You told someone everything that you saw?"

She nodded slightly and brought her fingers to her temples, massaging them lightly. A headache was coming on, one that would probably stay with her in the coming days with all that she had to deal with.

"You can go," Mac finally said, "If I need anything else, any names," he said looking directly as Johnny, "I'll be in contact."

"Things were fine," Elizabeth said as she crossed her arms across her chest, "There was no reason for this, none whatsoever."

"Liz, I know that you lo…"

"I am with Sonny," she said and then choked back a sob, "I was with Sonny but I know the life he led, I was a part of it. We knew when to expect something, this was not expected."

Mac nodded and moved away from the small woman and her looming bodyguard. He knew himself that things were quiet on docks lately. Usually a buzz started when someone wais moving in or something was going to happen but no one had heard anything. Looking towards the blackened skeletal exterior of the Corinthos-Morgan warehouse he knew that this would make waves and if something wasn't suppose to happen it would now.

"Do you want to go home?"

Elizabeth winced wondering if the Penthouse would ever be home again without Sonny. Johnny steered her towards the black parking lot of Kelly's where a newly waxed black Cadillac awaited them. She saw Francis step out of the car and make his way towards her, arms extended.

Hugs, apologizes, pity, she would have to get use to this, she would be dealing with it in the next few months.

"I need to get to the Penthouse," she said quietly as she slipped into the back seat of the car. She sighed softly as she rested her head against the leather material. She loved leather and Sonny knew that, made sure every car was detailed with it, right down to the steering wheel. "I'm needed there; phone calls need to be made."

"We'll take care of that," Johnny said, turning to look at her from the front seat. "Max is on his way over too."

Elizabeth looked at him curiously. Max was supposed to be there already. He was going to meet Sonny at the penthouse after the meeting which was lined up around three. The shots, the bombing, the fire, the interrogation, the ambulances, the people, all those things kept her on the docks till well past six o'clock. Max would've waited at Harborview Towers.

Francis, sensing her curiosity cleared his throat as he slid onto Main Street easily and made his way downtown. "He had to leave his post."

Elizabeth's eyes met his in the rearview mirror and she knew why.

"Someone had to tell Carly," she whispered.

Rain, it somehow seemed appropriate. She pressed her head against the cool glass of one of the long bulletproof glass doors that lined a part of the penthouse. Something was needed to put out the fire, at the warehouse, inside of her and rain, rain always seemed to do it.

Her favorite part of the rain was when he would take her out onto the balcony and kiss her. The drops would be pouring down from the heavens and she would stand there in his arms, his hands holding her face as he kissed her over and over and over until the lightening started to strike around them.

Something that would never happen again.

She sighed as she pushed herself away from the window and started to head towards the kitchen, wondering what type of leftovers he had for her. Although Sonny manned the kitchen she had full control over dessert, anything chocolate anyway.

Pulling open the huge silver refrigerator that she fought with him about costing way too much she stared that the lined up containers of Tupperware, each marked with a post it and Sonny's scrawled handwriting depicting the masterpiece inside.

A mobster chef, who would've thunk?

The thought of eating anything with sauce, homemade even, made her stomach do flip flops and going upstairs and trying to get any amount of sleep wouldn't do her any good either. She couldn't slide into that bed, not by herself, not without him.

So she headed back into the living room, straight towards the wet bar that contained Sonny's favorites and now hers. A beautiful crystal set with four tumblers and four large containers sat in front of her. One held bourbon, one held whiskey, one held water and one held vodka, the most expensive Sonny could fine. When she had a hard day at school, he would mix a little with her soda, help her relax.

But now, she thought as she licked her lips and turned a tumbler upright, now she was going to do it straight.

As she brought the glass to her lips she noticed a large lightening strike outside. It seemed to come straight from the sky and hit the street down below. Quickly following it was a loud crash of thunder which seemed to set off a few car alarms.

Nearly dropping the glass, Elizabeth quickly made her way to the patio doors, yanking them open and stepping outside. She ignored the rain, the thunder, the lightening. She looked around; wanting to know what brought her here, what type of sign this was from God. Then she looked down and her veins turned to ice.

Stumbling back into the penthouse, she locked the doors behind her and hurried over to the front door. She pulled it open and met the concerned eyes of Max.

"I'm going upstairs to change," she stated.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

A faint smile crossed her pale lips, "I'm ok, I'm just…." she looked down at her drenched dress pants and sleeveless tank top, "I'm a mess, I'll be right back."

Max looked at her curiously as she closed the door behind him and hurried upstairs. She quickly moved through her room, their room, looking for clothes to wear. She didn't want to think about Sonny not coming home tonight, she didn't want to think about the fact that they would never again make love on those silk sheets. She had to get changed, get out of those wet clothes.

She pulled off everything and made a damp pile on the bathroom floor. Sonny would've killed her, but she didn't care. She grabbed a clean dry pair of undergarments and then another pair of black dress pants. Sorting through her closet quickly she settled on tight, navy blue cashmere sweater that Sonny bought her last year for Christmas. He loved the way it went with her eyes.

She quickly removed all the jewelry that she had on and placed it into large armoire that Sonny had bought her just because. She smiled as she closed the door on the winking one karat diamond earrings. He told her he'd buy her the whole world one day but for now she had to settle with Port Charles, New York.

Ignoring her hair, Elizabeth stopped before exiting the bedroom. For some reason, there lay on the bed was one of Sonny's dress shirts. She smiled and picked it up, bringing it to her nose and smelling the collar. It smelled of him, slightly cologne, slightly Italian sauce, slightly Sonny.

Not knowing or caring why he would've left that out on the bed, Elizabeth closed the door behind her knowing that she would return later to change into that before going to bed on the couch. She needed to be near him without being in their bed.

But first, she had something else to deal with.

She heard the door open, the greeting from Max and the scrap of the shoes against the floor. She figured that would've prepared her as she made her way down the last few steps but her breath was still taken away as she looked into those hauntingly familiar blue eyes.

"Hello Elizabeth."

She cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hello Jason."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason looked away from Max the moment that he heard light footsteps make their way down the stairs. She had changed, she had grown, she was a woman now. He could see it by the lines in her face.

When she silently stood in front of him Jason couldn't resist the temptation to run his eyes over her body. She was barefoot, with brightly polished pink toe nails. Her legs were covered in a pair of stretch black dress pants and a beautiful navy blue cashmere sweater fitted her body to reveal every curve possible. Her waist was still so tiny, her breasts the perfect size and her face was bright red by the time he made his ways up to her eyes.

The windows to her soul.

As devastated as she seemed, there was a sense of strength that surrounded her, an aurora of happiness that was hidden deep beneath the pain.

Elizabeth Webber was all grown up.

There was something different about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. The pricks that started to appear on the back of his neck warned him that he wouldn't like it.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hello Jason."

Still after all this years he could affect her. Standing there in his mud stained motorcycle boots, looking like he had been through hell and back just to get here; he caused little butterflies to flutter around in her stomach. Those same blue work jeans, that same black tee shirt, that damn leather coat that kept her warm on so many nights. She felt a chill in her bones.

When she needed Sonny the most, he wasn't here.

Biting her lip and fighting back a fresh wave of tears she made her way back over to the wet bar, looking to retrieve the unclaimed vodka from a few short minutes ago.

"I was expecting you," she said as she raised the glass to her lips and took a long, large gulp, "Actually I was surprised you weren't at the docks," she held the glass in her hands, her teeth fidgeting with her lip again, worrying it, wondering what he was thinking.

As beautiful as he still was to her, sometimes it hurt to look at him. Those beautiful eyes that once held so much love now looked straight through her. Like she had told him on the docks many years ago, their connection was gone. She must have blinked.

Taking another zip of her vodka, Elizabeth had just wished there was some way to make this easier.

"I got here as soon as I could," Jason said. "I was in New Orleans when Sonny called me; I drove day and night to get here."

She felt his eyes on her back, boring through her almost and she turned to look at him, glass still in her hands. He looked worn out, ragged and she believed that he did indeed drive day and night. Part of her wished that she was on the back of that motorcycle with him.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked motioning to the wet bar, "We have beer in the fridge."

Jason watched her fidget, watched her play with her glass and toy with her lip. What wasn't right? What in the hell was going on?

He use to know her so well; know when something was wrong and just how to fix it. But now, when he was merely ten feet from her, he felt like he was a world apart. She was hiding something or trying to and he wanted to know what the hell it was.

Sighing he ran his fingers through his short hair and then shook the rain out. Fixing Elizabeth's problems wasn't his reason for returning to Port Charles, his best friend, his brother Sonny Corinthos was and on his way over here he was informed by Johnny that Sonny was no longer around.

There was no preemptive strike, no one was looking for territory, Sonny was dead and no one had any idea why. That's why Jason was here, that's why he was staying in town. As soon as his job was over, he was back on the road, away from this city and far away from her.

But then he looked at her, she looked like she had been crying most of the day, like her whole world just felt apart around her. He wondered how close she had gotten to Sonny.

When Jason left Harborview Towers at the crack of dawn four years ago the last thing he said to Sonny was to take care of Elizabeth. Sonny was true to his word, Jason knew he could count on his mentor to watch out for the woman he lusted after for so many years but could never have. It was obvious that Sonny had become close with Elizabeth, it was obvious that she was comfortable in his home, comfortable with his wet bar. Something else was also very obvious.

"Where's Carly?" Jason asked his eyes drifting upstairs and then back to Elizabeth.

She looked at him with the infamous 'deer in headlights' look and he knew. Carly wasn't here, but Elizabeth was, coming downstairs, in Sonny's penthouse. He didn't know why it took him so long to figure it out, why he didn't realize the change in Sonny's voice over the past few years. It seemed happier, more content. Elizabeth could do that to a person, she could make your whole year with one pretty little smile and then rip your heart out in the next breath.

She was Elizabeth and she was fucking his best friend.

Elizabeth watched him, watched him change from the Jason Morgan that she knew as Sonny's partner to the Jason Morgan that the likes of Sorel and Moreno were familiar with. A human block of concrete, frozen concrete, with icy blue eyes to match.

Turning away from his intense stare Elizabeth dreaded the conversation they would have to have. She never asked Sonny, but had always hoped that he would be the one to break it to Jason. Apparently neither of them had the heart to tell the man that mattered the most to them, they were sleeping together, caring for one another, becoming a family. They both chickened out because they knew it would devastate Jason, torture him more than situation between Sonny and Carly.

Elizabeth finished the rest of her vodka and placed the glass back down on top of the wet bar with a shaky hand. He forgave Sonny for sleeping with Carly, how could he ever forgive this?

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him, ready to explain away the last four years of her life when she heard some muffled screams.

"I don't care what she said, this is my house!"

Carly.

Elizabeth ran her hands over her face as Jason went and opened the door. He was a little surprised to see that Max was forcibly restraining her from entering the apartment.

"Max?" Jason asked.

But Max looked right past Jason, right to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded, indicating that Carly could come in and the chaos would begin.

Carly stormed right over to Elizabeth, finger wagging in her face, "How dare you? How dare you keep me out of my own house after you killed my husband? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Carly," Elizabeth said quietly as she looked at Jason. His eyes were on Carly as she continued her rampage.

"No, don't Carly me, don't try and explain this away," Carly said. "Sonny was on the docks with you at the time of his death and what did you do? You just let him die. You just let those bastards shoot him; let that warehouse burn around his bleeding body. How could you!"

Then she shoved her, causing Elizabeth to stumble back and bump into the couch behind her. Jason grabbed Carly around the waist and pulled her away from the smaller woman. At the moment he really wouldn't have minded watching Carly scratch out Elizabeth's eyes but the tiny woman looked so distraught and he hated that.

He was always thinking about damn Elizabeth.

"You don't know, you have no idea," Carly said with a tearful laugh, "You have no clue what the hell has been going on Jason. She has been screwing around…"

"Don't," Elizabeth said straightening herself up, "Don't come in here and drag Sonny's name through the mud, I will not allow it."

"This is my house!" Carly screamed.

"This is Sonny's house!" Elizabeth yelled right back, "And I swear to God if you…"

"Tell Jason that you're fucking him? What are you going to do, Elizabeth?" Carly asked as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Going to murder me like you did Sonny? Going to let someone accidentally shoot me just so you can have Jason back to yourself? That's what you wanted isn't it? Isn't it!"

Elizabeth stared at the grief stricken woman in front of her, hoping that this was coming out of the pain and anguish that Elizabeth herself was feeling. Sure Carly was crazy but she couldn't possibly think that Elizabeth would kill Sonny just to get Jason back could she?

Elizabeth watched as fire raged beneath Carly's eyes. Yeah, she could.

"Did you tell him it all, Elizabeth?" Carly asked as she stepped towards the smaller brunette, "Did you tell him how you moved right in after he left town? How you and Sonny started fucking each other before my bags were packed? How you became his little princess, while he pushed me out the door. Did you tell him about how you and Sonny created…?"

"That's enough," Elizabeth said slamming her hand down on the wet bar. "I am so sorry," she said as she fought back tears. She refused to cry in front of this woman. "I am so sorry that you lost Sonny. I know, believe me I know how much he meant to you but I didn't do this Carly. I swear to you…"

"I hope you rot in fucking hell," Carly whispered. "Fucking hell."

Elizabeth took a step back and knew that tonight; there was no headway to be made. She turned around to compose herself and then faced the woman and Jason once more.

"I'd like you to leave," she said quietly. "I think we've said enough hurtful things to one another."

"Jason needs to know that you're no longer his precious little angel."

"He knows Carly," Elizabeth said looking over at Jason and then back at the screaming woman in front of her. "Jason knew the moment he walked in this door. He also knows how to discuss things civilly." Elizabeth brushed past the woman and opened the penthouse door. "Leave, please. Max can take you home."

"I'm not going anywhere," Carly said with her hands on her hips. "My name is on the lease."

Elizabeth sighed and ran her fingers through her still wet hair. They both knew it wasn't, but this was something else Carly wanted Elizabeth to have to admit to Jason. Carly's name was removed from the lease and Elizabeth's was added over three years ago.

"I don't want to have to have you forcibly removed."

"Try me," Carly smirked.

"Carly please," Jason finally said.

Elizabeth looked over at him, surprised that he would defend her. She wasn't surprised to see the look in his eyes, indicating he wanted her all to himself. He was going to tear into her the moment Carly left.

And she deserved every minute of it.

"I'm doing this for Jason," Carly said, "I don't want these bastards following me," she motioned to Max. "Come see me tomorrow Jase."

With that, she was gone, as loudly as she came, slamming the door shut firmly behind her.

Elizabeth sighed as she rubbed her temples, the headache quickly coming back again. As much as she hated the sound of it earlier, sleep would be wonderful right now, but staring down at the motorcycle boots in front of her she knew she had something much more important to deal with.

"I don't think I should even try to explain," Elizabeth said heading straight back to the wet bar. This one required another drink. "You won't listen, you won't understand and your eyes won't change."

She quickly poured the vodka into its tumbler and downed it. It burned her throat, warmed her belly made her feel so much closer to Sonny.

Sonny.

She could no longer fight the tears. She missed him, she needed him, she wanted him to stand beside her as she tried to explain to his best friend what the y had done. But Sonny was gone, gone forever and she was all alone, to face the world. How would she ever manage to do it?

Jason held firm as he saw her small slender shoulders start to shake beneath that beautiful navy shirt. He could barely breathe due to the pain he was in. He lost his best friend, Elizabeth was hurting, everything was in pieces and he couldn't move an inch to help her.

This wasn't Lucky Spencer, this wasn't Zander Smith, this was Sonny Corinthos' bed that she jumped into that. For Carly it seemed normal, for Elizabeth it was unforgivable.

As quickly as they seemed to start, the tears ended and there was grown up Elizabeth standing in front of him again, cool, calm, collected, strong. All qualities that Sonny possessed.

It looked like she could match him drink for drink as well.

"I can only imagine the hate you feel for me," Elizabeth said as she walked past Jason and towards Sonny's desk, "I won't ask you to stay a moment longer than necessary."

He watched her rifle through some paperwork before pulling out a few piles and dropping them on top of Sonny's desk. She placed everything into a neat pile and slipped a large rubber band around them, handing them over to Jason.

"Benny has the books. I don't know how long you plan on staying in town, if you even plan on staying but I think Benny will tell you that you need to be here for the reading of the will."

When Jason opened his mouth Elizabeth held both of her hands up and cleared her throat.

"I know you don't want a damn thing from Sonny or me or this organization right now," she said. "But I do know that none of the funds can be disbursed unless you sign them away. Sign them over to Michael. Carly will make sure he'll use it wisely." She bit her lip. "Benny will make sure that Carly uses it wisely for her son."

Jason looked down at her curiously. Was she starting to ramble? She only did that when she was nervous, when there was something that she needed to tell him and couldn't seem to find a way to get it out.

"For Benny, for Max, for Johnny, for Francis, before things get worse, just take a quick glance and make sure the coffee house is doing okay," she said quietly. "They did nothing to you except be loyal, just give them some type of security."

He nodded and didn't know why. He didn't want to give her anything, not even a request that wasn't meant for her. He wanted to watch her suffer, to see that she had nothing left, but Sonny wouldn't do that. He would be surprised if Sonny left anything to him. Apparently Elizabeth was the woman in his life and Johnny, Max and Francis guarded her as such. Benny wouldn't be any different.

Shaking his head again he held the papers against him and gave her a small shrug, "Is that all? I'm sure there is a lot to do tomorrow."

"There's one more thing," Elizabeth said walking around him again. She needed space to tell him this, some room to breath or run. "Jason, I don't even know how to begin to tell you this."

She didn't want to tell him but if she didn't someone else would and she would be damned if it were Carly.

Jason watched her struggle, watched the pain in her eyes become worse and worse until it started to make his own heart ache.

No, he thought taking a step back from her; no I won't let her do this to me.

A loud crash from the upstairs disturbed the stillness in the room and Jason turned his head to see something dart down the stairs and then wrap its arms around Elizabeth's tiny legs.

A boy.

A three year old little boy.

With Elizabeth's porcelain skin and dark brown hair.

"Hey, it's ok," she soothed as she gathered the tiny figure in her arms.

Jason watched as he sniffled and buried his head into Elizabeth's neck, mumbling about rain and loud flashes and booms. He was staring at Elizabeth's child. Elizabeth's own precious son.

He wanted to rip his own heart out at this very moment.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Elizabeth said softly and with a smile as she coaxed the boy away from her shoulder, "He is…was…a good friend of mine."

Elizabeth looked up at Jason hopeful, pleading with her eyes for him not to storm out and frighten this child anymore. Jason wanted to curse, yell, scream, throw a chair, tell her that he would not give her what she wanted, but he wouldn't, couldn't scare a small child.

Especially Elizabeth's child.

The boy's head started to move slowly upwards but concentrated on the floor below them. Obviously he wasn't a fan of thunderstorms; Jason remembered that Michael wasn't either when he was just an infant. As much as he wanted to back away, run, get out before he got in too deep once again he couldn't help but be mesmerized.

By Elizabeth's child.

"Tell him your name sweetie," Elizabeth smiled as she nudged his chin up with her finger, "Tell him what we've been practicing."

Jason could tell a smile light the boys face before he even looked at him. This beautiful little child who was like a kick in the gut to him.

Elizabeth's child.

Sonny's child.

Jason didn't know what hit him when the boy looked at him with bright blue eyes and proclaimed in his loudest voice, "Jason Morgan Junior!"

His child.


	3. Chapter 3

_I just wanted to thank everyone who has taken time to review, it actually inspires me to get these chapters out quicker. Thank you so much, I'm glad everyone is enjoying thus far!_

His child. His son.

Jason Morgan the enforce had been shot, beaten, in fiery escapades and suffered the painful loss of love, but none of that could compare to the pain of having a son and not even being aware of it. He missed three years, three years of dirty diapers, knee scrapes, learning to crawl and talking. Three years of love, joy and happiness. Three years of memories.

The pain was like a knife twisting in his gut. He wasn't sure what was more painful. That he missed the first three years of his son's life or that the person who did this to him, who kept him from his own baby, was the only woman he ever trusted completely.

Elizabeth did this to him. Sonny did this to him. Hell if he wanted to be honest, he did this to himself. Wasn't he the one who walked away?

Looking at his son in Elizabeth's arms, his little toddler body pressed up against hers, he knew there would never be another moment when he would feel this much joy, this much pain. He finally had a son, finally had a child of his own, someone who he could read stories to and let them know they could be whatever the hell they wanted to be. Someone who wasn't even aware of who he was. His own son didn't know him. The joy, the pain.

Elizabeth watched the play of emotions as they flickered across Jason's face. Joy, love, pain, anger, sadness. All of them played out in those beautiful blue eyes before that stony façade came to surface and he was back to Jason Morgan again, the bad ass who just didn't give a damn. She hated the fact that she hurt him, hated the fact that she was the one who inflicted the pain; she was the one who kept this from him. She was the one who insisted that he never be told. When her son was born and placed into her arms she could think of a million reasons as to why Jason didn't need to know that they had created a child together.

In this moment, with the three of them standing so close together they could just reach out and touch another, Elizabeth couldn't think of one of those damn reasons.

She was a bitch, pure and simple, someone who kept things from the one man who never lied to her, never sugarcoated anything, always allowed her to be free. She kept from him the one thing he deserved to know, the one thing that would've made his life worth living. She was no better than Carly when Michael was born.

But that wasn't true either. Carly kept Michael away from A.J. because she knew that A.J. was a bastard and what the Quartermaine's could do to that poor child. Elizabeth didn't even know why she kept Jason's son from him, just that she did, and this betrayal was worse than anything her and Sonny ever did together.

Elizabeth pressed her cheek against her son's head and could feel that he was dozing off. She knew that she should carry him upstairs and tuck him into bed but she wanted to hold on just a little bit longer. She wanted Jason to be able to drink in his son, memorize every feature on his face, every detail about him, straight down to his chubby fingers and toes.

Looking over his dark hair into Jason's eyes she could see the question, the one that burned deep inside her own soul. If Sonny were still alive, if Jason never returned, would she have ever told him that he had a precious little boy waiting for him in Port Charles?

Feeling uncomfortable under his intense icy glare, Elizabeth shifted her son in her arms, smiling softly when his eyes started to close and his mouth opened to produce a very large yawn.

"You ready to go back to bed, JJ?" she asked softly as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

JJ, Jason mused, if he were around at the time of his birth his name definitely would not have been JJ.

Jason probably would've named his first born after Sonny, a way to honor his mentor and be able to give his child his own identity. But Elizabeth, he knew that she wouldn't want that. She would want his children to have his legacy and so she named their son Jason Morgan, Jr.

Jason's legacy.

He couldn't resist as he reached out and ran one rough, callous finger down the boy's cheek.

Jason's heart and soul.

Elizabeth moved JJ to her other hip, as the adorable child in her arms was quickly on his way to outgrowing her and averted her eyes from Jason.

"I need to put him to bed," she said quietly. "I'll be…"

"I'm coming with you," Jason said in a voice that brooked no argument. He motioned with his hand for her to lead the way.

Elizabeth stepped in front of him, one foot in front of the other, as climbed the stairs slowly, nibbling her lip along the way. She clung to her son, holding him as tightly as possible without disturbing his sleep. She knew a battle was on the horizon and she couldn't lose her baby boy, not after everything else.

Jason watched her as she made her way up the stairs and down the hall a little, stopping at the door next to the bathroom. She seemed scared, nervous as she nudged the door open all the way with the left side of her body. He couldn't help a smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. She had every right to be afraid; few people were still alive that had betrayed Jason Morgan.

She stepped into the room and turned to him, "Could you get the lights please?"

He nodded, even though he wasn't sure if she could see it in the dark, but she was able to pick her way through her son's room and make it safely over to the bed. Jason then stepped over the threshold, flicking on the lights and illuminating the large child's room. What he saw made him take a quick step back.

Motorcycles everywhere.

His son's walls were painted a pale blue with little motorcycles in different designs and sizes painted throughout. There were toy motorcycles in every shape and size scattered on his play desk and in his toy bins. His bed sheets and comforter bared the familiar orange and black marker of Harley Davidson. And when Elizabeth laid her son down on the flannel sheets Jason took note of how JJ reached out unconsciously for Elizabeth's bear friend Boris who was now decked out in a Harley Davidson tee shirt and leather jacket.

This was his son.

Jason tried to take in everything around him but when his eyes did a quick scan of the room they came to a halt above the bed. There was a painted portrait of a man on a motorcycle, his back facing the occupants of the room. Leather jacket and blue jeans were clear to him as was the black road that depicted his ride to nowhere.

Elizabeth didn't need to explain this painting. It was as clear as day. He was the man on the motorcycle and he was riding away from his own family.

Looking down at Elizabeth who was smiling as she finished tucking in her son he felt his heart fill with hate. Had he known about his child he would've stayed, he would've never gotten onto that bike and disappeared until Sonny finally tracked him down. He would've never left his own family.

Elizabeth finally looked up from JJ and saw the look on Jason's face. The storm clouds in his eyes, the anger that was usually reserved for men who tried to step into his territory. But that's what she was doing wasn't she? JJ was Jason's territory.

She followed his eyes and saw that there was looking at the painting she had done all those years ago, the morning that he had left town for good she thought. She wasn't sure what he was making of it but it had to be different than what she meant. She put it in JJ's room because he loved it so much. She couldn't deny her son, not when she denied his father the whole world.

She turned back to him, opening her mouth to speak but he was gone. Then she heard the loud pounding of boots on the stairs. He was leaving, ready to storm out but she couldn't let him, she had to at least try and explain.

Hurrying out the door of her son's room, she pulled it quietly closed behind her and met Jason downstairs as he was placing his hand on the doorknob of the penthouse.

"Please," she said. "Just let me say something."

"What the hell are you going to say?" he asked whipping around to face her. Pure anger, pure hatred was visible across his face.

Elizabeth preferred the icy glare.

"You took three years of my life, Elizabeth," he said. "Three years of my life that I could have been spending with my son you took them from me. Why? Why did you see fit, why the hell did everyone see fit to do that?"

"Not everyone knows," Elizabeth pleaded. She bit her lip and took a step back, knowing that was not the first thing she wanted to say to him.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked. "Do they think…?" His mind flipped back, to the way Carly was speaking, the way Carly was yelling. Carly telling Elizabeth that she and Sonny created something.

"They think its Sonny's son," he said quietly.

"We didn't tell anyone a damn thing," Elizabeth said. "People took it upon themselves to…"

"When did you move in with Sonny?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth looked at him curiously. She was sure they were going to get around to that point sometime but she didn't think that it would be tonight. She thought that JJ was priority.

"It's been a while," she said. "I don't exactly know…"

"When?" he asked. "I want you to lie to me, Elizabeth, because I can still tell. We still have that connection; it's lying upstairs asleep right now."

Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath and moved further away from. She missed her connection with Jason and wanted it back desperately but she did not want it to be through their son.

Was that her reason for not telling Jason?

She needed another drink.

Jason watched her head back over to the wet bar and wondered why he couldn't picture her and Sonny together. When something hurts, they just drank it away.

"It's been around four years," Elizabeth said shakily as she reached for Sonny's bourbon. Four long, exhausting, incredible years, she thought.

"I left this town four years ago," Jason said. "You didn't wait long did you?"

Elizabeth turned around towards him with fire in her eyes, "Sonny moved me in here, I did not have a choice and if you don't believe that you can ask anyone of the guards."

"Why?" Jason asked. "Because they've been honest with me? Because Max and Johnny and Francis told me that you and Sonny have been fucking and raising my child."

"Jason," Elizabeth said softly. Him cursing and getting angry at her, it wasn't something she was use to. She didn't like it. "I told you, they didn't know."

"How can't they know, Elizabeth?" he asked as he advanced towards her. "You take one good look at that child, one look into his eyes and you know that he's mine. You saw it the day he was born and yet you kept that from me. Did you keep it from Sonny as well?"

"Sonny and I didn't…."

Jason held up his hands, palms facing towards her, "I don't care what you and Sonny did or didn't do. I don't care about this business or this town or the liars that reside in it. I care about my son, one I wasn't even aware of until about an hour ago. One who I will be spending a lot more time with from now on, you can be sure of that."

He turned away from her and strode to the door, pushing passed a startled Francis and punching the elevator button with his fist. She wanted to run after him, to plead with him to listen, to not take her son away, to understand that what happened between her and Sonny wasn't meant to hurt him.

But how could she? He wouldn't believe anything she said right now. It was all too new, too raw. Nothing even made sense to her anymore. Looking back on the past four years, images flashed through her mind and she could picture Jason's face in all of them. The first time she and Sonny kissed, the birth of her baby, the first time her and Sonny made love, their first date, their whole life together. It all seemed happy and content when she was living through it, but if Jason lived through it with her she could see him slowly dying right in front of her eyes.

Taking a long sip of the warm liquid and then holding the glass of Sonny's bourbon against her heart, Elizabeth felt the tears flow quietly and freely wondering what the hell she had done.

He wanted to ride all night, to feel the wind rushing past him, screaming into his ears and erasing all else from his mind but he could no longer do that. Not since that night over six years ago when she climbed on the bike behind him and wrapped those tiny little arms around his waist. She ruined this as well. Being on the bike was like being with her.

He tried to escape it, he tried riding faster, on busy highways where the traffic would drown out the sound of her laughter but nothing worked. The first few years were heaven for him, when she was there with him physically and the memory of her arms around him made his ride back to Jake's alone a little bit easier. The past four years were hell. Her memory never went away.

Every time he straddle the metallic beast he could felt those arms back around him, that warm breath tickling the back of his neck, that infectious laughter ringing in his ears. She was always wanting to go faster, always wanting the cliff roads, always haunting him.

Pulling up into the back parking lot of Jake's he turned off the engine to the bike and looked up at the dark window that use to be his room. Hell she was even here. Visions of her in that damn black dress with those silky white gloves and caked on make up that made her seem ten years older, made her seem almost reachable.

He wanted to walk away, to turn his bike back on and go straight back to Louisiana. He hated dealing with her, hated the constant battle that was always him and Elizabeth. But this time around it was different, this time he had priorities, this time he had a son. So against his better judgment, and knowing that the only other place available to stay tonight was the Quartermaine owned PC Hotel, Jason made his way into the old bar and asked for an available room.

He should've known his old one was the only one available.

Forgoing a beer and wanting to sleep away the memories Jason trudged up the stairs, thinking of the time she came back to him, asking for those damn white gloves. She had wanted things to be different, she wished they could be friends, she swore she was in love with Lucky Spencer.

Damn her, damn him, damn everything.

Rubbing his hands over his face Jason tried to get all of the images out of his mind. The first time he saw her in Jake's all dolled up and looking for trouble, the first time he saw her cry that night when she talked about the man she loved and lost, the way her face looked after every motorcycle ride, the way her face fell when he first told her goodbye. The angel that leaned over him, begging him to live, the devil inside of her that made her walk away from him for Lucky Spencer and Zander Smith. The way she said his name after he rescued her from the crypt, the joy in her eyes when he handed her that postcard from Italy, the betrayal she felt when she found out that Sonny's death was faked, the tortured look he encountered tonight when she was faced with the awful truth of what she had done.

It all filtered together in his mind, one long, repetitious movie of Elizabeth Webber, and it never stopped. Her images followed him all over the United States, on the beaches in the Carolinas, out west in California and Arizona, across the world to the United Kingdom and even in the jungles of Africa.

The one place she never followed him was Italy. Jason couldn't bring himself to go back to the country that he loved when he heard her utter the words that one night in her studio. When she imagined Italy, she imagined it with him. Somewhere along the line he knew he felt the same way.

Pulling off his black tee shirt and tossing it over the wooden chair by the desk, Jason removed his gun from his waistband and slipped it beneath his pillow. The boots came off with a thud and he slipped under the covers, wishing for sleep to come fast.

He wished he could find a way to get past this; he wanted things to return to the way they were when it seemed to be just Elizabeth and him in this world. He knew that he could forgive her. He was Jason Morgan. He was the most forgiving person in the world.

He just didn't know how to let go of the hate.

"_You already have a name," Sonny smiled, his dimples clearly visible._

"_Have you seen him?" Elizabeth asked gazing down at her newborn son, "What other name could there be?"_

_Sonny looked at her curiously. This was the first time the doctor was allowing him to visit with Elizabeth or her new baby. Right up until the labor she was still deciding what she wanted to name the child. She didn't know want to know whether the baby was going to be a boy or a girl. _

_The tiny little tike seemed to wave his fist at Sonny and then yawned before opening his eyes and causing the mobster to take a slight step back. He now knew exactly what Elizabeth was talking about._

"_Jason Morgan, Jr." she smiled as she kissed her son's fuzzy head. "JJ."_

"_Elizabeth…" Sonny said licking his lips. He could feel something twist in his heart when he stared into the infants blue eyes, something that was telling him this simply wasn't right. "Elizabeth, we have to…"_

"_No!" Elizabeth said furiously as she clung to her son. "You promised me Sonny, you swore."_

"_Can't you see him, Elizabeth?" Sonny asked. "This is Jason's child, Jason's own flesh and blood."_

"_Don't you think I know that?" she said more quietly when she noted JJ start to fuss. She rubbed his belly, a hazy memory of Jason telling her children can sense things drifted through her mind._

"_My heart broke a little when the doctor handed me my baby, mine and Jason's baby," Elizabeth said. "I wanted him here with me Sonny, I still do but I can't."_

"_Just say the word…"_

"_We spent years of pushing and pulling," she continued. "We couldn't figure out how to work things out when it was just the two of us. Now there's JJ," she smiled as she looked down at her son once again. She simply couldn't get enough of him. "If Jason and I didn't work out…I couldn't put him through that. It would kill Jason. He walked away Sonny, in the end I guess you can say we both did but he needs to come back on his own. I can't force him. I can't use JJ as a reason. I know…I saw it in his eyes when he lost Michael. I won't do that to him."_

"_You are not Carly," Sonny said._

"_And he is not the same Jason I met all those years ago," Elizabeth replied. "I am not the same Elizabeth either. We've all changed."_

_Sonny reached out and took her free hand, squeezing it gently, "He won't be able to forgive you for this. You know that, right?"_

_Elizabeth looked at the peaceful baby in her arms, pulling him closer to her heart. "It's a chance I have to take." _

She jumped up startled and looked around, realizing that she was back in Port Charles, asleep on the Penthouse couch, wearing Sonny's dress shirt. He was dead and Jason was home.

Elizabeth brought the long, baggy sleeve up to her nose and inhaled Sonny's scent. He was right, he had warned her but she was reckless nonetheless. Now she was alone, surrounded only by the comfort of Sonny's home and his favorite purple dress shirt.

Hearing the clock striking in the kitchen, Elizabeth reached for her purse and pulled out her cell phone. It read five a.m. She pushed the small blanket aside and stood up, stretching the kinks out of her back. She had to get up and face the day, she thought as she made her way up the stairs.

JJ had to be woken up, breakfast needed to be made and she had to chose a casket to bury Sonny in.

Alexis stumbled down the stairs, typing her robe with one hand and reaching for the light switch with another. She winced as the bright lights attacked her eyes and cursed at whoever was knocking on her door at six in the morning.

"I'm coming," she yelled as she pulled the door open. She was startled as the person pushed right past her, into her penthouse. She was even more startled that it was him.

"Jason, when did you get back?"

"Last night and I need your help," he said, starting to pace in front of her fireplace. "I want, no, I need, to sue for full custody of my son."

That didn't startled Alexis.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jason," Alexis said as she ran her fingers through her bed head, "Sit please. Would you like some coffee?"

She knew she could use some. Not including that she was dead tired because she was up all night working on Sonny Corinthos' estate, Alexis knew it was too early for a shot and that was what she really needed. Obviously Jason had seen Elizabeth last night and he knew everything.

"Elizabeth said no one knew."

"Knew what exactly?" Alexis asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. He must've been blindsided last night and she didn't want to throw something else at him this morning.

"About JJ," Jason said looking at her curiously. "She said that she didn't tell anyone that JJ was my child, but you knew. You knew exactly what I was talking about, Alexis."

Alexis took a deep breath and a step backwards. The way he was looking at her, it was like she held everything in her hands. He needed an answer, wanted someone to tell him something that he could actually believe.

If he wasn't going to sit, she certainly would.

Plopping down on a plush leather chair she looked up at him, "She didn't lie to you Jason," she winced when she saw his eyes flash and turn into those icy orbs he was famous for. "She didn't lie to you about that. As JJ got older, started to grow and develop…he has her hair and her skin tone as you can see, but other than that, he's all you Jason. Oh and his eyes…"

"I know about the eyes," he muttered.

"Then you would also know that it would kill Elizabeth to lose her baby," Alexis said and continued to push on even after Jason sighed, "Especially now Jason, it wouldn't be good for any of you."

"What's good for me, Alexis?" he asked. "I just found out that I had a three year old son, on top of other things, and I can't get to know him, I can't get to spend time with my son because her…whatever died in a fire."

Her whatever, Alexis thought. Apparently Jason was aware of Elizabeth's relationship with Sonny; he just wasn't sure where the line was drawn in the sand. She shook those thoughts from her head, deciding that she was not going to be the one to go into detail with him and stood up.

"I'm making coffee."

"I don't want coffee!" Jason yelled.

"Did it ever occur to you that I need it?" she said. "I know your upset but it is six in the morning. I still have a lot of paperwork left to do on…"

She looked at the file folder on her desk, open and in clear view, the last will and testament of Sonny Corinthos.

"I don't care what he left me," Jason said quietly, "It's all going to Michael. I don't want a damn thing from him."

"You have a business with him," Alexis said. "The warehouse, remember?"

"The one that blew up?" Jason asked and then shrugged. "I left that a long time ago."

Alexis clasped her hands together and took a step towards Jason, "I can't imagine how difficult this is for you. I'm not going to pretend that I was in your shoes or that I even want to be but you need to talk to Elizabeth about some things. There are other things you need to know."

"We talked enough," Jason said brushing past her again and starting to pace in front of the door, "Are you going to help me or not? I was denied three years of my child's life, surely the court…"

"Jason, I can't help you," Alexis said.

"Why?" Jason asked. "Why not?"

"Not only am I dealing with Sonny's estate," Alexis said and nibbled on her lip, "Elizabeth's my protégé."

"You're what?" Jason asked with raised eyebrows.

"My protégé," Alexis said. "It means I'm training her…"

Jason held his hand up, signaling for Alexis to stop, "I know what it is, but Elizabeth's an artist."

"No she's not Jason," Alexis said and ran her hand across her forehead, "Elizabeth's one year away from becoming an attorney."

Jason slammed his fist down on Alexis' desk, causing her to jump back. "Nice to know the bastard took that away from her as well."

She turned away from him sighing, "I'm going to put the coffee on."

"No really, I'm ok," Elizabeth sighed into the phone. "I got some sleep last night. Have you talked to Carly? So, you know?"

"Why do you think I'm calling, Elizabeth?" Bobbie asked on the other end of the phone, "She came storming in here last night telling me you threw her out of the house and were trying to get Jason Morgan back into bed."

"Is that all she told you?" Elizabeth asked as she ran her hand over her face. After all these years Carly was still trying her patience.

"She told me everything," Bobbie said quietly, "But I have the good sense not to repeat it. You have to understand how upset Carly is. She won't admit it."

"I know, Bobbie I know," Elizabeth said. "It's ok to cancel with JJ."

"What? Cancel? Elizabeth, I'm calling to see when I can come get him," Bobbie said soothingly, "Honey I know how much you love your son and I know how much you need him right now but you need to take a day or two to get your head straight. We're going on with the weekend as planned. He doesn't know does he?"

Elizabeth's eyes wandered towards the kitchen where her son was sitting down to a bowl full of Cocoa Puffs and Johnny telling him exciting stories. She squeezed her eyes shut and fought back the tears. How was she going to tell him Uncle Sonny was never coming back?

"I don't know how," Elizabeth said quietly, "He's too young to come to the services; I was thinking maybe I could wait till afterwards. Look, if Carly is staying with you…"

"Michael is with me now," Bobbie said. "He can't wait for JJ to come over. When can we come get him?"

"No, no I'll have Johnny drop him off," Elizabeth said, "I was going to come myself but…"

"Facing the world is not something your ready to do yet," Bobbie said. "I understand and I know how much those guards love that boy." Bobbie was hesitant for a moment before proceeding with her next question. "How does Jason feel about this?"

Elizabeth gave a bitter laugh and wiped at a few tears that escape from her lids, "That is something I do not want to get into right now, I'm sorry Bobbie."

"It's ok," Elizabeth knew it was, she could feel the woman smiling on the other end of the line.

"I'll have JJ over there in a little bit," Elizabeth said, "If it's too much."

"Nonsense," Bobbie said, "You call me if you need anything, ok? Anything at all Elizabeth, you know how much you mean to me."

"You don't know how much that means to me Bobbie," Elizabeth said quietly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie, goodbye."

"Bye."

Elizabeth let out a long, slow breath as she turned the phone off and placed it back on its cradle. Part of her felt like she was abandoning her son for the weekend. She never spent more than a night without him and that was on the rare occasion that Sonny could convince her. Bobbie was right. She did need to take care of things and the pamphlets of caskets in front of her only reminded her of how difficult it was going to be.

She straightened herself up and walked over to the wet bar, pouring herself a glass of water and drying her eyes. She didn't want her son to see her so upset. Until things were settled, JJ was to know nothing. It was going to be hard enough getting through these next few days, breaking her son's heart would be the most difficult.

"JJ, are you almost finished?"

"Done!" JJ yelled as he came bounding into the room with a smile on his face, "Uncle Johnny is silly," he laughed as Elizabeth knelt down in front of him. "I ate it all."

"I didn't doubt that you would," she said wiping some milk from her sons face. She then leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I just talked to Aunt Bobbie and guess who else is staying with her for the weekend?"

"Michael?" JJ's asked, his eyes widening at the thought of hanging out with the red headed boy who enjoyed Motorcycles as much as he did.

"Hmm-mmm," Elizabeth said, "And I'm sure if you're a good boy Aunt Bobbie will make you those cookies you love."

"Always does," he smiled. He then threw his arms around his mother and hugged her tightly.

"I love you," Elizabeth whispered as she kissed his hair. She then squeezed him tighter until JJ wiggled his way out of her arms.

"Too tight," he said squirming away. "When can I leave?"

"Well, you should be all packed," Elizabeth said standing up, "Uncle Johnny's going to take you."

JJ's brows furrowed as his little fingers counted off, trying to remember if he did indeed pack everything.

"I forgot something!" he scurried up the stairs before Elizabeth could even ask what.

"I cleaned up the dishes for you," Johnny said coming in from the kitchen and grabbing his trench coat from a chair.

"You didn't have to do that," Elizabeth said.

"I wish there were more there," Johnny said walking over towards her. "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday. If anything happened to you…"

"As soon as you leave I'm taking a nap and cooking some pancakes when I get up," Elizabeth said with a forced smile, "I promise."

"I'll just have Francis check on you," Johnny said kissing her forehead. "You don't have to be so brave."

Elizabeth gave him a watery smile and turned towards the stairs as her son came bounding down them. "Yes, I do."

"All ready," JJ said grinning. He had Boris in one hand and a tiny little orange motorcycle in the other. His favorite one, the one that Michael gave him, the one that Jason had given Michael.

"Be good," Elizabeth said kissing his hair, "Don't cause too much trouble for Aunt Bobbie and don't stay up too late."

"I won't, love you Mama."

The little boy picked up his backpack with one strap and dragged it out the door with a grinning Johnny following. Francis was already at his post and he was smiling as well. JJ had brought so much laughter and happiness to their lives. It killed Elizabeth to know it was destroying Jason's.

Jason.

She placed a weary hand over her stomach and made her way to the couch where she laid down and pulled a small blanket over her. Maybe if she thought of nothing, maybe if she succumb to the numbness she would be able to get just a few minutes of sleep. Maybe she wouldn't have the dreams with Sonny and the nightmares she caused with Jason.

After doing nothing but tossing on the couch for an hour, Elizabeth moved from the couch to where she was now, curled up in a chair in front of Sonny's desk. She tossed the last pamphlet down with a sigh.

She was going with the Barrington. It was a solid bronze casket that was beautifully brushed in a natural finish. It came with richly tufted royal white interior, a matching pillow and throw and elegantly rounded corners. It even had brushed bronze accessories with swing bar handles.

She wasn't sure if she was buying a casket or a car.

Sighing she knew that this was the right choice, the most ridiculously expensive and it was bronze, the closest thing to gold. Sonny loved gold.

Picking up the book beside the pamphlets she started to read about the services the funeral homes offered. There was going to be a mass, a Catholic one, but the funeral home wanted to offer her something a little extra. She knew that they just wanted her money, but she wanted to give Sonny the perfect goodbye.

Flipping through the pages Elizabeth jumped out of the chair when the front door flew open and Mac walked in along with another uniformed officer who had his gun aimed at Francis.

"What the hell is going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was here to ask you a few questions," Mac said. "Apparently Francis didn't think this was a good time and refused to let me in."

"You could have knocked."

"He refused to let me to do that too," Mac said dryly.

Elizabeth bite back a smile. She loved her guards, her friends. She nodded to him, letting him know that she would back okay. Without even looking at the police officer he took his stance back in front of the door, leaving it open just in case.

"He can put the gun away," Elizabeth said motioning to the cop who still looked a little leery of Francis. She didn't blame him.

"I reviewed your statement and unfortunately was unable to come up with any other eye witnesses," Mac said. "You said that this was unexpected."

"How many times have we been through this over the past four years, Mac?" Elizabeth said as she rubbed her hands over her tired eyes. Damn those nightmares about Morgan. "You can't expect witnesses after a bombing or a shooting or a stabbing or a fight. These people are not stupid, they're not going to risk their lives because Sonny Corinthos finally got what he deserved."

"I'm not…"

"The whole fucking police department thinks it and don't try and tell me otherwise," Elizabeth said folding her arms across her chest, "I don't know why this happened, how it happened or why no one could save him."

"No one got out alive," Mac said. "There was another body recovered, melted gun in hand."

"Well then, case solved?" she said with a smile. "I needed to know when you are releasing Sonny's body."

"I need to know that Jason Morgan isn't going to retaliate," Mac said.

The smile disappeared off of Elizabeth's face. It was already around town. Everyone knew that Jason Morgan was back.

"It seems like the case is solved," she forced out. "I cannot speak for Jason."

"Surely you must have seen him?" Mac asked. "Sonny Corinthos is dead and Morgan doesn't take the time to stop by and give condolences to his mistress and child?"

"Do not define my relationship with Sonny," Elizabeth said, feeling herself losing her grip on this situation. She had to remember to count to ten.

"Maybe Jason was with Sonny's wife and other child," Mac baited. "Wherever the hell he is…"

"You're going to have to take that up with him," Elizabeth snapped. "Give me the papers so I can release Sonny's body for burial."

"It's already done," Mac said. "Johnny signed papers for release yesterday and we sent him over to the crematory today."

"You did what?" Elizabeth asked in a soft voice, "Without even consulting me you sent Sonny's body someplace to get burned?"

"Elizabeth, there was no…"

"Do you think that you can do whatever the hell you want in this town just because your commissioner?" Elizabeth asked advancing towards him. "Just because you didn't like Sonny and just because you could never make those damn charges stick doesn't mean you have the right to set him on fire."

"Elizabeth…"

"He was one of the most important people in my life," she said reaching over to the desk and picking up the pamphlets, "And I wanted him buried the way he would've wanted. I wanted it done right!" she screamed as she threw them at Mac. "And you just up and decided…"

"He wasn't in one piece!"

Elizabeth froze as she reached for the services book. He wasn't in one piece. Her empty stomach started to twist and turn as horrible images danced through her mind. The gun shots, the explosions, Sonny not in one piece.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Alexis asked walking into the penthouse with Jason behind her, "Are you badgering my client, Commissioner?"

"Elizabeth."

She could've sworn she heard Jason call her name before she fell, could've sworn he was the one reaching out to her before her head met the floor. But her mind had been playing so many tricks on her she wasn't quite sure anymore.

Sonny was in pieces. Jason hated her.

At that moment, she didn't mind the darkness that closed in.


	5. Chapter 5

He hated himself.

He was wearing a whole in the soft, plush maroon rug that carpeted the master bedroom of Sonny's penthouse thinking of all the horrible things he had done to her over the past twenty four hours. He yelled, he screamed, he threatened he even went so far as to question an attorney about custody and now because of his actions she lay deathly still in a pool of red silken sheets.

She was so beautiful it was painful to look at her.

The visions were also painful. He was tortured into sleep last night with images of Elizabeth and Sonny raising his child. They were feeding him that horrible Gerber food from a jar, watching him learn to crawl, watching him take his first steps, hearing his first word, laughing with him, crying with him, changing all those diapers. They were a family, drawn together in times of need. It was like Carly and Sonny all over again except this time; this time he didn't give permission for anyone to raise this child. This time he didn't have a chance to decide. Elizabeth and Sonny didn't give him a choice; they didn't allow him any freedom.

He sighed and ran his hand over his face, stopping his pacing to lean against a large chest of drawers that was relatively knew to him. The dark cherry wood was probably purchased when the room was redone.

It was probably Elizabeth's design, it wasn't her favorite color, but she looked amazing in red.

He wished she would wake up. Her eyes fluttered open for a few brief seconds when he laid her down in the bed but then they shut again quickly as she buried herself further into the silk. He kept telling himself that she was exhausted, that she needed all the sleep that she could get but he still worried. He even wondered if he could call Bobbie. He would have taken her to the hospital but he knew that she hated it just as much as him.

Hate.

He remembered that feeling dancing around his heart last night when he saw those beautiful blue eyes of his son. A strong emotion filled with such anger he felt like he could tear the room to pieces in no time flat. He couldn't feel anything but love for his child but hate was what he felt for the years that he had lost. Hate was still burning inside of him, beneath the fear, beneath the love. It had simmered down to a feaster, something that still ached but was able to be controlled.

He wondered how she did that. How she managed to take himself, this shell of a man at times, and make him real, make him want her like he wanted no other, even after the betrayal.

That was the beauty that was Elizabeth Webber.

Hearing her moan softly, he took tentative steps towards the bed and a found a smile on her face. She was probably dreaming about Sonny, probably thinking about the man that had taken care of her of the past four years, the man that didn't leave for the simple reason that he was tired of fighting. She was probably dreaming of the one person who could give her everything that she ever wanted.

Regretfully, Jason walked quietly out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him. If he stayed there the room would close in on him and the hate would rise up once again. He needed air, room to breath, someplace else to go and sort it all out.

He was already jogging down the penthouse stairs when his name whispered past her slightly parted lips.

_Elizabeth yanked her arm away from a startled Francis and sighed, "I have nothing against you but you dragged me here against my will."_

_Francis gave her a small smile, "You weren't kicking and screaming."_

"_You would've taken me either way," she said shrugging, "What am I doing here anyway?"_

"_I need to speak with you."_

_Elizabeth turned towards the stairs of the lavish penthouse and saw Sonny walking towards her in a dark gray suit with a purple silk shirt underneath. He always looked pressed and put together, hardly the image of a dangerous mobster, especially when he flashed those damn dimples._

_Like he was doing now._

"_I have nothing to say to you," Elizabeth said and turned towards Francis, "I want to…" She frowned when she realized the man was no longer behind her and the door to the penthouse was shut. She was locked in here until Sonny finished telling her whatever he wanted to say._

"_No one is going to interrupt us," Sonny said as he walked over to his wet bar and poured himself a little of his favorite bourbon, "Especially Carly."_

_Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him, "I really don't want to hear anything you have to say."_

"_You're still upset," Sonny said as he moved over to the couch and sat down on the edge, "I understand, you felt Jaosn lied to you. If it makes you feel any better he wanted to tell you, I just felt like this needed to stay between us."_

"_You don't trust me," Elizabeth said, "And I don't blame you, not after what happened with Zander."_

_Sonny shrugged and took a long sip of his bourbon, "It's done, its water under the bridge."_

"_Ok," Elizabeth said. "I guess I'll see you around." She turned and headed for the exit as quickly as possible but was stopped by Sonny's voice._

"_I don't know where he is."_

_She sighed and replied without looking at him, "I didn't ask."_

"_I figured you'd want to know."_

"_If I did," Elizabeth said turning towards him, "I would try and track him down myself. He did the right thing, he made the right decision."_

"_Jason was always good at telling when people were lying," Sonny said, "I could never do it…until right now. You need him, more than anything."_

_Elizabeth felt her hands ball into tiny fists, her nails digging into her skin. She hated when people told her what she needed, hated it even more when they were right. _

"_You don't know what I need."_

_She resumed her walk to the door, her hand was wrapped around the brass handle when she felt the tears start to form, his next words sending a chill down her spine._

"_I know you don't have the flu," he said quietly._

_Then, without even knowing how, she was in his arms, crying against his expensive Armani suit while he held her and whispered soothing words into her ear. She felt his hand rubbing her back as the last few weeks of tears slipped from her eyes onto his beautifully woven shirt._

"_I didn't…I don't…" She sniffled, she coughed and then she started to cry again. She hated this, hated being weak, hated needing someone. She never wanted to go back to where she was before she met Jason Morgan. She wanted to be free, independent Elizabeth. Now, she was standing in the arms of his best friend, his mentor and she knew that she needed to accept the help he was offering._

_Sonny pulled back and looked at her, wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He smiled softly, revealing those infamous dimples that caused her to smile slightly._

"_I'm going to take care of you," he said softly. "Whatever you need, whatever you want, it's taken care of, no questions asked. I'm here for you, Elizabeth."_

_Then he pressed a soft kissed to her forehead and hugged her tightly. For the first time in almost two months Elizabeth didn't feel alone._

Vista Point.

This is where his bike led him. The beautiful spot where they use to end up and talk for hours, about life, about love, about each other.

So many wonderful memories, so many ways to torture himself.

Jason sat down on the bench in front of the brick wall and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. He felt like it was all hitting him at once. He was a father, to a boy that was being raised by the woman he once cared about deeply and his mentor who was now dead.

Suddenly he wondered when the world he stopped spinning and titled on its axis.

Sonny Corinthos seemed invincible to the world, even to him at times. Wasn't that the reason for him to be around? He was the enforcer, he made sure people got Sonny's point and if they didn't he took care of it. He took the bullets, he did the deeds, he was the one that they came through. He protected Sonny so Sonny could in turn protect him, providing him with a home, a wealthily life, something to live for.

His life was to keep Sonny alive and now that he was gone he wasn't sure what to do.

He ran the organization before, he wore the suit and did what needed to be done. He stepped up the plate and allowed Carly to play dress up with him but it wasn't the same. People didn't look at Jason Morgan the way they did Sonny Corinthos. He knew that if he tried to step into Sonny's shoes this time there would be hell to pay, people to fight off, property to protect.

He now had a family he had to worry about.

But that wasn't just it. Did he want to fill Sonny's shoes? Did he want to try and be as good as the man who taught him? Did he want to yell and point his finger and scream and people to do it right or don't do it at all? Did he want to make Johnny his enforcer and trust him like Sonny trusted Jason? Did he want to replace a man that was irreplaceable?

Sonny taught him everything he needed to know. It wasn't just about the business, it was about living. He made him feel like a man while others made him feel like a brain damaged idiot. Sonny took a chance on a kid who practically just stumbled out of the hospital. He took a risk with Jason and Jason felt the need to pay him back ever since.

Of course they argued, and like brothers, like friends, it was about women sometimes, but they always managed to find their way back to solid ground. Sonny liked to throw around the fact that he was the one who gave the orders but they both knew, like everyone knew, they were equal partners.

The sign read Corinthos-Morgan Warehouse.

But where did betrayal come in? When did he and Sonny start to step over the line? Did it all start with Carly? With that one passionate night when a destructive Sonny tried to prove to Jason that he was no better than a common thug? Did it start when Elizabeth entered the picture and made Jason question things he would have done before without hesitant? Was it when Jason had to step down as the boss and allow Sonny to slide right back in?

It couldn't be that, he never minded when Sonny returned, when Sonny took control. It was so much easier when he knew that he could always step back down, always return to the motorcycle riding enforcer who put fear in men. He didn't mind playing boss when he had to but he would've gladly turned everything over to the capable hands of his friend, just for a moment of fast riding on the cliff roads.

Those moments were the best when he could leave the work with Sonny and ride off with her.

He wondered if his friend ever experienced that. Moments of freedom with Elizabeth Webber.

He wasn't sure if it was the scenery that was making him think, the way the sun moved through the trees and the way the falls were falling off of the leaves. He wasn't sure if it was the chuckle of Sonny Corinthos or innocent smile of Elizabeth Webber that made the hurt start to fade for a little bit.

All he could think were moments of he and Sonny, moments they shared with the world when they stood side by side, facing down cops, facing down other organized crime members, moments when they were alone, discussing things that no one ever imagined.

Moments that Jason would do anything to get back.

He never looked forward, never looked back, never regretted anything in his damn life. Now, all of a sudden, the two most important people in his life were out of his reach and he could do nothing more but look forward, look back. He almost felt like he was in that hospital bed once again, feeling nothing, knowing nothing, going nowhere.

But he had to go somewhere, simply because he walked out on something.

_Sonny's enforcer, first, last and always. Her words were bouncing around in his head like one of those pinball machines Michael liked so much at the arcade. Sonny's enforcer, that's all she claimed he was._

_But he knew better, she knew better, they were never going to admit it. One step forward, two steps back._

_He didn't know how or why he did it, but his hand was on hers as she reached for the doorknob and he spun her around to face him. _

_There something in his eyes that Elizabeth couldn't describe, something unfamiliar that seemed to come from the depths of his soul._

_It scared her and excited her all at the same time._

"_No, not that easily,"_

_Then his lips were on hers, her back against the door and his fingers were caressing her face. She felt warm, hot, giddy, a million different things all rolled up into one as her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling her tight against him._

_She couldn't walk out, not this time, he wouldn't let her. This wasn't going to be how they said goodbye. There were no goodbyes between them. So his mouth caressed hers, then they moved away from her lips, down her neck, across that sweet collar bone as his hands found the hem of her shirt._

_This was happening, she thought as she pulled at his shirt. There was no second guessing, no one else was involved here, no words would be needed. She needed to fell him, touch him, taste him before her mind got the better of her._

_She let out a small whimper when he pulled away._

_He looked at her as he held out his hand, that light in his eye was back, the one that only appeared around her. _

_She twined her fingers through his and let him lead her upstairs._

The night he chose Sonny over her, the night his son was conceived, the next morning when he walked out.

In that moment of remembrance he tried to find the hurt, the hatred once again he felt for his mentor and friend who had betrayed him for the one woman they now seemed to have in common.

But when he thought of Sonny, of all the things they had been through, of his best friend's relationship with Elizabeth he could only come up with one thing.

Tears.

He must have brought her up here and it must have been difficult.

Elizabeth leaned back against her huge bureau that Sonny bought for her at her request and stared at the king size bed in front of her. The silken sheets lay in a tangle from when she realized where she was and jumped out of bed.

Those damn sheets still smelled like him.

She couldn't remember what happened after she fainted but she knew that Jason had caught her and he would be the only one to bring her upstairs. That led to him facing the facts that she shared a room, a life, with his best friend.

The torture that she heaped upon him.

The torture that she felt herself.

She couldn't describe how much she loved those sheets. The way the felt against her body after a long hard day of learning the legal system, the way they wrapped around her legs as she snuggled under the covers, the way they warmed her on the winter nights, the way they clung to her when…

No, she couldn't go back there, she couldn't dare.

But standing in the middle of the room, once again donning his purple shirt, she couldn't help but remember the glorious times.

"_You know, that face worries me," he said revealing his dimples, "I usually at least get half a smile after making love to a woman."_

_Elizabeth looked over at him from where she laid on her back in the middle of the bed, "I'm waiting for the guilt to come."_

_Sonny let out a small sigh as he moved his les between hers and slid his arm around her waist, "The guilt."_

"_Yeah, the guilt," Elizabeth said as rolled onto her side and popped an elbow up so she can rest her head in her hand. "It's not there though, I don't know where it is."_

"_You were expecting it?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. He was distracting her in ways he didn't realize._

"_Of course," she said watching his fingers warily, "I mean, after the first kiss, it was there, it hit me hard. I just wasn't…"_

"_Neither of us were ready," Sonny said as he ran a finger down her cheek, "We both knew that. That was almost a year ago, Elizabeth."_

"_I know," she said quietly as she looked down at the silk sheet wrapped around her naked body. "I'm actually starting to feel guilty about not feeling guilty."_

_She laughed as she let herself fall back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She felt him withdraw from her, his leg moving towards his side of the bed, his arm leaving a cool place against her skin._

"_This was so beautiful," she whispered and looked over at him. He was still watching her, staring at her with those chocolate eyes. "I never expected it. I mean it's you, you're my best friend, so I knew…I mean, but this…"_

"_Yeah," he whispered as his arm returned to its previous residence. He pulled her closer, bringing the side of her body up against his. "Part of me wants to feel guilty, wants to feel like this is wrong, this is…but I can't Elizabeth, I can't do it."_

"_Don't," she said as she leaned towards him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Sonny I don't know what's happening between us, I don't want to ask, I don't want to know. What I do know is," she said as she interlaced her fingers with his, "Is that I'm so content, I'm happy, I'm satisfied with my life and that's thanks to you."_

"_I just…"_

"_You took care of me," she whispered as she placed a damp kiss against his neck, "I don't care what your reasons for doing that are I just want…" she pulled back and looked at him. "I want so much…"_

_He caressed her cheek with his hand and pressed a kiss to her swollen lips. She was beautiful to him, an innocence that he never tasted before. It should be shameful but if felt the total opposite. It felt right._

"_Tell me what you want," he whispered as his lips hovered over hers._

_Deep blue eyes met dark brown ones._

"_Make love to me," she whispered. "Over and over again."_

She wandered down the stairs of the penthouse in her bare feet, intent on eating her first meal in almost two days. It had to be past one a.m. but she knew she wouldn't sleep for a while. It was back to the couch again tonight, she couldn't bear to be all tangled up in Sonny's presence.

She walked past the couch in the darkened room and came to a halt when the front door opened quietly and a familiar presence entered.

Jason stood before her, looking exhausted and as beautiful as the first time she laid eyes on him in Lucky's boxcar. If he was startled to see her in nothing but a dress shirt, Sonny's dress shirt, he didn't let it show. He stuffed his hands in his leather jacket and looked straight at her.

"Whatever is happening between us, whatever we have to deal with, we'll do it after we bury…" he took what seemed to be a shaky breath and let out a sigh. "Sonny."

Then he was gone, as quietly as he came, with the locked door behind him.

Elizabeth felt the need to pinch herself, she wasn't sure if he ever was really there.

But she still felt it, the hate, the rage, somewhere buried inside of him, hidden by the pain. It would indeed have to be dealt with and she knew that things were far from over but for right now they had to prepare to say goodbye to the man they both loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Pain. Mind numbing pain.

She couldn't move, she barely felt like she could breathe and yet in less than one hour she had to stand up before the prominent citizens of Port Charles and make a speech, thanking them for coming, telling them about Sonny, pretending she was okay.

But she wasn't.

Even after her morning talk with JJ, in which Bobbie reassured her that he was fine and actually wanted to stay a couple more nights to be with Michael, she couldn't bring forth a smile.

The scared her, when her own son couldn't put a smile on her face.

Years, four years of Sonny telling her that he would never leave, that he would be her rock, there for her always in times of need and in times of passion. She believed him. It took her a long time but she finally got there, got to the point where she knew Sonny was coming home to her, got to where she knew when he walked out the door in the morning it didn't necessarily mean he wouldn't be walking back in that night.

Four years was now nothing.

The tears, they just wouldn't stop.

At first she fought them off with tissues, then she tried make up, knowing she was going nowhere looking hideous, but none of it worked, not even the comfort of Johnny's voice on the other end of the door letting her know that he was here if she needed him and he would be waiting downstairs. Not even the thought of seeing Jason, allowing him to comfort her could get her to move.

The enormous orange glow kept appearing in front of her eyes, mocking her, torturing her with flashbacks. From the moment Sonny embraced her in front of a raging inferno over seven years ago up to two days ago when he himself was swallowed up by the flames.

That's where she was, frozen in time, hearing the gun shots and watching that damn building exploded, start to fall, piece by piece.

Like her life, so many pieces were falling out of place. She was so sure she could handle anything, especially with the support she had around her but when the king was pulled from the board the queen fell as well, no many how many knights were around her.

No matter if Jason hated her or not.

Her world seemed to stop spinning the night that Sonny left it.

She hated that, she knew he would too. They promised themselves they wouldn't cross a line, swore that they were done with that one emotion, that connection they had that brought them to the people who ultimately destroyed them. They didn't want to become addicted to one another as they had been addicted to others in the past. It was suppose to be carefree, suppose to be a partnership, a friendship that turned into so much more but there were boundaries, the line in the sand. It took him not being there to realize that she crossed that line a long time ago.

She wanted to feel elation at that moment but she couldn't move past the devastation.

Slowly getting up from the bed, Elizabeth quietly made her way over to the armoire and pulled open the top face. There inside laid a twinkling three karat diamond that winked back at her. She only hoped that her eyes sparkled that night when he gave this to her as they did now when she slid it onto her left ring finger. No one knew, they wanted it kept quiet, but nothing could prevent her from wearing this ring today. It was a symbol of the love they felt for each other, whether it be romantic or just simple love and she would wear it with pride.

Looking down at her lady's Rolex watch she realized that she had little time left in order to get ready, but she wanted all of the tears gone. She didn't want anyone else to know the pain she was going through. There would be others at the funeral to comfort. There would be Mike and Carly and all the men at the docks who looked up to the man that Sonny had become. She would stand there and console them, thank them for there sympathy and give them hers. She would be the epitome of demure and grace.

Strong, solid, Elizabeth Webber. The woman she learned to be thanks to Sonny.

As she walked to her closet to pull out a black dress she realized that she would need a glass of Sonny's bourbon before she left.

"I think you've had enough."

"Do you really think it's affecting me?" Elizabeth snapped as she looked at Johnny. Her face took on an immediate apologetic look, "Johnny I am so sorry…"

He waved it away as he situated himself more comfortably in the back seat of the limousine. Francis was in the front with Max, who was driving. They decided that it was best the three of them stay united for Elizabeth. They knew as soon as she walked into the doors of the funeral home she would be facing almost all of Port Charles on her own. He just didn't like the idea of her doing it a bit tipsy as she was on her third glass of liquor.

Elizabeth finished the bourbon in her hand and leaned over to place it back on the small bar in front of her. She had one before she left the house, assuring Johnny it was for her nerves and two more on the ride over.

Her nerves were still shot and she wanted to cry again.

But she didn't lie to Johnny, it wasn't affecting her, she still felt nothing.

God, Jason must lead a horrible existence, she thought.

She felt the limo come to a slow, steady stop and Johnny slid out beside her. She took a deep breath and made sure to leave her purse, which was filled with tissues inside the car as a reminder to be strong and stay sane. She accepted Johnny's hand as he helped her out of the car and onto the sidewalk that led up to the doors of the funeral home.

The place where she would say goodbye to Sonny.

"Is anyone here?" she asked.

Francis came on the other side of her elbow and nodded, "There are a few people inside, they're just waiting for you."

Elizabeth nodded and started forward in her knee length black silk dress, "Then let the miserable procession begin."

"_I have something for you."_

_Elizabeth looked up from the large law textbook she was reading and waved to Francis before he disappeared on the other side of the door, "Really Sonny you should feed them sometime."_

"_You do that for me," Sonny said. "You didn't think I knew about it?"_

_Elizabeth laughed softly as she slid her stocking feet off the couch and onto the floor, standing up and stretching before padding over to where he was at his desk, "I wish you would stop spoiling me."_

"_You're a house guest," Sonny said flashing his dimples, "I can't help but spoil my guests, open."_

_She looked curiously at the white box that lay in front of her. It looked like it held clothes inside and Sonny rarely shopped for anyone but himself._

"_You should've seen the look that manager at the store gave me when I asked for this in a size zero," Sonny said with a laugh, "Would've made half my enemies run."_

"_Any woman will give you a death look when you need a size zero and they aren't…" Elizabeth stopped when she pulled the lid of the box off and stared down at the softest black material they ever made. She carefully reached into her box with the fingers and pulled out the sleeveless black dress and held it up against her. It had a deep v-neck that was a little revealing yet conservative and looked like it would fit her body to a t. She couldn't wait to try it on. She also couldn't help leaning up and impulsively kissing his cheek. _

"_What on earth is this for?" she asked as she ran her fingers over the silk._

"_We're going out to dinner tonight," Sonny smiled, "I made reservations."_

"_But what? What's the occasion?" Elizabeth asked as she held the dress out in front of her. She simply couldn't get enough of it._

"_Because it's Tuesday," Sonny said with a sigh and ran his hand over the side of his face, "You going to get changed or keep grilling me?"_

_Elizabeth's eyes were smiling at him and Sonny couldn't help but smile back. The only time her eyes usually danced like that was when her son JJ was around. What he wouldn't give to see those eyes shine more often._

"_I'm going, I'll get changed and check on JJ before we go," she smiled as she started up the stairs before turning back to him. "I like Tuesdays."_

_He felt a tug at his heart, one that should have warned him to tread lightly as she disappeared from his view. He liked Tuesdays too._

Just because it was Tuesday.

That was the first time she had ever kissed Sonny's cheek as a way of a thank you and after dinner that night when he dropped her off in front of her bedroom door, was the first time their sweet lips met in something more than friendship.

Simply because it was Tuesday.

Now she hated Tuesdays, hated the fact that she had to wear his dress to the funeral, proud that he bought it for her, mad as hell that he wasn't here to stand beside her. His picture was boring holes in her back as she greeted people one by one, thanking them for coming, sharing her sympathy, all the while wanting to crawl into a whole and die.

When she sensed a lapse in the line she couldn't help but turn around and stare at the black and white shot of Sonny laughing. He was looking over his shoulder, away from the camera, but Elizabeth knew it was one of his favorite pictures. They were at the park with JJ and the boy was playing hide and seek with Sonny and Michael. Sonny loved that moment, any moment, where he could spend time with his two favorite boys.

"Elizabeth, hello."

Elizabeth turned around and was greeted with the warm smiling eyes of Monica Quartermaine. She had reached out and taken Elizabeth's hand into her own, squeezing it gently.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Monica said quietly, "I know that Sonny meant a lot to you."

She was sorry for Elizabeth's loss. She wasn't sorry that Sonny was dead and she wasn't about to say that Sonny was a good man. No one in Port Charles seemed to care about that, including her own grandmother.

"Emily is terribly upset that she couldn't be here," Monica continued. "She and Nikolas are stranded in Greece where there is some freak storm. I told her it would be alright, I told her you would understand."

Elizabeth bit her tongue. Understand? Understand that her friend of how many years couldn't call her and let her know that herself? And yet, Elizabeth knew that Emily blamed her for Jason leaving town again. After Emily found out about the morning Jason walked out four years ago their relationship had always been strained. She couldn't blame Emily for not calling; hell she wouldn't blame her if she was in town and still didn't show up. Everyone knew that Elizabeth blamed herself.

"Tell her its fine," Elizabeth said quietly as she reached out and hugged the woman, "I thank you for coming and please, if you hear from her before I do, please tell her to try and come see me. It's been so long."

"I know," Monica smiled sadly, "I tried to ask Alan and Edward…"

"It's best that they didn't," Elizabeth said as her eyes moved to the back of the room where Mac Scorpio walked in accompanied by a few detectives.

Smart man, she thought, she wouldn't have come alone either.

"I brought Lila."

Elizabeth's face softened as her attention was brought back to Monica, "Where is she?"

Monica pointed towards the back of the room where a smiling Lila awaited in her wheelchair. Elizabeth released Monica's hands and hurried towards one of the few people who didn't shut her out simply because she was residing with Sonny Corinthos.

Once she arrived in front of the true Quartermaine patriarch, Elizabeth bent down and kissed her cheek, "Thank you so much for coming, seeing you here helps."

"Of course I'm here, my dear," Lila said as she held a firm grip on Elizabeth's hands, "I know what a good man Sonny was and he didn't deserve any of this. I know my Jason will find the men responsible."

Her Jason.

Elizabeth gave a small smile at the idea of 'The Borg' Jason Morgan being called 'My Jason' by the tiny elderly woman in front of her. It made Lila all the more endearing.

"To know that someone else is here, to respect Sonny," Elizabeth said quietly. "You know how much you mean to me Lila and I can't thank you enough."

"You can by bringing that gorgeous child of yours over," Lila said with a smile, "I missed my weekly visit."

"JJ did too," Elizabeth said, "I wanted to wait to tell him and I didn't want to bring him over to the mansion and have him overhear something else."

"I know dear, I know," Lila said patting her hand, "I just wanted to let you know that I look forward to our afternoons together and I certainly look forward to spending time with JJ. As soon as you feel up to it, bring him by."

"Or I could."

Elizabeth felt a small shudder run through her body as Jason stepped around her and bent over to kiss Lila.

"Hello grandmother."

"Jason, it's so good to see you, although I wish it were under better circumstances," Lila said. "How are you holding up?"

Jason gave her a soft smile but his eyes traveled towards Elizabeth. He felt a little shaky when he climbed out of bed that morning; he couldn't imagine how Elizabeth must be feeling. He didn't want to think about it, but when his thoughts weren't on Sonny, they were on her.

"I'm ok," Jason said, "I want to stop by soon and see you and if it's alright with Elizabeth, I'd like to bring JJ."

Elizabeth tried to hide her surprise. She didn't want Lila to ask any questions, not here, not now, but for Jason to actually ask her permission startled her.

"There's no need to ask," Elizabeth said. "Whenever is good for Lila."

"Fabulous," Lila smiled and patted her grandson's cheek, "We must come up with a time. I don't want to have to pull you away from business."

"You could never do that," Jason said looking endearingly at his grandmother.

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. She couldn't remember a time when he ever looked at her like that. Her eyes were pulled away from the reunion of grandson and grandmother when she saw a small commotion at the back of the funeral pallor.

Monica was talking to someone and Elizabeth realized who when a red head emerged followed by a light brown one.

Carly Spencer Corinthos had arrived.

Hell hath no fury…

"It's time we get started."

Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes, thanking God for sending Johnny. That man always seemed ready to catch her when she was about to fall. She nodded and with his help made her way to the front of funeral home.

When she took her position besides Sonny's urn and that beautiful picture she waited until everyone seemed to be settled in their seat. Carly was sitting in the back of her room beside her mother. Francis was directly behind her; Max was on her right side. If she wanted to cause a scene it would be a short outburst.

But Elizabeth wouldn't deny her the right to say goodbye to Sonny. She knew Carly loved him and Sonny loved her more than life itself.

It was a damn shame how everything worked out.

Elizabeth looked around at the faces before her, few of them were her friends, others were complete strangers, only a handful were workers from the warehouse. She was beginning to realize that she was in the middle of a freak show.

Very few people were here to honor and respect Sonny Corinthos. She could count on both hands the people that wanted to say goodbye to the man that made some kind of impact on their lives. Jason, Carly, Alexis, Lila, the guards, the workers, they gave a damn. People like Mac Scorpio and Jasper Jacks wanted to gloat and truly make sure that the invincible man was finally taken down.

As she looked at their faces she saw regret on Mac's but also pride, grateful that he got back a little bit of respect now that the organization was finished. Jax was simply glad that the man who destroyed Brenda was finally in his resting place. Others were just curious, gawking at the infamous legend that now rested in a bronze container, just a pile of dust and some small bones.

Something inside of Elizabeth snapped.

"I actually wanted to come up here and thank everybody for coming but I realized you weren't coming here to say goodbye to Sonny, you were coming here to pity me," she said quietly as her hands started to shake. "It didn't take me that long to realize that this viewing should have never happened and that Sonny should have been memorialized privately with the people who cared about him, not the ones who could care less."

"Elizabeth…" Bobbie said quietly as she stood up from her position in the back row. Carly looked at her mother shocked, Elizabeth gave her a bitter laugh.

"No, no, you know I am right," she said motioning to the entire room with her finger, "Each and every one of you know that I am right. For four years I spent time with this man, he became my friend, my confidante and so much more. None of you seemed to care about him them, the only thing you wanted to do was throw it in my face that he was a murderer, a thief, a liar, that one day he was going to get what he deserved."

She looked at Mac as tears swarmed in her eyes. "Got it in threefold didn't he, Commissioner Scorpio?"

Elizabeth saw Johnny move towards her out of the corner of her eye and held up her hand to stop him, "I am not finished."

Her eyes moved around the room, scanning, looking over, finding all the guilt lying in them, knowing that she spoke the truth.

"I loved him," she said in a bare whisper and then raised her voice, gave it more conviction, "I loved him more than I ever knew." She cleared her throat; steady herself and then her blue eyes met Jason's. "And I'm sorry if some of you don't understand that, I'm sorry that it's hard to believe that an alleged mobster, who was twice my age, would want to marry a skinny little girl who gave birth out of wedlock."

"What?" Carly yelled from the back of the room.

Elizabeth didn't stop; she didn't care anymore, not about anyone else. It was all about her now, her and Sonny and JJ.

"I'm done," she said as she ran her fingertips over the diamond on her left hand, "I am done trying to make everyone else happy. I lost one of the best things that ever happened to me and I did nothing but lie about it, deny it, hide it and I'm through. I was going to spend the rest of my life with this man, I was going to fall asleep in his arms and wake up in the morning making love to him. I was going to be his lawyer, his friend, his lover, his confidante, his everything." Once again her eyes met Jason. "And I'm done feeling guilty about it."

She smoothed her hands over her dress once again and looked over at Johnny nodding. "Thank you all for coming, I'm sure I'll see each of you at the mass tomorrow."

Then, with him protecting her left side, Johnny ushered her out of the pallor, away from the whispers, the concerned looks, the screaming Carly and the boring eyes of Jason Morgan.

"I'm taking you home," Johnny said as he slid into the front seat of the limousine.

"No," Elizabeth said, already reaching for another bourbon. She then pushed it aside and went straight to the vodka. "Take me to the Port Charles Hotel."

"Elizabeth, I don't think…"

"You're not paid to think!" she snapped as she took a sip straight from the bottle. "I cannot go back to that house; I cannot suffocate one more night. I need room to breathe. Can't you at least give me that Johnny?"

He didn't want to, she saw it in his eyes, but it was the desperation in voice that made him change his mind. She wouldn't be driving and they both knew that he'd be at the door of whatever room she was staying. He grudgingly agreed that she needed to get away.

As she tried to hold back the tears, Elizabeth thought about the irony of the situation. For the past four years she had been running to Sonny Corinthos and now she was trying to get the hell away from him.

That deserved another sip.


	7. Chapter 7

It shouldn't have surprised him that the instinct was still there. The one that snuck up on him in late 1999, the one that followed him where he went, the one that had him running around the streets of Port Charles late into the evening.

Find Elizabeth, make sure she's safe.

It took him over an hour to disentangle himself from Carly. He tried to simply drop her off at the Brownstone with Bobbie but Carly would have none of that. She wanted to go back to her apartment, wanted him to come in and talk, she need him right now, needed a friend.

Jason assured her that he was there for her, that he loved her and wanted to help her as much as he could but right now he had to take care of something else.

Accusations about Elizabeth started flying as did the tears and the years of pain. The insecure Carly was starting to resurface, believing that everyone was choosing someone else over her.

After many assurances that he would be back tomorrow after the mass so they could spend time together Jason rushed out and started his search for Elizabeth.

She wasn't at the studio, she wasn't at the Penthouse, she wasn't at Kelly's. He finally called the guards and after much hesitant Max told her she was fine, she was at the Port Charles Hotel and Johnny was on her.

Jason didn't believe a word of it and he was on his way over now, in a wrinkled suit.

He didn't care that she was still angry at the world, that she was now flaunting her obvious engagement to Port Charles Crime Boss to the whole town, that the look of love in her eyes when she mentioned Sonny's name was like a hard kick to his gut.

All his thoughts were centered on the fact that Elizabeth needed him.

He hated it but he was there nonetheless.

Stepping off of the elevator onto the top floor of the hotel Jason came face to face with a stern Johnny. He was centered right in front of Elizabeth's penthouse suite and didn't look to be budging.

Not even for his boss.

"I don't think that is a good idea now," Johnny said quietly.

"She needs someone to talk to," Jason said and advance towards the door.

Johnny side stepped him however and Jason sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to be standing in the middle of a hallway explaining why Elizabeth needed him at this moment. He just wanted his guard to trust him and let him in.

Obviously Johnny was more concerned about Elizabeth than he was about Jason.

Jason was beginning to see what happened when you walk away from your life one too many times.

"Johnny I can't explain this to you right now," Jason said, "But you know I wouldn't be here if I didn't think she needed me." He ran his hand over his face and looked at the tall Irish man in front of him. "Has she been drinking again?"

Johnny gave a slight nod as his only indication and Jason knew that he had to get in there to stop her before she made things even worse. He saw what it did to AJ and Alan Quartermaine and what happened to Sonny when he had a few to many.

He'd be damn if that happened to Elizabeth.

Johnny moved away from the door, stepping towards the elevator, "You won't leave her alone tonight?"

Jason didn't want to stay, there were voices in his head telling him right now to run, but it was obvious that everyone was feeling the strain of Sonny's loss and Johnny too needed to deal with it as well.

His dedication to Sonny was what kept him standing watch over Elizabeth. Or was it vice versa?

"I'll stay," Jason managed to say quietly.

As the elevator doors opened for Johnny, he looked back at Jason, a sad, distant look in his eye. "She's on her second bottle."

Then he was gone, leaving Jason standing there with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

He was the one left to save her.

She was a mess.

For the first time in a very long time Elizabeth was ready to admit that she was out of control. Her world was spinning and she didn't know how to stop it. But she had to, not for herself, but for JJ. That little boy was all she had left and she was not going to take him down with her.

So, she took another sip.

That's how the story played out for the past two hours. She had a half of bottle of vodka on the way over to the hotel, somehow managed to reserve a room, stumbled into the bar for some hard shots and demanded a bottle of bourbon to go.

Sonny's delicious bourbon that burned at first but now settled in her empty stomach, leaving a warm tingling feeling.

She was going to be sick tomorrow, probably later tonight even, but she didn't care. When she faced those lying bastards at the service and burial tomorrow she didn't want to feel a thing. She didn't want them to know that it hurt her that they didn't care.

So she drank and then drank some more, thanking Sonny for giving her the tolerance, thanking the lord for providing such wonderful alcohol grains and thanking herself for being brave Elizabeth.

She lived through a rape, a kidnapping, and being shot, she would certainly live through this. If liquor was going to be her aid than so be it.

No one else seemed to want the job.

Elizabeth stood up, stumbling slightly and then plopped back down. She released her hold on the bottle long enough to pull off her strappy shoes. After a five minute struggle the things slid off her feet and were thrown in different directions across the room.

She'd find them tomorrow when she needed them, that one last time when she was going to say goodbye to Sonny, tonight, she was just going to drink everything away.

Standing up again, more stable this time, she had every intent on making her way over to the balcony but the mumbling outside of her door stopped her.

It was quiet and the buzzing in her head couldn't make out the persons disturbing her private party. One of them had to be Johnny, the other one was…

Then she saw a handle on the door knob, someone was trying to twist it, trying to come in. That meant that Johnny had let the person come through.

That meant that it was only one person.

Anger written all over her face, Elizabeth made her way to the door in her stocking feet and threw it open.

"Get out, I don't care what you managed to tell him, you are not wanted here, go."

He didn't listen to her and Jason started to move over the threshold but she tried to push him back with her tiny hands, one of which was holding on tightly to an expensive bottle of bourbon.

He tried to take it from her but she was more determined to keep that than have him out of her room. She yanked her hands away and stumbled away from him, making her way back over to the couch.

If he wasn't going to leave she was just going to ignore him.

Obviously her brain was very foggy because she seemingly forgot that one does not ignore Jason Morgan.

"I think you've had enough," he said as he closed the door behind him.

She heard the click but it didn't register as she took another long drink. How much before you were entirely too wasted and had to go to the hospital. Maybe she should stop and just go to bed. Maybe that would make him leave.

"Elizabeth…"

"I really don't want you here," she said as she placed the bottle on the glass table in front of her, "I'm done, so you can leave now."

He sighed as he moved towards her. Drunk and depressed, always difficult to deal with someone like that. It was hard when he saw Sonny in this position but looking at Elizabeth the way she looked now was tearing his heart apart.

Her dress was wrinkled, her stocking her a small runner at the calve and her face was smeared with make up. There were dark black circles under her eyes and along her cheeks, revealing running mascara and obvious tear tracks. But it was the eyes that did him in.

The pain, the grief, the sorrow, the anger. So much for a woman so young. He wished that he could somehow stop it but how do you stop something that you're the partial cause of? He tried by holding his hand out to her, one in which she smacked away.

"I told you to leave," she said. "Your good at that you know?"

That stung but he bit back any retort that came to mind. She was in pain, she needed a friend, she needed him.

"Tonight, I could see how painful it was for you…"

"Could you?" she asked. "Because from my vantage point I saw the disgust in your eyes. I saw your face when you realized what I said, what this meant," she said wiggling her left finger in front of him, "I knew that if Sonny weren't dead at that moment you would've killed him on the spot."

"Don't…"

"Put words in your mouth?" Elizabeth said. "I know your mourning too Jason. I k now how torn you are, I know that you can't deal with the fact that you love and hate the man who is sitting in a freaking bronze urn right now waiting to be buried under six inches of dirt tomorrow."

"Elizabeth…"

"I know how everyone feels, how much everyone does and doesn't care," she said raging on. "And I'm sure the reason it took you two hours to get here revolved around Carly Corinthos, the woman who has the right to mourn."

"No one said…" he was trying to get word in edgewise but she wasn't allowing in. Every time he moved towards her she took two steps back.

It felt as if they were thrown back in time, doing the dance they were so familiar with.

"No one has to say it, Jason," she scoffed. "She was the one he was still married to; she was the one who should have been doing everything, not the mistress he paraded around town with. It didn't matter that they're marriage ended a long time ago, all that held them together was a piece of paper and Sonny wanted it that way until I had my license."

Jason wanted to stop her, wanted to tell her that he wasn't here to argue but what she said made his eyebrows come together, 'What?"

"My first case was going to be the divorce of Sonny Corinthos from Carly Spencer."

"He was going rub salt in her wounds," Jason said with a sarcastic laugh, "That was Sonny alright. The bastard."

"Don't you do that," Elizabeth said wagging another finger at him, "You have no right…"

"What right do you have?" he asked. "Didn't you just tell me that you were his mistress? He became engaged to you before he was a free man? How much longer were you going to wait, Elizabeth? Did it ever occur to you that he was holding off because he might want to go back to Carly? That's them, it's what they do."

The pain was back, with the sorrow. He had hurt her. He let his anger get the best of him again. It wasn't something that he did around her, ever, but over the last two days that's all they did with one another, argue and snap. It was hell.

"Look, I didn't mean…"

"It's what we did, Jase," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "We pushed and pulled and came back year after year after year until you finally decided you had enough and walked out on me."

That hit a nerve, that hit the one place he never wanted to return to, "You were the one who decided you were leaving first."

"You left me!" she screamed. "When I woke up that morning…"

"I simply chose to leave before you did!"

"…you didn't even give me the benefit of the doubt."

"You never told me about my son!"

"I wanted you to love me for me!"

Then they stopped the screaming, the bickering, the talking over one another. Round and round in circles is they way they seemed to go. As they stared at each other, with pain and hatred in their eyes, visions of how things use to be danced before their minds.

Needing each other, wanting each other, pushing the other away, pulling back, so many 'see you laters', one silent goodbye, too much history to forget and too painful to remember.

Jason wanted to reach out to her, tell her how he felt all those years ago but right now it wasn't something that she could hear. She chose to move on, without him, raising his son with another man. Even if he loved her back then he couldn't tell her how he felt about her now. He didn't know if it were possible to love and hate someone at the same exact time.

He feared that was the emotion he was feeling at this moment.

Elizabeth looked away first, unable to glare into those piercing eyes. If only she had admitted it that night, sometime between the moments of passion, if only she had told him how she truly felt, that she wasn't going to leave, maybe he would've stayed, maybe this would've never had happened. Maybe…

She couldn't live with maybes and she didn't regret her relationship with Sonny. She was sorry that it hurt Jason but she was not going to let him take that away from her, not without a fight.

"You asked me what possible reason I had for keeping JJ from you," she said quietly. He looked like he wanted to say something, like he didn't want to hear her excuse but she was going to give it to him anyway, "JJ was conceived in a moment, in a night of passion and…love for me, a night that I will never forget. But no matter who started it Jason, no matter how the hell it happened you walked out on me the next day, the next morning, before I even had the chance to…" she stopped and took a trembling breathe as she felt tears start to fill her eyes once again. She was so tired of crying but she felt the need to continue. "The small note that you left, the one that simply read 'See you later' let me know that we still weren't finished, but with no word from Sonny and then finding out about JJ, I…I didn't want you back here for him, I wanted you back here for me."

She saw the anger rise up, the hatred that he had been holding back was starting to surface again and she needed to hold it bay for as long as she could.

"It may have been selfish and you may hate me for it but at the time it was something that I needed to do," she continued. "I am sorry that when you resurfaced and made a phone call to Sonny a year later the first thing he didn't mention was your child. It wasn't his place and I am the one to blame, not him."

She walked closer to him, wishing that she could pick that bottle back up, wishing the pain that was coming back would just go away, knowing she had to face this now and hating it all the same.

"Curse him for screwing me, for making me a part of his life but I kept your son from you, no one else," she said. "Hate me for it, I want you to. I look into his eyes everyday and I hate myself, but simply remember that you walked out."

Her words were like a bucket of ice thrown on Jason's face and he tried to remember that he loved Sonny, that his best friend, his mentor cared for this woman in front of him right now and for that reason he had to respect her. The Elizabeth that he had met long ago didn't seem to exist anymore.

"I don't know what's happened to you," he said as his eyes raked her body.

"I grew up," she snorted.

"You certainly changed," he stated simply, "Did it ever occur to you why I walked out, Elizabeth? I was so tired of listening to you say that you couldn't see me anymore. I was so tired of being pulled between you and Zander and you and Lucky. I was so tired of watching the back of you disappear from my life so I took the situation in my hands and I walked out first. I saw your face that night and every time after…every time you still had that determined look on your face, like it was the last time, like we were through and I was tired of it, tired of being used."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at him, "I never…"

"Lie to yourself," Jason said. "But don't even think about trying to lie to me."

Then, just as he did four years ago, Jason turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her waist, knowing that she felt hallow when she first entered the room hours ago and now she felt emptier still. She needed something to stop this spinning, to stop this disaster that was happening right before her eyes. She needed something to ease this horrible pain.

Looking over at the table she saw the bottle of bourbon in its upright place, begging for another sip, promising to numb the pain.

Walking past the couch and down the hallway that led to the bedroom Elizabeth opted for sleep, hoping that at least Sonny could comfort her in her dreams.

Jason's hands lingered on the door handle as his forehead rested against the smooth wooden surface. The sweet tortuous dance with Elizabeth Webber would never end. He recalled finding out about Elizabeth and Sonny and knowing that he could simply ride away from it all once he buried his longtime friend and mentor.

But there was no more walking away this time, he and Elizabeth were forever linked by a tiny little boy that would need his father more than ever.

Running his fingers slightly down the door Jason knew that Elizabeth would need JJ's father as well.

So he sat down in front of the door, his back and head resting against it, his legs propped up in front of him with his wrists resting against his knees.

Just like he promised Johnny, he wasn't going anywhere tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

_A HUGE thank you to eelprup, Liasonfan1, and mssnay. I was so iffy on that last chapter that I thought I was going to wait and rethink this one before I posted it but your wonderful feedback boosted my confidence and here you are, thanks so much guys _

Jason eased into an empty parking space out front of Carly's apartment with a sigh. He reached down and turned off the ignition slowly, still loving the feel of the roaring beast beneath him after all these years.

He slipped his leg across the bike and headed into the plush building, heading directly up the three flights of stairs that led to the feisty brunette's apartment. He had told her at the cemetery that he would be able to stop by after he ran back to Jake's to change clothes.

Carly and Elizabeth might be comfortable in dress clothes but he took his jeans and black tee shirt over them any day.

Elizabeth, he mused as he turned left down the hallway.

Johnny had returned that morning to find Jason sitting in front of Elizabeth's rented suite for the night. Jason had stood up and nodded to the man before he disappeared out of the building. Elizabeth arrived at the mass two hours later in the same clothes she wore yesterday, minus the make up. Her stance in front of the town differed greatly from the one on display last night. She was calm, collected, stoic, in that moment some people would have called her a female version of him. Nothing seemed to affect her.

Not even when only a handful of people showed up at the cemetery, the handful that Jason selected. He made sure that the people who wanted to gawk would come another day.

They threw anger words at one another, time and time again, but he still couldn't bear to see her in this much pain. He wanted to make today as bearable as possible for both her and Carly. He thanked a higher power that Carly didn't say a word during the mass or afterwards.

Now as he arrived in front of her apartment door he knew that he was there to be the shoulder she needed to lean on.

He had missed his best friend over the past four years; no one was as crazy and as energetic as Carly Corinthos. She kept him on his toes and he liked that about her. The way their friendship started off was unique and he knew they could never go back to the days where sexual gratification was enough satisfaction for them. He had too much respect for Carly, too much respect for Sonny.

Jason tapped the door lightly with his knuckles announcing himself and Carly appeared a minute later with a small smile on her face. He immediately hugged her, lending her his strength and then stepped inside the roomy apartment noticing a cold beer on the table.

Coffee in the morning, beer any other time.

"Thank you for coming," Carly said quietly behind him, "I know you must have a million things to do with checking on the warehouse and…"

"Hey, hey," Jason said turning around to face her and taking her in his arms once again.

She quietly sobbed against his black tee shirt, her hands balled up into little tiny fists. She still cared deeply for Sonny, that much was obvious, and he wondered what in the hell could've happened between them that left Carly here on her own and Elizabeth in the penthouse.

He was a little afraid that all directions led back to him.

"I feel like this whole town thinks that I have no right to cry," Carly said pulling away from him and wiping at her eyes, "I was the estranged wife; I shouldn't have gave a damn that he left me for another woman."

"Carly…"

Odd, wasn't Elizabeth speaking like this just last night?

"But I loved him Jase, I don't know where this all went wrong," then her eyes flashed and he knew what was coming next, "That precious Miss Muffin Face is where this went wrong. She's the one who came into my life and destroyed it. For weeks, _weeks_, she avoided Sonny like the plague and then all of a sudden she pops back into his life, he's moving her in and eight months later here comes a kid. I swear to God if that kid was consum…"

"Carly." Jason had to stop her there. He wasn't sure how much talk of Sonny and Elizabeth he could take but he knew he had to draw the line at their sex lives. He _never_ wanted to hear about that.

"I'm sorry," Carly said with a huff, "And I don't blame that little boy. Michael loves him and he's absolutely adorable despite the fact that he looks _exactly_ like Elizabeth. Poor thing." She sighed and ran her fingers through her long mane, "But I could never hate Sonny's child, Jase."

Jason looked away from her and squeezed his eyes shut, realizing he was about to open a can of worms. "What about mine?"

"What? You're…you have a kid?" she asked walking towards him again, "Jesus Jase, what were you doing when you were gone?"

Jason rolled his eyes, he couldn't do anything but. Carly knew how he felt about Elizabeth but she must have thought since Elizabeth moved on, he did as well. Carly wasn't aware that that simply wasn't possible. Once Elizabeth was integrated in your life, she didn't seem to budge.

"Traveling, Carly," Jason said. "My son was right here."

Jason watched her face turn into confusion, then recognition, then into the hate he felt. All these years she watched her estranged husband raise another man's child, but not just any other man's, Jason's child.

"He couldn't have known," she said. "There was no way…"

"He knew," Jason said as he ran his hand over his forehead, "Alexis started to put things together as JJ grew up. I'm assuming the guards knew as well but I'm not going to go into detail with Francis, Max and Johnny about my son."

"Jase, if I had any…"

"I know," Jason said, "I know you would've told me. The two other people who mattered most to me didn't see fit but I know you would have, Carly." A ghost of a smile fell across his lips. "Even if it were only so you could get what you wanted."

"I admit I wanted Sonny back, so help me God I still do, but I would've never used your son as a pawn," Carly said. "Is that what she was doing? If so Jase I'll kill her, with my own bare hands."

That really brought a smile to his face, Carly was always willing to have his back, in the same way Elizabeth use to.

"I still don't know what was going on between her and Sonny," Jason said, "I'm assuming her speech at the viewing was suppose to let everyone know that she was in love with him. I still feel like there are a few pieces of the puzzles missing. I don't know if I want to find them."

"But you have to," Carly said. "I mean you can't leave again, not…"

"I'm not leaving," Jason said, "And I'm sure as hell going to be a part of my son's life. I'm just treading lightly." He pulled Carly into another hug, resting his chin atop her head, "We'll get through this together."

"I know we will, we always do," she said hugging him back tightly, "I'm going to pick up Michael at Bobbie's. I told her I'd come get him after you stopped by. She's been great keeping an eye on him and JJ." She hesitated for a minute before meeting his eyes. "Why don't you come with me?"

Jason was about to answer when his cell phone rang. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the small silver contraption.

"Yeah."

"It's Alexis," she said simply. "I was hoping you weren't busy. The way you ran out of there this morning it was like…"

"Do you need something?" he didn't want to get into personal details with anyone about why he hurried out of the cemetery.

"If you're not busy," Alexis said. "I have a table reserved in the back of the No Name. Not my favorite place, mind you, but I feel its common ground for all of us."

"What?" Jason sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"The reading of the will," Alexis said. "I thought that Elizabeth told you she wanted it done as soon as possible. I only need you and Carly to show up, Benny's already here, Elizabeth's on her way."

Elizabeth had told him a lot of things over the past couple of days and he remembered something about the will. He also remembered telling a few people he didn't want a damn thing from Sonny Corinthos.

As if reading his mind, Alexis stated, "We need your signature to release any funds."

"Fine, I'll be there," Jason said.

"Good, I'll call Carly and hopefully…"

"She's with me," Jason said. "We're on our way."

"Oh," Alexis stated trying to hide her surprise, "I'll see you in about twenty minutes then."

Jason shut the flip phone and slide it back into the back of his jean pants. "Can you ask Bobbie to keep Michael for a few more hours?"

"Who was that?" Carly asked.

"Alexis," he replied. "She's requesting our presence for the reading the will."

It sat there in front of her, mocking her, begging her to take sip but she ignored it, instead concentrating on the headache that she had all morning, one which was thrust upon her thanks to her drinking bout from last night.

Last night where she had yet another argument with Jason.

And so it continued.

She rested her head back against the leather interior of the limo and adjusted her shades. Francis was driving her to the No Name where she would sit and listen to Alexis tell her and everyone else what Sonny was leaving to them. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to have to be seated around a bunch of other people who didn't matter and watch their hands extended, itching to get a piece of the millions Sonny had.

She knew that Jason and Carly would be there and hoped that they got their fair share. They were the ones who were his true friends; they were the ones that mattered. She got what she wanted from Sonny, the past four years of her life, happiness and contentment. She would ask for no more.

Feeling the limo pull to a stop, Elizabeth pushed open the door and stepped out in her long white wool coat and dainty leather heels. The restaurant that loomed before her held so many memories. She had a dinner date here with Lucky one time and then many more dates with Sonny after that.

The No Name. A place she didn't want to see again after today.

"I think I'll take a cab back," Elizabeth said looking at a frowning Francis, "I'm going to pick up JJ and I really don't want to do it in a limo. My child needs to have some kind of normalcy."

Francis' frown didn't leave his face and Elizabeth sighed, "Fine, but at least bring back a car."

A small smile appeared as he slipped back into the front seat of the limo and Elizabeth headed into the restaurant, into what almost felt like an ambush. She didn't know why she had the bad case of the nerves; she and Sonny had talked about his will a few times. She never wanted to, he always insisted.

He promised her the penthouse and enough money to keep her and JJ satisfied. She fought with him, telling him that she didn't want any money; she would make it on her own. They came to a compromise in which Sonny promised he would give her enough to live on and no more.

The man was way too generous for his own good and that was why she loved him. That and a million other reasons.

Smiling to the familiar waiters Elizabeth came to a halt when she saw Carly and Jason walking towards the back of the restaurant, together, with Jason's arm around her shoulder, giving her support.

She didn't want it to hurt, but it stung nonetheless. Carly was close enough to Jason that he could forgive anything she did. Elizabeth never reached that point so she knew that Sonny would loom over them forever.

Taking a deep breath she waved away a hostess and followed them into a dark alcove where Alexis and Benny were already at table and Jason was seating Carly. She removed her shades, dropping them in her purse and seated herself.

No one moved, no one acknowledged anyone else's presence.

Starring around at the occupants in front of her, Alexis wasn't sure how the occupants would react. Benny was simply here because he managed Sonny's funding, Jason because he clearly stated that he was signing away everything, Elizabeth was here for Sonny and Carly was here for her fair share. She couldn't blame the woman; she just hoped that Carly felt Sonny provided her with enough.

Alexis had gone over this will one too many times and knew that she was about to make waves, yet she forged ahead.

"I Sonny Corinthos, being of sound mind and body, on this day, the 28th of February, do declare…"

Elizabeth felt her stomach do a tiny flip flop. Sonny and she never talked about his will that recently. That date was a couple of weeks after he proposed. Suddenly she felt a chill in the room, one that slipped right down her spine.

"…make contributions to charities as indicated, with my accountant Benny issuing the checks. The remaining of my estate will be divided equally…"

Oh God no, Sonny, Elizabeth thought, tell me you didn't.

"…to my estranged wife Carly Corinthos and Elizabeth Webber."

The private room was silent, they would've heard a pin drop, before the news sank in and Carly exploded.

"He was not sane when he wrote this," Carly said quietly, "This is not right, I went through hell with that man, she had four crummy years! You bitch!"

Then she lashed out, reaching across the table and making a grab for Elizabeth. As always Jason was there to stop her, his arms around her waist his quiet voice calming her. Elizabeth felt her self pale and shaking, her mind echoing something similar to Jason's.

She didn't want it, it was all too much, she wouldn't take it.

She opened her mouth to protest but Alexis ignored the outburst and continued.

"A portion of Elizabeth and Carly's funds will be placed aside in a bank account for Michael Corinthos the 3rd and Jason Morgan Junior."

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she rested her head in her hands, Benny looked over at Jason startled, Carly crossed her arms across her chest and Jason felt the anger, the hatred slowly start to build again.

"All my business assets, including funds, will be transferred over to Jason Morgan," Alexis said looking at Jason over the brim of her glasses, "Any monies in these accounts are to be dealt with as he sees fit."

Everyone jumped when Jason slammed his fist down on the table, everyone but Elizabeth who knew Jason didn't want this burden or his best friend taking care of his son.

"There's just one last thing, it's something personal," Alexis said quietly, "Part of it is not really something that has to be followed, it's…"

"Just spit it out already, Alexis," Carly said.

Alexis cleared her throat looking once more at Jason, then Elizabeth, then back to her papers. "The part of the estate left to Elizabeth Webber will be set up in a trust fund until she reaches the age of 25."

Elizabeth looked at Alexis startled. Something wasn't right here, what was Sonny doing?

"A trustee has been appointed for Miss Webber's funds until she has reached the age of 25. She is able to have monthly withdrawals and any more funds that she wishes to disburse must first be approved by said trustee."

Alexis didn't want to continue, she was afraid of the reaction she was going to get from everyone at the table. She took a large gulp of the water next to her and prayed that Sonny Corinthos knew what he was doing when he had this damn will drawn up.

"Although it is not something that I can legally require since she is past the age of 18, it is my wish that Elizabeth remain in the penthouse and reside with said trustee of the account so they can manage the funds together, wisely."

"Who the hell is the damn trustee, Alexis?" Carly asked as she drummed her nails against the table. "This is ludicrous, that money should be mine."

Elizabeth looked over at Alexis and thought for a moment she saw the woman mouth the words 'I'm sorry'. She shook her head to clear it and realized that was exactly what Alexis had said after she uttered the next sentence.

"Said trustee is Jason Morgan."

Carly burst out laughing, Elizabeth felt as if the floor has slipped out from under her and Jason was glaring at her like she knew this was a set up all along.

"I just need these signed by each of you," Alexis said as she handed Carly a paper and pen.

Carly scrawled the name Carly Corinthos on the bottom of the page and glared at Elizabeth, "This is not over. I will fight this in court. I am his legal wife and you have no rights."

"This is binding, Carly," Alexis said, "I can attest to Sonny being of sound mind and body."

"And that hefty paycheck you clear," Carly scoffed, "I'm going to get Michael, Jase are you coming?"

Jason stared at the paper in front of him, the one naming him sole owner of the Corinthos-Morgan Warehouse, the one naming sole trustee of Elizabeth Webber's affairs, the one stating that his son would be receiving a percentage of Sonny's fortune.

He just stared.

"Jase?"

Jason shook his head as he took the pen in his hand. He wanted to sign it all away, give it all back, throw it in the mobsters face. He could do this on his own, wasn't Sonny the one who taught him that?

"I'll get with you tomorrow Alexis about the charitable donations," Benny said as he collected his papers and stood up, "Jason, will I see you at the warehouse?"

Jason ignored him, the pen now flicking back and forth between his index and middle finger. He was going to sign away every damn thing.

Elizabeth looked at Alexis and then back at Jason. She wanted to know Sonny's motives, wanted to talk to the lawyer about what her crazy lover had in mind when he thought this up but as soon as that question entered her mind it exited.

Sonny loved her and he knew that Jason would feel obligated to take care of her.

Looking at the man who still held the papers in front of him Elizabeth wasn't so sure that Sonny knew Jason that well. He couldn't predict his reaction to the news of having a three year old son or the fact that Elizabeth and Sonny were raising him together.

No, Sonny couldn't have known the devastation that she had thrust upon Jason.

She only hoped that Alexis could find a loophole that would allow her to be the trustee when Jason signed everything away. She didn't want Carly in charge of her funds.

"I don't need to sign anything correct?" Elizabeth asked quietly as she slid her shades back on her face. "Since I'm receiving no funds."

Jason moved his eyes from the paper to her. Was she bitter about that, that she couldn't access the millions upon millions that Sonny had leapt upon her? Watching her rise from the table Jason knew that Elizabeth wasn't about money, no, the Elizabeth he used to know wasn't about money.

The one who stood before him in a knee length red satin dress was someone he didn't know anymore.

Alexis shook her head and after taking one more wistful look at Jason Elizabeth disappeared, hurrying away from the restaurant she swore never to step foot in again.

Alexis reached her hand out and touched Jason's gently, squeezing it, "I know what you said. I know what you think you want to do. Are you going to do it?"

Jason looked down at the papers, the papers stating that he was in charge of everything, of his son's future, of the coffee warehouse, of Elizabeth's life, of the damn Mafia. He was now being asked to step in and take control, to rule everything with the iron fist that his mentor did. Walking away would no longer be an option, disappearing on his bike couldn't happen again.

But those things were thrown out the window when he looked into the eyes of a three year old boy.

So he leaned down and scrawled the name Jason Morgan across the papers in front of him, looking up at Alexis with a very questionable smile. It was one of those smiles reserved for his prey.

"I'm going to do it," he said sliding the papers back over to her, "I'm going to move into the Penthouse."


	9. Chapter 9

Francis tried to swallow the smirk that appeared on his face when Elizabeth climbed into the passenger seat of the Cadillac STS and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Just drive," she rumbled as fastened her safety belt and folded her arms across her chest, "Don't go to Bobbie's. The shrew is there picking up Michael. Give her enough time to throw a fit and get out before trying to get in a ten mile radius of that place."

Francis bit his lip and slid his eyes towards her before moving them back to the rearview mirror and easing the car out onto the street. He missed this Elizabeth. The one who use to get all fired up and ready to take you down when you crossed her. The one whose blue orbs danced dangerously as they were doing now. The one who had spunk and wasn't afraid to show it.

The little spitfire was back and sitting right next to him. He could kiss the man that created the change in her. He wasn't even going to ask what happened, he was simply grateful something did.

"Do you know what that idiot did to me?" she huffed as her foot started tapping against the custom made carpets.

In that moment, Francis would've guessed that Jason was the one who brought back that old spark.

"He set up a trust for me!" she practically shouted, "A freaking trust, Francis! I mean, I could care less about any of this money, you know how I feel about all of that, but a trust requires a trustee and can you even guess who the trustee is? Take a wild guess!"

Francis had to run his hand over his mouth to cover the smile that was reappearing. Man, he sure loved his boss Sonny Corinthos. After all these years the man still knew.

"Jason Morgan," Elizabeth laughed bitterly as she let her head fall back against the seat, "We can't even stand the site of each other and now I have to ask him for money each month. Till I'm 25, Francis, that is a year and two weeks away. I can't do this, I can't. There has to be some way to get out of it."

She was squirming and rambling and Francis wanted nothing better to do than pull over and call Johnny and Max. They were going to get a kick out of this as well.

"And he thinks he's slick," she scoffed. "I know what he's trying to do and if that man wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself. He just…he didn't get it. Jason hates me and I know he's trying to fix something that was broken before it even started." She looked at him with wild eyes. "You know, when I turned 25, he probably would've waited a week and went right back over to Alexis and had that trust set up till I was 30. I wouldn't put it past him, he just didn't…"

Elizabeth stopped and reached up to feel her cheeks, which were now wet with silent tears, happy tears. Tears that for some reason she really didn't mind shedding.

"He did this for me. He loved me," she said quietly.

"I know," Francis said as he reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Then for Sonny," she smiled as she looked away, out the window at the beautiful changing leaves. "No, for Jason I'm going to fix this. I'm going to make things right."

She squeezed her eyes shut as the wind slid through the window and danced across her face, "But I've got a long road ahead of me and I'm going to need Sonny with me every step of the way."

_Sonny bit back a laugh as he opened the penthouse door and came face to face with Elizabeth's backside covered in a pair of pink pull on pants that read 'Princess' right across her bottom._

_It was a cute bottom too._

"_I can't find it," she mumbled, head buried in a box._

"_Find what?" Sonny asked, draping his coat across his desk chair._

"_The book I'm looking for!" she exclaimed as she popped out of the box in her white tank top and pony tail that barely held her hair, "I was going to sit down and start reading to the baby." A soft smile came across her lips as she ran one hand across her slightly swollen abdomen, "My doctor said it would be good for me to read to the baby. I had the perfect book Sonny and it's lost."_

_She motioned to the sea of boxes that now cluttered his living room. She was great at packing and horrible at unpacking. She knew it was driving Sonny crazy but she was making some progress. All her art supplies were unloaded._

"_I'll help," he said as he unbuttoned his sleeves and stared to push them up his bronzed arms, "What book are we looking for?"_

"_It's no use," Elizabeth said as she plopped down on the arm of the couch, "It's gone. I must've misplaced it somewhere. I've been through everything."_

"_Elizabeth," he said as he walked towards her and placed two hands on her shoulders, "We'll find it and maybe start unpacking in the process, but I can't help you unless you tell me what book you're looking for."_

_Elizabeth's eyes averted his and she started to nibble on her lip before she provided him with the answer he was looking for._

"_It was a travel book," she said quietly, "About Italy."_

_Sonny smiled softly as he kissed her hair and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'll tell you what. I'll help carry these boxes up to your room and we'll start unloading them. Then maybe we'll find the book, ok?"_

_She nodded, albeit sadly and shuffled over to a box in a pair of bunny slippers. Adorable Elizabeth Webber, still a child at heart._

"_Take a light one," he said as she lifted a box, "That better be light."_

"_It just has Boris in it and a few other stuffed animals," she shrugged and made her way up the stairs, "I can do this on my own."_

"_I'll be up in a second," he said flashing those dimples, "But you better have started."_

_A small genuine smile appeared on her face, "Yes sir."_

_He watched her petite form disappear up the stairs and into the dim hallway before he made his way over to the door and motioned for Johnny._

"_I need a favor," he said pulling out a large bill, "I need you to run to the bookstore for me."_

"_Bookstore?" Johnny asked with raised eyebrows, "Um, ok."_

"_Pick up any and all travel books you can find on Italy," Sonny said, "As quickly as you can."_

_Johnny nodded and accepted the money from Sonny. "Is this for Miss Webber?"_

_Sonny shook his head sadly, "This is for Jason."_

"Oh thank God you're here," Bobbie said as she was slipping on her coat, "Elizabeth was suppose to be here over an hour ago and I'm assuming she was avoiding this place because Carly stopped by to pick up Michael. Anyway Jason I just got called into the hospital and I was going to drop JJ off at the penthouse can you do it for me? There's an emergency."

Before he could answer Bobbie was placing a kiss on his cheek and running out the door, telling him to stop over as soon as he gets a chance. She wanted to hear all about his travels.

Jason stood there by the front door not sure what to do next. He was alone in the Brownstone with his son and while he wanted to run in and grab the boy, hold him in his arms and never let him go, he didn't want to frighten the child away and he wasn't sure how the child would feel about him.

He wasn't sure how his own son referred to Sonny Corinthos. He just hoped it wasn't by the word father.

Mustering up all his courage Jason stepped into the foyer and peaked his head around, looking for a tiny little boy with chestnut brown hair and his piercing blue eyes. Jason Morgan Junior. A smile appeared on his face when he remembered his son yelling it proudly.

"JJ?" he called quietly.

As he stepped into the living room he saw the little boy's head turn and look at him curiously. He then stood on his little chubby legs and gave him a small smile.

"Hi."

"Hi," Jason said walking over and kneeling down in front of the toddler. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "I'm not sure if you remember me…"

"You were at my house the other night, during the storm," JJ said as he looked around for something, anything that wasn't Jason's eyes, "I don't like storms."

Jason couldn't help but smile. His son was embarrassed because he was afraid of thunderstorms. Jason felt his own heart tug, wanting to be there to comfort JJ when the next storm came. He would _definitely_ be there.

"Can I tell you a secret?" JJ nodded eagerly, "I don't like storms much either, the thundering anyway. I think the lightening is pretty cool, the way it lights up the sky."

"Me too!" JJ exclaimed, "But the booms are really loud."

Jason laughed slightly and nodded, "They are pretty loud." He held out his hand to his son, ready to introduce himself, a little unsure of what to say if the child asked about his name being Jason Morgan too. "I'm Jason…"

JJ looked at his hand and giggled before pointing at him with a little digit, "No you're not."

Jason looked at him curiously wondering if Bobbie or Carly or even Michael had said anything to the young toddler before he had a chance.

"You're my Daddy."

If Jason hadn't been the kind of man so in control of his emotions he probably would have fainted. Hell that's what he wanted to do, pass out dead away on this floor and wake up to some bleach blond telling him this was a very bad dream. But that couldn't be possible, not when the spitting image of he and Elizabeth Webber was standing in front of him, looking at him with identical soulful eyes, proclaiming that Jason was his daddy.

He had to get up and take a few steps back, take a breath and wondered what in the hell Elizabeth was trying to do to him.

"Mama told me all about you," he said. "I have your picture at home, and the one above my bed, I love that. Took me forever to get Mama to give it to me, I really love it though. Can I ride on your motorcycle?"

The questions, the responses, so many things were swirling around in Jason's head. This child, his son, simply knew him by a picture, probably by stories that were told to him by Elizabeth and Sonny. He wasn't replaced, no one else was a father to this child, but then again neither was he. Yet somehow he was etched into his life, he hated her for doing that, but he was also glad that she gave JJ something to hope for.

"You look sick."

Jason felt sick, but he shook his head and knelt back down in front of the child, ready to start firing off his own questions, but JJ still wasn't done.

"Is that what happened to Uncle Sonny? Is he sick too?" JJ asked as his smile turned upside down in a frown that broke Jason's heart, "I asked Aunt Carly but she wouldn't say."

Aunt Carly, Elizabeth must love that.

And Uncle Sonny.

JJ still had yet to learn the fate of his Uncle. He knew that Elizabeth probably wanted to wait until she was able to get past the services and burial. She would want to be in control when she told her son that the only male figure in his life was never returning.

She probably wanted to make sure that Jason was going to stick around before promising JJ anything.

Jason was sticking around and he was going to give his son the world.

He was also going to give Elizabeth a break. As much as it pained the both of him he knew that Elizabeth was taking the loss of Sonny a lot harder than he was, so he held out his arms and JJ walked into his embrace. Jason then carried his son over to the couch, preparing to tell him about what happened with Uncle Sonny.

"Did your mother ever tell you about heaven, JJ?" Jason asked as he handed the boy a familiar little motorcycle. The orange one he gave Michael all those years ago. He blinked his eyes rapidly a few times, trying to fight back the tears.

JJ nodded as he spun the wheels of the motorcycle with his finger, "Mama says that when it thunders that's all the motorcycle men up in heaven starting their engines."

Jason smiled softly. He would never be able to make up stories like that, he was grateful that Elizabeth was able to give his child that much. Now he had to figure out how to tell JJ that Sonny was up there in even with those 'motorcycle men'.

Elizabeth stepped into the dark foyer and was surprised to find Bobbie nowhere in sight. She was a little worried when she noticed the nurse's car missing from out front and even more so with a quiet house and opened front door. She was about to call out her son's name when she stepped into the living room and came face to face with a moment she had only dreamt about.

Jason was sitting on Bobbie's couch, JJ in his arms, playing with a toy motorcycle. Her steps faltered as she brought her hand up to her face, trying to choke back a sob.

Heaven help her for all the horrible things she had done. If she were Jason she'd hate her too. She had no right to deny this man the past three years of his son's life. What a cruel woman she was.

Jason heard a small whimper and looked up into the eyes of Elizabeth. So much pain, so much grief and even anger, towards herself. He wanted to reach out with his free hand, wanted her to take it so he could pull her close and tell her it was okay.

But he choked on the words and the room was silent until JJ broke it with his timid voice.

"Mama, Daddy's going to tell me about Uncle Sonny."

Elizabeth looked at Jason, surprise in her eyes and when he opened his mouth to say something she held her hand up, "Can I stay?"

Jason nodded slowly, not even sure what she would ask and motioned to the empty seat next to him on the couch. She took her coat off, laying it beside her and then sat down next to Jason, smiling softly as she rubbed her son's back and then kissed his hair.

"I missed you sweetie," she smiled.

"Mom," JJ groaned as he squirmed away and moved closer to Jason. Jason tried to hide a small laugh as his son tried to be macho in front of his father, the man who practically created the word.

If only things had been different, if only they hadn't hurt each other so many times, maybe this would be a happy moment instead of one that was so bittersweet.

"Is Uncle Sonny real sick, Mama?" JJ asked as he rested his head against his father's chest. It seemed so right, so natural.

"Honey, Uncle Sonny was sick, well, no, actually he was hurt," Elizabeth said quietly as she rubbed his leg.

The little boy's eyes looked up into Jason's, "Is that true?"

Jason nodded, "Some bad man hurt your Uncle Sonny," he said quietly, "He hurt him real bad, so bad that he can't come home anymore."

"You mean he won't be living with us anymore?" JJ asked looking back and forth between both his parents.

"No, he won't be living with us anymore," Elizabeth said as she leaned towards him and placed two fingers over his heart, "But he'll live right here, always, remember how I told you people stay with you always?"

"Like Daddy?" JJ asked as he looked up at his father, "You said that Daddy couldn't be here with me now but he'd be here always," he said pointing to his heart.

Jason had to look away from his son's innocent eyes. His own damn heart kept fighting back and forth between loving and hating the vixen that sat next to him.

"Like Daddy," Elizabeth choked out and then pressed her hand over her mouth. "Uncle Sonny loves you so much; he always will be looking out for you."

"He's with the motorcycle men," Jason said as his eyes met with Elizabeth's. He didn't know why he felt the need to say that, only that it felt right, just like this moment.

"I'm going to miss him," JJ said quietly and then Jason heard him sniffle. He looked down to watch the boy struggle, his lips trembling.

"It's ok baby," Elizabeth said, reaching out and pulling JJ a little closer to her, but still leaving him on Jason's lap, "It's ok to cry. Mommy's been crying a lot lately."

"I'm going to miss him," JJ mumbled again before throwing his arms around both Elizabeth's neck and then Jason's.

He watched his son, his tiny body shaking as he let out his grief, then his eyes moved towards Elizabeth's as she leaned against her son's check and tears, so many tears, slipped from her eyes as she whispered words of encouragement.

Jason then took a shuddering breath, with his chin resting against his son's head and his cheek against Elizabeth's hair, he let his own tears fall.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Johnny," Elizabeth said quietly as she stepped off the elevator with her arms wrapped around her waist.

The crazy weather of Port Charles had snuck up on them again. Yesterday she couldn't leave the house without her warm wool coat and today she was fine in just a sweatshirt. Frustrating at times but she wouldn't have it any other way.

She turned to the right, approaching Alexis' penthouse door, ready to knock before turning around and walking back towards her own penthouse.

"Johnny?"

The bodyguard looked at her with raised eyebrows and a question in his eyes.

"The other day, when I flipped out on you, after the services…"

"I don't remember anything, Miss Webber," he stated with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Elizabeth nodded and turned back towards Alexis' door. She took another step before she turned around, running towards Johnny and flinging herself into his arms, hugging him with all her might.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, any of you," she said quietly as she felt tears prick her eyes, "Sonny trusted you with his life and I want you to know that I trust you with mine."

Johnny's arms easily came around the smaller woman's waist and returned the hug just as vigorously. She was the little sister he never had and he _would_ protect her with his life. He knew that Francis and Max felt the same way.

"I'm here, whenever you need to yell," he smiled as he tugged on the cap she was wearing.

Elizabeth smiled back as she leaned up and placed loud kiss on his cheek, "You're staying for dinner, no arguments, I've had enough of those lately."

Then she finally made it back over to Alexis' door, knocking once before it was opened by the smiling attorney, "Hey, extra school work that needs to be taken care of?"

"No," Elizabeth said chewing on her lip, "I was able to reschedule my exam. It was all over the news so the professor…she knew and um, it's not a problem."

"Well, that's good," Alexis said giving her a small smile, "If this is about the…"

'This is me needing a friend," Elizabeth blurted out.

Alexis opened the door wider and Elizabeth stepped in, her sneakers making tiny squeaking noises as they moved across the hardwood floor. Alexis thought she still looked as exhausted as the day the explosion happened. She knew that it would take time but Elizabeth seemed to be in so much pain. It was so difficult to watch.

Alexis took off her glasses and placed them down on top of a file folder she was reviewing before the petite brunette knocked on her door.

"If you're busy, this can wait." Elizabeth said.

"Liz, you know you can come to me," Alexis said as she placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "I know you are younger than me, a lot,' she stressed with a smile, "But over the past four years…"

"When everyone else shut me out of their lives," Elizabeth sighed and plopped down on Alexis' comfy couch. She pulled her jean clad legs up under her and tugged the hat off of her head, revealing a puffy ponytail. "I just…this just snowballed on me Alexis and I just have this feeling that it is going to get worse before it gets better."

Alexis sat down across from her in her favorite leather chair and clasped her hands together, "You aren't making any progress with Jason?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Last night, I think we made some headway. I really don't want to go into…" she frowned and rolled her eyes. "I come over here looking for advice and then keep things from you."

"I know some things are private," Alexis said quietly. "And I know they need to be kept that way. You'll tell me what's necessary for me to give you the best advice you ever heard."

Elizabeth felt a smile tug at her lips as she looked at Alexis. This woman was another reason why she wanted to become an attorney. She was strong, fierce, loyal and had quick wit, someone Elizabeth had come to admire and truly wanted advice from.

"I really don't know where to start, Alexis," Elizabeth said. "Maybe…maybe with when did you know?"

Alexis smiled softly and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest, "A lot sooner than either of you did."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Elizabeth asked, "I mean why didn't you knock some sense into me?"

"Because me and the guards were having too much fun," Alexis said with a small laugh, "We all knew how you and Sonny felt. We saw the devastation on your face the morning Jason left, the devastation on his when Carly packed her bags and moved out. We all knew that the two of you were going to swear off love. It didn't come as much of a surprise to any of us that you decided the best place to be was content with each other."

"And we were," Elizabeth insisted.

"But that contentment grew into love," Alexis said as she leaned up and reached out to take Elizabeth's hand, squeezing in gently, "The whole town knew that you and Sonny loved each other, you two even knew that, it was obvious that you cared deeply for each other, it was written all over your face. Somewhere along the line…"

"I crossed the line and I shouldn't have," Elizabeth said quietly, "I'm just glad that he…"

"He knew Elizabeth," Alexis said quietly, "And he crossed it too. I think he realized it after he proposed to you. I think he realized it the day he made up the will and that's why it was specified the way it was."

Elizabeth ran her hand over her face, sniffling and trying to wipe away some tears. She wondered if there was going to be another day in her life when she didn't cry.

"God, Alexis what did he know?" Elizabeth asked, "That he was in love with me or that I was still in love with Jason?"

Alexis sighed as she moved over to the couch and sat down beside Elizabeth, patting her thigh gently, "Sonny was still in love with Carly, you knew that."

"Of course I did," Elizabeth said, "I don't know why. I do know he was too damn stubborn to go after her."

"Almost as stubborn as you were about JJ."

Elizabeth looked up at her startled.

"I'm an attorney, I'm not stupid," Alexis said with a smirked, "And Jason's already been here to see me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Elizabeth said as she got up and started to move around the room, "I don't blame him either. Wanted full custody didn't he?"

"In the heat of the moment," Alexis said, her eyes following Elizabeth's pacing, "I tried to tell him that what JJ needs more than anything else is both you and Jason. Have either of you told him about Sonny?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Last night."

When Elizabeth didn't offer anything else Alexis wasn't sure if she should bring up her next thought, "Did you discuss the terms of the will?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jason and I haven't really discussed anything. Last night was actually the first night we were able to be in the same room without arguing," She sighed as she pulled out her pony tail and ran her fingers through her hair, "And I hate that I missed those moments."

"You feel guilty that you missed those moments."

"Stop sounding like Sonny, damn't." Elizabeth practically growled.

"He did this for a reason," Alexis said as she stood up and walked towards Elizabeth, "Sonny knew…"

"I didn't want him to know," Elizabeth said, "I wanted him to know that I loved him that I wanted to be with him."

"You remember the first time you and Sonny kissed?" Alexis asked with a small smile, "You came running over here the next morning like your backside was on fire, rambling on and on about what a horrible friend you were, how you couldn't possible care for Jason as much as you did if you kissed Sonny, that you were just a cruel mean person?"

"I was," Elizabeth snorted, "I told you I needed to talk to you because Emily hated me."

Alexis laughed as she wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, "But I got past that and I told you that what you were feeling was normal. You stepped back, Elizabeth, you and Sonny both backed off until you were ready to let go of the guilt."

"It took me two years to finally be able to stand up at Sonny's funeral and say that I'm not going to feel guilty about loving him," Elizabeth said quietly as she looked up into her mentor's eyes, her own brimming with tears, "I don't want to have to be standing at Jason's saying the same thing."

She moved away from Alexis, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "I hate this, I hate that I let things get to me like this. This always happens; I can never just love one person. I am so glad that God puts all these people into my life so I can care for them and love them but he needs to stop trusting me so damn much, I'm about to have a nervous breakdown."

"That wouldn't be good for JJ," Alexis said.

Elizabeth felt her own face light up for the first time in the past five days, "My son. No, I won't let anything happen to JJ. I'm going to get him through this," she took a deep breath; "Jason and I are going to get him through this."

"And you are finally going to knock the citizens of Port Charles on their asses," Alexis said with a small laugh, "I'm sorry but everyone just assumed that JJ was Sonny's…"

Alexis stopped when she heard a loud bang outside the penthouse, "What was that?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she went and pulled open the door with Alexis right behind her. She came face to face with Jason, who was bending down and picking up a box that rested at his feet. A small smile tugged at his lips when he looked at Elizabeth.

A smile that worried her.

"Hey."

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked as he moved towards the penthouse with the box, "What are you doing?"

"Moving my things in," Jason said as he motioned for Johnny to help him with the door, "This is all I have, a duffel bag from my bike and some things I had to pick up when I came to town. Thanks Johnny."

"No, no," Elizabeth said grabbing onto Jason's leather coat with both of her hands, "What do you think your doing? You're not moving in here."

"I believe those were the terms of Sonny's last will and testament," Jason said looking at her pointedly. He flashed her that smile again.

"No!" Elizabeth said stamping her foot, "Get out of my house. You said you were signing everything away."

"Changed my mind," Jason said as he continued to walk, pulling her with him.

"Um, Johnny, coffee?" Alexis asked.

"No!" Elizabeth proclaimed, "Throw him out."

"Love some," Johnny mumbled as he hurried over towards Alexis' penthouse and closed the door behind them.

Elizabeth ran around in front of Jason and started to push on the box that was in his hands. A little startled, he stepped back a pace or two but then resumed walking as if nothing happened. She felt herself struggle against the ruggedly built biker.

"Damn you," she groaned as he stepped into the penthouse.

"Hold this for me," he said as he shoved the box at Elizabeth and then pulled his coat off. "Thank you."

"Jason," she huffed.

He was flipping through some paperwork at the desk, warehouse things and while she was glad he was looking at them she wasn't at all thrilled with the idea of him moving into the penthouse. Sonny may have had a plan for the two of them but she wasn't about to follow it.

"How did we go from arguing with each other to living together?" she asked.

He ignored her so she dropped the box.

Jason turned around, looking at her curiously.

"Will you now give me the time of day?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't like this situation anymore than you do," Jason said as he bent down and picked up the box, carrying it over to the table and placing it down, "And whatever money Sonny left JJ is going to Michael."

Elizabeth sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again. She wouldn't fight him on that. She knew how much it would mean to Jason to be able to provide for his own son.

"Sonny wanted me to be your trustee, fine, I can do that," Jason said. "And he wants me to live with you? Fine I can do that as well but for the simple fact that I want to spend every minute possible with my son. Alexis seems to think he needs the both of us right now."

She bit her lip, not wanting to say anything, not even knowing what to say. Jason was right on so many levels. He needed to be with his son, he needed to take care of the business, he also needed to find out what the hell happened to Sonny.

But living together?

She curled her hands up into fists and pounded against her forehead. She couldn't go back there, go back to all those years where she would stay up late and wait for him, worrying about his safety. She couldn't go back to the time when she grieved with him, believing that Sonny was dead, wanting to take his pain away. She couldn't go back to the moment where they finally admitted it all, go back to the moment where it was all consummated.

Yet she had to live with him.

Sonny had to be sitting in purgatory for this alone.

"We can try it," Elizabeth said hesitantly, "I'll…I'll do my best to stay out of your way."

Jason shrugged as he went back to the desk and started to flip through some more papers, "I won't be around much. Well, I'll be with JJ and when he's either sleeping or at…school right?"

"Um, right, it's like the school you go to before preschool," Elizabeth said quietly, "Three days a week for a couple of hours. How did you know that?"

"I want to make sure I know where my son is at all times," he said softly.

'Since I didn't know I had one for three years' seemed to linger in the air between them.

"He'll be done soon," Elizabeth said, "So I'm going to go upstairs and get a shower before I go pick him up."

"I'll get him," Jason said.

"You really…"

"Take a bath, relax, get some sleep, eat," he said shrugging, "I'll get JJ."

"Ok," she said as he moved towards the stairs, "Ok, I'll see you when you get back."

"I'm going to take him to the park afterwards," Jason said, "We'll be back before dinner."

Elizabeth bit her tongue to prevent from saying anything. She had wanted to spend time with her son dearly, she had missed him so much over the past few days but she knew that didn't compare to missing three years of his life.

So she nodded and headed upstairs quietly, intent on taking that bath.

Jason sighed as he ran his hands over his face and sat down on the arm of the couch. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he couldn't believe he actually agreed to move in with her. He hated that it was still there, the feeling, the emotions, the connection.

He couldn't concentrate on her right now. There were a million other things he needed to worry about. The warehouse books needed to be done, people had to be paid, he still had questions that needed to be answered regarding Sonny's death and above all else he needed to spend some quality time with his son.

But he heard the water turn on upstairs and he could picture her filling up the bathtub, lacing it with vanilla and jasmine scents, her tiny naked body surrounded in all those bubbles.

With a growl, Jason grabbed his keys to the penthouse and hurried out the door, slamming it behind him. Hopefully Johnny would take that as a sign that it was ok to come out now.

"20!" JJ said with a giggle, "I can count all the way up to 20."

"And you did wonderful," Jason said as he picked up his son and swung him under his arm, "Now what do you want to do?"

"Go down the slide, over there," JJ pointed to a play area that housed some swings, a slide and a set of monkey bars.

He placed his son down on the ground and ruffled his hair. "Be careful, I'm going to let you do it by yourself but I'll be right here if you need me."

"Ok," JJ said. He threw his arms around his father and then dashed the few feet to the play area where he eagerly climbed up the stairs to the slide.

Jason couldn't remember the last time he felt this much pride. Was it when Michael was born and he held that tiny little child in his hands? His heart had swelled up so much at that moment he wasn't sure if anyone else could fit in.

JJ did, and watching his son laugh as he came down the slide made his heart swell once again. This is what love was. An overwhelming feeling of wanting to be around someone, wanting to take care of them, wanting what was best for them, wanting to give them everything in the world.

The emotion he felt for his son JJ.

The emotion he still felt for his son's mother.

"I don't know how I didn't see it," Carly said from behind him, "He's the spitting image of you as well as his lying mother."

Jason sighed as he turned slightly towards Carly, one eye still trained on JJ who was going down the slide again, "How are you doing Carly?"

His concern was for his best friend, the one who he knew was in a lot of pain. He didn't want to have to hear horrible things about Elizabeth; he didn't want to have to go there today, not when they seemed to finally be able to speak two words to each other.

"I'm ok," she shrugged, "Michael is getting out of school soon so I decided to take a stroll through the park before I went to get him," she smiled softly, "I'm glad you're here."

Jason motioned for her to sit down on the bench beside him, therefore she could talk to him and he could also keep a better watch on JJ.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"I tried to find you at Jake's," Carly said, "This morning, after I dropped Michael off at school. They told me you weren't staying there any longer. Jase, I hope this doesn't mean that…"

"Carly," Jason said as he looked over at her briefly, "We've had conversations about you being in my personal life. I don't want you there. Please."

"Jase," Carly said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am not trying to tell you what to do here."

Jason looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Really, I'm not," she said with a smile, "I just want you to know everything, all the facts, before you start playing house with the little twit."

"Carly…"

"Hear me out, Jase?" she asked. "What have you got to lose?"

Jason watched his son play around with another little boy; he was trying to push him on the swing, having a hard time with his little body. He wasn't given up though, he was determined to give the other child one good push.

His son. He already lost three years of his life and he lost Elizabeth long ago to Sonny Corinthos.

Jason turned back to Carly, "Ok," he licked his lips. "Ok, I'll hear you out."

He had nothing else to lose.


	11. Chapter 11

Carly ran her tongue over her lips and took a deep breath. She was slightly shocked that Jason would want to hear anything about Sonny and Elizabeth but she knew living in the sleepy town of Port Charles word would get back to him eventually. It would be easier to hear things from a best friend than a stranger.

So with his eyes trained on his son, Carly began to tell the story of Elizabeth Webber and Sonny Corinthos.

"She was so angry when you left, well I don't know if angry is the right word, she was something when you left," she said, barely noticing the small wince that flashed across Jason's face before it quickly disappeared. "She came banging on the penthouse door at the ungodly hour of nine a.m. demanding to know what Sonny did with you. Needless to say we were all shocked that you had disappeared," she ended quietly.

Jason just continued to look on, watching as JJ tried unsuccessfully to make a grab at the monkey bars. With a puffed out lower lip, his son stamped away from the metal contraption and took interest in a wooden sandbox a few feet from the slide.

Carly couldn't tell if her words were having any affect on him so she just continued to ramble on.

"She made it clear that morning that she hated Sonny," Carly said, "That she wanted nothing to do with this life or this world and that she never wanted to speak to him again. I knew Sonny took it hard, he acted like he didn't but I knew he did. For some reason he always took care of that little twit, always thought she needed special handling, always…"

Carly noticed that Jason was looking at her, his eyes stating more than his lips. He didn't want to hear her complain about Elizabeth, he wanted to know about his onetime lover and best friend. She took another deep breath and pushed her hatred aside so she could continue.

"I came home one day and Elizabeth was on the couch, it looked like she had been crying," Carly said. "I asked what she was doing here and Sonny came out of the kitchen with a glass of milk explaining that she was here for a visit. This was about two and a half months after you left. I had no idea they were on speaking terms again, let alone visiting each other. Of course I demanded that she leave, Sonny wanted her to stay and that started another argument with Elizabeth slipping out before either of us realized it. She must've tracked my schedule down after that because I didn't see her for another month and a half which meant that her and Sonny were meeting in secret," she sighed as she ran her hands over her face, "Next thing I know she's got her suitcases and is moving in, art boxes and all," Carly scoffed, "And Sonny didn't bother to notify me."

The right side of Jason's mouth curved upwards as he looked at Carly, "You wouldn't have agreed."

"Damn straight!" Carly said, "That was my home, what right did she have…"

"She was pregnant and I'm sure Sonny was looking out for her," Jason said quietly.

"He should've called you as soon as he found out," she said placing her arm on his shoulder, "He should've never stepped into the role of father to that boy, Jason. I asked him repeatedly what was going on, for weeks he just kept saying that Elizabeth was sick and that she needed help. The girl was five months pregnant before her stomach popped out," she grumbled, "stupid twit."

Jason rolled his eyes and sighed. Leave it to Carly to find a reason to be mad at Elizabeth even while she was pregnant. He couldn't really blame her though. Sonny did move the woman in without word. Although knowing Carly she probably saw it coming and fought him the entire way.

"I assumed it was his baby, Jase," Carly said quietly, "So I gave him an ultimatum."

Jason looked over at her startled, his eyes flashing away from JJ for a second before turning back to his son, "Carly, no."

Carly nodded, even though Jason's eyes weren't on her. She knew he could tell what she was thinking, even before she did, "I couldn't handle it Jase. I asked him, I begged him to tell me that the baby Liz was carrying was not his and he didn't say a word."

Her hands started to sweat as she rubbed them on her jeans, "Not a damn word."

"_I'm asking you Sonny for the last time," Carly seethed, "Tell me that is not your child. Tell me that you didn't move this tramp into our house, start having an affair with her under our roof and knock her up."_

"_Hey!" Sonny exclaimed, "You have no right…"_

"_I have every right," Carly said as she tried to fight back the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Sonny and Elizabeth, she didn't want to give them that much. "You moved her into my home without so much as a clue."_

"_Carly…"_

"_Tell me the baby isn't yours," Carly said in a shaky voice, "Tell me the bastard isn't yours. Tell me!"_

_Sonny didn't say anything, just rubbed his hand on the side of his face as Elizabeth stood behind him, pale, with one hand protectively rubbing her stomach._

_He wasn't sure how he got into this mess, wasn't sure how a tiny gesture turned into something this big but he was here and he had to deal with it._

"_I hate you," Carly murmured as she glared at Elizabeth. The young woman felt as if she were burning on the spot. _

"_And you…" Carly said as she turned to Sonny. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face._

_That was when Elizabeth had enough._

"_Johnny, get in here!"_

_She would've handled Carly herself, taken the woman who thought she knew it all down a peg but her baby was her top priority, so for the time being, Johnny had to step in and take care of things. The bodyguard opened the door, waiting for word from any one of the occupants in the room._

_Sonny moved away from his wife, Carly's eyes followed him and Elizabeth stepped forward._

"_You made your point, you packed your bags, your throwing everything that Sonny has ever given you in his face," Elizabeth said quietly, "Get out."_

"_Don't you dare…"_

"_Get out!"_

_Johnny picked up Carly's suitcase with one hand and grabbed her elbow with his palm, ushering her out of the penthouse as quietly as she would go. A few curses were shouted on the way out and even when the door was closed behind her but Elizabeth only concentrated on one thing; Sonny._

_She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry. Sonny you didn't have to…"_

"_You told me this was just between you and me," he said quietly against her ear before he pulled away from her, "If Carly knew, Jason would know too."_

Jason felt a tug in his heart for the way Carly was thrown out of her own house. He knew that Johnny must've been torn too. The bodyguard was taught to protect Carly and Elizabeth at all costs. He wondered when the man decided that Elizabeth the mistress came before Carly the wife.

"I tried to avoid them after that," Carly said as she wiped at the tears that were now damp upon her cheeks, "Sonny came over to see Michael and once in a while I saw Elizabeth helping out at Kelly's but I never saw them together, not until a year later at the nurses ball but even then…"

She hesitated, unsure whether or not to present Jason with this little bit of info.

Jason looked at her, his eyes intense and penetrating, "Why stop now, Carly?"

She swallowed and nodded, "Even at the nurse's ball it still seemed as if they were hiding things, like they didn't want anyone to know they were together. It was almost a year ago when I saw them out on a date and I blasted them for it. At the No Name no less."

To Jason it sounded like Elizabeth did have to hide her relationship with Sonny. He had memorized almost everything she had said the night of the viewing, felt the hatred and anger in her heart. She didn't lie when she stated that she hid things, felt guilty about them. Obviously her and Sonny were together before Carly moved out, she was indeed his true mistress.

He just didn't understand why. The Elizabeth he knew would never do that to a person's marriage, she would never hide things from people or deny a relationship that she truly wanted. The Elizabeth he knew also wouldn't keep something from him.

Something like a child.

He stood up abruptly and looked down at Carly, "Thank you, thank you for telling me what I needed to know. I think it's time that I brought JJ back home. Elizabeth hasn't seen him very much in the past few days."

"It's amazing to me that you still care for her," Carly said standing up next to him, "After all that she had done to you."

Jason sighed as he ran his hand through his spikes, "Why should it be so amazing, Carly? You're still in love with Sonny."

"Thank you, this is the best meal I've had in weeks," Johnny said standing up from the table and buttoning his suit coat.

"That's because I didn't cook it," Elizabeth smiled, "Sonny always made sure there were plenty of leftovers and I didn't want them to go bad."

"Your great at microwaving then," Johnny said, "I have to get back to my post."

"I don't see what the rush is," Elizabeth said.

"Liz," Johnny said as he placed his hand on her shoulders, "If Jason came home and found me…"

"Uncle Johnny!" JJ made a beeline for the large guard and reached up for him with two chubby arms. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey kiddo," Johnny smiled as he bent down and picked up the little boy, "How was school today?"

"I learned to count to twenty!" JJ proclaimed and started his counting all over again.

Elizabeth moved away from Johnny and saw Jason standing in the doorway, his hand like a vise on the doorknob, "How was the park?"

"It was fine," Jason said. "What's going on?"

"I invited Johnny in for dinner," Elizabeth said. "I usually do when I'm by myself. JJ loves having dinner with Uncle Johnny."

"Yup," JJ said reaching for his mother.

Elizabeth eagerly took her son in her arms and held him tightly, kissing his slightly curly brown hair, "Mommy missed you. Can you count to twenty for me while I get you some spaghetti-o's?"

"Yeah!" JJ exclaimed. "1, 2, 3. 4…"

"Out like a light," Elizabeth smiled as she closed her son's door halfway, "You must've worn him out at the park."

She headed downstairs to finish doing the dishes that they used for dinner. Something felt so right about sitting down and having a meal with Jason and her son. Something she was starting to wish she did three years ago.

She shook her head and stopped herself from going there. She couldn't change the past and she didn't regret a moment of her life with Sonny. She had to start over with Jason where his son was concerned, let him be the father she knew he could be.

"I didn't get to play with him much at the park," Jason said stopping at the bottom of the stairs. He watched her fidget with the table cloth and pick up any extra napkins lying around, "Carly dropped by."

Elizabeth froze, napkin in her hand as her startled eyes met his. She read it there. Carly had told him something, something that might take them back to where they were a few days ago, to the fighting and the tears.

Damn you Carly, she thought, why couldn't you let go of the hate?

Elizabeth knew the answer before the question fully formed in her mind. It was the same reason that Jason couldn't. It had happened to them and Elizabeth wasn't in their shoes. She would probably feel the same torment if she was the wife left behind or the man that everyone seemed to have forgotten about.

She didn't know what happened between Jason and Carly this afternoon but she was going to fix it before it destroyed any shred they had of moving past her and Sonny.

Then she realized what they talked about, her and Sonny.

"Jason…"

"I heard her story," Jason said moving over to the chair that sat opposite the couch. He sat down, with his elbows resting on his thighs. He motioned for her to sit on the couch. "I think its time I heard yours."

Elizabeth swallowed loudly as she moved over towards the couch. She could feel his eyes burning into her back. How could she describe her relationship with Sonny? How does one go into detail that something that started out as friendship turned into something that neither of them had wanted, something that destroyed nearly all of them?

"I didn't….I didn't talk to him for a while after what happened," she said quietly. "Francis had to drag me here because I just kept avoiding Sonny." She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, brushing the curls from her face, "I don't know how he found out but he knew that I was…I was pregnant and he insisted that I come to him for help. I didn't have anyone," she almost pleaded, "Emily blamed me for you leaving again, my grandmother couldn't understand why I insisted on associating with mobsters, Bobbie was always so busy, Lucky was siding with Nikolas who sided with Emily." When she felt Jason's eyebrows rise questionably she hurried on quickly, "I'm not blaming my getting together with Sonny on anyone else but myself. I'm just letting you know that when you left everyone else seemed to go with you."

There it was, he thought, the directions leading back to him.

"Sonny told me he was sorry, told me he wanted to trust me, asked if he could help." She said quietly, "I was fine the first couple of months then I was getting sick all the time…"

"You were sick?" Jason asked sitting up straight, "You were sick with my child and you didn't…"

He ran his nails back against the arms of the chairs and settled back down. He couldn't go back there, he had to let it go, what's done was done. He just needed to know whatever information was possible so he wasn't blind sided later on.

"He moved me in, I thought Carly knew," she said. "But she came home one day and freaked out. Sonny was able to keep her calm for a few weeks but then she just exploded like a volcano. I threw her out, I'm sure she told you that, I don't know what got over me. I just saw what Sonny was going through. He was trying to hold onto her and help you all at the same time and it was about to blow up in his face…"

"Help me?" Jason asked, "How in the hell was Sonny helping me?"

"By helping me," Elizabeth said quietly, "Sonny thought that he was the reason you left. He thought that he broke…that he came between us by not letting you tell me about his…" she almost choked on the word. "'death'."

"All of this was out of guilty?" Jason asked.

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "No, Jason…" she sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling the tears that she hated spring to her eyes again. "I hate hurting you."

"It seems that's all we know how to do to each other, Elizabeth," he said quietly. "If you way our good moments with our bad…"

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him," she stated, "This didn't start out as some big love affair. Sonny and I didn't make…nothing happened until two years after you were gone Jason, two years. People can think what they want or, like Carly, tell you what they want…"

Jason stood up from the chair and walked a few feet away from the couch. He needed some air.

"Carly told me what happened," Jason said. "You moved in here, you came over to the city of Port Charles…"

"Who assume first, ask questions later," Elizabeth said looking up at him, "I'm not going to ask you to trust me, I'm not going to ask you to believe me because right now you think that everything I am telling you is lies," she stood up and walked closer to him. "But look at me, look at me like you use to when I told you that Lucky was the one I wanted to be with, that Zander was the one I wanted to be with, look at me and know that I am not lying to you Jason."

He did look at her and her eyes made his heart break.

"For two years, two long, lonely years," she whispered as she felt the tears slip past her lips, "I struggled to let you go. I put everything that I felt for you towards our son and I tried so hard to just…" she groaned as she threw her fists in the air and moved away from him, "You have no idea how painful it was."

"Yes, I do," Jason said walking towards her and turning her to face him, "I know Elizabeth, I can imagine. You had time, a chance to adjust before it was thrown in your face…"

"I had no idea he called you!" she said pulling away from him, "Jason as far as I knew Sonny could've told you during one of those rare phone conversations or he could've planned on us telling you together but you showing up at my doorstep was somewhat of a shock."

"You told me you were expecting me."

"Everyone expects you when Sonny's in trouble," Elizabeth said, "It's what you do, its who you are. After you left, Sonny wanted so much more for you."

"You mean he wanted you," Jason said with a hard laugh.

"No!" she growled in frustration as she plopped back down on the couch. "Sonny moved me in here and Sonny flew me down to his island when I had your baby and Sonny helped me raise your child. And he kissed me two months after JJ was born and a year later we…we started our relationship and thinks started to happen and feelings started to occur and even though we both knew that we still felt something for you and Carly we couldn't help it and we wanted to move on."

Jason rolled his eyes and turned away from her, not wanting to face any of it.

"I loved you," she said quietly. "I loved you for so long, Jason. I just…I couldn't wait for you to finally decide that you loved me too."

Jason looked at her, pure anguish, pure devastation in his blue eyes. "How could you not know, Elizabeth? How could you…"

He waved his hand, pushing it all aside, letting it all fall away. They couldn't go back there, it was four years ago, when they both loved one another, when they both wanted to walk away.

"It's done, it's over," he said softly, "I loved you too."

She stood up, wanting to walk towards him, wanting to fix this somehow, someway, but he held his hand up and she stopped, feeling frozen in her place.

"Seven years ago I walked into this same penthouse and got kicked in the gut," he said. "I told Carly that I could never forget what happened between her and Sonny, I told Sonny never to speak to me about it again. I also said that it would be different if she loved him because love…you just can't help it. I'd have gotten use to it."

He laughed as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair again. It was such a simple thing to say and something so hard to do.

"I'll get use to it, I just need some time," he said quietly, "Just some time."

And he moved towards the stairs, walking up them towards the dark hallway, without even looking back.

"Live through it real slow," she whispered to herself as she advanced towards the wet bar.

Jason took solace in his lonely bed that night, Elizabeth took solace in Sonny's bourbon.


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open when she heard someone turning the knob on the front door. That was a lesson she learned when she moved in with Sonny. Never sleep soundly.

She looked around and her eyes found the digital cable box with the time displaying shortly after nine a.m. She was wondering who was at her door so early. She started to sit up and was stopped when the empty tumbler fell to the floor.

Another fight with Jason, one that ended with liquor.

Damn it.

She picked up the glass and placed in on the table, looking down at herself in disgust. Less than a week ago she had a firm grip on her life, now she was reduced to sleeping on the couch with bourbon as a comfort.

Sonny was probably rolling over in his grave.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth made her way to the door, intent on finding who was on the other side. She was a few steps away when it was pushed open and Jason came in pulling something behind him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

Elizabeth looked at him, wondering what time he woke up and how he got out of the house without her noticing it. Then her eyes wandered down to what his hand was resting on.

"Oh Jason…"

It was a Hardly Davidson bike made by Power Wheels. One that was tiny enough for little JJ to ride on. It was completely detailed to look like a Harley Davidson with exhaust pipes to hide two additional wheels in the back that would keep JJ safe and secure on the tiny machine.

Jason even purchased a child's size leather Harley Davidson jacket.

She wondered if he realized this would mean the world to their son.

"He is going to love it," Elizabeth said softly as she ran her fingers down the little control panel and was rewarded with a reviving sound of an engine. She laughed softly and looked at Jason, "He's going to go crazy. I have to wake him."

"I wasn't sure what time he got up," Jason said positioning the bike so it would be the first thing JJ saw when he came down the stairs, "I wanted to get out early enough and have it back for him. I was surprised to see you on the couch."

"I'm having a hard time sleeping," Elizabeth mumbled, "Let me go grab, JJ. Don't move."

She skipped up the stairs before he had any more questions. He needed some time to adjust and she wasn't going to hinder that with talk of her missing Sonny.

Jason turned around in time to see Johnny come stumbling in with the empty box the Harley Davidson came in. He tried to hide a smile as he remember the guards surprise when he pulled into the Harborview Towers parking lot and told him and Francis they had to help him assemble the bike.

They certainly earned their pay today.

"They love boxes," Johnny said as he laid it against the penthouse wall, "Sometimes more so than the toys. Anything else?"

"Yeah," Jason said looking at the couch quickly, "When was the last time you checked on Elizabeth and found her in her own bed."

Johnny cleared his throat as he clasped his hands together in front of him, "The night before Sonny…"

"Wait till you see what Daddy got you," Elizabeth smiled as she started down the stairs with JJ on one hip.

"Thanks Johnny," Jason nodded.

Johnny gave his own nod in return and closed the door behind him on the way back to his post.

"Oh…" JJ said as Elizabeth placed him on his own feet at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes were wide as he looked at the motorcycle that rested next to Jason, "Oh…"

"JJ…" Jason said moving forward and kneeling down before his son. JJ looked a little pale and shaky. The next thing Jason knew he was on his back with JJ bouncing on top of him.

"Thank you! Oh thank you! I always wanted one! Last year, Santa said I was too little!" then he was off Jason and on the bike, pressing whatever buttons he could find and reviving the mechanical engine repeating the phrase, 'Oh boy, oh boy' over and over.

Jason laughed as he looked up at the ceiling. Seven days ago he was traveling around New Orleans without a care in the world. Now he was on his back, on the floor of Sonny's penthouse, thinking that his life might not get any better than this. He had a son that was crazy about him, he finally had a son.

JJ's image hovered above his face.

"Can we take it out, Daddy, please!" he pleaded as he knelt down besides his father's face. He then brushed some of Jason's spiky hair away from his forehead and placed a kiss there.

Jason Morgan the enforcer was having a hard time fighting back tears. No one could describe the emotion a man felt when someone called him 'Daddy'.

"Thank you Daddy," he smiled. "Can we puh-lease take it out!"

Jason laughed again as he sat up and pulled JJ into his lap.

"Honey, I don't know, Daddy might have to…"

"I'm ok," Jason said as he tickled his son, "Whatever I had planned can wait. But you have to get dressed, and you can wear your new coat too."

"Alright!" JJ said scrambling out of Jason's lap. "Are you coming Mama?"

Elizabeth smiled as she knelt down in front of her son, leaning over and placing a kiss on his hair. She wanted to, she wanted to watch him drive around on his little motorcycle with Jason following, wanted to watch them bond together. But she knew she couldn't. Jason needed time with his son, time alone, and she was going to give it to him.

"I have to take that test, the one I missed, remember?" Elizabeth said tugging on her son's pajamas, "Mama's going to study while you're out with Daddy. Don't eat too much junk food."

"I won't Mama," JJ said. "Will you help me get dress, Daddy?"

"I'll be up in a minute," Jason said, "Pick out the clothes you want to wear."

JJ looked over his father and nodded before hurrying up the stairs, trying to take them two at a time.

Jason watched his son disappear, watched his little brown head turn and smile before finding his room. He looked at Elizabeth, watched as she folded the blanket on the couch and laid it on the chair, wondered how he could hate a woman that gave him such a beautiful child.

It was still there though, the hate, he just hoped it wouldn't always be.

"I wanted to thank you…"

"Don't thank me," Elizabeth said holding up her hand, "He is your son and you two need each other right now. I need to thank you, for allowing JJ to stay with me. You have ever right…"

"I was angry," he said and then shrugged his shoulders a little, "I still am but I would never take my son away from his mother."

Elizabeth nodded and fiddled with her shirt, "Do you want me to make you some coffee before you go?"

Jason shook his head, "I was going to take him to Kelly's, get him some breakfast before I take him to the park and let him run wild with the bike."

"He loves their pancakes," she smiled softly, "If Bobbie's there she tries to do Mickey Mouse ones for him."

Jason nodded, "I'll remember that. I'm going to help him."

"Ok," Elizabeth said, "I'll go make myself some breakfast, see if Johnny wants anything."

Jason nodded and then slowly walked upstairs, after his son.

That was that, Elizabeth though. One tiny step, one little bit of progress.

They might not ever be what they once were to each other but she felt that maybe, just maybe they could find some way to be a family.

"Hey," Jason laughed as he looked down at JJ.

His son had become very familiar with the controls on the powered bike and he looked up at his father with an impish grin when he reversed right back into Jason's motorcycle boot.

"Sorry Daddy," JJ grinned as he pressed another button and the vehicle started to move forward again.

Jason wasn't sure if he was ever going to get use to that word; Daddy. This little child called him that, looked at him as if he was the most wonderful thing in the entire world. It frightened Jason a little, scared him like it did so many years ago when Michael was placed into his arms and he had to take care of him. He missed all of the things he knew how to do, the diapers, the feeding, the holding, he was aware of all that but this toddler, this was something he wasn't prepared for.

Sure, the instincts were still there. One look at his room and that little toy he still carried around and Jason knew that his son needed to have his own motorcycle. So he got up early this morning, even before the birds, and went out on a hunt to find one. Assembling it was more difficult.

By the way his son's face light up, the way he tackled him to the floor and thanked him over and over, Jason didn't want that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach to go away. In that moment he vowed that he would do whatever it took to make his son happy, to keep that smile on his face.

If that meant staying with Elizabeth longer than intended, if that meant trying to rebuild a relationship, a friendship with his son's mother than that's what he was going to do.

He wouldn't allow the hatred to come between him and his son. He just wished he knew how to make it go away.

"Daddy."

Jason looked down to see JJ stopped in front of him, looking up at him with his own blue eyes.

"What's up, buddy?" Jason asked kneeling down beside his child.

"Can I ask you something?" JJ asked looking at his hands.

Jason gave him a small smile as he rubbed his back. His son could ask him anything and be rewarded with the truth, "Sure, what would you like to know?"

JJ looked at his father, his eyes filled with tears as his tiny lip trembled, "Was I the reason you left?"

Jason remembered the reason for the hate, remembered why it still burned and right now, as two fat tears rolled down his son's tiny cheeks, he wanted to hurt Elizabeth like his son was hurting.

"No, no JJ," Jason said pulling him off of the bike and into his arms, "JJ you weren't the…"

JJ sniffled and buried his head into his father's coat, "Mama said she was the reason you left, and then Uncle Sonny said he was the reason, then Mama said they both were the reason."

If Jason knew about Elizabeth and Sonny, they would've both been the reason. Apparently the two of them were feeling guilty about keeping Jason from his son that they felt the need to blame themselves for his disappearance.

When he pulled his son out of his arms and placed him in front of him, for the first time he could remember Jason wasn't sure what to say. Of course he could easily throw all of this on JJ's mother, tell his son he had no idea that he was alive and that Elizabeth was to blame.

But he wouldn't do that, couldn't do it. He wasn't going to turn JJ against the only person that had been a permanent in his life for the past three years.

He hated it, his gut was twisting at the thought, but he had to lie to his son or at least hinder the truth.

"I had to go away for a little while," Jason said as he wiped the tears away from JJ's eyes, "I needed to take a trip and then I started doing some work for Uncle Sonny. I didn't…I didn't realize you needed me. I'm sorry I was away so long."

"Are you going to go away again?" JJ asked as he wiped his nose with the backside of his hand.

"No, never," Jason said fiercely.

That was the truth. That was something that would never have to happen again.

He never really knew why he ran so many times, he just simply took off when he felt like he was suffocating and the cliff roads weren't enough. Leaving was simple because he knew he could come back.

He would never walk away again, not unless his son was walking with him.

Jason pulled his son into another hug and kissed his hair, "I have an idea. Why don't you get back on your bike and we go visit someone? We can show them your new bike."

"Ok," JJ nodded as he climbed back on his bike, "Stay beside me."

Jason nodded and kept up with his son's power wheels pace, knowing there wasn't anywhere else in the world he'd rather be.

Elizabeth didn't know why she was here. She just felt her head pounding from the legal terms she had already memorized and decided that she needed to get out of the house, go to the one place that brought her peace in Port Charles.

She stood in Lila Quartermaine's rose garden and smiled.

It had to be one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen. The birds seemed happy, the plants were growing nicely and everything was serene.

Who wouldn't want to escape there?

She had showed up without notice and Reginald waved away her apologizes stating that Lila was in the rose garden. He asked if she wanted to be announced, she told him that was silly and here she was looking around for the elderly woman that knew how to make her day a little brighter.

Walking down one of the path's Elizabeth came up short when she heard voices, one belonging to Lila and the other belonging to Jason.

"He looks just like you," Lila smiled as she watched JJ move around on the grass as best as he could with his bike, "I don't know why I didn't see it before. I should have known though, the way Elizabeth was in love with you…"

"I wanted you to hear it from me," Jason said as he sat down in an iron wrought chair next to his grandmother, "Elizabeth says that people just started to assume things…"

"They did," Lila said, "Elizabeth started coming to see me about two months after you left town. That poor girl, her heart was broken," she patted her grandson's hand and moved on, "Then Mr. Corinthos' started helping her out and it seems like everyone turned against her. Poor Emily, she wanted to help her friend but she kept insisting that Elizabeth pushed you away."

Jason sighed and ran his hand over his face, "We kept pushing each other."

"Well now, love has a way of helping people find their way back to each other," Lila smiled.

"Grandmother, it's not…"

"Would JJ like some cookies?" Lila asked, interrupting Jason, "Cook just made some wonderful sugar cookies this morning."

Jason smiled at her. If his grandmother wanted to think things were there that weren't he would let her. He didn't have the heart to disappoint the woman.

Elizabeth disappeared amongst the bushes, deciding this moment was too private. Let Lila spend sometime with her grandson and great-grandson. She didn't want to ruin it by entering the scene and making things awkward.

With the things Lila was saying and implying, it would have definitely been awkward.

She nearly stumbled into Reginald coming out onto the patio with a tray full of cookies and some juice. She forced a smile and excused herself.

"Did you find Mrs. Quartermaine?"

"Would you mind not mentioning that I was here?" Elizabeth asked, "She's busy and I don't want to disturb her."

Reginald frowned, "She's here with Jason."

"I know," she said quietly, "Please don't say anything."

Then she walked away, heading where she didn't know, but away from something that she very badly wanted to be a part of. She hated the feeling of being on the outside looking in. She also hated that she felt like she was getting what she deserved.

"Do you want to hold the fudge for Mommy?" Jason asked as he held out the bag for JJ.

JJ held out his hand and took the paper bag from Jason, placing it delicately in front of him on his motorcycle. He was gong to guard it with his life.

Even after spending the entire day with his son, listening to him call him Daddy, referring to Elizabeth as Mommy, having it roll of his tongue was still something that he was adjusting to.

Four years ago it was something that Elizabeth made him dream about.

He pushed aside some of the chairs in the front of Kelly's so JJ could maneuver his bike and make his way towards him. He was so intent on his son that he missed what was right in front of him and wound up slamming into a body, a cup of soda going all over the other person and his shoes as well.

JJ giggled in front of him as he stopped his bike, "Oops Daddy."

"I'm sorry," Jason said brushing himself off and looking up, no down, at the person who he walked into.

"That's ok," she smiled, "I'm fine. Nothing some Tide won't fix. I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of him either," she said looking down at JJ. "Hi."

"Hi!" JJ exclaimed, "I'm JJ, that's my Daddy."

The woman looked up at Jason with a smile.

"I'm Jason," he said holding out his hand, "Jason Morgan."

She took it and stood up in front of him, "I'm Sam McCall."


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth smiled as set down three empty bowls on the table. This was her first attempt at making dinner in a very, very long time. Granted she was only making boxed Macaroni and Cheese but at least it was something.

Something other than lying on the couch and grieving for Sonny.

After nearly interrupting Jason's visit with his grandmother earlier Elizabeth came back to the penthouse and hit the books once again, studying court cases until the lines blurred together and the headaches came on, then she took a long, hot shower and now she was placing a sippy cup of milk beside JJ's bowl and a bottle of beer next to Jason's.

Everything looked perfect.

"Mommy!"

Elizabeth turned around just in time to catch her son in her arms, hugging him fiercely.

"Hello big guy, did you have a fun day with Daddy?"

"Uh huh," JJ nodded in his mother's arms, "He even let me park my bike right next to his, said that Uncle Francis will watch it for me."

"Well I'm sure Uncle Francis will take extra special care of your bike for you," she smiled as she placed him down in front of her and started to unzip his coat, "What else did you and Daddy do today?"

"We went to the park; I rode my bike all the way over to Grammy Lila's. She gave me cookies Mama." JJ said beamed.

"Did she?" Elizabeth gasped as she tried the work the zipper free from his jacket, "Hold still, baby."

"Uh huh," JJ said as he rattled on, "And Daddy and I then went to Kelly's and we bought you something," he said with a concentrated look on his face then he smiled, "Then Daddy spilled soda all over the pretty lady."

"What?" she asked looking up at her son.

"What?" Jason asked, stepping into the penthouse with a small brown bag in his hands.

"What?" JJ asked looking between both his parents.

Elizabeth bit her lip as she tried to tug on JJ's zipper, "Pretty lady at Kelly's hmm?"

"Fudge!" JJ proclaimed, finally remembering, "We bought you fudge! Daddy said you liked it."

"Did this pretty lady have a name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sam," JJ groaned and started to pull away from his mother, "Mama…"

"I almost have it, JJ." Elizabeth said as she gave the zipper a final pull, "Da…" The zipper finally came loose on her fingers, the metal teeth scrapping along her sensitive skin.

Jason was beside her in an instant, asking her if she was okay and taking her fingers in his hand to examine them.

"I'm fine," she said pulling away from him, "Just…I'm fine. I'm going to check on dinner."

Jason sighed as he watched Elizabeth retreat to the kitchen, sucking on her finger lightly along the way. They were so close to having some sense of normalcy around here when something else popped up to remind him that he and Elizabeth were on different sides of the playing field.

He was beginning to think that something or someone was trying to tell him that things were difficult between them for a reason.

"What's wrong with Mama?" JJ asked as he tried to pull his coat off.

Jason knelt down in front of his son and pulled the leather jacket from his little arms, ruffling his hair before he stood back up, "I think she's tired from all that studying she did."

He handed the bag of fudge to JJ, "Why don't you give her this and go wash up? That might make her feel a little better."

"Ok," JJ shrugged and headed off to the kitchen after his mother.

So that was lying, Jason thought, making something up to make someone else feel better.

He didn't like it and he didn't want to get into the habit of lying to his son. He just wasn't sure how you explained to a three year old that even though his Mommy just lost the love of her life she seemed to be jealous of a woman his Daddy spilled soda all over.

Hell, Jason didn't even understand it himself.

Jason sighed as he placed one hand on the railing and hesitated at the top of the steps. He could hear Elizabeth clearing up the dinner dishes and heading into the kitchen.

Dinner was a tense affair at best, at least for him and the mother of his child.

JJ did not stop chattering since he sat back down. He described his day in detail to Elizabeth and then repeated it over again for all their benefits. When his eyes were drifting shut his lips were still moving albeit a little bit slower.

He was definitely Elizabeth's child.

And the only one who ate the fudge.

As he took one step down the stairs and then another, Jason's eyes fell on the couch and remembered how JJ clamored up between him and Elizabeth, snuggling up against the both of them, reliving his joy over the Harley Davidson bike his daddy bought him. Then the tiny toddler passed out and the last time Jason remembered being so happy, so content was the moment JJ was conceived.

For that reason alone he was hurrying over to the desk to pick up his jacket and pull it on. He had to get out of this house; he had to start doing what he came to this town to do. He had to find out what happened to the warehouse and who would want to kill Sonny.

Mostly he had to get away from her.

She was annoyed, angry, upset over some female she never even met and part of him was glad, happy that she finally felt a little of the pain he was feeling when she was playing tug of war with him and Lucky and him and Zander.

And yet he hated when Elizabeth was in pain, he hated to see her cry, hated to see that lost look in her eyes.

He hated this moment, when there was a war going on inside his head, one part telling him to stay; the other part telling him to run hard and fast.

Damn't he had never been so indecisive before.

Damn that Elizabeth.

He could feel her presence before he even turned around. She was wiping down the table with a soft cloth, removing any marks of JJ's mixture of Mac & Fudge. Her chestnut hair, with a curly bounce to it, was dangling in her face as she scrubbed furiously at a piece of fudge that didn't want to be removed.

His hand was on the door knob before he looked at her, "I don't…I don't know when I'll be home." The door was opened; one foot was on the other side when she made her reply.

"Tell Sam I said hello."

Elizabeth jumped when she heard the door slam shut, "Jason, JJ…"

"We are not doing this, Elizabeth."

"Doing what?" she asked walking over towards him, "Please keep it down…"

"This, us," Jason said and kept on going when she opened her mouth, "For three very long years we did nothing but dance around each other. We started off as friends, became better friends, more than friends and you…neither of us handled it very well."

"I don't see what that has to do with…"

"We tried Elizabeth, we tried and we just couldn't make it work," he sighed as he ran both his hands over his face and moved away from her, "Elizabeth, I just…I want to fix what's wrong. I want to make you stop hurting but I can't. I can't bring Sonny back and I can't disappear from your life again."

"Jason, I would hurt without you," she said quietly.

"That!" he said turning to face her again, "I thought we agreed that we couldn't go back there. That's over and done with. You're getting jealous…"

"I am not jealous," she said firmly.

"You ignoring me throughout dinner and making a tense situation around our son because I spilled soda on a woman I don't even know is not what I call a happy person," he let out a small laugh, "There's nothing to be jealous about, Elizabeth. After all this time, you, you finally have a definition in my life. You're the mother of my child, you were Sonny's…lover and for that, you will always, _always_, have my protection."

"Protection," Elizabeth said quietly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'll always have your protection. That goes for JJ, without saying, I'm sure Carly has your protection and of course Bobbie and Monica and your darling sister. Let's see, anyone else?'

"Why are you doing this?" he asked advancing towards her, "Why do you always do this? I mean, is this your thing? Carly, Carly always goes a little crazy and I'm there to calm her down but Elizabeth, this 'can't decide' thing, I don't know what to do with it. It tore me apart before but I can't let it now, I have a son to worry about."

"At least I know that JJ is your top priority," Elizabeth said moving back to the table.

"And you're upset that your not?" Jason asked, "I told you…"

"That I have your protection," Elizabeth said as she slammed the towel on the table, "I get that but I already have enough protection. I have Johnny and Francis and Max…"

"In this business you could never…"

"No you don't," Elizabeth said fighting back the tears, "I'm…I'm adjusting to this, to all of it, living without Sonny, learning to be on my own again after all these years, trying to be so damn strong through all of this, for my son, for you, for everyone and I don't…I don't want protection Jason, I just want…I want a friend."

Jason sighed as he stared at her, his piercing blue eyes meeting hers. It would be so easy to reach out and take her into his arms, to comfort her and tell her that he would make everything okay but as much as his brain told him to move, to walk towards her, to make her pain go away his heart wouldn't listen. He couldn't go through that, not again, neither of them could.

A friendship with Elizabeth was always more.

"I have to go," he said quietly, "I think that you should sleep in the spare room tonight."

"What?" Elizabeth asked as she wiped at her eyes with her fingertips, "You aren't…"

"I'll be…I'll be home," he said, "I'm not sure when but I'll be here when JJ wakes up. I…" he sighed and scratched his head, "I don't want you sleeping on the couch again so please, sleep in the spare room."

"O…okay," Elizabeth said quietly, "Be careful."

He nodded and moved towards the door again.

"Jason…"

He turned back; saw her approaching him hesitantly, "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

She smiled softly, "Thank you. And please," she added, "Please have Max sent over and take Johnny with you."

Jason looked at her, his eyebrows drawn together and his mouth about to open when she smiled again and shook her head.

"No guard is better than the other in protecting me," she said waving her hand at the door, "I love them all like my brothers but Johnny has been around this business, has been around you and Sonny the longest, I think if you're going…somewhere, you should take Johnny."

Jason wanted to tell her to stay out of it, wanted to tell her that she shouldn't even be thinking about these things, but he couldn't, not when the past four years of her life revolved around this business, this lifestyle.

He simply nodded again and headed out the door, closing it tightly behind him. As he made his way to the elevator and pressed the down button, one thought continuously drifted through his mind.

Damn you to hell Sonny Corinthos.

Elizabeth smiled at Max as she handed him a slice of the remaining fudge that Jason had brought home earlier. She saved herself some for later, even some for Jason, but the size that he had for her was enough to feet them twice over.

"He'll never know," she said, "Thank you for coming over."

"Francis was a little jealous," Max winked, "But that's because I think he has a crush on Alexis."

Elizabeth laughed, "I'm sure that's it. I'm going to clean up the dishes and then head to bed, an _actual_ bed," she emphasized, "So you can tell relay the message to the other two when you speak to them."

Max frowned slightly as he took a bite of his fudge, "We're just worried about you."

"I know," she said standing up on her toes to kiss his cheek, "I'll see you in the morning. Don't eat that too fast."

Max rolled his eyes before she closed the door on him, "Such a mother hen."

Mother hen, Elizabeth mused as she grabbed the towel from the table and headed into the kitchen. She loved being a mother.

She had to admit that she was afraid at first. Who wouldn't be? Impending motherhood was something that scared her at the young age of twenty. She hated her dependence on Sonny but was grateful he was there as his support helped her raise her son and become the best mother that she could be.

JJ was her entire life. She wanted to be able to give him everything that she could. She wanted to be at home with him as much as she could and with the accelerated courses she had been taking over the past few years, including while she was pregnant, it made it all possible. She was going to finally be able to make her son proud of her.

Now with Jason back in JJ's, she couldn't see her son's world getting any better than this.

Placing the last bowl in the dishwasher Elizabeth sighed and flipped off the lights in the kitchen. He stilled missed his Uncle Sonny, he stilled prayed for him before he went to bed, it was a wound that was starting to scar and that was thanks to Jason.

Sonny thought Jason could help her as well but that wasn't possible. Jason would never want to go back to the way they were before and Elizabeth wasn't sure if what she felt for him was anything more than pure physical attraction.

She sighed as she leaned against the dark marble counter, "Sonny, what were you thinking?"

"_That someone needed to take care of you when I couldn't," he replied quietly, "That he was the best person for the job. I trust Jason, with my life. I trust Jason with you."_

Elizabeth blinked her eyes as she stared at the hazy vision in front of her. It was him, Sonny Corinthos, the man who left her all alone on the docks a little more than a week ago.

She blinked, then blinked again, and there he stood but when she moved towards him he only smiled, shoving his hands in his pants pockets and revealing those infamous dimples.

"_I'm here for you, Elizabeth," he said softly, "When you need me, I'm here."_

"I need you," Elizabeth begged as she moved away from the counter, "Sonny why did you leave? What possible reason could you have had to…"

"_I didn't leave," Sonny said as he placed his hand over his heart, "I'm right here. You said you trusted me, Elizabeth. Trust me that this is right."_

"No," she said shaking her head vigorously, "Jason and I are not right Sonny. You don't know, you have no idea."

"_He's in pain," Sonny said with a stricken look on his face, "I know, I see it. I am the cause of that pain. I hate myself for doing that but this…this is my way of saying sorry."_

Elizabeth felt the hot tears spill from her eyes and down to her cheek, "You think that by making him my trustee is going to get him to forget everything, to forget us? I don't even want to forget us, Sonny. What we had…"

"_Will never compare to me and Carly," Sonny said quietly, "It will never compare to you and Jason, Elizabeth."_

"Sonny, no."

Vaguely, in the back of her mind she heard the ringing.

"_Elizabeth…"_

Then she blinked and he was gone, the gray moon filtering through the open blinds onto the black marble floor. She blinked again and she was still in the kitchen, alone, with the phone ringing beside her.

"No, Sonny, no!" Elizabeth shouted, trying to ignore the persistent ringing. She turned around and made a grab for the phone. "Hello?"

"_Elizabeth?" he whispered._

Elizabeth's hands shook as the phone slipped from her grasp, crashing to the floor and breaking into three different pieces. She collapsed with it, her knees colliding with the floor as she tried to put the pieces back together.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up, saw the stock shadow of a man in the doorway.

The suit, the black hair, the dark eyes.

"Sonny," she moaned softly before her head met with the floor, fingers still grasping the broken phone.


	14. Chapter 14

_I believe this chapter fits under the Mature rating that I give this fic, its very hard R some could call it worse but I wouldn't. Please feel free to let me know if you are offended and would like it removed._

He was use to the silence.

After working with Jason Morgan since he entered the organization, Johnny was well aware that he was the total opposite of his boss Sonny Corinthos. Jason was quiet, reserved with a beer to go with dinner or a pool game, his temper was in check and there was a rare occasion where it showed. Sonny, on the other hand, flared up at the slightest touch, wanting things to be perfect, organized, put together and heaven help the person who got in his way. Every year for Christmas Johnny, Max and Francis each bought him a set of crystal tumblers to replace the ones that was destroyed throughout the year. Sonny smiled every time he opened the gift which was broken an average of three months later.

It was unique working with his two bosses, both of them after the same goal, each one drastically different from the other.

The one major thing they had in common was Elizabeth Webber and Johnny was sure that was the reason Jason was out here, past midnight, trying to sift through the remains of the burned warehouse.

It was his lack of a word since they left the penthouse that was making Johnny worried.

He was use to the silence but this type of silence made him nervous, made him think that something was on the horizon, something was about to happen that no one was really prepared for.

But then again didn't that happen last week? No one would've ever imagined that Sonny Corinthos was a marked man do to the quiet period that settled over the city of Port Charles. For the past two years Sonny concentrated on his family and made sure that Elizabeth, JJ, Michael and even Carly were okay and as happy as he could try and make them.

Granted Carly was like Sonny and she wasn't happy until she got what she want, when she wanted it.

That's why it was startling to see Sonny Corinthos fall for little angelic Elizabeth Webber.

They never called her that, not to her face anyway. Elizabeth would probably slap the taste out of the guard's mouths if they ever implied that she was perfect in any shape or form. Sure she had her faults, everyone did, but when a man goes from Carly Corinthos to Elizabeth Webber it's quite a turn around and she couldn't be called anything but angelic.

Savior maybe, but Sonny was also doing some saving himself.

Johnny hated it at first, Francis was actually the first one to come around and tell him and Max that this was good for the both of them. Alexis was inclined to agree and soon they formed a circle around the duo and the little boy, allowing no one to utter a cross word to any of them.

They knew from the moment the looks started to pass between Elizabeth and Sonny that the two would not take it well and they had both been through enough already. So late night movies and dinners at the No Name were how things came about. There were rare appearances at charity events, Elizabeth more inclined to convince Sonny to send a check rather than show up in person.

She was hiding, hiding the love that she was trying to fight and he was almost as angry as she was the night of the viewing.

Jason Morgan walked away, why the hell shouldn't she have fallen in love with someone else?

He knew that the other man being Sonny was pushing it but Jason didn't see the devastation on Elizabeth's face the morning she stepped out into the hall and faced Johnny, the imploring question in her eyes as she stood there in Jason's tee shirt and her jeans. The slight nod he gave her, her crumbling before him…

He squeezed his eyes shut and turned around from Jason's back as he carefully moved around the rubble. No, he couldn't picture that now, he had to put it behind him, they all had to put the past behind them if they wanted to make any attempt to move forward.

Jason came back into town because of a phone call Sonny made before he died but Jason was staying in town because of his son and because of Elizabeth.

Looking over at the man who was approaching him, pain, anger, sadness etched in his blue eyes, he knew that it was definitely for his son _and _Elizabeth.

"This isn't right," Jason said, "Something's not right."

His first sentence since Elizabeth told him to be careful as if she knew where he was going. She might not have known that he would wind up on the docks but she knew he was going out on business.

Jason never wanted her to know things like that, that's why he kept pushing her away, that's why walked out.

But here she was, stuck in the middle of the Port Charles Mafia, forever branded a woman of the mob.

And no, it wasn't by him, it wasn't by the man who was at one time crazy about her, who loved her so much sometimes it even ached to breath without her around, no it was by Sonny Corinthos, his best friend, his mentor, practically his father and her lover.

Forever a mob moll, Elizabeth Webber.

He wanted to hug Sonny for keeping her safe, for keeping her around and then in the next instance he wanted to kill him again for what he did, what he made her become.

Pushing both ideas out of his head he focused on the task at hand; finding out who killed Sonny Corinthos and why.

"I'm going to need to get caught up," Jason said, "I'm going to have to shift some schedules; the meetings are going to have to be mainly at night. If anyone else a problem with that, that's fine, I'll help them get relocated else where. I don't know how Sonny worked things but I need to do them a little more differently."

Johnny nodded. He knew it was simply because Jason wanted to spend time with his son.

Jason was an idiot in the love department but a truly wonderful father.

"I need to know who bought any property around here recently, I need to know who are the new people in town, I need look outs, I need anything heard around the street," Jason said, "I need to know if someone is going to come after me."

Johnny nodded, "We heard nothing."

"And that's what frightens me," Jason sighed as he ran his hand over the side of his face, "The scene is going to be released to us tomorrow. I want to come and get a better look at it in the daylight. I'll be here around sun up; I'm not expecting anyone to come with me."

"I'll be here as well," Johnny said quietly.

Jason nodded, "I don't know how long I'm going to be…here. I think it goes without saying that I'm not going anywhere without my son and my son isn't going anywhere without his mother."

Johnny nodded again, understanding it without Jason saying it. He was in charge. He was stepping into the roll of leader of the Port Charles Mafia.

"And I'm not wearing a suit."

Johnny had to bite back a laugh. Jason never did look comfortable in them anyway.

"I want to take another quick sweep," Jason said motioning with his hand, "I'd like you to walk through it with me, see if I'm missing…"

Jason looked at Johnny's suit coat that was ringing. He watched the man pull it out curiously, a strange look on his face and he knew their thoughts were along the same line. Any call after midnight was not a good one.

"What?" Johnny asked, "What? We're not that far, we're on our way."

Jason looked at Johnny as he flipped his phone shut and tried to search for the words.

"What happened to Elizabeth?"

It was there, always, the connection, the instinct, the knowing and no matter what they did to each other, no matter how much pulling, pushing and walking away, it was always going to be there and with JJ here it was now even stronger.

It was what made Jason run into the night; hurrying back to the woman he wasn't aware he still loved.

"I didn't know what to do," Max said, his voice strained, "She opened her eyes and kept calling his name. I repeated over and over that it was me but…she didn't snap out of it until JJ came down the stairs calling for her."

"Did he see her like this?" Jason asked as he turned away from the closed door in front of him. It was the door that led to the room he was staying in, the room where Elizabeth now lay.

"No," Max said shaking his head, "She heard him and it must've penetrated or something, she just snapped right back out of it and hurried to him. Then she took him to bed but he wanted to sleep with her and…"

Jason nodded as he looked back towards the door. It was now the room where both Elizabeth and his son lay. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs," Jason said, "I need a few minutes."

"Take your time," Johnny said as he led the way with Max following, looking exhausted and drained.

Jason took a deep breath and placed his hand on the doorknob to the bedroom. He was trying to prepare himself, he wanted to be calm when he walked into the room and saw JJ and Elizabeth asleep in his bed. He thought if he just walked himself through it mentally he would be okay.

But when he opened the door and stepped in, he knew nothing that he told himself would prepare him for the sight on his bed.

Elizabeth and JJ lay in the center, one of JJ's arms was clutching Boris bear, the other draped over his mother's stomach. Elizabeth had one arm protectively around JJ and the other arm was stretched out, handing reaching for something on the right side of the bed.

His side of the bed.

He sank into the chair next to the dresser that held his clothes and television set, his mind flooded with visions, images, moments of that night that seemed like a lifetime ago.

_He saw her face, the nervousness that was revealed in her eyes and the way she chewed on her bottom lip. She was still unsure and he didn't blame her._

_Not ten minutes ago she was ready to walk out on him, he was sure she would wake up tomorrow morning and probably make it through the door but tonight he didn't want to argue with her, he didn't want to tell her that it probably would be best if she left._

_He simply wanted her to stay._

_So he moved towards the bed and started to pull down the comforter, then the top sheet, then he actually fluffed a pillow before it hit him._

_He was nervous too._

_It had been so long since the last time he made love to a person that he was actually in love with. That was Robin all those years ago. Of course there was Carly but that was just a need for release that turned into something way too complicated and he didn't count the scattering of girls through his various travels; although they were always petite with brown hair._

_No, this was the first time in quite a few years Jason Morgan was actually going to be making love to someone. _

_He was nervous as hell but he wasn't going to tell her that and he certainly wasn't able to confess how he felt, not when she had that look in her eyes that screamed she was ready to bolt. No, he couldn't put any more pressure on her than she was already putting on herself._

_He kicked off his boots by the right side of the bed and walked towards her, holding out his hand. _

_It took her a moment but she took it and then she was in his arms, her head nestled against his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat._

_If that didn't tell her what he felt, what he wanted, he didn't know what else would._

_She smiled as she ran her hands up and down his back. This was Jason; this was the man that knew what she needed even before she did. This was also the man that had been invading her dreams for the past few years with erotic visions and temptations to Italy. This man was the one she practically attacked in her studio and then backed down citing she didn't want to use him. This man was the one who put up with her._

_This man was the one she was desperately in love with._

_And this man was the one she was going to make love to._

_Her hands shook a little as she pulled back and twisted his shirt in her fingers, toying with it as she tugged it out of his waistband. He was so beautiful and he wasn't even aware of it, aware of the things that he did to her, aware of the things that he made her want to do to him._

_She'd love to tell him, to reveal everything in a single breath but she knew that tonight wasn't the time to confess all so her fingers moved up his chest, then slid around to play with the hair on the nape of his neck, then tugged him closer and then kissed him with every ounce of passion in her body._

_Jason knew that he shouldn't have groaned, he was the one that was suppose to be in control, he was the one who was suppose to lead things but when her lips met his and her tongue was pleading for entrance he couldn't help it. It slipped from his mouth before he could stop it and she wasn't complaining._

_No she was wrapping her arms around him, standing up on her toes and pressing her body against his. She wanted more, she wanted all of him and he wasn't going to deny her._

_His arms came around her, holding her tightly against him as his tongue danced with hers, clashing together, teasing one another, roaming her mouth, learning every crevice as she tried to learn his._

_It was incredibly erotic for a kiss and made his jeans damn uncomfortable._

_It was also making Elizabeth bolder._

_She bypassed the shirt and went straight to the belt on his jeans._

_Elizabeth shivered as her fingertips brushed against the cool metal, tugging at the leather loop until it came free from its harness. Then she was pulling it out of the belt loops and tossing to the floor._

_His hands were in her hair, then on her face, caressing her cheeks as he kissed her over and over and over until she found it difficult to breathe. That's when they both pulled back gasping, their hands now reaching for each other shirts and in an instant they were off._

_Now it was skin upon skin._

_Part of Jason wanted to pull away as his fingers ran down her arms, brushing along her velvety skin and leaving goose bumps in his wake. He wanted to tell her that they shouldn't be doing this; that he loved her too much to let her into this world but he couldn't stop. Not when her nails were making the most wonderful sensation on his back. Not when she pulled his head down towards her so she could nibble lightly on his ear. Not when he felt her warm breath on his neck and then that delicious tongue._

_The intoxication of Jason Morgan was making Elizabeth's head spin. She couldn't get enough of touching him, kissing him, just wanting all of him in this very moment. Her lips traced over his Adam's apple; then down his chest, causing his muscles to quiver as her tongue slid over his nipple. When she felt his body twitch under her ministrations she pulled back and flicked her tongue at his nipple, then again and again until she took the tiny bud in her mouth and bite it gently._

_She let out a yelp when Jason took a handful of hair and pulled her away._

_She then moaned when his lips came crashing down hers and his fingers fiddled with the hook that held her bra together. He made quick work of the white cotton material and soon he was pulling on her straps, slowly removing them from her body before stepping back, releasing the material from his hands and allowing it to fall to the floor at his feet._

_Elizabeth's eyes followed the Hanes Her Way bra as it lay between them. Her instincts were to cover herself up, they always were, but Jason's index finger was under her chin, tipping her face upwards to look at him, to see the appreciation in his eyes, to see him moving towards her, his lips mere inches from her before he whispered, "You're beautiful."_

_Then his hands found her breasts, massaging them lightly as his tongue went back to dancing with hers. Their breaths were mingling each time he pulled back, her small moans filling the room as his thumbs rubbed her rosy nipples. She gasped went he bent down and tugged on one of them, nipping at it with his teeth._

_She only hoped that her biting made him feel as wonderful as he was making her feel. Her legs were starting to give out underneath her, she felt the urge to wrap one arm around his neck, pulling him closer, hanging onto him for strength, until his arm slid under her knees and soon she was being carried to the bed._

_Jason hovered over her, smiling as he stared at her swollen lips, aware that his must look the same way. Before Elizabeth walked into his world he never knew the power of dreaming, of wondering what happened next. He was always in the moment, but one look at her beautiful face, at those eyes that were staring up at him with so much trust, so much…he couldn't help but remember the times that he laid in this very bed and dreamt about her, wondered about her, about this moment._

_It seemed surreal to him and he didn't want to waste another minute. He wasn't going to waste this night._

_No matter what tomorrow would bring he was going to make sure that he and Elizabeth would savor what came next._

_He felt her fingers pulling at the button on his jeans, pushing them down his hips before tugging on the zipper. He watched her movements and then looked back at her, only to be rewarded with a kiss and then her arms around his neck, pulling his full body weight down on top of hers._

_For her that was the most incredible sensation, Jason's warm chest pressed against her own, rolling around together in his cotton sheets, wrapped up in one another. She couldn't wait another moment for his legs to be twined with hers, for his body to start moving in tune with her own. She needed it as much as she needed her next breath._

_And he was with her, every step of the way. His hands were yanking her zipper down, pulling off her jeans and panties in the same movement, tossing them with his hands and not caring where they landed._

_His lips were back on hers; then they were on her neck as she was kissing his forehead, his hair, his check, whatever she could touch with her lips. Her hands were on his jeans, pulling them down as she pulled away from him, growling slightly when they bunched at his muscular thighs. _

_She finally succeeded in tugging them off and throwing them next to hers when she looked back at him, naked as the day he was born and lying back on the bed. She was kneeling beside him in the same predicament._

_Suddenly she was blushing, feeling the warmth creep through her entire body and Jason never saw a sight more endearing. _

_He leaned up and kissed her again, caressing her breasts as he nudged her back onto the bed and started to move his lips downward, placing butterfly kisses all over the creamy white mounds, down onto her smooth stomach, flicking his tongue at her outer belly button and then moving lower, lower still until Elizabeth's fingers entwined in his hair while he parted her thighs with his hands._

_She sighed and then moaned when his tongue found that tiny bud and then flicked it once, twice before he leaned in closer and captured it with his mouth, sucking lightly, biting gently and sending her into oblivion. _

_She hadn't realized that she was that close, almost felt embarrassed by the thought, but he was kissing her again, telling her she was beautiful, amazing, murmuring words that didn't even make sense before he groaned himself, when she caught him in her tiny hands._

_She could only describe him as velvet steel._

_And he quivered when she ran her hand up and down his length, her other one reaching around to cup his balls as she stared at him, watching his eyes darken, his face break out in a sweat as he tried to concentrate, tried to hold on._

_He had to pull her hand away when she gently started to run her nails down his length._

_A man could only take so much._

_And looking at Elizabeth Webber, flushed and ready for him, was causing him to use up all his self control._

_  
He placed his palms on either side of her head, started to raise his body above hers before he froze, sighed and looked away, devastation written all over his face._

"_I don't have…"_

_Of course he didn't, he had plenty, a whole year's supply until she moved in but then it was too tempting and he had to get rid of them or else he probably would've taken her on the floor downstairs and now when he needed them the most…_

"_I'm ok," she whispered, "I'm on the pill. We're both…"_

_He nodded and then he kissed her again, his leg brushing up against hers, her moans mixing with his as he inched closer and closer to what he could only describe as heaven._

_When he thrust inside of her Elizabeth couldn't think of another moment in her life when she felt more complete. Jason Morgan filled her, her body, her heart, her soul and she wrapped her arms around him, wrapped her legs around his and tried to pull him closer, tried to move in tune with him, tried to keep this feeling for as long as she possibly could._

_Jason felt himself start to lose some control. Being inside of Elizabeth, being wrapped up with her, gave him the incredible feeling; one he never felt before. She made nothing feel like something._

_So he held on as long as he could, listened as she pleaded with him, begged him, whimpered and finally cried out his name before she was shaking and panting beneath him. Then he let himself go, felt something explode inside of her; felt his own body shake before he collapsed on top of her, her arms naturally falling around him._

_He pulled back slightly, his face mere inches away from hers and he saw in her eyes what was reflecting in his own._

_Love._

_No word was uttered as he rolled to his side, pulling her with him and then tugging the sheet on top of their sweaty bodies._

_Elizabeth smiled as she stretched in bed. It took her until this morning to realize that she couldn't possible leave. _

_Sure, she and Jason had a long road ahead of them, there were still some obstacles in their way but she was ready to fight and she knew that he would be too._

_She wanted to be able to open her eyes for the rest of her life and see him next to her. _

_She rolled over grinning and came face to face with a pillow; a small note lay on top of it, her name scribbled across the front._

_She didn't want to reach for it, grab it and read it, knowing that the words in side of there would change her life forever but she had to, had to know what would cause Jason to leave her to wake up by herself after the incredible night they had._

_Sitting up in his black tee shirt she plucked the note from beside her and quickly scanned the words._

'_See you later'_

_Her hands shook as it fell from them onto the bed beside her. No, this couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Not after last night, he couldn't think that she would still want to leave._

_She scurried from the bed looking for her jeans, tugging them on without her panties and hurrying downstairs in her bare feet. She didn't know how long he was gone, maybe there was still time to catch him, maybe they could talk._

_She flung the door open and stepped into the hall, around the side of the elevator. Johnny was poised in front of Sonny's door and she knew that he saw her. He took a step towards her, read the question in her eyes and then gave her a slight nod of his head._

_The next thing she knew she was on the ground, in front of Jason's penthouse, in Johnny's arms as he rocked her and told her it would be okay._

_She knew from that moment on that nothing would ever be the same._

Elizabeth felt the cool tears run down her cheeks as she opened her eyes and adjusted to the darkness. She saw him sitting across from the bed, a dark shadowy figure with dark hair, hunched over, his face in his hands.

She closed her eyes again and willed Sonny Corinthos to go away, she couldn't see him, not after the most wonderful, most horrible dream she ever had.

When she opened her eyes back up again they were staring into watery blue ones.

Jason Morgan was sitting across from her crying tears of his own.

She sat up further and then looked down when her son pulled away in his sleep and curled up further on the left side of the bed. Her eyes then went back to Jason's only to find him walking towards her, moving quietly into the night before sitting next to her on the bed.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

Then they were holding one another, her tears muffled by his tee shirt, his muffled by her chestnut hair, finding solace, comfort, and a little bit of peace in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

He never wanted to be standing where he was now.

Nonetheless Jason Morgan's booted feet were planted atop freshly dug up earth and staring back at him was a dark marble stone that bore the name of his best friend.

The people who made these markers must have had Sonny's on reserve as it was here the day after the man was planted in the ground. It read his name, Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos Junior, his birth date, his death date, and three simple phrases, 'Loving son, loving father, loyal friend'.

Loyal friend indeed.

Jason couldn't help but laugh. He thought that if this day would ever come he would be standing here with tears in his eyes, frustration in his voice at the fact that he couldn't prevent it but now all he felt was the anger, the hatred boiling at the surface ready to explode until it would destroy everything in its path.

He wasn't going to subject his son to this.

Even though she deserved part of it, even though some of it was aimed at her, he wasn't going to subject Elizabeth to it either.

No, this rage was reserved for the man who should've known better, the man who could've prevented it all, the man who was like a father to him, the man who betrayed him.

"Bastard," Jason growled, "I hate you for dying, I hate you for being in this ground. I wanted to deal with you, Sonny. I wanted to be the one that put you there. Was that why you called me back? Because you knew that you were going to meet your maker, you knew that someone was after you and you wanted me to get some ounce of revenge before this happened or did you want me to take your leftovers?"

No, no that couldn't be it, Elizabeth would never be leftovers. She would always be beautiful to him, always be Elizabeth, always be held in a different regard than any other woman in his life and that just made him want to rage on more.

"Carly wasn't enough was she? Was she!" he screamed as he kicked at the earth, "It wasn't enough that you had to take her away from me, you knew how I felt about Elizabeth and if you gave a damn about me you would've picked up that phone and called me the minute you found out, the minute you knew about my son but you didn't!"

His hands slammed down hard on the top surface of the marble, the cool stone cutting into his skin, causing a trickle of blood to appear.

"You knew how I felt about her," he said in a choked whisper, "And you were the only one who knew, Sonny. I told you and I showed you and you pushed and pushed until I gave it all. I fucking told you why I left and you never bothered to say a word to her did you? Never bothered to explain why I walked out that morning."

He laughed as he wiped at the tears with the sleeve of his leather jacket, sniffling slightly as he tried to bat away the fresh ones that fell upon his cheeks.

"No you wanted to play dumb, to the both of us; you wanted me to suffer and her to suffer so you kept us apart. Why? What in the hell was going through your mind when she told you she was carrying my child? Did you think that since it worked out so well with Michael it could work out with another one of my children? Why is it that you get to screw around and produce as many kids as you possibly can and I…I'm left holding the bag. I'm left cleaning up your mess and wondering when I get my shot. Well here it is Sonny and you tried to keep that away from me too."

He kicked at the headstone in frustration. He wasn't sure if he wanted to knock it over or just pretend that it was Sonny's head he was beating into.

"I told you that I loved her too much to let her into this life!" he screamed, "I told you that Elizabeth wasn't fit for this world, that it would slowly kill her. I told you it would take away her freedom, her happiness, everything that made her so beautiful and you did it, you dragged her into this world and you took my son along with her! And then you die, you die a quick death before you can answer for what you've done. Did you even ask her how much she loved to paint? Did you ever ask her about the wind? Did you ever ask her about her art classes? Did you ever ask her about scrappy little Christmas trees? Did you ever ask her about me?"

His fingers curled around the sides of the gray marble as he started to shake it.

"Did you? Did you!"

The stone wouldn't budge and tired, sweating, crying, Jason collapsed to his knees in front of it. His body shaking from the tears and pure exhaustion, the world around him was turning hazy as the sun started to rise in the far east.

"You had Carly," Jason whispered as his fingers curled into the earth beneath him, "You took my best friend from me, you took Michael, why in the hell did you have to take Elizabeth and JJ too?"

His eyes were filled with tears, wanting to be released, Jason fighting to hold onto them, to hold onto whatever control he had left.

"I walked away to keep her safe, to keep her free," he said as he slammed his fists into the ground, "Why did you destroy her? Why!"

His fingers reached up and ran across the name chiseled into stone.

"Why the hell did you turn her into you?"

"Jason?"

His barely heard his name through the roaring in his head and he turned slightly, saw the petite figure in the darkness behind him.

His eyes moved from her feet to those shapely legs to those beautiful thighs to that incredibly narrow waist, all the way up too…

He sighed, devastation and relief written clear across his face.

"Hello Sam."

"I wasn't trying to be rude," she said as she moved towards him, "I was walking past the cemetery and I heard yelling, it sounded like someone was in pain. I wanted to help and…I saw you. You look like your in pain."

Jason turned away from her and stood up, brushing at the dirt that clung to his jeans.

"You also look like you could use a friend," she said as she reached out and touched the elbow of his leather jacket, "I'm not going to pry but I'm here if you need someone to listen."

Jason turned back towards her, looked down into that angelic face, that brown hair pulled back into a fluffy ponytail, but it was the eyes that reached out to him.

They were brown, not blue.

He sighed and nodded.

"I was going to head over to Kelly's to pick up some breakfast for my son," he said with a small smile, "Would you like to come?"

A smile came across Sam's face, "I'd love to."

Sam laughed as she took a sip of her coffee, half cream, half sugar, "I'm suppose to be helping you. You're not supposed to be listening to my horror stories of Fashion Design 101."

"You did help, got my mind off of things," he said with a smile as he took a sip of his own black coffee, "Besides I never knew that the fashion world could be so interesting."

"I tried to make it that way," she said as she touched his arm gently with her hand, "I would never bore you with the details of sewing and stitching. That class nearly put me to sleep," she laughed. "If you're ever interested I'll tell you the real good stories, like my research on Club Wear."

"Mmm, now that does sound interesting," Jason said with a smile and started to laugh.

This actually felt nice, sitting at a table in the corner of Kelly's, holding a conversation with a beautiful woman.

It felt normal.

"Tell me when you came to town," he asked.

"About a month ago," she said as she tugged on the end of her ponytail, "I needed to take a break from college; the bills were coming in quicker than I could pay them. I took a semester off and decided to start up at PCU down here. I'm looking around for a part time job as well. I was hoping to get into the Fashion Industry but none of them are paying internships and I actually need something that pays."

"Why don't you work here?" Jason asked, "I know the owner, I could put in a good word for you. The tips alone could help you save up for when you want to go back to whatever it is you came from. In fact I know someone that used to work…"

He stopped realizing that introducing Elizabeth to Sam would not be such a good idea.

"I take it the person you were just about to suggest is an ex," she smiled.

"That obvious?" he asked with a laugh.

"You just got this extremely painful look on your face," she smiled.

"It's not an ex, really," Jason said, "JJ's mother. We've been…we were friends for a really long time."

"Ah," Sam said as her hands fell around her coffee cup, "That type of friendship."

"No…no it wasn't…" he sighed as he ran one hand through his spiky hair. To this day he still couldn't describe the relationship he had with Elizabeth, "It's not something that I can really put into words. It's not really something I want to talk about."

She smiled as she reached into the pocket of her jogging pants, "Fair enough, now, let me treat you to breakfast since you were kind enough to listen to me babble on for the past hour."

Jason placed his hand on top of hers and then laid down a twenty and a ten, "This is my treat. Thank you for getting my mind off of things."

"It was my pleasure," she said as she placed the money back in her pants, "And since I get the feeling that you're about to leave…"

"I want to be home before JJ wakes up," Jason said as he motioned to the waitress that just came out of the kitchen with a large brown bag, "I'm bringing him home breakfast. He loves Mickey Mouse pancakes."

"You truly are a wonderful father," Sam smiled as she watched the waitress hand Jason the bag, "You can see how much he adores you."

"Not as much as I adore him," Jason smiled as he finished his coffee, "Thank you again."

"Wait," she said taking his hand when he started to get up, "I feel like I still owe you. Let me take you out to dinner. I won't speak a word about fashion."

He laughed, "What would we talk about then?"

She laughed as she pushed some of her long bangs from her face, "What do you say? There's this cozy little Chinese place that I'd love to try out. Tomorrow night, we'll say around nine or ten, therefore you'll have plenty of time to put JJ to bed and hopefully get a sitter."

"His mother will be with him," Jason said, skirting the issue of he and Elizabeth actually living together, "He's usually in bed by eight at the latest."

"Eight thirty then," Sam smiled as she wrote down her number on a napkin and handed it to him, "It's a date?"

Jason took it and looked down at it. He couldn't remember the last time a woman actually gave him seven digits. He was smiling when he was looking back up at her.

"It's a date."

Elizabeth ran one hand over her face as she yawned and sat up in bed. She blinked a few times before she realized where she was.

Jason's room in the penthouse and both he and her son were nowhere to be found.

She slipped out of bed and looked down at herself, wondering when she took the time to undress and put on a pair of pajamas. That must've been Jason. She remembered him holding her, them holding each other, and her feeling a peace that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

She fell asleep in his arms and as usual he took care of her.

Smiling she started down the stairs in search of her son, wondering if he was up to no good with one of the guards. She was startled when she saw Jason and him pulling food out of a bag at the table in the dining area.

"Morning Mama!" JJ squealed, "Daddy brought Mouse pancakes!"

Jason went out and bought breakfast.

This was the morning that she wanted to wake up to four years ago.

Better late than never.

She practically skipped over to the table and curled up in a chair beside her son, "Do I get anything to eat?"

"Western omelet," Jason said placing a Styrofoam box in front of her, "A biscuit and some sausage and bacon on the side. There's pork roll around here too."

"Jason," Elizabeth laughed as she laid the pancakes out in front of JJ, "How much do you think I eat?"

"I think you need to put some meat on your bones," Jason smiled as he stood up and poured some orange juice from a pitcher he brought in from the kitchen, "Doesn't she JJ?"

"Hmm-mph," came JJ's muffled reply.

"And what did you get?" Elizabeth asked leaning over to his side of the table.

"Black coffee."

"Jason!" she sighed as she held out a piece of bacon, "Eat it, eat it, I'm serious if you want me to eat, eat this."

He laughed as he tried to push it away but when his mouth was open she shoved half a slice in there and he managed to choke it down.

"Thank you," she grinned satisfied and started to work on her omelet.

Jason wished this was real, the family portrait they must've made sitting here eating breakfast together, but he knew that it couldn't be.

No matter how many tears were shared, how much progress they made, how much of a family they wanted to be they couldn't, not now, not yet.

And things were going too well for him to mention his date.

Here, she couldn't believe that she was actually standing here, at the sight where Sonny was killed. Amidst the ruins of charred wood and rubble, she looked around her and tried to figure out how the hell she got here.

Not just here, but _here_, in her life, at this very moment.

Waking up to a note left by Jason was something that devastated her and realizing why he left that note only made the burden more difficult to carry. He simply did what he thought that she wanted; it was something that Jason always did.

When she had curled up against his side four years ago, listening to his soft breathing, assuming he was asleep, she had whispered that this couldn't change everything.

He had to have been awake, heard it all and assumed as well.

He left so he didn't have to face her leaving again. She let him stay away because she wanted him to come back for her and not something he considered an obligation.

Falling in love with Sonny wasn't suppose to happen, standing in the middle of the burnt down warehouse wasn't suppose to happen, Jason being out on a date right now with a woman he spilled soda all over wasn't suppose to happen.

Neither was JJ, but he did, and he was the most important thing to the world to her.

She carefully picked her way through the pieces of rubble and started towards the back of the warehouse, the area closest to the docks. She couldn't see him very well in the dark but she was sure that Francis was looming around here somewhere.

Max was suppose to be on duty tonight but after last night's fiasco he asked for the evening off.

Elizabeth could hardly blame the man. One minute she was seeing Sonny Corinthos' ghost and hearing his voice on the phone and the next she was pleading with Max to be him.

Frankly she was surprised the man didn't quit.

But he wouldn't. He was loyal to Sonny, he was loyal to Jason, he was loyal to her.

He was also running a background check on the woman Jason was having Chinese food with.

She scoffed and shook her head. She knew that she blew it with Jason, knew it the moment she held JJ in her arms and decided to keep their baby a secret, knew it the moment Sonny Corinthos kissed her and she didn't push him away. She knew that she had absolutely no right to be jealous, to want to be in the position of the soda girl Sam but it was still inside of her, somewhere buried deep, the mutual attraction, the connection, the wanting Jason that never seemed to stop.

Neither did wanting his friendship back and right now, because of their son, that was more important than anything else.

She missed the late night rides, the staring at the stars, the pretend fights and the way they just use to listen to each other talk for hours on ends. She missed the man that made her believe she could do anything, the man that made her want to be free. She missed the friend that she made all those years ago in a bar named Jake's.

She wanted that back more than she wanted Jason in her bed.

Running a background check on Sam was for his own good, that and she didn't want any woman near her child until she was sure who that woman was and where she came from.

Another trait she picked up in the mob lifestyle.

That and the fact that there was still no word on what happened to Sonny Corinthos.

She was also becoming more and more curious as to why Sonny would've called Jason back to town before something happened. Was he keeping things from her?

She looked down at her purse which was starting to vibrate. Quickly unzipping her bag she dug out her cell phone and smiled at the caller ID before picking it up.

"I'm coming back now, Francis."

"If Jason knew that I had let you out of my sight…"

"I need a few minutes," Elizabeth said looking around once more at the blackened remains, "I don't think it helped any but I still needed it."

"I'll be right at the entrance," Francis said.

Elizabeth smiled and flipped the phone shut before placing it back in her purse and slipping it over her shoulder. That was another thing she loved about this life, Johnny, Francis and Max, three men she could no longer live without.

She started to pick her way back through the shell of a warehouse, avoiding pieces of brick and splintered wood, when she found herself slipping, her ankle twisting and herself falling right to the hard cement ground, her head connecting with a large, charred four by four.

Moaning slightly, Elizabeth rubbed her forehead and blinked, her vision blurred. She felt wetness on her hands but couldn't see what it was, couldn't figure out where it was coming from. She tried to move, tried to sit up, wondering what happened, wondering where she was.

Images started to materialize in front of her eyes and the warm liquid on her hand was red, blood red. She heard someone in the distance calling her name and she looked around, feeling woozy as everything started to fog up again.

Then she looked up and saw him, standing over her in Italian leather shoes, a three piece black suit and dark black hair. He bent down, moved closer, whispered something as he reached out to her, seemingly wanted to help her.

Her eyes widened when her vision became clear and she stared at the man in horror.

Then she screamed.

"You have to give me something," Sam groaned as she chewed on a piece of egg roll, "You look like a very private man and I won't ask what you do for a living but can't I at least ask what you like?"

Jason smiled as he placed his beer back down on the table, "Bikes and pool."

"That's a very limited source of entertainment," she laughed as she ate a piece of General Tao's Chicken with her chopsticks, "Not that I don't find those things fascinating."

"Most people don't," Jason said as he leaned his elbows on the table and watched her slip a piece of noodle into her mouth. She had a very full mouth, one he was starting to like looking at.

"I don't think there's anything wrong…" she covered her mouth and took a sip of her water, "Excuse me," she said with a slight blush, "I don't think there's anything wrong with enjoying a nice cold beer and a game of pool after a hard days work. I'd love to do it. It's my idea of a perfect date."

"Sitting around a biker's bar?" Jason asked with raised eyebrows, "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Sam laughed as she picked up another piece of chicken with her chopsticks, "All that leather and a bunch of Harley's parked out front. I'd love to hang out at a place like that sometime."

"Yeah?" Jason asked nodding, "I might be able to arrange that."

"Really?" Sam asked as she held up the chicken this his lips, "Taste this, its wonderful."

Jason opened his mouth to accept the for and chewed on it slowly, aware that Sam was watching his every move. He swallowed it and then took another sip of his beer, "That was good."

"I thought so," she said quietly as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "I'm having a good time tonight Jason."

"Me too," he said somewhat surprisingly.

"I think we should do this again sometime," she said as she looked down at her plate, twirling the remaining noodles with her chopsticks.

A second date, which might lead to a third, he thought, and he might have to eventually tell her about his living situation with Elizabeth.

He thought it would be better for the both of them if he came clean now and he started to lean forward, opening his mouth to speak when the inside of his jacket started to ring.

"I'm sorry, I have to get this," he said as he pulled out his phone, "Yeah?"

"We need you back at the penthouse."

"What happened?" Jason asked turning away from Sam and into the leather cushion of the booth he was in, "Is JJ ok?"

"JJ is fine, he's still staying overnight at Bobbie's with Michael," Johnny said into the phone, "But I need you here at the penthouse, now."

"What's going…" then Jason heard it. Elizabeth was screaming something he couldn't make out in the background.

He wondered if this is how his life would be ten years from now; him out on a date with another woman and Elizabeth always needing him.

"Jason..."

"I'll be home in a little while," Jason said looking at Sam, "Whatever it is…"

"I wouldn't have called you if I didn't need you," Johnny bit out word for word on the other end of the line, "She knew about your fucking date before you even went on it, Francis opened his big mouth. Now get back home."

Jason still hesitated, still wondered what the hell could be so damn important.

"I can't believe you have to think about this," Johnny said quietly on the other hand.

Jason sighed as he ran his hand over his forehead, "I don't."

Then he slammed his phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"I need him here with me now," Elizabeth said pushing against Francis, "You don't understand. I need JJ."

"Elizabeth we need you to calm down and tell us what happened," Johnny said soothingly as he walked over to rejoin her and the two other bodyguards, ""JJ is fine, he's at Bobbie's…"

"I want my son!" she screamed as she slapped her hands against Johnny's chest. "Get me my son, now!"

She was hysterical, crying, shaking and the blood was oozing from a vicious head wound she suffered when she had fallen in the warehouse. She wouldn't let anyone touch her, she wouldn't let them take her to the hospital and she wouldn't quit. She wanted her son and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Elizabeth, there is…"

They all turned towards the door when it burst open and Jason stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the scene in front of him.

"What the hell…Elizabeth? Elizabeth, what happened?" he was beside her, checking her arms, her hands, seeing if she were hurt anywhere else, "Elizabeth…" he said caressing her forehead, his eyes reflecting pain when his fingers came back with her blood on them, "Why the fuck isn't she at General Hospital?"

"Because we were waiting for you," Johnny barked right back at Jason, "I'm getting the car."

"No! I want JJ!" Elizabeth screamed as she started pushing against Jason.

Francis and Max quickly followed Johnny out the door, both of them deciding to call the Brownstone just in case.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth listen to me," Jason said as he took a firm hold of her arms, "Elizabeth look at me, look at me."

She did and what he saw scared him. Her blue eyes were wild, looking confused and hazed, unsure of where she was or what was going on. He was beginning to think she might have a concussion.

"Elizabeth…"

"We need to get to JJ," she said as she scratched against his leather jacket with her nails, "Michael and Carly too, we have to get them now, you don't know Jason. You don't know whose back."

Sonny again, Jason mused. Grief stricken Elizabeth Webber was seeing more visions of her lost lover.

"We'll talk about this once we get you checked out," Jason said as he struggled to slide an arm around her shoulders, trying to keep her upright against him but she fought out of his embrace.

"No!" she screamed and pushed him with all her might, nearly causing him to lose his balance.

"Elizabeth?" Jason hated to see her like this, hated to see her so damn lost.

Then before his eyes he saw her skin pale, saw her lose all sense of time and place as her eyes fluttered shut and she started to fall to the floor, one word whispering upon her lips.

"Alcazar."


	16. Chapter 16

He thought living without Elizabeth was painful enough but he knew now that nothing could compare to the feeling of watching her through the glass as she lay lifeless on a hospital bed, monitors beeping around her, a breathing tube through her nose and a large square bandage covering the left side of her forehead.

He felt as if someone was reaching inside his chest and squeezing his heart with the same rhythm of those damn machines.

She looked so fragile lying there and her skin was so pale, nearly matching the color of those stiff sheets. Her hands were strapped down on either side of her, cushioned wrist bands holding her in place as her chest rose and fell slowly along with the machines.

The near sight of it was driving him almost as mad as Elizabeth had been when she had woken up on the ride over. She was screaming for her kids, screaming for Carly and Michael, screaming for him and screaming for Sonny. Her entrance into the hospital was chaotic and an unknown doctor appeared and administered a sedative.

Johnny and Francis had to physically restrain him when the man simply drew the needle back and thrust it into Elizabeth's side. When the bodyguards released him and Elizabeth disappeared behind the emergency room doors he headed over to find a men's room where two of the three mirrors were successfully broken by his fists.

He hated himself for doing this to her.

It was funny how he used to say that you couldn't change things, they were the way they were and there was no use trying to figure out how to fix something that was already done. You had to move on, go from there, not live in the past but after walking back into Elizabeth's life, after seeing his child for the first time, his world started evolving into what if's.

What if Elizabeth never started the goodbyes? What if he didn't walk out the next day? What if Sonny hadn't been around to take care of her? What if someone had picked up the phone to call him and let him know? What if he didn't fight Johnny on the phone tonight? What if he didn't go on his date with Sam?

The what if's were suddenly making his head dizzy and he pressed his fingers against his temples, fighting the urge to scream.

"Jason," Monica said quietly behind him.

Jason turned around and faced his mother, who smiled sympathetically at him.

"How is she? The test results?" Jason asked as he sighed and look back at Elizabeth's room.

"She's fine. She just has a slight concussion and we're going to keep her overnight for observation," Monica said, "She hasn't been eating very well apparently as she has lost weight since her last check up but other than that she's normal," Monica followed Jason's eyes and nodded, "She's under a lot of stress, trying to keep everything together, and the grief that she is suffering. Well, it's simply understandable that she might have a ner…"

"She's fine," Jason said looking at Monica, "There's nothing wrong with Elizabeth."

"Jason," Monica said as she took a step towards him, "I'm just suggesting she might want to talk to someone."

"Okay," Jason said crossing his arms across his chest and taking a step back from his mother, "She might want to talk to someone but she's not crazy and there's no reason for her to be strapped down to the bed."

"The sedative is going to wear off very soon," Monica said, "The doctor ordered hourly check ups."

"I'm not leaving," Jason said, "I'll be in the room with her when the doctor comes in to make sure he doesn't put his hands on her again. Either you remove the straps or I will."

Monica sighed and looked at her son, wanting to reach out and touch him, to somehow make him feel better. He never really let himself fall in love, not after Robin Scorpio, and it seemed the woman he was falling for was not so stable and still deeply in love with another man.

Still, Jason was her son and if he wanted the straps removed she would do that for him.

"Oh second thought," Jason said as Monica moved around him to enter the room, "I want to do it. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" Monica asked.

"I don't want Elizabeth waking up with someone leaning over her undoing those damn things," he said, "And if she does I want to be the one to explain the situation." He looked back once again at the petite woman in the bed, "She doesn't want pity."

"Jason…"

"Thank you," Jason nodded, "For everything that you've looked into and done, I appreciate it."

That was it, her dismissal. That was all she was going to receive from him this evening. With another sigh Doctor Quartermaine turned back down the hall and continued on with her rounds.

Jason pressed his hands against the glass of the window. He wanted to be in there next to her, holding her hand, telling her that it would be alright but he couldn't bring himself to do it. This situation was too similar to another all those years ago, except this time he couldn't talk her out of this life.

Elizabeth was fully immersed and there was no turning back.

He smelled the coffee before it appeared in front of his face.

"I thought you could use some," Johnny said as Jason took the cup and nodded in agreement.

"And?" Jason asked quietly as his eyes moved back to Elizabeth.

Johnny shrugged, "I'm envious of job security."

"I haven't fired you," Jason said as he looked at Johnny, "Tonight…"

"I don't know what the hell was going on with you tonight," Johnny said, "I don't know what the hell has been going on with you since you've been back Jason but I have never, never seen you act like this before. It makes me fear for your life."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jason asked, his grip on the cup becoming tighter.

"It means that your heads all fucked up," Johnny said motioning to his own with his finger, "And I'm not saying that you didn't come back to some crazy things Jason because you did, some of them I wouldn't wish on anyone but you're here and your staying and I think that you need to realize where your priorities lie."

"I don't need this right now," Jason said sipping the hot liquid and moving away from Johnny.

"I'm sorry but you are going to get it," Johnny said, "A lot of people are depending on you right now, you are the one who stepped into this role and when we ask you for help you can't tell us that you're busy with some bimbo…"

"Do not go there, Johnny," Jason said as his eyes narrowed.

Johnny let out a small laugh and took a step towards his boss, "I don't care what the hell you're doing with Sam, if that's what you need, go right ahead but don't try and tell me that the woman lying in there doesn't mean a damn thing to you. I called you tonight because she was in trouble."

"She's always in trouble," Jason growled, "I can't take that."

"You live off of it," Johnny said, "I've seen you, I've seen you all those years ago when you were trying to concentrate on those damn books Benny dropped off and your eyes would wander to the phone, waiting for it to ring and you would drop everything just to go help her or ride with her or just talk to her. That was part of who you were Jason."

"Were," Jason said as he tossed his cup in the metal trashcan, "I'm not that person anymore, I can't go back there. I don't…"

"I know," Johnny said nodding his head, "I know you're going to tell me that you don't know who Elizabeth is and you don't know who you are and you don't know what became of Sonny and Carly. I know what's going to come out of your mouth and I know that some of it may be true but you need to also know something."

Jason turned away from him, moving towards the door of Elizabeth's room, not wanting to deal with this, any of it, anymore.

"She might be your friend, she might be the love of your life," Johnny said as he watched Jason's fingers wrap around the metal door handle, "She might be nothing to you personally, but…"

Jason's blue eyes met Johnny's dark ones.

"She's the mother of your son," Johnny said. "And that alone should be the reason you come running when Elizabeth needs help."

It was right back on his shoulders, the weight that he had been trying to remove for the past week. It centered between the blades and lay heavily upon him until he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore.

His life at one time revolved around the fact that he had to find Elizabeth, protect her, love her.

When he walked out on that four years ago he knew that he would never have to feel that way again, would never torture himself by loving someone he could never have.

But it was back, the wanting to find Elizabeth, wanting to protect Elizabeth, wanting to love Elizabeth.

He wanted to fire Johnny simply for pointing it out.

Instead he ignored the guard and pushed open the door to Elizabeth's room, stepping inside and then letting it close shut behind him.

He stood there for a while, as he did outside her room, just staring at her, wanting her to be awake, not yet ready to face those incredible blue eyes. Then he found himself leaning over her, quickly undoing the straps attached to the bed.

When the process was done, he took each one of her wrists to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss on them before rubbing them softly and laying them back down on the bed. He nearly collapsed in the chair beside her, his head in his hands, wondering what to do, how to fix it all, how to move on, how to make it better.

What did he do with the war going on in his head? One side screaming to let her go, to move on, to try and make something happen with Sam McCall, the other was fighting just as viciously, demanding that he put his family together, yelling that he had always loved Elizabeth, demanding that he step up and do what he had always done, protect his family.

Then there was the voice of Sonny Corinthos, apologizing, telling him that everything in front of him was now his own and the decision was up to him.

Elizabeth Webber wasn't going crazy, he was.

He thought for sure he was hallucinating when he felt four soft fingers skim across his forehead but when he looked up she was smiling tiredly at him.

"Can you tell me why I'm in this bed and why you look like hell?"

"You don't…" he stood up and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, pulling back immediately as she winced, "You don't remember?"

She shook her head no and reached up to pull the clear plastic tubes out of her nose. She sniffled and then made a gagging reflex before she let it drop down around her chest.

"Maybe you should leave that on."

"Jason, what happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up, "Is JJ ok? Where is he?"

"JJ's fine," Jason said, "You…you were out somewhere, Elizabeth. Some place I should have taken you and you fell."

Her forehead wrinkled and her eyes drew together as she tried to recall the evening's events. Jason could see the recognition in her eyes and winced when they flashed dangerously for a minute before softening again.

Obviously she was remembering being told of his date.

"The warehouse," she said quietly, "Francis took me to the warehouse."

Jason nodded as he watched her draw her hands together and press them against her heart.

"I needed that," she said as she leaned her head against the pillow, "I wanted to go to find some…nothing was there though, it was empty."

Jason nodded again, watched as the pain appeared briefly in her eyes before it was masked by something he didn't recognize.

"I started to leave..."

"Elizabeth…"

It all came back like a tidal wave to her, remembering the fall and the looming body hovering over her, screaming for her life, for her child's life, for the lives of the people around her. She remembered being in the penthouse, screaming at the guards, screaming at Jason.

"Is JJ safe? Just at least…tell me our son is safe," she whispered as her hands started to shake slightly.

"I sent Max over to the Brownstone," Jason said, "He's going to stay there until I tell him otherwise," a small smile appeared on his face, "I even sent Francis to go check on Carly after you were checked in."

"I need someone to release my anger on," Elizabeth said with her own small smile before it faded slowly, "Sonny loved her, you love her, she's Michael's mother. I don't want anything to happen to her for those reasons."

Jason nodded and looked away from those eyes, the ones that were trying to search inside of his soul, trying to figure out why he was sitting in here with her instead of fixing the pieces of his broken date.

He just wished for once that she would think about herself instead of others but then that wished vanished when he realized that she must have been doing that when she decided to love Sonny Corinthos.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, pulling Jason's attention back to her.

"What?" he asked licking his lips as he watched her hands settle in her lap, still trembling slightly.

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked, "About Alcazar. Something has to be done, Jason."

"Elizabeth," he said softly as he reached out and took her hand in his, "Alcazar, he's dead. Sonny killed him. Sonny's dead."

She pulled her hands back so fast Jason felt as if he had been slapped in the face and he should have. He had just gotten done telling Monica that Elizabeth wasn't crazy and now he was acting as if she were. He had to hear her out, had to find out what was going inside that beautiful mind of hers.

"I know what happened to Alcazar," she snapped, "The trial was too long and messy and since you weren't around to deal with it," direct hit that he felt right in the gut, "Sonny killed Luis himself. I was there the night he came home. I saw it in his eyes and then he explained it to me. He let me in," she bit out, "He told me I was no longer in any danger."

"If that is all true," Jason said standing up and moving away from her. He could feel it coming back, the anger, boiling at the surface until they were ready to claw at each other, "Then what the hell did you see?"

She sighed and reached up to run her fingers through her hair, wincing and hissing loudly when she came in contact with the bandage on her forehead. Jason was beside her, running his smooth fingers over it, murmuring something incoherently before asking if she was alright.

She nodded and tried to go on, "I know what I said, what I did the other night at the penthouse," she said quietly, "I scared the shit out of Max and myself but I know that…" she tried to blink away the tears in her eyes, "Jason tonight was real, I felt it, as psychotic as this sounds, I felt the evil surround me and that was no ghost. Either Alcazar isn't really dead or there is someone out there that looks a hell of a lot like him."

Elizabeth reached up with her fingers and brushed away the tears that were in her eyes, "You make think that I'm crazy…"

"You're not crazy," Jason said, hands on his hips.

"Okay," she said with a small laugh, "I'm glad someone thinks I'm sane."

"No one thinks your crazy, Elizabeth."

"Damn doctor did," she muttered as she folded her arms across her chest, "We have to take care of this. We have to find out what is going on and we have to stop it. Jason, this could be the…"

"We aren't doing anything," Jason said, "You have a concussion and you are staying overnight at the hospital. I'll see how early I can check you out and then we can pick up JJ at Bobbie's, maybe take him to the park together in the morning. Then I'll start working on this."

"Don't do that," she said with a bitter laugh, "Don't come into town and pretend that like I have no idea what's going on and what you're going to do, don't treat me like an idiot. That's worse than being called crazy."

"Elizabeth you are not getting involved with Alcazar, he's a dangerous man."

"He shot at me," Elizabeth said, "I'm aware of how dangerous he can be."

"You see where you are now?" he asked, "You remember what happened last time?"

"Yes, you were nowhere to be found during the aftermath," she said, "And I helped Sonny clean it up."

He laughed and looked away from her, shaking his head, wondering if there was anyway they would ever be able to move past Sonny Corinthos and the wedge that he had solidly placed between them.

"Jason, I didn't mean that," she said, "You know I get so damn frustrated when I feel so helpless."

"I did it," Jason said looking back at her with narrowed eyes, "I walked away and you kept my son away from me for three years. One day we're going to have to face this Elizabeth, one day we're going to have to come to terms with what we did to each other, what we're doing to each other."

"There's no coming to terms with it, Jason," she said as she met his eyes, "We destroyed each other and now we're picking at the scabs, wanting more. I don't want to do that, I know you don't want to do that, I just don't know how to…"

"You want to tell me what the hell she's done now?" Carly asked as she stepped into the hospital room, "Or do I have to find out for myself that once again Elizabeth Webber has put my family in jeopardy."


	17. Chapter 17

Leave it to Carly Corinthos to interrupt at the perfect or not so perfect time.

This incident was clearly a mixture of both and Jason felt slightly relieved, slightly annoyed. He wanted to hear what Elizabeth had to say but he also wanted to run from it.

And he didn't want to two of them to get into another fight while they were in a hospital, Elizabeth still recovering from a concussion.

"She wouldn't listen to me," Max said as he came in behind Carly, "I told her that everything was fine but she insisted that she come see you. It was either her driving here by herself or me bringing her," the helpless bodyguard shrugged.

"It's okay, Max," Jason nodded.

"Obviously everything wasn't fine if miss goody two shoes is lying in a hospital bed and my child, and _your_ child Jason, is God knows where."

"Jason _and_ my child, along with Michael, are fine," Elizabeth said as she struggled to sit up in bed. Jason was beside her, pressing a large hand against her shoulder, trying to push her back, "They're at the Brownstone with Bobbie and Francis."

Carly actually snorted, "What happened? Did you trip over your halo?"

"Carly, that's enough," Jason said.

"No," Elizabeth said finally succeeding in sitting upright and wincing slightly, "No, let her continue. Let her stand here and have a fit about how horrible I am, how much of a wicked person I am, how everyone thinks that I'm so damn perfect and she just knows I'm not."

"I don't have to prove that anymore, Elizabeth," Carly smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest, "You've already gone and proven to the world the type of woman you are. It's bad enough that you broke up a marriage, wait until this city finds out that you kept your little boy away from his father for three whole years."

"And the pleasure you will get out of that," Elizabeth laughed bitterly, "I haven't done anything to you…"

"Excuse me!" Carly screamed, "You stole my husband!"

"I wasn't aware that I could steal something that you had already left."

"You threw me out of my own penthouse."

Elizabeth laughed, "I'm surprised Jason actually believed that, I'm surprised anyone believes that when you tell them. You are the one who packed your bags, Carly. You are the one who told Sonny that you were leaving. I asked Johnny to usher you out after you slapped Sonny, after the blows started coming. You made the first move."

"You were screwing around with my husband," Carly seethed as she moved closer to the bed, only to be stopped by Jason's hand on her arm.

"No, I was not," Elizabeth said quietly, "You have no idea when Sonny and I began our relationship. You never bothered to look past your hurt feelings and wounded pride. You just assumed, like you always do. Assumed I was screwing around with Jason, assumed Sonny was screwing around with Brenda, assumed I was screwing around with Sonny. Well," she said with a twisted smile, "Made an ass out of you didn't it."

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Carly asked looking at Jason with glassy eyes.

"Don't do that," Elizabeth snapped, "Don't turn to him when you swore to me, to everybody that would listen, that you could handle little Lizzie Webber. For four years Carly, no for a hell of a lot longer than that, you've been treating me like a whore, and it all started because I became friends with Jason. You can blame me for falling in love with your husband all your want," she looked at Jason, a sadness in her eyes, "I blame myself sometimes simply because of the people who got hurt in the situation," her eyes flashed back to Carly, anger in them, "But stop blaming me for helping Jason after what you did to him."

Carly laughed, the tears gone from her eyes, as that familiar smirk appeared on her face. "Wonder who's going to help Jason now after what _you_ did to him."

Elizabeth almost shot out of the bed, that comment hitting to close to him, and she gripped her head, cringing and hissing.

"It's time to go, Carly," he said as he took her by the elbow and headed towards the door, "Elizabeth, I'll be back."

"Don't," Elizabeth said quietly as she pressed her hand against her forehead and laid back down on the bed, "I'll be asleep."

She sighed and laid back against the bed, nearly curling into a ball with her back facing the door. He wasn't slightly relieved anymore and he wanted to kill Carly.

Carly pulled away from him once the door behind Elizabeth's room was shut, "I can't believe you. That woman tramps all of your heart and you just let her continue to do it, time and time again. What's it going to take, Jas?"

"Can you leave us alone for a minute?" Jason asked looking towards Johnny and Max.

"I'll get some more coffee," Johnny said, still glaring at Jason before he and Max disappeared.

Jason turned back to Carly, trying to hold back the anger that he felt in his gut, trying to remind himself that she was in pain, they were all in pain and that something dangerous was lingering on the horizon.

"You need to stay out of my personal life, Carly, I'm not going to tell you that again," he said as he moved away from her and ran his hand over his face.

"She was your personal life, Jason," Carly said turning to face his back, "But when you left town she decided to plop herself right into mine and I do not want her there."

"So why fight her now?" Jason asked turning towards her, "Why after all this time must you come in and start a fight with her in a hospital no less? Why didn't you start fighting four years ago?"

"I didn't start a fight with her…"

"Carly," Jason said with a small laugh, "I know you too well for you to pull that with me. The two of you can't be in the same room together without exploding. Max told you that everything was fine…"

"Yet Francis is guarding Michael," Carly said, "And Miss Muffet…"

"Carly! Enough!"

"Jesus Jas, if the Mafia only knew how forgiving you were with a tiny little…"

"I forgave you didn't I?" Jason asked, "I remember seven years ago walking into the penthouse I'm living at now and seeing Sonny in a robe and you coming down the steps in his shirt. You put me in danger too many times to count, you took Michael away from me after I swore to you that everything would be alright, after I lov…" He stepped back from her, taking a deep breath, calming himself, "What makes what Elizabeth has done to me any different than what you have?"

Carly avoided his eyes, looked down at the floor, felt her whole body tense as images of the horrific things she had done to Jason flashed before her mind. But that was her, that was what she did, Elizabeth was a completely different story.

"Is it so different because we were in love with her?" Jason asked, "Is that it?"

"You were never in love with her," Carly practically growled as she looked up at him, a lone tear trickling down her face.

"I was in love with her," Jason said as he looked past Carly towards Elizabeth's room, through the window where her body had relaxed and she was obviously sleeping.

His heart constricted painfully.

"Why does she get to have it all?" Carly asked, "Why does she get the family and the child and the security?"

Jason's eyes moved back to her, "Why did you walk away from it? Both you and Sonny did. The two of you were perfect for each other and you couldn't realize it because you both kept pushing each other's buttons."

Kinda like he and Elizabeth were doing to each other right now.

"You just kept fighting and accusing and hurting each other," he said quietly, "Pointing fingers, pointing out the blame."

That's what he and Elizabeth did, blamed each other, accused each other, hurt each other.

"I don't think either of you realized until it was too late what you had," Jason said as his eyes moved from Carly's face back to Elizabeth's room, "I don't think either of you realized the connection you had, the bond you share."

_God Elizabeth, we're right there._

"How much you loved each other."

_How much I'm still in love with her._

"Are we talking about me and Sonny?" Carly asked, "Or you and Elizabeth?"

Jason's eyes lingered on the mother of his child before they fell back on Carly, whose eyes held accusation and pain, "I know how much you meant to Sonny. What I don't know is why he threw it all away."

"Because of her," Carly said, "It doesn't matter how hard I pushed…"

"You knew that you could only push so much, Carly," he said, "Sonny could only handle so much. Can you really blame Elizabeth if you pushed him right out of your life?"

"Can you blame Sonny if you pushed her out of yours?"

Jason stood there mute, numb, as he was rendered speechless. He walked away from Elizabeth, he pushed her away more times than he could count and Sonny was there to pick up the pieces.

Where did the blame lay?

Jason watched Carly's eyes grow big before they moved past him, behind him and she said his own name softly. He turned, followed her gaze and saw Francis standing there, his arm placed around the shoulder of his son and JJ, crying, clutching a book.

"JJ, what happened?" Jason asked as he dropped to his knees quickly, opening his arms for his little boy.

JJ ran into them, sniffing as he buried his head against his father's shoulder, "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to listen."

Jason's arms came around his son and he held him tight against him, picking him up in his arms as he came to stand in front of Francis, Carly at his side.

"What happened?"

"He heard me talking to Bobbie," Francis said quietly, "I wasn't aware that he was awake, we both thought that he was sleeping," he looked at his feet before continuing on, "I told Bobbie that Elizabeth was in the hospital."

"I didn't mean to listen," JJ said pulling back and looking at Jason while the tears ran down his cheeks, "Mama told me it was never nice to listen to other people talk, that I should always say when I'm there but I was just coming down," he hiccupped and rubbed his sleeve against his nose before continuing, "And I heard Uncle Francis say that Mama was hurt, she hit her head. I wanted to see her Daddy, Uncle Francis said no but I have to see her. I have to make sure she's okay."

"Jason, I'm sorry," Francis said quietly, "I should've checked to make sure…"

"It's okay, Francis," Jason said as he soothed his son by rubbing him on his back, "Can you please take Carly home or maybe to the Brownstone so she could see Michael?"

"I know that now is not the time," Carly said quietly as she reached up and gently patted JJ's hair, "But I'd like to finish this conversation."

Jason nodded as JJ looped one arm around his father's neck while his tears quieted down, "Francis will stay if you need him."

"I know he will," Carly said and smiled at JJ, "It was good seeing you."

"Bye Aunt Carly," JJ said before burying his face in his father's chest again.

"Goodnight, Jas."

"Goodnight," Jason said as he watched Francis usher her out of the hospital hallway and towards the elevator. He then pressed a soft kiss to his son's hair, "You Mom is just fine. She's sleeping right now."

"Can I…" JJ hiccupped again, "Can I see her please?"

"I really think you should be in bed," Jason said, "She'd be really worried right now if she knew that you were up worrying about her. She just has a cut on her head; they put a big bandage on it and want to keep her here just to make sure she's okay."

Two big fat tears rolled down JJ's cheeks as his lower lip trembled, "I don't want Mama to go away like Uncle Sonny did."

Jason pulled his son back into his arms so the little child wouldn't see him cry. His heart just shattered into a million pieces and knew that once he regained control of himself he would take JJ in to see his mother.

Whoever the hell did this was going to pay and it would be done with Jason's own bare hands.

"Let's go see her," Jason said as he put JJ down then reached up to brush his own tears away quickly before his son noticed. He then smiled and wiped away JJ's with the pads of his thumbs. It was then that he remembered the book he was holding.

"What do you have there?" he asked taking JJ's hand and leading him to the door, pushing it open and letting JJ walk in first.

"My favorite book," JJ said, "Mama used to read it to me all the time when I was little. She reads it to me once a week now. I take it everywhere. Michael likes it too."

"What's it called?" Jason asked as he bent down to JJ's level again. He wanted to child's focus on him before he actually saw Elizabeth lying in the bed with the monitors beeping around her. He wanted to make this as easy for him as possible.

JJ smiled as he held it up to his father, "It's a book about Italy."

Jason hands shook as he reached out and took the large, hard covered book from his son. It was so heavy he wasn't sure how JJ was able to carry it, but he did, and with pride. The pages were worn, folded down at the corners for JJ's favorite parts; the cities were highlighted with bright yellow marker.

One of them was Venice.

Jason felt the tears fill his eyes again and he felt some of the anger inside of him being directed at himself.

This is what he walked away from; this is what he was getting for pushing everything and everyone away. This kind of torture, this kind of pain. He deserved every minute of it.

He scooped his son up in his arms and started to walk him towards the bed, "I know that this is a little scary," he said, "But these monitors are just to make sure that your Mom is okay, see how they're beeping? That's normal, that means she's doing just fine."

"She looks tired," JJ said as he reached down and touched Elizabeth's chestnut colored hair, so much like his own.

"She is," Jason said quietly, "That's why she's sleeping."

"Can I sleep with her?" JJ asked, "I'll be real careful."

Jason nodded as he placed his son down in the bed and watched as JJ, every so carefully, situated himself around his mother, sliding one arm around her waist and burying his head against her back.

"I'm here Mama, I love you."

There were the tears again and this time Jason couldn't hold them back. He stood there, the book of Italy clutched in his hand, his son buried against the body of his own mother and the world started to close in on him, started to spin, but her voice, that sweet voice, brought him back.

"Jason?" she whispered confused and then she looked down, saw JJ, saw his wonderful smile and the tears in his eyes. Her own face lit up and she brought him tightly against her as she twisted around in bed, waving back the nausea that assaulted her when she moved. "Hi baby."

"Oh Mama you're okay!" JJ said as he hugged her tightly, "Uncle Francis and Daddy told me you were but I just had to see."

"He overheard Francis," Jason said quietly as he brought the book up against his heart.

"I didn't mean to hear," JJ said, "I was coming downstairs, I couldn't sleep."

"It's okay," Elizabeth smiled as she smoothed down some of his curls, "It's okay, I'm glad to see you."

"I brought my book," JJ said as he motioned the one that Jason had a death grip on, "Daddy can read to us, he can read to us until we fall asleep."

"Oh honey, Daddy's tired, I don't…"

"I can," Jason said as he grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it up beside the bed, "I want to. What part do you want me to read?"

"Venice," JJ said as Elizabeth pulled him into her arms and he wiggled against her, "Mama loves to read about Venice. She promised to take me there one day."

"I'd like to come too," the words were out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. When he saw Elizabeth's startled surprise, he nearly regretted saying it, that was until he looked into those blue eyes and saw a shred a happiness shine through.

The first real sign of happiness in over a week.

He was glad he put that back in her eyes.

He cleared his throat and flipped through the pages until he came to the highlighted section of Venice. As he started to read he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as both JJ and Elizabeth's eyes drifted closed.

"Venice, Italy receives only about thirty inches of rain annually according to the elevation…"


	18. Chapter 18

"From Francis," Jason smiled as he handed her the bag of clothes.

Elizabeth took the bag from Jason and looked inside to see a pair of jeans and a plain white tee shirt. She blushed slightly when she noticed a pair of undergarments as well.

Jason cleared his throat, "I think Alexis helped him."

"Ok," she said with a relived smile and leaned down to kiss JJ's head, "This is why Francis is my favorite."

JJ frowned, "I thought you said Uncle Johnny was your favorite."

"That's what she tells them," Jason winked, "I'm really her favorite."

She turned her blushing face away from Jason and picked JJ up in her arms, "You are my favorite," she said before tickling him.

"Mama!" he laughed before he rested comfortable in her arms, "Do you think when you feel better that Michael can come stay with us overnight? He misses Uncle Sonny and I told him that Uncle Sonny was right here," he said pointing to his heart, "He said I made him feel better, that I made him smile and he wanted to come play at my house."

Elizabeth sighed as she pressed another kiss to JJ's forehead and risked a glance looking at Jason who was fully concentrated on their son. Michael had his mother's temper and emotionally he was like Sonny, shutting down at times, exploding at others. But when it came to caring for people, came to loving them, she knew he received that knowledge from Jason, when the bond had formed between them all those years ago.

That made her even more determined to keep him around in JJ's life. She wanted her son to care for people, to love them to protect them as much as his father did. She just hoped that unlike Jason, JJ would always love her.

"So, can he stay over?" JJ asked grabbing his mother's attention.

"I'll have your Daddy ask Aunt Carly," Elizabeth said as she looked back over at Jason. He nodded to her, aware that there may never be a time where Carly and Elizabeth would be able to be in the same room together without arguing.

"Why don't we let Mommy get dressed and then we can go get breakfast at Kelly's?" Jason asked picking JJ up from the bed and placing him down on his feet, "Well, we'll have to go get you changed first. Uncle Francis forgot to get you clothes."

Elizabeth smiled as JJ held onto the Italy book that Jason handed him. She was sure that the clothes Francis had provided were picked out last night, long before JJ was brought to the hospital. They tried to talk her into changing when she arrived at the penthouse frantic but she didn't want to hear any of it. She wound up throwing out the clothes when the nurse handed them back to her last night. They were stained with dirt, soot, and her own dried blood.

She shivered lightly as Jason opened the door, "We'll get the paperwork started. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said as she swung her feet over the side of the bed, "I just can't wait to get out of here."

"I know what that's like," Jason said as he picked up JJ, "Let's go buddy, see if Aunt Bobbie's working."

"Alright!" JJ squealed as he linked one arm around his father's neck.

Elizabeth gingerly made her way to the bathroom, getting use to the slight dizziness that was still occurring in her head due to the concussion. She placed the plastic bag of clothes on the counter and reached in, pulling out a pair of old, worn in blue jeans. She couldn't remember the last time she had worn them. It had to have been around four years ago.

When Jason left she was in sweatpants for the first few months, then it turned into maternity wear and then into the clothes of the woman living with and dating Sonny Corinthos.

Slipping into these jeans was going to throw her back into a time where she was still a young woman and the most important things to her were painting, learning to at least sink one ball against Jason, chasing the wind and embracing freedom.

Right now, she wanted nothing more than that.

"She'll just have to sign these," the nurse smiled at Jason, "Then she'll be free to go. Would you like a wheelchair to the car?"

Jason shook his head, "She will never allow that. Thank you." He looked over at his son who was swinging his legs back and forth from his position on the nurse's station. His mouth was all sticky from the orange lollipop that the nurse handed him. Not the best thing he should be eating in the morning but Jason didn't care, he'd feed the kid sugar all day if he smiled at him like he was now.

"Hey buddy, I want to let you in on a little secret," Jason said, "Today's a special day and I wondered if maybe you could help me with something. Can you keep it between you and me, not tell Mom a thing?"

JJ nodded excitedly, "Oh boy! What is it?"

Jason smiled as he leaned closer to his son and started to whisper something in his ear, JJ becoming more and more anxious with every detail.

"You think she'll like it?" Jason asked.

"Now I know why you're her favorite," JJ giggled before Jason took him in his arms and started to tickle him again.

"Really? Is that why?"

JJ laughed and was trying to unsuccessfully squirm out of his father's arms when he gasped, "Hi Sam!"

Jason nearly dropped JJ and had to hold him with a tighter grip. This couldn't be happening now, not when Elizabeth was just about to walk out and meet them. He wondered why God was doing this to him.

"Hi JJ," Sam smiled as she approached them, "Hi. I hope everything turned out okay last night."

"It did," Jason said placing JJ down at his feet, "Thank you for asking."

Sam smiled softly, "You don't seem like the type of person to run out in the middle of dinner unless it was important."

"My Mama bumped her head," JJ said as he pointed to his forehead, "She's okay now, Daddy made it all better."

"Really?" Sam asked looking down at JJ and then back up at Jason, "I'm glad she's okay."

"Sam, I'm really sorry…"

Sam smiled and reached out to take his hand, "Don't apologize, just make it up to me. How about dinner at my place?"

Jason let out a deep breath and sighed, "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Sam said releasing his hand again, "That's alright."

"I'm not trying to blow you off, Sam," he said as he leaned down and ruffled JJ's curls while the boy started flipping through his book of Italy, "I just…there's a lot of things I have to take care of right now. I don't think it would be fair of me to have to run off every time we went out on a date."

"No, that wouldn't be fair to either of us," she said and smiled down at JJ again, "You have my number, if things don't work out…"

"Oh, there's not, that's not…"

"Call me, anytime," she said as she bent down and smiled at JJ, "It was nice seeing you again."

"Bye Sam!" JJ smiled.

Sam stood back up and smiled at Jason, "Goodbye, Jason."

She then turned around and walked towards the elevators, her jean clad hips swaying a little more as he watched her step inside the metal box. She smiled at him once more and waved to JJ, leaning over just a little so Jason could see…

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked coming up behind him.

Jason turned towards her, his eyes wide, "Um…"

"Sam," JJ said as he got up from the floor and stood beside his mother, "She came by to see if you were okay. Can we go eat now, Mama?"

"You have to sign this," Jason said pushing the form towards her. He just hoped, prayed that she wouldn't explode of the sight of the woman he was on a date with last night while she was out wandering around the warehouse.

"That was nice of her," Elizabeth said as she signed her name to the forms and then rubbed her head gently, "She's pretty."

Jason shrugged and bent down to pick up JJ again, "You ready to go?"

He wasn't even going to acknowledge her statement. He might not have been in a lot of serious relationships but he was smart enough to release what comments to avoid when a woman made them.

"All set," she smiled as she followed Jason and her son to the elevator. She was listening to Jason explain that they were going to the park after breakfast before her mind zoned out, recalling the scene she walked out on. Sam grabbing Jason's hand, Jason saying something and her smiling sweetly up at him. She didn't get a good look at her until Sam turned around and waved from the elevator.

If Jason were trying to give Elizabeth some competition he picked the right person. She knew there was no way she could compare with Sam's…assets.

But Jason wouldn't do that, he told her that he moved on, they couldn't be together. He was here for their son and that was it.

But was it?

Elizabeth smiled as she followed Jason and JJ off of the elevator to the penthouse door. Her son was exhausted but he was still awake and chattering as much as he could. They had made their way back to Bobbie's to get his clothes then over to Kelly's where they all enjoyed Mickey Mouse pancakes. Jason then drove back here so they could pick up JJ's bike and they walked back to the park, with JJ driving, where the spent the rest of the afternoon wearing him out.

She wanted to pinch herself, make sure this was happening was real. She never spent any real quality time with her own family and for her to be in a park with her son and his father seemed almost too good to be true. She was almost waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Where's Johnny?" she asked surprised as she took a step back from the door. Her back was facing Jason and her son. She missed his smile and JJ's suppressed giggle.

"Maybe he's inside making himself dinner," Jason quipped.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Ha, ha."

The look she received back made goose bumps appear on her arms. The happiness in his eyes nearly took her breath away. She wanted to bottle it up and put it on a shelf for rainy days.

He motioned with his head for her to open the door and she stepped forward, turning the handle and walking into the penthouse which was decked out with balloons and a banner that hung from the ceiling reading Happy Birthday Elizabeth.

Her eyes found Johnny who was placing a large cake in the center of the table which was surrounded by all sorts of food that was ordered from Kelly's. He was smiling, saying happy birthday as was JJ who was squealing behind her.

She turned to see her son's arms outstretched, reaching for her and she took him, hugging him tightly as tears silently slid down her face.

Jason was staring at her, his blue eyes looking worried before a smile broke out on her face and she waved her hand at him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she whispered as she squeezed JJ once more, "This is just…I didn't think…" she tried to laugh the rest of her tears away.

"Can I see the cake?" JJ asked as he wiggled from Elizabeth's arms. She put him down and he ran towards Johnny, who lifted him up in one of the chairs so he could get a better view.

"Francis, Max and Alexis are waiting at her apartment," he said quietly as he stepped towards her, reaching out to brush away a few remaining tears, "I know," he cleared his throat and looked around, "I know that you don't like being bombarded, especially on your birthday, and with you just getting out of the hospital and with all that's been going," he shifted, from one worn motorcycle boot to the other, "I didn't want to startle you with people jumping out and yelling surprise. I talked to them and if this is too much Johnny will go over there and tell them you're tired and that's that."

She laughed as she shook her head vigorously. All these years and he still remembered her sitting on the dock crying, telling him it was all just too much. She knew however that this night would end differently, there would be no motorcycle ride with the wind whipping through her hair reminding her of how beautiful life truly was.

She was not going to be melancholy, not tonight, not after Jason had done all this.

"JJ," she said as she turned to her son, "Go over to Aunt Alexis' and tell them to get their butts over here."

"I can really say that?" JJ asked, "Ok!"

Jason laughed as he scampered across the hall, Johnny watching him from the doorway. He then looked back at Elizabeth when he felt her reach out and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for always knowing just what I need," she said softly and then she leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into an embrace.

His arms fell around her waist as he held her tight against him, breathing in the scent that was Elizabeth.

For the first time in over four years he felt like he had finally come home.

"Oh, sorry," Alexis said as she stopped short of the door followed by Francis and Max. JJ squeezed between all of them and hurried back over to the table.

"Come see the cake!"

Elizabeth pulled back from Jason and stepped around him, hugging Alexis and then the rest of the guards. She couldn't look Jason in the eye, not right now, not when her very soul would be revealed. She laughed as Francis and Max fought over who blew up the biggest balloons and was nearly brought to tears when all her friends produced presents for her.

Alexis had given her a gift certificate to purchase a suit for her first day in court. Max bought her an engraved leather briefcase for next semester's court assignments. Johnny bought her a day at the spa and told her that he would be glad to watch JJ for her while Francis presented her with a basket from Bath and Body Works. He swore the lady at the store picked everything out.

They all laughed, smiled, and chatted well into the evening when Elizabeth noticed that JJ was curled up in her lap, his eyes drooping. She brushed the bangs out of his face and leaned down to kiss him.

"We should go," Alexis said standing up, "If you have some free time tomorrow, I have some cases you can go over with me if you're interested and up to it."

"I will be," Elizabeth smiled, "I just need a good night's sleep, that's all."

Francis bent down and kissed her, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye and thank you."

Jason let everyone out, making sure they took plenty of leftovers and cake with them. He looked back to the couch where Elizabeth was trying to get up with JJ in her arms.

"Wait," he said as he took JJ from her, "Hey buddy, you still with us?'

JJ yawned and then blinked, "Hey Dad."

"You think you can give Mom her birthday present or do you want to wait until tomorrow?" Jason asked and laughed when JJ scrambled from his arms and darted into the kitchen.

"When did you find the time to…"

"I knew your birthday was coming up," Jason said, "The past few days I did some shopping. I wanted to make sure that this year was special. It's your first year without…"

JJ came in from the kitchen groaning, struggling with the small wrapped box on the floor. He was on his knees trying to push it as best as he could, "Help."

Jason smiled and walked over to his son, picking both him and the present up, "This is from JJ," he said as he handed it to her.

JJ leaned over and gave her a kiss on the check, "Happy Birthday Mama."

Elizabeth smiled as she sat back down on the couch and slowly started to unwrap the present before her. Her hands shook as she realized the familiar look of the brown kit in front of her. She unsnapped the metal clicks and opened it revealing every type of paint brush imaginable along with the primary colors of paints in their own little tubes, nestled against the fuzzy black material.

She closed it quietly, gently placing it on the table in front of her and reached out for JJ, "Honey I love it, thank you so much," she whispered as she kissed him.

"Daddy got me one too," JJ said, "We can paint together," he yawned, "My brushes aren't as nice."

"Time for bed," Jason said as he took JJ from Elizabeth's arms, "Say goodnight."

"Night Mama," he yawned before burying his head in Jason's neck.

"I'll be back down in a second," Jason said as he walked around the couch and then up the stairs. He was a little worried about Elizabeth's reaction to the paint set. He knew that she no longer thought of herself as an artist but rather a budding attorney. He could understand if she wanted to change career paths but he hated to see her give up something that she loved so dearly.

Elizabeth's fingers ran over the cool leather of the box that sat on the table in front of her. When was the last time she picked up a brush? How long had it been since she had paint in her hair, on her clothes? When was the last time she felt so inspired she knew that she had to pull out a blank canvas and paint until her fingers ached?

It would be four years ago this upcoming February. She had trouble sleeping, like she always did on Valentine's Day and she was alone at the penthouse with only Max guarding the door. Carly was still with Sonny and he was trying his best to make things work so he took his wife out to a lovely dinner at the No Name and an overnight stay at the Port Charles Hotel. Elizabeth wasn't going to explain to them that although it was subdued, when she was alone on that particular day, she still felt it. So she tried to stay awake, curled up on the couch with some sappy movies and a quart of ice cream but somehow she fell asleep, and instead of the nightmares came the dreams of her and Jason, sweating, panting, making love all night long. When she woke up she remembered that he was no longer in her life and that she no longer wanted to pursue the relationship that was so beautiful, yet so painful to her. She got up from the couch, stuck the ice cream back in the freezer, took out her pants and came up with the picture that hung in her son's room.

Jason on his motorcycle riding away, her letting him go without a fight.

She wondered after all this time if she still had it, had what her professor called a gift. If she were still able to make things come alive, still able to bring the color off the canvas. She wasn't sure if it was still in her, after all that had happened, she wasn't sure if she could still paint like the way she use to, but for the first time in four years, she wanted to try.

Jason found her with both a smile and fresh tears on her face. He cleared his throat as he came to stand next to her, "I'm a little nervous about what your reaction to my gift will be."

Elizabeth looked up at him surprised, her eyes growing wide, "Jason, you didn't have to…I know that you picked this out for JJ."

He walked over to the desk that once belonged to Sonny Corinthos and opened the bottom right hand drawer. He reached in and pulled out a small lightly blue bag with the word 'Tiffany's' written across it.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as he walked towards her, sitting down next to her and handing her the delicate gift. Jason had thought this much ahead, this much about her, to get her something for her birthday.

She smiled as she fingered the lacy bow that held it closed, "You've done so much for me today. Taking me home from the hospital, spending the day with me and our son, this party, this gift," she said rubbing her hand over the art case, "I don't know if I can accept this."

"Then accept it for all the years I haven't been here," he said quietly, "And know that I am expecting something very large in return."

She laughed. Who was she kidding? She had in her hand a Tiffany's bag and with all the jewelry Sonny had showered upon her he had never given her anything from Tiffany's. She smiled at him and tugged on the bow, reaching in her one tiny hand and pulling out the blue velvet box. She placed the bag down on the table and then opened the box.

"Oh Jason," she whispered.

It was a beautiful heart pendant that was hung from a sixteen inch platinum chain. The heart was made out of eight diamonds and eight ruby's, all gems sparkling brilliantly under the light.

"Will you put it on me?" she whispered as she gently removed it from the box. She handed it to him, her eyes never able to leave the jewels as she swept her curls out of the way, allowing him to hook the necklace in place.

She quivered slightly as she felt the brush of his fingertips against her skin. Then she looked at him, smiling radiantly, "It's absolutely gorgeous," she then looked down at the pendant again, "It's ruby's."

He nodded before looking away from her, "JJ's birthstone."

She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Will you tell me about him?" he asked softly before he turned back and looked at her, his own eyes looking a little glassy, "Tell me all about my son."


	19. Chapter 19

"Our son," Elizabeth said quietly before smiling softly, "Your son."

Jason nodded as he cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the motions that threatened to overcome him. He was slowly getting to know his little boy, knowing what he enjoyed for breakfast and how much he really like motorcycles but he wanted to know what he missed, the parts that he wasn't able to see. It was as important as black being JJ's favorite color.

"He's like you in so many ways," Elizabeth said as she settled back onto the couch, pulling her legs up under her, "When I was carrying him he use to kick me, a lot," she smiled with a twinkle in her eye, "He's a very aggressive little boy."

"Are you implying that I'm aggressive?" Jason asked with raised eyebrows.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "No, you Jason? Never," she then continued on, "He's like me too, he was always moving around inside of me, never staying still for very long." Her fingers came to rest on the heart necklace at her throat, "Sonny use to say that he's a perfect mixture of the both of us."

Jason shook his head in disbelief, "He is the spitting image of you, Elizabeth, right down to the curls."

"He has your eyes," she whispered, "The part of a person that is a window to their soul." Her palms moved down to rest on her thighs, rubbing them up and down, against the worn in denim, "When I found out about JJ, about being pregnant, I decided that I wanted to wait to name him. I didn't know whether or not our baby was going to be a boy or a girl but I did know that as soon as I looked into our little child's eyes I would know exactly what their name would be," she didn't move to wipe the tears away as they started to fall from her eyes, "They laid him in my arms and he slowly blinked his eyes open and I saw them, those familiar breathtaking blue eyes and my heart just melted. I knew that he was you, all you, and in that moment he was named Jason Morgan Junior."

She sighed as she pushed her bangs out of her face and turned on the couch, pulling her knees up under her chin, "We never…well we barely talked about our relationship so children's names didn't come up in any conversation. I wasn't sure if Junior would be okay with you."

Jason shrugged slightly as he looked away from her, "I would like JJ to have his own identity. I don't want him to grow up feeling pressured to be like me simply because he's carrying on my name," he sighed as he ran his hand over his face, "At the same time…" he looked at her, blinking back his own tears, "You cared about me enough to name our son after me."

"I loved you."

It was out before she could stop it and he looked at her with surprise in his eyes. She knew that he didn't know, neither of them ever knew how the other one felt. They spent too much time dancing around it, pretending that if they just said they wanted to be with each other that would be enough. It was never enough for her and it wasn't for him either or else maybe he would've stayed all those years ago.

Jason thought he knew why he walked out, he also thought he knew why Elizabeth let him stay away but one thing that he was definitely sure of, she said that she loved him, something that she had felt three years ago. Right now she was in love with Sonny Corinthos. That was what he had to focus on, that and more importantly his son.

Elizabeth fiddled with a loose bang and cleared her throat before continuing, "I don't think that JJ will ever have a problem finding his own identity. He's part of you and me, which means he has a brilliant mind, a great creative side to him and a temper that makes Sonny looked timid," she smiled softly. "The terrible twos. He use to throw himself down on the carpet in front of the television and yell and scream and demand for his toys and I stopped giving in after a while. I let him realize that throwing a fit was not the way to get things. He eventually calmed down on his own, he seems to still love me…"

"He's crazy about you," Jason said softly cutting her off, "You are his foundation, Elizabeth."

"And he's mine," she said as she leaned back against the cushions, "He's my little angel now despite the appearance of a tantrum or two which he quickly forgets and moves on to happier things."

"Now that is the Webber temper," Jason laughed.

"Hey!" she said as she reached over and smacked him lightly, missing his arm but nailing him in the shoulder, "Have you seen that kid's room? He stumbled upon my painting of you on that motorcycle and declared that he liked it and wanted a bike of his own. Everything became about bikes," she laughed, "They were all over his room, his clothes, the walls, the guards were stepping on the tiny Matchbox ones that we bought him. He recently started asking all types of questions about them and as you may know, I'm very limited on the knowledge of motorcycles."

"Well," Jason said smiling as he turned more towards her, relaxing into the side of the couch, "What did you tell him?"

"That Harley Davidson made them," she said with an innocent look on her face.

He laughed as he rested his arm on the back of the couch, "There's a lot more to them than that Elizabeth, a lot more manufactures as well."

"Like I know that!" she said scoffing mockingly, "And like you, telling him just about Mr. Davidson was not enough so I had to compensate with something."

"Did you make something up?" Jason asked, his eyebrows rising again.

"No," Elizabeth said quietly as she looked away from him, gnawing on her lip for a few seconds before she looked back, "I told him about the wind."

"The wind?" he whispered.

Elizabeth nodded slowly, "I couldn't describe it exactly, part of me didn't want to," she said quietly, "But I told him about the incredible feeling you get when you climb on a motorcycle; this rush of fear and power that races through you as you go zooming up a cliff road, how the wind just howls past you and everything around you disappears," she smiled as she felt herself drift back to the moments where she and Jason escaped everything but each other on the back of his motorcycle, "I couldn't tell him about the road to nowhere, I couldn't tell him that nothing existed in that moment but me and you, I couldn't tell him that riding with you was when I learned the meaning of the word freedom. I just…" she closed her eyes as she felt more tears slid down her face. When she opened them back up Jason was leaning closer, wiping her tears away, "I did tell him that those days, those nights on the back of your motorcycle, were some of the best moments of my life." She laughed gently, nervously as her hand came up to rest against his palm which was now cupping her cheek, "And you know what he said to me Jason? He said, 'I can't wait until Daddy comes home so I can feel the wind.'"

She felt him pull away, his hand moving from her face and back towards his side of the couch but she couldn't release him so she held strong, not allowing the past to interfere between them again. They had come too far to take a step back.

"I told him that one day very soon his Daddy would come home," she whispered, "The more your son grew the more I began to realize that I had robbed both him and you of such a precious gift. I started hating myself," she sighed as she held his imprisoned hand in her lap, "That conversation was three weeks ago. Sonny must have overhead it, that's why he called."

Jason shook his head slowly, "Sonny called about business. He told me that I needed to get back here as soon as I could."

"JJ is your business, Jason." She whispered, "And if Sonny wouldn't have called you I would have. He's…he's changing so much so fast and I couldn't…not any longer. Jason…" she breathed as she closed her eyes and released his hand. This was becoming too much for her, realizing the pain that she had caused by keeping father and son away. There was no wonder that he hated her as much as he did.

"You weren't there when they first came in," she said as she looked at him, her eyes searching his, pleading to give her some kind of leniency even though she knew she deserved none, "But I want you right here with him when his teeth start to fall out."

"I don't want to go there, Elizabeth," he said softly as he reached over an inch or two and entwined his fingers with hers while they rested together on the back of the couch, "It's going to bring us right back to where it all started. I don't want to do it. I don't want to spend the rest of JJ's life laying blame at your feet," he sighed as he pulled his hand away and rubbed his forehead, "I want to know…I want to know when his first tooth came in, when he took his first step, his first bath, the first time he went into the lake, the first time he crawled, the…"

Elizabeth stood up from the couch and made her way slowly to the bookcase Sonny had in the left corner of the room, facing the door. She bent down to the bottom shelf and ran her fingers over a few titles before she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. She smiled softly as she walked back over towards the couch and sat down, shifted her body a little closer and handed him the book.

"I searched every bookstore for one of these and couldn't find one," she said as she pointed out the scrapbook cover that read 'JJ's Baby Book.' "I decided to make my own and here it is. I know is not the same as being here, but I like to think of it as something."

Jason started to flip through the pages, seeing a picture of JJ right after he was born, wrapped up in a fuzzy blue blanket, then came the picture of his first bath, followed by his first doctor's visit, a notation and tiny painted picture of his favorite animal, Boris the bear. The first time he laughed was written down, along with his first real meal which consisted of peaches and sweet potatoes. He saw pictures and notations on when JJ first put a stain on each one of the guards suits and managed to drool all over Alexis' court paperwork.

Everything that Elizabeth could think of was inside of this book. She even took the time to paint tiny pictures of baby animals at the bottom of every page. He noticed that little motorcycles started to appear and that must have been when JJ reached his bike phase. Jason was aware that one day this book would be handed over to his son but he knew, he felt, that this book was done simply for him.

His fingers stopped flipping when he came to a page that read at the top, 'First Word' and stuck between that page and the next one was a piece of folded up paper. He reached down, taking it in his hands and unfolded it slowly, revealing the sketched image of him playing pool at Jake's.

"You kept this," he asked, shocked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"But that night, Lucky saw us and he fought with you, you felt terrible, Elizabeth and…you still kept it."

"I don't have any pictures of you," she said with a small smile, "Carly took everything that she had and well, no one else in this town was speaking to me. I found this with…with my other things and I started showing it to JJ, starting with the day he was born."

Jason ran his fingers over the drawing, the image only visible to him because Elizabeth had made him so life like. She had showed it to their son, she had let JJ know who his father was, she wanted their child to have a vision of him.

"His first word?" Jason slightly croaked.

She leaned over towards him, her chestnut hair slightly brushing against him and he could smell that strawberry shampoo he saw in the shower yesterday morning. He tried to ignore it and follow her finger as it pointed to the small black ink writing at the bottom of the page.

"Daddy," she whispered.

Jason felt something inside of him melt. The anger that always threatened to boil over didn't seem quite as hot anymore. She had kept his child from him, that was a mistake she had come to admit, and there were years that he had lost, years he would never get but, but in return she had given him the most precious gift you could give someone, that same child.

He knew his line of work kept some women at bay. The decent ones were afraid of him and the other ones just wanted to be brag about sleeping with a bad boy. Most times it made no difference to him but lately, over the past few years, he realized how much he missed Michael and the family he once had. No one seemed ready to step forward and bestow the gift of fatherhood upon him, no one except Elizabeth.

The pregnancy might not have been planned but Elizabeth embraced motherhood and the joy of having a child was clearly written across her face. She also embraced the fact that Jason was the father of her son. She didn't tell the whole world but he knew that if someone would ask she wouldn't lie, that wasn't Elizabeth, not the mother of his child. She made sure that his son was aware of who helped create him. She made sure that JJ knew he was loved by Jason, even in his absence.

He realized that Sonny wasn't around to replace him, Elizabeth wasn't going anywhere anytime soon with their son and if she did, Jason knew that he would be the first one to know where they were going and asked if he wanted to come along. He felt himself looking past the years of frustration and pain between them, he looked at the woman he cared for sitting across the couch from him, smiling softly, hope in her eyes, wanting to right a terrible wrong that she had done.

It was time for him to right a wrong as well.

For the first time with her, Jason didn't hesitate, he leaned forward, taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips against hers.

Elizabeth squeaked against his mouth, startled that Jason had made the attempt, made the first move. There had been many times in the past, more times than she could count, where he had tried to kiss her and she pushed him away. Right now, as his warm mouth pressed against hers, his tongue seeking entrance, she couldn't deny him. She slid her fingers through his hair and moved her body close to his.

The familiarity that was Elizabeth Webber. The scent of strawberry and jasmine assailed him as his palms flattened across her back. His tongue swept across hers, then clashed with it, teasing it, dancing together until they felt as if the air was being pulled out of the room.

He was the first to pull back, staring into her eyes, sapphire orbs that held passion in them. He gulped as much air as he could and then went back to kissing her, touching her, moving with her.

Like this night so many years ago she felt the world slipping away, disappearing around them while they moved with each other. She shifted onto his lap but that wasn't close enough, he wrapped one arm around her and was pushing her back, his other hand busy tossing pillows every which way over the side of the couch. Then his body was pressed against hers and she felt him, every male inch of Jason Morgan and couldn't help but quiver in anticipation.

His mind was screaming that this was too damn fast, his heart was yelling that he didn't want to go back there, but his body was ready, waiting, needing to be touched by her delicate hands. He had listened to his head four years ago and his heart was always confused when it came to sweet, tortured Elizabeth, tonight he was going to listen to one thing; her. He was going to give her what she wanted, what she asked for, what she deserved.

Elizabeth was panting as Jason's lips moved to her neck. She felt her leg moving around his, felt his body grinding up against hers, felt herself gasp and then moan softly. She knew they were one step ahead of each other, she knew that they had just reached the point where they could be friendly with each other. Did she really want to ruin it by some indescribable emotion that was overcoming her?

That indescribable emotion that was referred to as love.

But she wouldn't listen to it. Wasn't that the part of her that told her to walk away from Jason all those years ago? Wasn't her mind the one that said the words that she repeated out loud, that nothing could change from them making love? She knew that wasn't true, it would change, everything would be beautiful, everything would be brighter. She sighed as she felt his hands move towards her breasts.

"Elizabeth…" he groaned.

"_Elizabeth…"_

Her eyes snapped open before the images could assault her, images of she and Sonny on this same couch not that very long ago. She was making love to him, she was in love with him and now she was going to defile that by turning to another man so quickly?

Elizabeth was cursing her heart as she shoved at Jason's chest and managed to squeeze out from under him, scrambling to her knees and then to her feet.

"Elizabeth, what? What happened?" he took a step back when she turned towards him and he saw the pain, the agony that resided in her eyes as fresh tears ran down her face.

"Jason, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on…" she started to step towards him then stopped and looked at the couch he still sat on.

He stood up and started to move towards her and she took a step back. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head no, her eyes still riveted on the couch, "I can't do this. I can't…not here, not now. Jason," she sighed as she closed her eyes and there was Sonny's face, smiling at her, loving her. Her heart broke all over again.

"I'm sorry, God I'm sorry," he said coming towards her and taking her elbows in his hands, "Elizabeth, I should have known. I didn't think, I wasn't here for the…"

"Betrayal," she whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at him, the agony still very clear, "You weren't here when I gave up on you and fell in love with him. God, I wish you would just hate me, it would make things so much easier," she groaned pushing him away again.

"Elizabeth this isn't easy for me," he said his eyes following her as she started to pace, "I told you that love just sneaks up on people. I didn't expect it with Robin, I never expected it with Carly and with you…Elizabeth…"

"I didn't mean to," she said softly as she stopped pacing and turned to look at him, "Jason you were all I could think about, all that I wanted for two years. Two years it took me to let another man…" she shook her head, "Before anything else he was my friend and I can't…" she waved her hands around, "This is our home, this is where he wanted us to make a home," she sighed again as she pounded her fingers against her temples, "And I know what he was trying to do and I know that he would want us to be together because that's Sonny and he knew how I felt about you he saw the pain I was in but damn't, the damn guilt."

She slammed her hands on the table and her shoulders began to shake, her tear drops falling upon the freshly polished wood. She felt him before his hands touched her arms, turning her towards him and then engulfing her in an embrace that wrapped around her very soul.

"I'm hurting you," she mumbled against his chest, "I'm so tired of it, Jason. I want to let you go, be with Sam or Carly or whoever you want to be with. I'm not going to ask you to wait around for two more years."

He sighed as he rested his chin against her head, "I can't promise that I will. Neither of us can promise what will happen tomorrow, Elizabeth. We've tried, numerous times to figure us out and it just doesn't seem to want to get figured. So," he said stepping away from her.

Elizabeth looked at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. She could understand why Sonny would push so hard for them to get together, or back together. Jason Morgan treated her like no other. If she were standing in a room with any other Joe or even Lucky Spencer for that matter they would've hung their heads in defeat and trudged off but Jason, Jason stayed and held her and as much as it hurt him he tried to understand.

If she could never have his love, Elizabeth made a vow to always have his friendship.

"You should know that nothing in my life is easy," Jason said and then backtracked, "Nothing in this life, our life, is ever easy," he indicated the penthouse and the world that surrounded him, "I didn't mean to make you cry on your birthday."

She laughed softly as her eyes lightened somewhat and the tears ceased, "I'm okay."

"I know what will make it even better," Jason said moving away from her and heading towards the door, opening it.

Max looked up from a book that he was reading, "Jason, I thought everyone was in bed already."

"Max, I need a favor," Jason said as he pulled Elizabeth's coat out of the closet, "How do you feel about babysitting?"

Max shrugged, "I can handle it. If he wakes up I'll take care of JJ."

"I knew that you would," Jason said as he helped Elizabeth into her coat and then reached for his own leather one. He was pulling her out of the door and pressing the elevator button before she could open her mouth to speak.

"Jason, where are we going?" she asked somewhat amused as she followed him.

"Nowhere," Jason said with a smile as he pressed the button for the garage on the elevator, "Fast."


	20. Chapter 20

Jason drummed his fingers against the arm of the couch. It had been ten days, nearly a week and a half since he and Elizabeth escaped the penthouse in the middle of the night and went out for a ride, chasing the wind, up an old cliff road that brought back too many memories and too many emotions.

They had talked that night, she had shared JJ's baby book with him and he had presented her with a ruby pendant from Tiffany's. One would think that they had made a lot of progress but to Jason it seemed minimal. They were on their way to being friends, something he never thought he would have with Elizabeth Webber again. It was comfortable and odd at the same time because just ten days ago he it was on this very couch that he was kissing her, pressed against her, wanting so much more than a friendship.

Then it came between them once again, the ghost of Sonny Corinthos.

And here he was sitting in Sonny Corinthos' penthouse, on Sonny Corinthos' couch with Sonny Corinthos' fiancé upstairs getting ready for the day probably putting on clothes that Sonny Corinthos picked out.

Sighing he braced his knees on his elbows and placed his head in the palms of his hands. He had to get out of this place, he felt like he was suffocating. He was only moving in here to drive Elizabeth crazy and spend as much time with his son as possible. Now he was on the verge of forgiving a woman who kept his child from him for three years and he spent nearly every minute of every day around her. That wasn't the plan.

But then again when did things ever really go right when Elizabeth was around? He was doing her a favor all those years ago making sure she got home from Jake's safely. It was only one bike ride which turned into a short conversation the next day and then a run in the docks and then a friendship was formed, a bond was created, a connection made and somewhere along the line, he fell in love with a innocent young woman that changed his life.

Now he was right back where he started, sharing moments with Elizabeth Webber, unsure of where they would lead, not knowing where he wanted them to lead. It would be so easy to pretend that they were a family, to kiss her and hold her at night, pretending that nothing stood between them and that everything was as perfect as it seemed.

He couldn't pretend though, it wasn't in him, and sitting here trying to figure out what would happen in the future was not something that he did either. Part of him wanted to fight for Elizabeth, wanted to fight for the family that they should be but he knew that he couldn't fight a ghost.

It was too soon for her to forget about Sonny; it was too soon for him to forgive Elizabeth. Forgive and forget was something he wasn't sure could even be done anymore.

He stood up from the couch and reached for the cell phone in his back jean pocket, turning it one with the press of a button and waiting for the screen to light up. His thumb moved along the silver buttons as he searched for the number he was looking for and then pressed the button with the small green phone on it. He placed the small electronic device to his ear and listened as the line rang on the other end.

"Sam, hi, hey, it's Jason."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed as her hand curled around the banister at the top of the stairs.

Sam.

She wasn't surprised that he was on the phone with the young woman. She was actually surprised that the call hadn't occurred sooner. Jason had been a little distant since the return from their bike ride a little over a week ago. Sure they were getting along, famously if you asked anyone around them, but she could feel it, him withdrawing a little each day and she knew it had everything to do with her lies and Sonny Corinthos.

That was why she had come to a decision. She was going to move out of the penthouse. It was well past time that JJ had a home of his own with a big backyard and a tree house that his father could build for him. She wanted her own dining room that you had to walk into, not a table that was a few feet from the couch and maybe a separate room for her art when she resumed painting.

Not that she didn't love the penthouse; the years she spent here were incredible and filled with love. She always felt warm and protected in Sonny's home but that was just it, she was in Sonny's home. Her signature on the lease didn't necessarily make it hers. This home represented Sonny and he was gone, she needed to move on without him.

She just wasn't sure if Jason was coming with her or not.

The terms of the trust stated that Sonny wanted Jason to live with her but technically he didn't have to. He was only really in charge of the funds that were distributed. She knew, she read through the paperwork that Alexis had handed her cover to cover. Jason moved in most likely to drive her crazy and spent every free moment with JJ.

Now that he was a fixture in JJ's life and they were slowly rebuilding the foundation of their friendship she wasn't sure that Jason would be too keen on moving into a new home with her. That would imply things that neither of them were ready for and it might give JJ the wrong idea.

These were all things that she wanted to talk to him about this morning, she was hoping that they could stop and grab breakfast at Kelly's after dropping JJ off at school but she heard Jason making arrangements to meet Sam there, just to grab a cup of coffee, he didn't want to take up a lot of her time.

Her heart constricted as she made her way down the stairs, one red heeled covered foot in front of the other, making her presence known. Jason turned around, his eyes looking a little surprised before he presented his back to her again and quietly finished his phone call.

As she moved around the side of the couch and came to stand beside him she wondered how it was possible that she missed Sonny so dreadfully and still felt the green monster rear its ugly head when she heard Jason on the phone with his date.

It was that same sinking feeling she encountered over four years ago on Valentine's Day when Jason came stumbling out of the burning warehouse covered in soot all the while Lucky stood behind her, trying to pull her away.

She was in love with two different men and once again she was playing tug of war with Jason Morgan's heart.

If only she had picked up that phone all those years ago when she found out that she was going to have Jason's baby. If only…

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked quietly as he walked towards her, "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"No, I'm fine," she said giving him a small smile, "I was going to ask if you would mind taking JJ to school by yourself. I want to look over some paperwork that Alexis gave me. She wants to make sure that I'm busy during my summer break; gotta love her for that."

Jason frowned as he listened to her ramble and then walk around the room picking up JJ's toys before depositing them into a plastic red bin besides Sonny's desk. When he heard her coming down the stairs he was surprised that she was dressed so quickly and not surprised to see her looking like the future Mrs. Sonny Corinthos. A pair of gray dress pants and a red shirt that matched perfectly with her red heels.

She was definitely one of Sonny's women. It was a nice, bright wake up call.

"I wouldn't mind," he said as he watched her pull out a gray coat from the closet, "I'll pick him up as well."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I can do that. I promised him that I would take him over to Kelly's for lunch. Bobbie keeps talking about some cookie sundae that she made up just for him. He's been asking for it," she smiled as she slipped her arms into her wool coat. "Would you like me to make dinner this evening?"

Jason shook his head and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, "I need to work late tonight. I'll be home before JJ goes to bed but then I'll probably…"

"You don't have to explain it to me," Elizabeth smiled as she grabbed her clutch purse, "I'm not your wife or your girlfriend and it's rare that JJ wakes up in the middle of the night so I won't have to explain it to him either."

She was acting weird and Jason wasn't sure if it was that phone call with Sam that set her off. He should've known better and maybe stepped out into the hallway and have Johnny wait inside with Elizabeth and JJ but he didn't want to hide it, if he was going to start dating someone he wanted to be upfront about it and make sure that Elizabeth and JJ were comfortable with it.

Well, JJ anyway.

"I guess I'll see you when you get home," she said with her hand on the door knob, "Be careful."

"Elizabeth," he said taking a step forward, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "I wasn't sure how to…I don't want to upset you."

She plastered a smile on her face as she walked towards him, her heels clicking against the floor, "Jason, you can tell me anything, what's going on?"

Elizabeth was steeling herself for the news that Jason was about to thrust upon her, waiting for him to actually say that he had a date with another woman. It was one thing to hear it from a bodyguard or even over hear the conversation yourself, it was another when a man who you were once in love with told you straight to your face.

"There's no sign of Alcazar," he said quietly, "I haven't been able to locate him."

That came out of left field and made her legs a little shaky. She sank down onto the couch, her purse falling from her hands onto the floor. If anyone could have found Louis Alcazar it would have been Jason and if Jason didn't find him than that meant…

"No," he said sitting down next to her and taking her hand, "Elizabeth you are not…"

"Oh yeah I am," she said pulling her hand away and bending down to pick up her purse, "I see Sonny Corinthos in my kitchen, hear him on the phone and what, two days later I'm declaring that Alcazar is alive?"

"Elizabeth, you were tired, you had been through so much that you just…"

"Lost my mind," she laughed as she looked at him, "Good God Jason, I lost Sonny, you came back into town found out your mentors dead, I've been screwing him and on top of all that you had a son you never knew about. I'm not the one who should be going crazy, you are."

She saw the anger reappear in his eyes, the one that was extinguished ten days ago suddenly flamed up again and it was because she couldn't keep her big mouth shut. One of the best things that ever happened to her wanted to move forward, wanted to become friends and here she was feeling sorry for herself and screwing up again. She was done, she had it. She stood up from the couch and hurried towards the door, nearly reaching it before she felt him grasp her elbow and spin her around towards him.

"No, Elizabeth, I won't let you run from this," he said, "It is okay…"

"It is not okay, Jason," she said as she pulled herself away from him, "I cannot say things like that in anger, I cannot because I am the one who caused all of your pain. I am the one who should be suffering not you and that is not the case. I am happy because I have JJ and I have you back in my life and you, you are still dealing with all of this," she laughed as she wiped at the tears that started to appear in her eyes, "I went nuts, I lost it, completely, and everyone knew that, it's about time that I admitted. I was seeing dead people, Jason."

"Elizabeth…"

"And you need to stop rescuing me," she said, "I know where you were the night that I started screaming like a banshee. I know you had a date and I know that I ruined it and I'm sure that one or all of those guards out there chewed you out for even thinking about dating another woman. Well screw them, I want you to listen to me. We depended on each other, we cared about each other, we were each other's freedom, each others sanity. We got on a bike together and we escaped reality and the hell that came with it. Look where it took us, to a place we weren't prepared to go and look what I did to you, I hurt the one person that I never wanted to hurt Jason and I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to you."

He sighed, "You don't have to…"

"Let me go," she whispered, "Drop the obligations that you feel. Let me go crazy; let me screw up my life Jason, save me for JJ but only then. I don't want your protection, I don't deserve it."

"You don't get to decide that, Elizabeth."

"I'm moving out," she said quietly as she reached for the door and opened it, "And I don't care what the trust implies, I think its best if you didn't come with us."

Jason watched as she smiled sadly at Johnny and the protective bodyguard placed his arm around her shoulder, helping her to the elevator where she disappeared behind the steel silver doors. It was funny, they thought along the same lines, wanting to move out of the penthouse but yet they could never be on the same wave length.

Maybe this time he would listen to Elizabeth, maybe it was time to move on.

"One of these days we're going to go on a date," Sam smiled from across the table as she brushed the back of Jason's hands with her fingers, "And you're going to actually be here."

Jason gave same a sympathetic smile from across the table, "I'm sorry."

"Problems with the Mrs.?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"She's not…" he laughed slightly, "You know the deal. I was ready to go out to breakfast with you. I wanted to hear more about the fashion industry."

"But something happened," Sam filled in, "Did you get into an argument with her?" she smiled and held up her hands, "I'm being rude, you don't have to tell me a thing. I just want you to know that I'm here, I'll listen if you want." She reached over and squeezed his hand gently.

Jason sighed and nodded. He wasn't someone who would talk about his feelings, he really didn't get into discussing intense emotions with people until Elizabeth came around and even that took some time. She often told him she had no idea what he talked about because he used so many different references. Maybe it would help if he talked to someone, especially someone who wasn't from Port Charles and didn't know everyone's dirty little secrets.

"We're both under the impression that we need to move out of where we're staying," he winced and looked away from her, "I was actually staying with her, I am staying with her. I should have told you."

"We've been on what? One date, that was cut short?" she asked with a smile as she gave his hand another reassuring squeeze, "You don't owe me anything, Jason. I'm just trying to be a friend."

"Thank you," he said quietly, "For not pushing, it's…it's nice."

She smiled as she motioned for him to continue, "Your living with the mother of your son, go on."

He laughed softly, "We both decided that we should end that, sooner rather than later, it just seems that we decided it for different reasons. I don't know, I guess I should just be happy that we're finally thinking along the same lines about something."

"You two seem to have a very sordid past," Sam said quietly.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," he said as he rested his elbows on the table and leaned towards her, their hands still joined, "And I wouldn't want to do that, Sam. The thing I like most about you is that you're not from Port Charles; you don't hear the snippets and whispers that go around in this town. You haven't even questioned me about why my name is in the paper."

Sam smiled and looked away from him, "I have heard some things but it isn't my place to question, Jason. You seem like a decent enough guy to let me know if I were in real danger," she pushed her plate aside and inched her way closer to him, "I've read about your friend and I'm very sorry. I didn't want to bring it up, it seems very private and I'm not going to believe everything that's in the paper. I'm from New York, remember? If there were someone after you, if this was an intentional thing, then you wouldn't be here enjoying your black coffee with me, you'd be off trying to figure out who done what and why."

"This is one of the easiest conversation's I've had in a very long time," he said with a genuine smile, "I'm glad I called."

"So am I," she said as she finally pulled her hand away and dug into her coat pocket for some money, "This is on me."

"Sam…"

"I didn't say that you didn't have to return the favor," she said as she rested her chin in the palm of her hands, "So what do you say that you take me out to dinner and we can do it on a night when your cell phone won't be ringing off the hook."

"How about Friday?" he asked, "That gives me plenty of time to threaten anybody who has any ideas of calling me that night."

She laughed briefly before frowning, "I forgot, I have work on Friday. I never told you that I finally got a job."

"Here?" Jason asked turning around in his seat and looking behind the counter, "I'm sure that I can talk to Bobbie and get her to give you some time…"

"Not here," she smiled, "I like it here, it's nice, it's quaint, but this isn't my type of place you know? I like it for a morning meal but I can't imagine myself working in here."

"Okay," he said a smile appearing on his lips, "So where did you get a job?"

"At a bar about twenty minutes from here, almost on the outskirts of town," she said as she stood up and reached for her jacket, "I don't know if you ever heard of it, it's called Jake's."

Jason froze as he stood up, shrugging on his own leather jacket. Jake's, the place where he discovered the real Elizabeth Webber, the place where he taught her how to play pool, the place where she had forgotten those beautiful white opera gloves.

Yeah, he heard of Jake's.

"Jason?" she asked curiously.

"I've heard of it," Jason said quietly as he held the door open for her, allowing her to leave the diner first.

"Well I hope it's a good place," she smiled as she stuffed her hands in her coat pocket, "Friday is my first night as a waitress there."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Jason said as he came to stand in front of her, "If you want, we can go get something to eat afterwards or maybe I could stop by on your break."

"I'm done at nine," she said, "It's going to take about an hour to get home…"

"I'll come get you," he said, "Then you can decide where we want to go eat. We can do Chinese again."

"Chinese sounds good," she smiled as she leaned up and stood up on her toes and gave him a hug, "Thank you for talking to me, Jason. Thank you for calling."

"Thank you for taking the call," he said with a small laugh as she stepped back, "I know that I haven't been…"

She pressed two gloved fingers to his lips, "Make it up to me on Friday."

"That I can do," Jason grinned.

Elizabeth slammed her fist down on the desk in frustration. She had been trying to review these contracts for the past hour but every time she flipped the page she could only conjure up the image of Jason having breakfast with the brunette Pamela Anderson.

She swore she was okay with it, wanted Jason to be happy but dammit she was pissed as hell. It was her own fault. She ruined her chances and she knew it. She'd have to accept what was to come with Jason and his new life love.

She didn't have to be happy about it but she'd accept it.

Looking around the room she became annoyed when she realized that Sonny didn't keep any of his good liquor here at the office. That was something she might fix in the upcoming weeks. Sighing and deciding not to go for a fresh cup of coffee Elizabeth flipped the pages back to the front and tried to start again.

She was halfway through the second page when she heard a thump outside of the office door and two shadows hovering through the small box window that was placed high on the steel door. She pulled open the drawer beside her, reaching for the black nine millimeter that rested there and placed it onto her lap, sliding her chair back under her desk.

Normally Elizabeth would've panicked when the man walked into the office but she couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, Miss Webber," he said as he bowed slightly in front of her.

"Alcazar."

At least she was going crazy.


	21. Chapter 21

"Miss Webber, how do you do?"

Elizabeth watched him as he stood in front of the desk smiling at her, hands linked together in front of him, his eyes giving away no emotion. She felt the fear come back, its powerful grip taking hold of her like it did nearly nine years ago on that park bench. She fought it back, resisted the urge to vomit and gripped the gun tighter. She was not going to let fear win this battle.

"I hope that when I leave this office I don't have to step over the body of my guard?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Cool, calm, reserve. Sonny would've been proud.

He laughed softly as he motioned towards the chair in front of the desk and instead of waiting for an invitation sat down, adjusting his suit coat, "The only thing your guard will be dealing with later is slight headache and the wrath of Jason Morgan."

"What is it that you want, Alcazar?" Elizabeth asked as her fingers caressed the trigger.

"I wanted to apologize for our last meeting," he stated smoothly, "I fear that it wasn't under the best of circumstances."

"Which time do you mean?" she asked a slow smile forming on her lips, "The time you hired someone to kill me or the time that you tried to kill me?"

"Ah," he said as he crossed one leg over the other, "I fear that you have me confused with someone else."

"Was that the idea?" she asked, "Make me, and everyone else, think that I'm losing my mind?"

"I really have no idea what you are talking about, Miss Webber," he said sadly, "It is really a shame that the nuptials were never shared."

Elizabeth gripped the edge of the desk with her free hand and told herself to hang onto to her patience. She could not let him bait her and bringing up Sonny was certainly doing that, "I'm going to ask you one more time, what do you want?"

"I wanted to introduce myself," he said leaning forwarded and holding out his hand, "I'm Lorenzo Alcazar."

Elizabeth stared at him like he had just grown another head. Lorenzo Alcazar, as opposed to Luis Alcazar who was already dead. She pressed two fingers to her temple. She was beginning to think that she was going crazy but then again people had a habit of coming back from the dead in this town. Maybe it was Luis trying to be someone else.

"I think it would be best if you leave," she said.

"I know that you don't believe me," he said, "I was outraged to find out what had become of my brother and I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I haven't had thoughts of doing away with your fiancé Sonny Corinthos, however," his smile grew, revealing a set of pearly white teeth, "I just only recently arrived in Port Charles and my first stop was to see you, Miss Webber, to apologize for all the things that my brother has done to your family."

"Your brother?" she asked with raised eyebrows, "Your twin brother?"

Lorenzo laughed, "The family resemblance is strong."

"If what you're telling me is true..."

"It is," he said as he uncrossed his legs and settled further back into the chair, "You see I found out that Luis was obsessed with this woman and it seems she was driving him mad. He wanted nothing more than to kill the men who had hurt her."

"I was there," she said dryly, "No need to repeat it."

"Luis took things too far," he said, "It seems that he was hurting innocent people who were getting caught in the cross fire. I don't think you ever had any intention of moving in with Jason Morgan that quickly and bringing Zander Smith with you…"

"Okay, you are here, you introduced yourself and now I'm through listening with you, so go," she said.

"I can tell that you don't believe I'm here to apologize," he said.

"No, I don't," she said, "Because your brother did a hell of a lot of damage and instead of having Port Charles put him on trial Sonny killed him, himself, and I was there the day he came home with Luis' blood on his hands. So no, I don't believe that you are sitting across from Sonny's fiancé telling her that you want nothing but peace between us."

"It is the truth," he said.

Elizabeth snorted, "Try selling that to Carly."

"Actually, she's the next…"

Lorenzo was slightly startled and his mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise when Elizabeth pulled the gun out from under the desk and aimed it at him. There was something dark floating in her eyes and he knew that the smile she wore was not friendly.

"If you go near her I will kill you," she said quietly.

"I knew that Mr. Morgan was the type of man who would shoot first and ask questions later," Lorenzo said as he stood up from the chair, "That is why I decided to approach you. I want you to know, Miss Webber, that I mean you or your family no harm. Luis let his passions rein control of him, I wanted to come to Port Charles to undo some of the damage. I would never harm a woman and I'm sorry that my brother would wish any on a woman as beautiful as yourself."

He buttoned his suit coat and made his way to the door before he stopped and turned around, smiling softly at her, "If you are ever in need of anything, Miss Webber, all you have to do is ask. I wish there were a way to prove to you that I mean you no harm."

"Leave, get out of town," she said as she stood up from the desk and moved closer to him, "Because once Jason finds you, and he _will_ find you, he will kill you simply for looking at me."

Lorenzo smiled sadly and shook his head, "It is a shame that he didn't feel that way four years ago or else maybe he would have stayed in town."

The last string of Elizabeth's patience snapped and she aimed the gun at Lorenzo, firing and taking off a piece of the wood door frame. He looked at her curiously, actual pride showing in his eyes.

"A fiery temper to match that beauty," he said as he bowed again, "Good day to you, Miss Webber."

Elizabeth kept the guns trained on him until he disappeared from her view. She cautiously stepped out of the office door and waited until she heard the main warehouse door close. She looked around and found Max, sitting on the floor, back against the wall and his head slumped over. She hurried to him and knelt down, checking for a pulse. He was alive but out cold. He probably wouldn't wake up for another half hour judging from that enormous bruise on the back of his head.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "You forgive me for this and I'll make sure Jason doesn't flip out on your for not seeing Alcazar coming."

She jammed the gun in the back of her gray pants and stood up, reaching for her coat that was on the rack in the inside of the office door. Then she started to run, through the building and outside onto the pier. As she went hurrying along the docks she made a mental note that if things were about to get chaotic again in the small town of Port Charles she needed to go back to wearing jeans and sneakers.

Carly was startled as she opened her front door only to be pushed back inside by a gun totting Elizabeth Webber, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Where's Michael?" Elizabeth asked as she flicked the lock on the door and then moved around Carly's home to check on the front windows, anything that was accessible on the ground level.

"Michael is at school," Carly said with her hands on her hips, "And I hope that you weren't running around town waving that thing around." It was then that Carly noticed Elizabeth was wearing shiny red pumps, "You ran in those things, I'm impressed."

"That's fantastic, Carly," Elizabeth said as she slid the gun back into the waistband of her pants, "Had I known seven years ago that's all it would've taken for you to like me I would've done it then."

"I don't like you," Carly asked folding her arms across her chest, "What do you want?"

"Alcazar is back," Elizabeth said, "Is someone on Michael right now?"

"Marco," Carly said, "Jason just hired him. Do we need to go get him?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't think so. I don't think that he's going to come by today, at least not after our conversation."

"Today? Conversation?" Carly ran her fingers through her hair, "What the hell is going on? Does Jason know what you're doing?"

"Jason doesn't think that Alcazar is a threat. He told me this morning that there was no trace of him," Elizabeth said taking another look around the house. She saw pictures up on the shelves and the bookcase that revealed happier times with Carly, Sonny and Michael. Elizabeth hated that she helped destroy that.

"Okay, wait, wait," Carly said with a laugh, "Are you sure that are not seeing things again because Luis is dead, Sonny killed him."

"Thank you for reminding me but I was there," Elizabeth said, "This Alcazar claims to be Luis' brother, Lorenzo. He said that he's only here to apologize for what Luis has done to us, the females in particular."

"You had a full fledge conversation with this psycho?" Carly asked as she stepped towards Elizabeth, "You're crazy."

"So you keep saying," Elizabeth said with pursed lips, "All I know is that Max was knocked out cold, Alcazar walked into the office and said that he was sorry and that," her blue eyes moved away from Carly's, "he had nothing to do with Sonny's death."

"That's a lie!" Carly screamed, "If what you are saying is true he obviously came back for revenge and killed Sonny."

"Why did he stick around then?" Elizabeth asked, "He finished the deal, why hang around and try and be friendly with me."

"He doesn't want to stop there, they never do," Carly snorted as she walked towards the couch, "You've been around this business for how many years, Elizabeth and you still don't have a clue. Mobsters don't stop at just one thing, they want everything and that's what Alcazar wants, he wants Sonny dead, he wants Sonny's territory and he wants…"

"Sonny's family," Elizabeth finished quietly, "Where the hell does that leave Jason?"

"Where it left Sonny," Carly whispered as she dashed for the phone, "I'm calling him."

"No!" Elizabeth said grabbing it from her, "You are grasping at straws. I may be fairly new to the Mafia life but I've had a little of Gangster 101 and I know that things aren't always what they seem. It could be true that Alcazar wants to do what you are claiming but it could also be true that he is trying to make amends, some mobsters have hearts."

Carly snorted again, "Sonny and Jason are a rare breed. I can't believe your buying into this."

"I'm not buying into anything," Elizabeth said as she held the phone tightly against her chest, "I just don't want our children having to go to school with twenty bodyguards unless its absolutely necessary. I think we both agree on that one, Carly."

Carly hated it, but she nodded. Michael was well aware that his father and Jason lived outside of the law and that sometimes bodyguards were necessary but she wanted his life to be as normal as possible and she was leery of adding extra guards unless they were needed.

"There are a few other things I think you need to know," Elizabeth said as she set the phone back down on its cradle, "It's not nearly as important as what I've just told you but…" she walked towards the bookcase and smiled sadly at a picture that was taken only a few short months ago with Michael and Sonny, their day at the zoo, "I'm moving out of the penthouse. I know that you won't want to move back in there but I won't sell it or rent it until I receive your say so."

"Is Jason throwing you out?" Carly asked and then laughed out loud, "Did he finally wake up and see to your schemes? It's about damn time."

"Okay," Elizabeth smiled, "We aren't going to point out schemes Carly because I simply do not have the time to tally yours up. JJ and I need a home of our own and that is not it, that was Sonny's home, that's your home and I'm reverting it back over to you. Do what you want with it."

"I'm not moving back in there," Carly said, "Not after you threw me out."

"Seriously, seriously," Elizabeth said as she placed her fingers to her temples again, "Johnny escorted you out that night and if you really wanted to you could've come back the next day, Carly. The only person who has really succeeded in throwing you out of anywhere was Jason."

"He didn't…"

"I don't want his money," Elizabeth said as she made her way to the door, "I know that Jason agrees with me on that so I'll make sure that he cuts you a check by the end of the week."

"What's the catch?" Carly asked as she came to stand behind Elizabeth who was opening the front door.

Elizabeth turned to her as she stepped outside, "There is no catch, Carly. All of that money belongs to you and Michael."

"Sonny left it to…"

"You have to fight me on everything, don't you?" Elizabeth asked quietly, "Sonny loved you more than he could ever love me, let's leave it at that." She turned away, ready to walk down the stairs, trying to blink the tears back, "Wait, I forgot," she said as she turned back to Carly, a ghost of a smile on her face, "I didn't want to disturb Jason because he's busy. He's on a date. I think her names Sandra, Sarah, Sam, something like that."

"A date?" Carly squeaked as she placed her hand on her chest, "Jason Morgan doesn't date."

Elizabeth shrugged and turned away again, this time making her way down the path and away from Carly's house, a real smile appearing on her face. She remembered the torture that Carly had put her and Jason through when they were simply friends. If she had to deal with Carly Corinthos then so would Sam McCall.

Elizabeth strolled lazily through the park, taking in the frigid air of Port Charles and the bare trees. It was almost the middle of November and she knew that the first snow would be falling any day now. She couldn't wait, she loved snow. It made everything seem so pure.

She was taking her time because she knew that Jason was already going to kill her. When she left Carly's she called JJ's day care school and found out that his father had actually picked him up early. A phone call and short conversation with a bus boy at Kelly's helped her find out that JJ was indeed enjoying his sundae with Bobbie and minus Jason.

He was probably back at the penthouse fuming, yelling at Max for screwing up and then for not going to the doctor's to get his head checked out. She could just imagine his rage when she walked in the door. But she needed this, wanted it, the peaceful time to herself, something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

She loved her life, this life, when she had it with Jason and Sonny. The bodyguards that he warned would once take away her freedom had actually become her family, brothers that she needed and counted on, people who didn't turn away from her simply because she made a bad decision or fell in love with someone they didn't approve of. She no longer knew what she would do without them but at times, just like a normal family, she needed her space.

Elizabeth hadn't had that space in close to five years. When Jason showed back up the last time her life had been a whirlwind, being kidnapped and then almost killed, she was followed around by Francis and Johnny and then when she moved in with Sonny, Max had become a part of her bodyguard rotation. She never went anywhere without anyone in that time period in her life. This was like being on the back of Jason's motorcycle, a little bit of freedom.

She knew that few paces away she would reach the fountain, the place that changed her life and helped make her into the strong woman that she was today. She often detoured her route to walk by the bench, needing to know that she conquered the fear, that she was able to overcome, but at night she still couldn't stand the sight of it.

Today, after running into Lorenzo and then dealing with Carly, Elizabeth needed a reminder of her strength, her independence. She was startled when she saw a petite brunette sitting there, head in her hands. Even more startled when the brunette looked up and she was staring into the eyes of Sam McCall.

"Hi," she smiled softly as she stood up from the bench, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Elizabeth stepped towards her, her arms wrapped around her waist. For some strange reason she was glad that she was carrying a gun, "I wasn't aware that you knew who I was."

"I saw you at the hospital, approaching Jason and his son."

"Our son," Elizabeth corrected for her.

"I'm so sorry," Sam said as she held out her hand, "I'm Sam McCall, it's nice to meet you."

Elizabeth shook her hand, "I'm Elizabeth."

"Jason has told me so much about you," Sam smiled as she clapped her hands together, "And your son is adorable, I understand why you're crazy about him. I'm glad that I finally had the chance to meet you. You seem to mean a lot to…"

"If he told you anything at all about me," Elizabeth said, "You would know what Jason and I were and are to each other. You would know that standing here talking to me would be like you standing here talking to your husband's ex-wife for the first time."

"He never said that you two were that close," Sam said quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Jason and I have a child together," Elizabeth said, "That seems pretty close to me."

"Oh," Sam said, "He made a reference to that being a one night stand."

Elizabeth felt the color drain from her face, "He said what?"

"Oh, no, no he didn't say it," Sam said as she patted Elizabeth's arm reassuringly, "He just said that you weren't very intimate friends and I assumed…"

"Have you heard of Carly Corinthos? Ask her about assuming," Elizabeth quipped as she folded her arms across her chest, "Are we done here?"

"I didn't mean to upset you, Elizabeth," Sam said softly, "I just want to introduce myself to you after hearing…"

"That I'm both a one night stand and a wonderful mother to JJ?" Elizabeth cooed, "Why Sam, that was awfully nice of you. Excuse me."

Elizabeth started to move around the woman who was eerily the same height as her when she felt Sam grab her arm, holding her in place.

"I don't want you going back to Jason and telling him lies," Sam said, "You misinterpreted…"

Elizabeth pulled her arm away, "Jason and I do not lie to each other."

"So you were upfront about screwing his best friend?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

Elizabeth took a step back, feeling as if she had just received a blow to the stomach. What in the hell had Jason been telling this woman that he barely knew? She stepped forward, wanting to hit Sam, wanting to hurt her. She then smiled and stepped back again.

"You're not worth the energy," Elizabeth said quietly as an evil smile slide across her face, "And if you ever, _ever_, hurt Jason or come near my son I will kill you."

She then turned around and started to took a few steps before turning back, her fist connecting with Sam's left eye and park of her cheek. She felt satisfied when the woman cried out and crumbled to leave covered ground, holding the side of her face.

Elizabeth turned back around and made her way through the park, intent on heading home and dealing with Jason Morgan.


	22. Chapter 22

Elizabeth watched as the numbers reached higher and higher in the elevator she was in. She knew that Jason was going to kill her for not checking in, she had just hoped that her gut feeling was right and Carly picked up the phone the moment Elizabeth was out of sight. If not, she might truly be dead.

She stepped off of the elevator and made a left, immediately colliding into Johnny, "Thank God you're alright."

"How's Max?" Elizabeth asked as she hugged him tightly, "Please tell me Jason at least had a doctor sent over to check on him."

"He's fine," Francis said coming up behind Johnny and sliding his arm around Elizabeth, "He has a good size bump on his head and an even bigger headache. He's with Alexis. We were all waiting to hear from you."

Elizabeth looked away from them guilty and jumped when she heard something crash against the wall of the penthouse. Her eyes found the bodyguards again, "What piece of furniture was that?"

"Probably the dining chairs," Francis said rubbing the back of his neck, "He was worried when he hadn't heard from you. Then Carly called…"

"I can just imagine how that conversation went," Elizabeth mused and then smiled sadly at the two men in front of her, "I'm so sorry that I didn't call. I didn't think about anything but Carly and once I left I just knew that she would pick up the phone. I needed to take the long way home; I needed to think some things through."

"We're glad that you're okay," Johnny said, "But you need to call us next time, right away. We had the guards scouring the city."

Elizabeth hesitated, "I can promise you that I will try. My first priority was getting to Carly and Michael. I couldn't think past that."

Francis nodded and then winced when he heard more wood splintering across the wall, "I'm not sure if…"

"We need a few minutes," Elizabeth said quietly as she squeezed Francis arm, "I'm sure Alexis is trying to bake Max cookies and I hope that you can check on her for me?"

"Take all the time you need," Johnny said as he let Elizabeth move past him, "JJ's not…"

"I know," Elizabeth said with her hand on the door knob, "Jason may lose his temper but he would never let his son witness it. Thank you both for caring so much."

She watched them disappear into the Alexis' penthouse, closing the door tightly behind them. She sighed and closed her eyes. She hated that she had to fight with Jason; it was all they seemed to do since he returned to town, but it was better than nothing. Four years ago she had to practically beat an emotion out of him.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the penthouse and saw the chaos that surrounded her. The dining room set was completely destroyed along with Sonny's desk chair. A mirror that hung on the wall had been shattered with pieces of glass falling onto the table that rested beneath it. Jason, looking haggard and worn out, was leaning against the arm of the couch, his arms folded across his chest, beads of sweating running from his forehead. When he looked up at her she saw it, the tortured look that she had seen all those years ago the morning after she told him they could no longer be friends.

Telling herself that she needed to be strong, reminding herself of the words Sam had carelessly thrown at her in the middle of the park, by that fountain, Elizabeth pulled the gun out from where it was resting at her waist and engaged the safety, placing it down on Sonny's desktop.

Jason laughed bitterly and looked away from her, "Did Sonny give you that last Christmas?"

Elizabeth started to undo the buttons on her coat, one at a time, reminding herself that they were both angry, words would be shared on both sides, "I'm sorry that I didn't call you. I knew that Carly would so I stayed out a bit longer. I needed the air."

"Carly shouldn't have been the one to call me in the first place, Elizabeth." Jason said quietly.

Elizabeth laid her coat on Sonny's desk and turned to face Jason, her arms at her sides, "I know that you were on a date with your girlfriend…"

"Sam is not my…"

"Don't," Elizabeth said advancing towards him, anger blazing in her eyes, "For the first time in this twisted relationship we've been having since you returned to town I actually have the right to be justifiably angry. Did I hurt you so bad Jason that you felt the need to go cry on a strangers shoulder? Were the wounds cut so deep that you forgot everything that you knew, everything that you learned and ran to the first thing that got your libido pumping? That's not the kind of man you are, Jason."

He smirked at her, his eyes becoming a little less brighter, "None of this is me."

Elizabeth took a step back and folded her arms across her chest, "No, I suppose its not," she smiled sadly at him, "You always make references to the 'Elizabeth you knew' well I finally get to make my own reference. The Jason that I knew would never betray a trust…"

He threw his hands up in the air and pushed himself away from the couch, "What the hell are you talking about, Elizabeth? Just because I had breakfast with Sam doesn't…"

"She knew about the night that we…that JJ was conceived," she stumbled as she tried to blink away the tears, "She referred to it as a one night stand."

"I never…" Jason said walking towards her.

"And Sonny?" she laughed quietly, "She knew that I was screwing you best friend."

"The papers…"

"She knew about the rape, Jason."

Jason froze and he swore his heart stopped beating when his blue eyes met Elizabeth's. The disappointment that he read in them made him want to stop breathing. She couldn't possibly think that he would go that far.

"That is where I found her," she whispered as her hands came up to her face, wiping away the tears, "I found her in the park, on that bench, by that fountain," she sniffled as she looked away from him, "When it comes to this life Jason I was told to believe that there are no coincidences."

Jason wanted to take her into his arms, he wanted to wipe away the tears and tell her that she was beautiful, that she was strong, that he admired her more than he had admired any other woman in that moment. Elizabeth had returned to the scene where she was violated at such a young age and it didn't seem like this was the first time. He wanted to know how she let go of the anger, of the hate; he wanted her to teach him how to do it.

"I need you to listen to me," he said quietly as he put his finger under her chin and propped her face up so she could look at him, "I have talked to Sam but I never implied that JJ was a result of a one night stand nor did I tell her about your relationship with Sonny," he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, "What you told me that night at Jake's all those years ago was between you and me. I would never tell anyone that you were raped. That isn't my place."

Elizabeth nodded and pulled away from him, "I know. I know that you wouldn't tell her about the rape which is why I think that something else is going on, something more. Sam hasn't been in Port Charles too long and neither has Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Lorenzo Alcazar?" Jason asked with raised eyebrows, "Is he the one who hit Max? Did he approach you, Elizabeth?"

"Lorenzo and I had a nice conversation," Elizabeth said as her fingers reached over and grazed her gun, "He claims that he's the brother of Luis and that he means us no harm."

"I'm going to…"

"Claims he wanted to deal with me first because you would shoot first, ask questions later," she smiled slightly, "I don't know where he would have gotten that idea, Jason."

"You can't tell me that you actually believe…"

"I intend to have Max run a background check on Lorenzo Alcazar," Elizabeth said as she turned towards her, her back resting against the desk, "Just as he did Sam McCall."

"You ran a check on Sam?" he asked surprised.

"Someone had to," she replied, "You aren't thinking with the right head and I'm not putting our son in danger because you want to get back at me for screwing Sonny."

"Is that why I'm with her?" he asked with a laugh, "To get back at you? Oddly enough, Elizabeth, the world doesn't revolve around you and I'm tired of hearing about you and Sonny. The real reason I'm so damn angry is because you kept my son from me. If I wanted to get back at you for anything it would be for that and I would've taken full custody the moment I came into town." He stepped towards her, leaving only a few feet between them, "I didn't do that, Elizabeth. I didn't make that move. You tell me, who is trying to get back at who here?"

Elizabeth pushed herself away from the desk and walked around him, her eyes trying to take in the mess she knew she would have to clean up later.

"Sam's easy to talk to," Jason said, "She's funny; she's beautiful, she likes bikes…"

She bent down as to pull off one of her high heels and threw it across the room, causing it to land with a thud at the bottom of the stairs, "Sonny was smart and he was handsome and he protected me like no other," she said and tossed the other shoe, "And he was my best friend." She smiled at him, "If at any time in the future you want me to be able to accept Sam McCall you better make sure that you can accept the fact that I was engaged to Sonny Corinthos."

"He's dead," Jason said, "Have you accepted that?"

Elizabeth stood there, frozen in time for a minute before she turned and walked over to the book case, pulling books off by the arm full and then tossing them to the floor, a heaping pile quickly growing.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, walking towards her and grabbing her hands.

"I'm done, I'm packing my things, I'm packing this house up," she said as she pulled out book after book. "I was going to wait and talk to JJ. I was going to try and find the perfect house but I can't stay here, not another minute, not another night in this damn house." She shoved her hands at Jason's chest, "Look what we're doing to each other!"

"Elizabeth…" he said trying to grab her hands.

"I can't do it," she whispered as she felt tears fall from her eyes onto her shirt and her pretty gray dress pants, "I can't fight the demons that reside here anymore."

"Elizabeth," he said quietly, "The demons don't reside in this penthouse. They reside here," he said pointing to his heart, "And here," he said pointing to hers, "And here," he said motioning to her head and then his own.

Elizabeth nodded sadly and looked around, "Still…"

Jason agreed, "I'll make some time tomorrow so we can pack everything up, maybe move you into a temporary apartment until we find that perfect home for you and JJ."

"Can you help me start tonight?" she asked quietly as she started to pick up the books from the floor, "I need this…I need to start, I can't…" she sighed, "We have to get off this roller coaster as soon as possible, Jason, we're hurting each other too damn much just by hanging on."

Max groaned as he rolled his head back and forth, trying to cease the insisting knocking in it. When that failed he blinked his eyes, becoming familiar with his surroundings and realizing that he was still in Alexis' apartment. She and Johnny were nowhere to be found and he knew that Francis had left earlier because he was guarding Elizabeth tomorrow morning. He frowned and rubbed his head. It didn't hurt too badly anymore, so where was that noise coming from?

He looked to his right, it was the door.

Getting up gingerly, he shuffled over and looked through the peep hole, taking a deep breath when he noticed his boss Jason Morgan on the other side. He knew that this was coming; he had just hoped that Jason would at least wait until the morning.

Max pulled open the door and offered his best smile, "Hey boss, I…"

"You got a file on Sam McCall."

Max looked at him startled before he regained his composure, "Yes, Miss Webber asked me to…"

"Where is it?" Jason barked.

"It's at the office," Max said, "I gave it to her today to review but she I don't believe she ever got around to…"

"Thank you," Jason said and nodded at Max, "I think both Johnny and Francis have left for the evening so I would like you to keep an eye on the penthouse. Elizabeth is still there packing up some things."

"Yes sir," Max said.

"And after that I want you off for a week," Jason said, "You need to take care of that," he said motioning to the back of Max's head.

"Yes sir," Max said, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Jason said, turning slightly, his eyes directed at the closed penthouse door of Sonny Corinthos, "Guard the mother of my child with your life."

Elizabeth sighed as she hoisted another box and placed it on top of the growing pile by the door. It was nice of Jason to offer to help her with the boxes, it was really crappy of him to also offer to take JJ out to breakfast. He knew she wouldn't say no so he went to pick JJ up at Bobbie's and she was piling up the remainder of her very heavy art supplies.

She would get him back for this.

He had helped her a lot last night, sorting through things that were hers, that were Sonny's, things she simply didn't need anymore and they even created a donation toy pile for things that JJ didn't play with anymore. All of the furniture was going to stay in the penthouse with the exceptions of anything in JJ's room and the broken dinning room set that was still being swept up.

After the past few weeks she realized that she wasn't going to miss this place. She had the memories that she would take with her forever but it was time for her to move on, she couldn't continue to live in Sonny's world surrounded by Sonny's things. She tried that when she thought that Lucky Spencer had died and all that brought her was more misery, that and Jason Morgan.

She wasn't going to dwell on that. She picked up a box of JJ's toys and headed out of the penthouse in a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, bunny slippers on her feet. She stopped abruptly when she saw Johnny and Francis in the hallway, one of them physically restraining Lorenzo Alcazar, the other pointing a gun to his head.

"You must have a death wish," Elizabeth laughed as she dropped the box of toys by the others at the entrance to the elevator.

"Miss Webber," he smiled softly, "I came by to see how you were doing today. I'm afraid that I didn't leave on good times yesterday. I wanted to apologize."

Elizabeth stood there, not knowing whether to laugh or go back into the penthouse and let Johnny put a bullet in his head. She went with her gut instinct, doing what Elizabeth Webber would do.

"Let him in," she said and turned back towards the doorway.

"Elizabeth, are you sure?" Francis asked.

"I'm sure that he's not armed," Elizabeth said as she ran her eyes up and down Lorenzo.

"A gentleman would never visit a lady carrying a loaded weapon," Lorenzo smiled and started to move forward, only to be stopped by Johnny's gun.

"And to prove that he'll let you search him," Elizabeth grinned, "Where's your guard?"

"He's downstairs, waiting in the lobby," Lorenzo said and sighed when Francis and Johnny opened his suit coat and made sure that he had no weapons on him. Johnny went so far as to pat him down and check his legs for any hidden firearms.

"Your goon is going to call you when Jason returns," Elizabeth said as she entered the penthouse with Lorenzo following her, "At least I know you have some common sense."

"Really, Miss Webber, oof."

Elizabeth grinned when the box came in contact with Lorenzo's stomach, "If you're going to be here talking you might as well help me pack."

"I wasn't aware that you were leaving town," Lorenzo said as he moved the boxes towards the other.

"I'm not," she said as she opened a blank marker and wrote 'Living Room' on the brown box, "So you can call off the search guards to try and find out my new location."

He sighed, "I assure you Miss Web…"

"And if you're going to keep visiting me," she said handing him another box, "Which I really don't think is good for your health you might as well call me Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," he said letting it roll off of his tongue, "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"I just lost someone very close to me, someone that I loved," she said, "I'm trying to form a relationship of some sort with the father of my child, I'm sure you know this all, so please stop flirting with me."

"I wasn't flirting with you."

"What do you call it then, Ren?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Lorenzo looked at her startled, his own eyebrows rising, "No."

"No what?" she smiled as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's Lorenzo," he said and bowed slightly, "At your service."

"I like Ren," she smiled and walked over to the coffee table where she finished collecting her magazines, "And I don't like beating around the bush so why don't you tell me what you're really after. Is it revenge? Is it the territory? Or are you trying to get it all like Carly says?"

"You've spoken to Mrs. Corinthos?" he asked with a slight smile.

"She keeps me up to date with the Mafia code," Elizabeth said, "One can never know enough about the underworld."

"I don't know how else I can assure you that I'm really only here to make amends," Lorenzo said as he clasped his hands behind his back and walked towards her, "I'm only here short term to rectify the chaos my brother has caused on this town. I'm only sorry that it took me this long to do so."

"Your brother didn't harm me," Elizabeth said, "Physically anyway, so you might want to turn the charm on for other people. Try hunting down Brenda Barrett."

"The woman who caused all this mess," Lorenzo mused.

"It always is a woman, isn't it Ren?" she asked as she brushed some bangs out of her face and looked up at him, "I really have to finish this and I expect Jason home shortly. Is there anything else that I can humor you with before I have you thrown out?"

"Yes," Lorenzo said with a smile, "Since it seems that I'm going to have to stay in town long enough to convince you I'm not the spawn of Satan I'd like to make a request."

Elizabeth laughed, "You have some nerve but I'm very interested to hear what it is."

"I'd like to move in here," Lorenzo grinned.

Sam hurried back into her room and dug into her purse, grabbing her cell phone and turning it on quickly. She had yet to hear from Jason Morgan and she knew that couldn't possibly be a good sign. After Elizabeth had hit her in the park she knew the little miss would go running back to Jason and tell him everything that Sam had said to her. Sam knew that Jason would want to speak with her about those things but she never expected the silent treatment.

She had gotten carried away, seeing Elizabeth Webber up close and realizing how beautiful she was took Sam by surprise. She didn't want to lose Jason after she had just found him and she could tell in his voice every time he spoke about JJ's mother that he still cared deeply for her. It was as if she was revered.

Sighing Sam tossed her phone back on her bed. There were still no messages. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned to walk back over to the door, flicking on the light. She froze when she heard a familiar click and turned again to see Jason sitting in the corner of her room, leg crossed over another, gun in his hand, pointed directly at her.

"We need to talk."


	23. Chapter 23

At times Sam had wondered about the end of one's life. She wasn't sure if you simply stopped breathing or if you were able to meet the Grim Reaper before you were snuffed out. Standing in the middle of her rented room above Jake's bar, staring into the icy blue eyes of Jason Morgan, his face set in stone, the gun never wavering from where it was pointed directly at her heart, she wished she could have simply stopped breathing.

Jason slid his free hand into his leather jacket and pulled out a thick manila envelope, tossing it to the bed and watching the pictures and papers scatter about. He saw her eyes widen, her face start to pale, her body shake as she came to realize that he knew everything there was to know about Sam McCall.

"We'll get to that later," he said quietly, "First I want you to tell me what right you had to attack Elizabeth today?"

Fear, he could smell it on her. For Jason Morgan, the enforcer, it was his source of power.

"You don't know Elizabeth, you had no right to do what you did," he said as his finger caressed the trigger, "She's the mother of my child and for that reason alone she demands respect. For you to attack her, throw lies in her face, try to drive a wedge between us…"

"I did it because of you," Sam said as she tried to blink back the tears that appeared in her eyes. She had been here before, standing in front of a gun, but she never stood before a man like Jason, so determined to inflect the same amount of pain she had inflicted upon someone he cared about.

"I didn't ask you to…"

"I know, I know," Sam said holding her hands up in front of her, "And Jason I didn't mean to go after Elizabeth. I wanted to introduce myself, I wanted to say hello but she was so callous and all I saw was this woman standing in front of me causing you so much pain. You don't deserve…"

"I decide what's right for me," Jason said as he uncrossed his leg and slowly stood up from the chair, "I do not want you interfering in my life, Sam. What happens between me and Elizabeth is between me and Elizabeth, had I known that you were going to take our conversations, twist them into your own version…"

"She doesn't deserve this," Sam said as a tear slipped down her cheek, watching him step closer, watching that gun inch closer, "Your loyalty, your love, it's not fair that she gets it and I don't."

"I barely even know you," Jason said as he stepped towards her, "I never said anything about lo…"

She nodded as she started backing up, her hands grasping for anything that could support her, finding the desk behind her, "Jason, all I wanted was a chance and I…" she turned around quickly, yanking open the old wooden drawer and finding nothing in there but an empty space.

Her body started to quake when she heard six loud clangs against the floor, one right after the other and turned around to find Jason holding a metal clip and gun in his hand, the bullets to her weapon were scattered at her feet.

"You picked the wrong person to try and play games with," Jason said as he brought his gun up to the side of her head and pressed it against her temple, "I'm sure that if I dig around enough I will find that you somehow had a hand in Sonny's death. I don't want you to think that you died because of that Sam, I want you to know that you died because you tried to play me and no one walks away from that."

She sighed as she closed her eyes, taking in a heavy breath as she felt the cool metal against her skin. This was the end; she saw her life flashing before her eyes, so much like the pictures that were scattered across the bed.

"I'm here because I thought you would understand," she whispered, "You would understand what it was like to be stuck in this world, to try and get away and not be able to. You would understand the guards and the chaos and the unknown lurking around every corner." She opened her eyes and saw that he was listening to her, saw that his blue eyes were softening somewhat, "I wasn't trying to play you but I didn't think I should stop and introduce myself as the mob princess from Maine. Jason, it was an accident running into you at Kelly's and at Sonny's gravesite, I didn't know who you were but then I picked up the paper and I knew…I knew Jason."

She felt him waver slightly, wanted to continue on, wanted to break through that tough exterior that turned into a brick wall the day he found out that Elizabeth Webber was sleeping with his best friend.

"I knew that you were the only one who would get it," she breathed as she let her hand wrap around the arm that held the gun to her head, "I'm Sam McCall, I'm from New York where I attend NYU but I was born in Maine, a daughter out of wedlock to Dante Mc Call, head of the Port Boothbay Harbor Mafia."

She sighed with relief when she felt the gun move away from her head, felt Jason take a step back from her before his hand reached up, palm wrapping around her small throat and forcing her back against the wall.

"I still don't believe that you didn't come here for a reason," Jason said, "I still don't believe that you didn't mean to attack Elizabeth. I want some answers Sam and I want them now."

Sam nodded eagerly and gasped in gulps of breath when Jason released her from her hold. She watched him move back to the bed, discard her empty gun on top of the scattered papers and made himself comfortable in the chair.

"I'm not lying about the reason that I came here, Jason," she said as she rubbed her neck and stepped a little further into the room, "I needed a break from school and I couldn't go back to Maine. I had to get away from my family for a while. My father isn't after me, I'm sure you checked that out as well. He knows that I need to adjust, that I need to live outside of his world, he wants that for me. I wanted that for myself until I met you."

She sat down on the edge of her bed, her fingers pushing aside the gun, the pictures, the papers of her former life, "I felt like we had this connection, like you understood where I was coming from even if you didn't say it. You just asked about fashion and silly things and you let me listen to you and I felt like a real person for once, like someone liked me instead of Sam McCall, mafia princess. It felt real, it felt right."

She watched him laugh bitterly, look away from her, "I know its crazy, I know we barely know each other but I can tell that you've been on edge since your friend died, I can tell that Elizabeth is not helping and I can tell that you have so much weight on your shoulders your about to collapse Jason. I know what its like to have to carry around the world of organized crime, to have to dictate and direct and find out and protect and do all these crazy things. I watched my father come home to an empty house for so many years. You don't deserve that; Elizabeth shouldn't be pushing that on you."

"You need to stop assuming you know what's going on with me and Elizabeth," Jason said between clench teeth as his hand fingered the gun again.

Sam sighed, "I shouldn't be saying this, not when a gun is fixed on me but Jason the whole town knows what's going on between you and Elizabeth. I didn't want to listen to the gossip but how could you not, especially when you're working at a bar. They know that she's hurt you and some people think…they think that you're her lapdog Jason, that she's got you tied around her pretty little finger and you're at her beck and call. I wanted to tell Elizabeth that I heard she was a wonderful mother, I wanted to tell her she was a wonderful friend but she just snapped at me and I just lost it." She took a chance, slid off the bed and took a step, then another before she was in front of him, crouching down, "I'm tired of hearing this town come to Elizabeth's defense, saying she messed up, that its your fault she's is where she is," her hands ran up his thighs and she saw his lip twitch, "When is someone going to defend you Jason?" She leaned up to him; leaned closer, "Let it be me."

The gun clattered against the wooden floor as Jason's hands delved in her hair and he pulled her towards him into a heated kiss.

"Wow," JJ said as he looked around the huge yard that his mother led him into, "Who lives here?"

"Well," Elizabeth smiled down at him, "If you like it, I was hoping that we would."

"We're not going to live in the penthouse anymore?" he asked with a small pout.

"Let's sit down, over here," Elizabeth said motioning to the steps that led to the kitchen door. She brushed them off and sat down, pulling JJ into her lap and kiss his curls, "I know that you liked living in the penthouse, I did too, but I think that you're old enough now where you need a bigger room, tons of space to play, maybe even a tree house that Daddy can build for you."

"Cool!" JJ squealed, "Can I help him?"

"You sure can," Elizabeth smiled, "And no one else lives around her for miles and miles so you can drive your bike around forever and ever."

"Will you come with me?" JJ grinned, "And Uncle Johnny and Uncle Francis and Uncle Max can chase after me like they do in the garage?"

Elizabeth laughed, "We'll buy them new shoes the first day you go riding."

JJ shook his little fists and squealed again, "Is Daddy coming too?"

She frowned. This was the part she hated, "No, Daddy won't be moving in with us, honey."

"Why?" JJ asked as he played with his mother's hair.

"Well, because Daddy will want to get his own place."

"Why?"

"He's not use to living with other people," she replied softly.

"He's living with us now," JJ said.

"True," Elizabeth hedged, "But that was only for a little while."

"Why?'

She cleared her throat, "You know, JJ, you'll learn as you get older that some children's parents don't always live together."

"You lived with Uncle Sonny."

Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes, reminding herself that children were the most precious gift on earth and that even though they tried your patience sometimes, they were wonderful creatures. She loved her son with everything that she had; right now she just wished she didn't raise him to be so inquisitive.

"I did, Uncle Sonny and I lived together for a very long time," she said, "We cared about each other."

"You don't care about Daddy?" JJ asked with a frowned.

"No, I do!" Elizabeth said, "I love your father."

"You love Daddy?"

"JJ…"

"Then why can't we live with him?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, gnawing on it actually as she tried to scour her brain for a reason as to why she and Jason couldn't live together. She knew the reason, they would kill each other before the week was out but she certainly couldn't tell that to their child.

"Hello?'

Elizabeth raised her eyes to the heavens and thanked the good lord for the realtor that was standing at the back door with a smile on her face. Now she would have another good hour or two before she had to come up with an answer for JJ.

"I'm here to help show you around," she smiled softly, "My name's Sandy."

"Hi Sandy," Elizabeth smiled as she stood up with JJ in her arms, "This is my son JJ."

"Hello JJ," Sandy smiled as she held open the door for them.

"Hi!" JJ smiled and waved.

"We can take a tour and you can ask whatever questions come to mind," Sandy smile as she led Elizabeth into the bedroom, "I also heard there might be a renter interested in the penthouse that you are moving out of?"

"Yes, there is," Elizabeth said as she shifted JJ to her other hip, "But I want to hold off on that. There's another person I need to speak to before I sign anything over regarding the penthouse."

"That's understandable," Sandy smiled, "Just watch your step and please follow me."

This felt wonderful, it felt normal and that was something Jason Morgan hadn't felt in a very long time. That was why he didn't want to stop over an hour ago when Sam stood up in front of him and tugged him towards the bed. He didn't want to push all those pictures and papers aside that Max searched long and hard for. He didn't want to lay his body on top of hers, kissing her, touching her, causing her to make all those mewing sounds she was making.

He didn't want to do any of it but he was doing it and enjoying the pleasure he was receiving in return. Her hands were all over him caressing him, feeling him, causing goose bumps to rise all over his body. His shirt was long ago discarded to the floor, as was hers, and he was enjoying the feel of her black lace bra under his hands.

His lips were at her neck, nibbling, tugging, licking and he knew there would be a slight bruise there tomorrow. His mind briefly wondered if Sam was the first woman he had ever really given a hickie too. Jason Morgan wasn't the type of man to stop and concentrate solely on one area, he wanted to make sure he hit every spot and so that's why he was confused.

He was ready, his pants were protesting at the delay, but for some reason he couldn't get himself to undo the button, he couldn't allow her to pull down the zipper. He just kept thinking that the last woman he jumped into bed with without any type of relationship was Carly and look how well that turned out. No, he couldn't do this and he was almost grateful when his phone rang. He didn't even think twice about yanking it out of his pocket and answering it.

"Hello?" he panted.

"_They must have you moving crates,_" he heard Elizabeth's teasing laughter on the other end, "_I know your busy so I won't keep you long. I have a house, well, it's a cottage._"

"Oh, that's nice," Jason said as he lay flat on his back, his hand rubbing his eyes. He could feel Sam's fingers, dancing across his abs and he shifted, sitting up and placing his feet on the floor.

"_It came with some furniture and I had JJ's bed set up,_" Elizabeth said, "_We're going to be staying here tonight. I got the okay from the boys. You're welcome to stop by and check it out, make sure it's safe for JJ_."

"I will, I'll find some time."

"_Whenever_," Elizabeth said, "_I'm sorry, I was hoping to get your voice mail, even though I know you rarely check your messages,_" she smiled, "_It's about JJ._"

"What's wrong with JJ?" Jason asked standing up from the bed immediately. He could feel Sam withdraw from behind him, now knowing that Elizabeth was the one on the phone.

"_Nothing,_" Elizabeth said, "_I tried to explain why we're not living together and he just keeps asking me question after question and I've told him the best that I could. I just think he needs more affirmation from you. Not today, not tonight, whenever you get a chance. I didn't want to promise him breakfast…_"

"I'm taking him to breakfast," Jason said, "That's our thing. That's not going to change since we're no longer living together."

"_Okay,_" Elizabeth said softly, "_I will let him know that he is to be up and waiting for you. I'll make sure the Harley's all charged up._"

Jason sighed as he ran his hands through his spiked hair. He hated what the penthouse was doing to him and Elizabeth but he was going to miss being able to wake his son up every morning and tuck him in at night with stories of all the great lands they would one day visit.

He didn't realize that he zoned out until he heard Elizabeth on the other end, calling his name.

"I'm here."

"_Are you okay?_" she asked, "_Is anything wrong?_"

Everything Elizabeth, especially us, he wanted to say.

"I'm fine and I'll try and stop by tonight," he said, "Tell JJ that I love him."

"_He knows,_" Elizabeth smiled, "_But I'll tell him anyway._"

"Bye," he said practically on a sigh and pressed the cancel button on his phone. He flipped it shut and stuffed it in his pocket before he was able to turn around and look at Sam, "I'm sorry about that."

"That's always going to be there," Sam said as she pulled her knees up to her chest, "A woman can't get mad at you for the devotion you have for your son. It's one of the reasons that I like you so much."

He shook his head, "I wasn't really talking about JJ."

She nodded, "You have to take those calls, Jason. It's okay and you have nothing to apologize for, not after the way I hid things from you. I can't believe your still here."

"Neither can I," he said with a laugh as he bent down to pick up his shirt. And he couldn't. This wasn't him. He didn't stay around and listen to people explain things away. He didn't give people second chances; he didn't want to look for the good in someone. He took things at face value and he went on with his life.

Maybe that's why he was still here, maybe he as tired of living his life that way. Maybe walking out on Elizabeth did him more good than it did harm. The destruction of that relationship showed him that you had to let people live their own lives, they were going to do it anyway whether you liked it or not, you had to let them be free. You also had to give people second chances, people made mistakes, they were only human.

Watching Sam smile at him while she tugged on her own shirt and ran her fingers through her silky brown hair, watching her wink at him while she promised him a wonderful time on Friday night just let him know that he was changing, he was turning over a new leaf. He wanted to be able to forgive.

Carly made mistakes, Sam made mistakes, Sonny made mistakes, Elizabeth made mistakes, he made mistakes, people simply did, it was a part of humanity. It would be easy to let it go, to move on, just like he had with Sam. He let her talk, he let her explain.

Maybe it was time Elizabeth gave her explanation.

Jason certainly wanted to hear it, the full story of her and Sonny and how his son was kept away from him for three whole years. He heard the bits and pieces, what Carly told him, Elizabeth's side of those skits, he knew what he thought but maybe it was time for him to hear it all, from the beginning to the end. Maybe it was time to find out how Elizabeth fell in love with Sonny, how she came to hate him so much that she decided to keep him away from his son. Maybe it was time to find out what Sonny had told her about him leaving.

When Sam kissed his cheek and told him that she had to take a shower for tonight's training behind the bar he was nodding, half listening to her, half listening to the battle inside of his head.

Maybe he was ready to hear everything that Elizabeth had to tell him, he was just afraid that he would forgive her for everything and he knew that he wasn't ready for that.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why?"

"Because we're just not ready."

"Why?"

Jason squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think of some way to placate his son as to the reason why he was not living with Elizabeth. He could feel Elizabeth standing behind the couch smirking. She had to go through this yesterday and she wanted to save a dose of it for him.

"You remember living with Uncle Sonny right?' Jason asked as he shifted JJ on his lap.

"Right," JJ confirmed as he nodded his head.

"Well you remember that when you lived with Uncle Sonny and Mommy I wasn't around?"

"You were here," JJ smiled as he pointed to his heart, "But you didn't live with us."

"Right," Jason said, "I just came home, recently, and I met you. I've been living on my own for so long that it would be hard for me to live with Mommy. I wouldn't be use to it and we might start fighting and I don't want that to happen."

JJ looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned his blue eyes up to his father, "Don't you love Mommy? She loves you."

Elizabeth felt her entire face flush as she hurried around to the side of the couch, "JJ…"

That's what she got for the slip of her tongue yesterday. She was so frazzled trying to explain to her son why she couldn't live with his father that she let him know that she still loved Jason. She would always love Jason. Time, distance, and other men in her life would never change that.

"I love your mother," Jason said causing Elizabeth to stop in her tracks.

She blinked and looked at him but his eyes were focused solely on his son. He still loved her? She wasn't sure how to take that, what he meant by it.

"She gave me you."

She smiled softly. He loved her because of JJ. That was okay, that was a step and she would do it all over again, give Jason a child, this time she wouldn't make the mistake of withholding the information from him.

"We're afraid that if we live together that love might stop. We need to be apart for a while."

"Apart from me too?" JJ asked as his lower lip trembled.

"No, never," Jason said, "If it's alright with your mom, I'm going to buy up some land around here and build a house, right next door, so you can decide where you want to sleep, every night."

"Really?" JJ asked excited, "I'd have two rooms?"

"Two rooms," Jason laughed, "Two houses filled with toys."

"Two Harleys?"

"One Harley," Elizabeth smiled as she pulled JJ off of Jason's lap, "Even Daddy only has one Harley. Now you have to go find your jacket before Daddy can take you to breakfast."

"Will you come see my room when we get back?" JJ asked, "Help me decided where Mommy is going to put the picture on my wall?"

"Sure," Jason nodded.

"Okay! Be right back!" JJ said and quickly scurried up the stairs.

"So you love me," Jason said standing up from the couch.

Elizabeth knew she had that goofy deer in the headlights look on her face but she laughed when she saw his. Those blue eyes were twinkling, the way they did before when she first became friends with Jason Morgan. He was teasing her and he was enjoying it.

She had to admit that she was enjoying it as well.

"I love you a little more than you love me," she said as she moved around him, "I love you because of JJ but also because of what you did for me all those years ago. You let me be me. I will always love you for that. And thank you for this talk with JJ. You are amazing with kids. You have a gift with them."

Jason shrugged, "I just tried to be honest with him."

"I didn't know how to word 'we'd kill each other' correctly," she laughed.

"I wouldn't kill you, Elizabeth," Jason said quietly, "You were doing a good job of that yourself living in the penthouse."

She nodded as she picked up a blanket that was laying in a heap on the couch and started to fold it. "Did you really mean it? About moving next door."

"I already bought up the property," Jason said, "As soon as I heard that you were looking into the cottage. I made sure the real estate lady kept it to herself," he got this painful look on his face, "It's just…Brenda's cottage."

"I heard you two never got along well," she smiled as she laid the blanket over the back of the couch, "I would have loved to have seen that."

"No you wouldn't of," Jason said, "She drives me nuts." He stuffed his hands in the front of his jeans pocket, "Let me know how much space you need between houses and I'll start on the plans."

"Ten feet."

"Ten feet?"

"That's the furthest I ever allow JJ away from me outside, if that," Elizabeth said, "Or whatever you think is reasonable."

"When they draw something up I'll bring it by, see what happens, maybe we'll just do something identical to this. It doesn't matter to me."

"Just one little favor," Elizabeth asked as she approached him.

"What?"

"Bring in another pool table."

Jason's eyes flashed as he remember images of her leaning over, running that stick between her fingers as she tried to line up a shot. He remembered the way she felt when she leaned back against him, her leg planted firmly between his and her body…

"Ready!" JJ said pouncing down the stairs, "Is Mommy coming?"

"Oh no I…"

"Actually, someone is meeting us there," Jason said never taking his eyes off of Elizabeth.

"Really, who?" JJ asked bouncing up and down.

"Sam."

Elizabeth sat down slowly, watching as the waves bounced up against the docks. She had avoided this area at all costs for the past few weeks. The warehouse she could visit, she could stand amidst the rubble, the place that burned down her future in an instant but here, the place where she last kissed him, the place where she had told him goodbye. This was even more unbearable.

It was almost like Vista Point.

It was one of those places she dreaded going back to but yet somehow was drawn to them. It was like the devil inside of her, calling her, wanting her to feel this overwhelming burden, the pain of it all over again. And wrapped up in his spell Elizabeth followed and here she was, trembling and wishing she had gone to the furniture store instead.

She sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling the tears fill them. She wouldn't cry, not today, not now, not here. Here was her last moment of happiness with him, here was where they parted, here was where she smiled at him, letting him know how content she was to be with him. But did he truly know? Was he aware that she would give up that passionate love she was searching for just for his security and comfort?

Here, at these docks, she had lost a man she had grown to love and her best friend.

"_What can I do?"_

_Elizabeth looked up from the couch, where she was buried under a blanket and shook her head, "I'm fine."_

_Sonny walked towards her, his hands stuffed in his side pockets and sat down on the edge of the sofa, smiling sadly at her, "If you were fine you would've moved two days ago, Elizabeth."_

"_Sonny…"_

"_I'm not telling you to get better," he said as pulled his hand out of his pocket and brushed some of the hair out of her face, "I'm asking what I can do that will bring a smile on your face."_

_She offered him a small smile, "Even you can't give me what I need."_

_He propped his elbow up on his knee and rested the side of his face in the palm of his hand, "No, I'm sorry, I can't, but maybe I can help, if you let me. What did you use to do when you needed to get away from everything and everyone?"_

_She looked at him, the smile widening on her face as she remembered the blurry images, the screaming in her ears, the rush she felt. "I use to chase the wind."_

"_I can't do that," he said with a small grimace, "I don't think you want me to even try to do that."_

_Elizabeth laughed, her first real laughter in the past two months and she couldn't stop laughing at the thought of Sonny Corinthos, decked out in his suit, driving a motorcycle with a large black helmet messing up the perfectly gelled curls._

"_Alright, come on," he said as he threw the covers aside and took her hand, pulling her off of the couch, "We're going to see a chick flick."_

"_A what?" she asked with raised eyebrows._

"_Carly use to see them all the time before she got busy wanting to start her own business," Sonny said as he started pushing her towards the stairs, "We're going to see one, we're going to cry in our popcorn and we're going to share a big gulp. Go get dressed."_

"_Sonny…" Elizabeth said quietly as she turned towards him._

"_I don't want your baby coming into this world not knowing his own mother's laughter," he said, "It's my favorite thing about you, Elizabeth."_

"_Sonny, thank you," she whispered as she stepped off the stairs and hugged him tightly, "I don't know how I'd make it through the day if it weren't for you."_

_Sonny smiled, revealing his dimples, "That's what friends are for."_

That's what they were to each other; friends, first and foremost.

He was her solace after Jason walked out and when Carly had left the penthouse she had become his. Out of that had grown, love, respect, trust, foundations for a marriage which is why she had so readily accepted his proposal and somewhere in the middle they fell in love, not the deep all consuming love that they had once felt before for other people but comfortable love, love that fit and felt right, love that wouldn't break your heart and would be there waiting for you at the end of the day.

It was a love she didn't have to fight for, a love she wasn't tortured about, a love that didn't hold a candle to what she had once felt for Jason Morgan and yet it was a love that she would miss, deeply.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and was surprised to come face to face with a man's waist. She quickly looked upward and saw Lorenzo Alcazar staring down at her, a frown planted firmly on his lips.

"I'm surprised Francis allowed you this close," she said.

"I allowed him to take my weapon," Lorenzo said as he motioned to the empty seat next to her, "May I?"

She nodded and watched as he sat down, unbuttoning his suit to make himself more comfortable, "Disarming for a lady? And they say chivalry is dead."

"To be honest I had no intention of running into you today," Lorenzo said as he turned towards her, "I was merely on my way to a business meeting when I noticed you sitting here, your eyes closed and the most devastated look on your face. I had to stop by and see if things were okay. I'm assuming they were since your friend over there didn't move from his spot."

Elizabeth looked over and smiled, seeing how Francis was now very visible and his eyes were locked on Lorenzo's face. Sure he would let the man near Elizabeth unarmed but he still didn't trust him.

"He knew that I needed some time," she said as she turned back to Lorenzo, "And please, don't let me keep you from your meeting."

"Ah, the old brush off," Lorenzo smiled as he stretched his arm across the back of the bench, "I'm sorry to tell you my dear that I do have time available before I really must be on my way."

"I think you're flirting again."

He laughed and shook his head, "Would you believe me when I say that no one in this town wants to befriend me, let alone do business with me? I had to twist some arms to get a place here on the pier for my shipments to come in."

"Shipments?" Elizabeth asked, "You led me to believe that you weren't going to be staying in town long. Have you plans changed?"

"Yes, they have," Lorenzo said, "They did the moment you shot at me."

"I didn't hit you," she said rolling her eyes, "And don't tell me that you're looking for revenge because I don't think I'll believe it."

"Really?" he asked, "I was asking you to believe that I had good intentions a few days ago and you didn't believe me then. Do you think that I'm a pathological liar, Elizabeth?"

"I think you're still after something," she said with a smile, "And I'm very curious as to what it is."

"Besides your former penthouse?" he asked with a grin, "An evening with your company."

"I thought I made it clear that I wasn't ready to date," she said wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Who said anything about a date?" he asked, "A mere drink between friends."

"We're friends now?"

"We could be," he said as he moved to stand up, "If you would believe that I mean you no harm. I'd like to try and prove it to you. I'm sure that your friend over there has come up with nothing other than what I have told you regarding my background."

"He hasn't found anything interesting," Elizabeth said looking up at him, "Yet."

He smiled as he placed his hand over his heart, "You wound me, Miss Webber. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon and I hope that not only will I be provided with a lovely furnished home to move into but the enjoyment of your time as well."

Elizabeth smiled as she continued to stare into his dancing dark eyes. Sonny wouldn't believe this. She was sitting here having an easy conversation with an Alcazar. She knew that she should stay away, red flags were flying all over the place but she couldn't resist. The part of her that found the good in Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos also wanted to find the good in Lorenzo Alcazar.

"You said that you had plenty of time before your meeting?" she asked as she stood up from the bench.

"I do have some time, yes," he said looking at her curiously.

"And I'm assuming that you already know where I live," she said, "Because you make it a habit to know the whereabouts of your enemy."

"Elizabeth, you are not…"

"You rented out the whole top floor of the Port Charles Hotel," Elizabeth smiled.

"Does that mean that I…"

"I have to get home before my son does," Elizabeth said, "Shall I say lead the way?"

"You're taking a chance, Miss Webber," he said, "There is a possibility that I don't know where your current residence is."

"And pigs can fly, Mr. Alcazar."

"He was always trying to cause trouble," Lorenzo said as he walked beside Elizabeth, Francis only a few feet behind them, "I should have seen it coming, something like this."

"You can't blame yourself," Elizabeth said as she tucked an unruly curl behind her ear, "Us younger children, we tend to rebel at the most inopportune times."

He looked down at her and smiled, "What did you do to drive your siblings crazy?"

She laughed softly, "I was the complete opposite of them. Everyone one in my family is a doctor and I, I wanted nothing to do with that. Help people for a living," she cringed, "I drank, I smoked, I tried to squeeze it all in under the age of fifteen and it didn't work out too well. So I ended up here and tried to be an artist."

"Tried?" he asked.

"Yes, like you Mr. Alcazar, I gave up on dreams a lot time ago," she said quietly.

"I having a feeling that a woman like yourself would be able to grab onto her dreams, never let go, be able to do what she wished with them," he said, "I only let go because I'm simply too cynical."

"That's just not possible in your world," she said with a small laugh, "You know when you talk about your brother things don't seem as black and white as they were back then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw it how it was shown to me," Elizabeth said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, "I saw someone trying to kill me, I saw Sonny faking his death, I saw chaos caused by only one man but when you talk about Luis, with the words you use, it just makes it seem all gray."

"Like he was right and Mr. Corinthos was wrong."

"I didn't say that," she said her eyes flashing for a brief moment, "But it doesn't seem as if the blame lay solely at Luis' feet, it seems as if everyone had a part in it."

"Including you?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head, "I wish I was never involved in the situation but I've been told that I have a tendency to make people my pity project."

"Ah," he laughed softly as they came to stand in front of the cottage, "You must really loath helping people," he smiled when she started laughing along with him, "Thank you for today, Elizabeth. It felt good to talk about my brother."

"It was nice hearing the…"

"Back away nice and slow Alcazar," Jason said as he stepped out of the front door, "I don't want your blood getting all over Elizabeth's fancy clothes."


	25. Chapter 25

"Jason put the gun down," Elizabeth said as Jason walked further out of the house, the gun steady in his hands pointed at the space between Lorenzo's eyes.

"Francis, take Elizabeth inside and make sure that JJ is still asleep," Jason said, "Alcazar and I have some unfinished business."

"No!" Elizabeth said, "Put the gun down."

"Mr. Morgan, I assure you that I was just walking Elizabeth home at her request." Lorenzo said holding his hands up in front of him.

"Elizabeth isn't thinking clearly these days," Jason said as he came to stand next to the petite woman.

Elizabeth fumed, wanting to smack him upside the head. She wasn't thinking clearly lately? Obviously Jason Morgan was having some mental issues.

"Francis…" Jason warned.

"Go inside and check on JJ," Elizabeth said, "I don't want him waking up to see his father pointing a gun at an innocent man in the front yard."

"Innocent man?" Jason asked his eyes still on Lorenzo. He did however notice a small movement, Francis walking towards the house, "Take Elizabeth."

"No," Elizabeth said as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Not only is Lorenzo innocent of any wrong doing…innocent of what you think he did anyway, but he's unarmed."

A smirk appeared on Jason's face, "Not a smart man."

"Because the guards make sure that every time he sees me he remains unarmed," Elizabeth said, "So I'm staying outside and Francis is going to check on JJ."

"Francis is going to listen to me," Jason said, "I pay him."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she turned slightly to see a confused Francis standing outside of her front door, "You deal with him later or you deal with me, your choice."

Francis stood there, looking between Jason and Elizabeth. He had seen Jason mad, on those rare occasions when his temper got the best of him and he destroyed every physically thing in front of him. He had also seen Elizabeth Webber lose her temper, more times than he could count. With the decision made, Francis turned and walked inside the house.

"He's fired," Jason said as he took another step towards Lorenzo.

"Jason, don't," Elizabeth said pulling on his free arm, "Don't do this, I will not have you going to jail for this, not when you are suppose to be out here searching for Sonny's killer."

"I already found him," Jason said quietly.

Lorenzo watched the light dim in Elizabeth's eyes, "I didn't do it, Elizabeth…"

"Elizabeth? Are you that friendly with her?" Jason asked, "Have you been watching her for that long Alcazar that you know what she likes to do, where she likes to go, the best way to break through her defenses? Do you know the intimate details of her life or are you just using the death of her lover to get into this territory?"

"Stop." Elizabeth said moving around Jason and standing in front of Lorenzo.

"Move, Elizabeth."

"No," Elizabeth said and turned her back on Jason, "I am sorry for this Lorenzo. I wish that I could make him see what I see but unfortunately he's a man," she looked over her shoulder, her blue eyes dancing dangerously.

"Elizabeth, get out of the way."

She ignored Jason and turned back to Lorenzo, "I can't leave and get your gun from Francis that would be the opportunity Jason needs; no witnesses and a clean kill. I'll bring it by your hotel later."

"Don't worry about my weapon," Lorenzo said, "Will you be safe here?"

"He's a neanderthal but he won't hurt me," Elizabeth said, "Thank you."

Lorenzo nodded and started to inch his way from the house. He knew better than to present a man with his back when a gun was still pointed at him. He only turned when he saw Elizabeth move back into the line of fire.

Jason Morgan might be a man with a temper but with one look anyone could tell that he would never cause harm to Elizabeth Webber.

"What the hell was that about?" Elizabeth asked, "What are you Rambo?"

"Who?" Jason asked flicking the safety on his gun and stuffing it in the back of his jeans.

"Never mind," Elizabeth said with a wave of her hand, "Is that how you are going to inspect all of my friends?"

"Alcazar is not a friend," Jason said, "And you are never to step in front of a gun again."

"That I am not going to promise you," Elizabeth said, "You were going to shoot an unarmed man in front of my house, a man who has done nothing wrong."

Jason looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"He has done no more than you have, Jason," she said, "Do you have any evidence that he is the one responsible for what happened at the warehouse?"

"I don't need…"

"Oh yes you do," she said, "The court is going to require that you…"

"I wasn't planning on going through the court."

"You were just planning on killing people."

"Is what I do, Elizabeth or have you forgotten?"

She shook her fist at him, "Sometimes I just want to hit you."

Jason tried his hardest not to smile at her but it was all he wanted to do, something he always wanted to do when Elizabeth got all fired up and her eyes were blazing. She was too damn adorable for her own good.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Elizabeth," he said as he stepped towards her, "I'm trying to look out for my family."

She sighed and looked away, "I know that Jason but you just need to trust me," he opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand, "I know that I'm asking a lot, especially when the person I'm asking you to trust me about is Lorenzo but you have to believe me. I would not put JJ in danger."

"Elizabeth, one of the best things about you is your ability to see the good in people," Jason said, "Take me for example."

"There's good in you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She frowned when she realized that he was hurt by that remark, "I was kidding. Jason, you are the father of my child, you are the most wonderful father any child could have. I knew that the moment I laid eyes on you with Michael. That's just a small part of the good in you," she smiled as she took his hand and squeezed it, "You have to trust in me like I trust in you. I know that Max gave you the folder on Sam and if I know that if she were a threat to my family you would have taken care of the situation. That's why I trusted you to take JJ to breakfast with her this morning. All I'm asking is for a little of that back."

"But this is Alcazar."

"This is not Luis," Elizabeth said, "And the more I get to know Ren…"

"Ren?" Jason asked, "He asked you to call him that?"

Elizabeth shook her head and cleared her throat, "The more I get to know Lorenzo, the more I realize that he is not his brother. He's a very interesting man and I actually enjoy spending time with him."

"Are you dating him?" Jason had that look on his face, the one that made him look like he ate something really rank.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, thinking about that fabulous ride in that coffee truck all those years ago when he was racing to the airport to stop Emily from going to Puerto Rico. It was a time when things were simple, when he was simply her friend. She missed that.

"I'm not dating, Lorenzo," she said, "But I'm starting to think of him as a friend and I need one of those right now. Bobbie works and watches JJ and Michael for me, Carly hates me, and don't even get me started on how your sister feels about me. Lorenzo was just listening and it was nice."

"What about me?" he practically grunted, "I'm here and I didn't shoot Lorenzo because you asked."

She laughed as she linked her arm through his, "That's a very big step for you Jason and I'm very proud of you. We can try this, this friendship thing. I know it's going to take time because of the hurt that I caused you. I'm not expecting anything out of you, Jason. You've already given me so much and most of the time I threw it right back in your face."

"You had your reasons, Elizabeth," he said, "And I'm sure that one day I'll be ready to sit down and listen to them. I can't say that it's going to be one day soon."

"That's more than fair," she said and gave him a soft smile, "So tell me about your date with Sam."

"It wasn't really a date," Jason said as she stared to lead him into the house, "It was just breakfast and JJ was there."

Elizabeth felt it already, the change between them, the air around them was different. Instead of fighting until one of them was bleeding they stopped this time, they took a breath and they just let things settle quietly between them. Moving out of the penthouse was one of the best moves she could have made.

Granted she still didn't trust Sam McCall and she didn't want to hear a damn thing about her but she was becoming a part of Jason's life and if Jason trusted her, well that was all she really needed.

Just in case, she still had her gun in its lockbox buried in the bottom of her nightstand.

"I should've just moved us into the apartment upstairs," Elizabeth smiled at Bobbie as she hoisted JJ into a seat at the counter, "Hello again."

"You two are my best customers," Bobbie smiled, "And I don't mind it one bit. I made a special dessert for you JJ if you promise to be a good boy and eat all your dinner."

"All of it?" JJ asked, "Even the green stuff?"

"I told you that string beans will help you grow big and strong." Elizabeth said as she tried to pat down some of JJ's curls.

"Like Daddy?"

"Yes, just like Daddy." Elizabeth smiled.

"Okay!" JJ said, "What's for dinner Aunt Bobbie?"

Bobbie laughed, "Let me go back and get it for you, I'll be right back."

"Where do you want to go after this buddy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can we go see Michael?" JJ asked, "I haven't seen him in a couple of days."

Elizabeth chewed on her lip. Moments like these she wished that she and Carly could get along for more than five minutes. "I'm not sure if…"

"Michael would love to see you," Carly said as she came out of the kitchen with a bag in her hand, "He's over at Grandma Lila's right now. Maybe your mom can drop you off after dinner?"

"Could you?" JJ asked bouncing up and down in the seat, "I promise to be real good, Mama."

"We can call Grandma Lila, make sure she doesn't mind," Elizabeth said and motioned for Bobbie when she saw the woman come out of the kitchen with two plates for both JJ and herself, "Can JJ use your phone?"

"Sure honey," Bobbie smiled.

"Mama, can you keep an eye on JJ for a second? I need to speak with Elizabeth," Carly said.

"I'd love to," Bobbie smiled and handed JJ the phone, "I'm sure Grandma Lila would love to hear from you."

Elizabeth followed Carly to a corner by the door of Kelly's. She knew that the niceties were too good to last, but at least Carly had the decency not to tear into her in front of her child.

"I received a call from some realtor," Carly said quietly, "They said they had paperwork to sign the penthouse over to me. They also said they had someone already looking into renting the place if I wasn't interested in moving back in," she folded her arms across her chest, "I didn't realize how easy it was for you to let go of Sonny."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. She knew that the woman in front of her was in a lot of pain and she was going to take that into consideration. No one really knew what happened between Elizabeth Webber and Sonny Corinthos, they only knew what they saw and Carly was just going by her own two eyes so Elizabeth would let Carly believe what she wanted until she asked otherwise.

"I told you that JJ and I needed a bigger home," Elizabeth said calmly, "I told you that I was giving everything back to you. It is all rightfully yours."

"Who wants to rent the place?" Carly asked, "I'm assuming you lined him up since I told you that I wasn't moving back in there."

"No," Elizabeth said, "He found out that I was moving out and is looking into a more permanent residence in the city."

"Who?"

"Lorenzo Alcazar."

"What!" Carly screamed and then realized she was in a crowded diner, "What? Are you crazy? Does Jason know about this?"

"Even if he didn't I'm sure you'd be the first one to call him," Elizabeth smirked, "He's well aware of Lorenzo being in town. I didn't tell him about moving into the penthouse because nothing has been decided; it's your decision to make."

"I'm not letting that piece of slime move into Sonny's penthouse," Carly said, "And since when are you on a first name basis with the enemy?"

"Lorenzo isn't the enemy," Elizabeth said looking behind her, to check up on JJ, "And if that's what you think he is, wouldn't moving him into Sonny's place be best. I mean you can have the guards install bugs, we know everything there is to know about that place, we could get in and out of it easily if we have to."

"Do you really want him in there?" Carly asked, "Just so you have an excuse to go back there and…entertain."

"Don't go assuming again, Carly," Elizabeth said, "I am not going back…" She stopped abruptly when she noticed another customer enter the restaurant and head to the counter. She closed her eyes tightly when she heard her son squealing behind her.

"Who is that?" Carly asked and then noticed the look on Elizabeth's face, "That's Sam isn't it?"

Elizabeth nodded and heard her son chattering excitedly as Sam asked Bobbie for the order that she had put in for take out. This wasn't supposed to be this painful, she and Jason were getting back to being friends, she wanted to be happy for him.

But damn't the woman was worse than Carly.

Sam was saying goodbye to JJ and Elizabeth was grateful when she exited Kelly's and didn't seem to notice her and Carly standing in the corner.

"I'm going to go," Carly said, "We'll finish this talk later."

Carly headed out of the front door to Kelly's quickly and Elizabeth knew what she was doing. She was going to stop Sam and give her a fair warning about entering the life of Jason Morgan. Elizabeth laughed. She wasn't going to miss this for the world.

"Excuse me, hi," Carly smiled sweetly, "We haven't been introduced properly. I'm Carly Corinthos, I'm sure Jason has mentioned me."

Sam took Carly's hand in hers and shook it, "No, he hasn't."

Carly sighed dramatically, "You can't really blame him. It's difficult to discuss our relationship with other people. They never seem to really grasp it."

Sam looked confused as she shifted the bag to her other hand, "Um, relationship?"

"Oh I don't want to tell you about _that_ relationship," Carly said with a laugh, "That would take forever. Although Jason was one of the best men I've ever had the pleasure of seducing. You know what I mean?" Carly laughed again, "I can tell by the look on your face that you don't. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Look is there a point to…"

"Jason and I are best friends," Carly said, "We have been for many, many years and I'm concerned to hear that he's getting involved with someone so quickly after coming back into town."

"Jason and I have that much in common," Sam said, "I just recently moved into town."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Carly said taping her finger to her chin, "I believe it was right before my husband was murdered."

"Your husband?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows, "I thought he was Elizabeth Webber's lover."

"One word out of me and Jason will leave you high and dry," Carly said and placed her hand up when Sam started to reply, "He is always there when I need him, usually all it takes is one phone call and…" she snapped her fingers, "Get my drift."

Sam laughed, "No. I've been out with Jason a few times now and for someone who is so intergraded in his life I haven't even heard your name."

"Jason's private about the people in his life," Carly said.

"I know all about Elizabeth Webber," Sam said with a small smile, "I know how she broke his heart and I also know that I'm going to be the one to fix it."

Carly stepped towards her, "If you even think about hurting Jason Morgan I will kill you."

"She threatened me too," Sam said smiling sweetly and then held up the brown paper bag she was still holding, "And yet I'm the one bringing Jason home dinner."

"Make sure this time, when you tell him you were attacked," Elizabeth said coming up behind Carly, "You point out that Carly Corinthos did it and not me."

Sam rolled her eyes and turned around, disappearing towards the stairs that lead down the docks.

Carly turned towards Elizabeth, "Something is not right with that girl."

Elizabeth laughed, "Try telling Jason that."


	26. Chapter 26

"Carly!" Jason yelled, "Are you even listening to me?"

Carly stared at her newly manicured nails before turning her dark eyes up to Jason, smiling innocently, "I was listening to you."

"What did I say?" he asked, hands resting on his hips.

"Something about the Yankees playing…"

"Carly," Jason growled, jamming his hands through his spiky hair.

"Oh Jesus, Jas, I heard everything you said," Carly sighed, "I just don't understand what your so mad about, all I did was have a conversation with the girl."

"I told you to stay out of my life," Jason said advancing towards her on the couch, "Why is that so difficult for you? Sam is a friend of mine…"

Carly looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Who are we kidding here, Jase? She is as much a friend to you as I was back in the day," she winked at him, "And those were some pretty hot days there."

Jason's face crinkled up in disgust, "Carly, ew, stop that. And that's another thing, what right did you have to tell Sam about our past relationship? If I felt that she had a reason to know about it I would've explained it to her. She thinks that everyone in this town is attacking her."

Carly groaned in frustration, her hands slamming against the couch, "I did not attack her. I simply introduced myself and told her that she better not harm you. Besides," she grinned, "It's not like I hit her."

Jason's eyes narrowed, "Were you talking to Elizabeth?"

"Oh, Sam didn't tell you that she was there?" Carly asked standing up, "I'm surprised she didn't give you a detailed description of what I wore. Yes, Elizabeth was there, she came into the picture after Sam and I finished our discussion, at least that's what I think," Carly bit her lip and tapped her chin, "Can't really be sure how much she heard."

"So what, are you best friends with Elizabeth now? Are you two forming a plan to drive a wedge between me and Sam?"

Carly look horrified, "Oh good God no, Jason, don't ever say that," she waved her finger, "Ever again, no. Elizabeth simply bought me some brownies as a thank you for sticking it to that little tramp."

"Carly…"

Carly shrugged, "You can't tell me that she's Miss Purity."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Jason said, "This is my life and you are going to stay out of it. I also told Sam to steer clear of you and not listen to a damn thing you have to say. As for Elizabeth…"

"Oh please, Muffin face is safe from me," she said crossing her arms across her chest, "And I don't know who the hell you are trying to fool with all this Sam crap, really Jason, if you're trying to make the little one jealous, at least get someone that isn't shady and looks like she was just picked up off a street corner."

"What?" Jason asked looking confused, "No, you know what; I don't have time for this. I have to go meet Sam at Jake's."

"I think it's ridiculous that you're in love with her," Carly said as she watched him reach the door, only to stop and turn towards her. She smiled and plopped back down on the couch, examining her nails again.

"I'm not in love with Sam, we just met, we're just dating," he said moving back towards her. He knew that he shouldn't let her egg him on, he always got himself in trouble this way and it would be best to walk out and head on over to his favorite bar.

Still, the look on Carly's face had him worried.

"I wasn't referring to Samantha," Carly said beaming up at him, "And as much as I hate it," she pouted playfully, "I wasn't referring to me either, Jase."

Jason rolled his eyes and turned right back around, heading straight for the door. He was not going to get into this conversation with Carly. Tearing up Sam was her new favorite thing but he knew her old favorite was ripping into Elizabeth and he was not walking into that one.

"Running from it won't make it go away," Carly said still rubbing a scuff off of her nails, "And as much as I hate the little witch, she is the lesser of two evils," her nails done she looked back up at Jason who was torn between Carly's words and running for the hills, "At least with the Webber girl I can always hang Sonny over her head and the destruction of our marriage. She's actually showing signs of guilt about that," she shrugged and placed her feet on top of her coffee table.

"Elizabeth and I…" he started as he walked back towards her, walking right into a conversation he wanted to avoid and here he was again, trying to figure out what he and Elizabeth were to each other. It was still a complication, still something he couldn't explain, after all this time in town, after all these years, "We're none of your business."

Carly laughed, "Please, the way you two fall all over each other is ridiculous. I mean you're always helping each other out and checking up on one another."

"Yeah," he said nodding, "Odd thing, friends do that."

Carly shuddered, "I hate to think of what the two of you are like arguing, you could probably cut the sexual tension with a knife."

Jason sighed as he closed his eyes, thinking about all the times he argued with Elizabeth, thinking about the way her eyes fired up, her nails came out, her anger got her all riled up. Yeah there were moments when there was definitely some sexual tension.

"Could you not think about that in my living room please?" Carly asked shuddering.

"Why are you so concerned?" Jason asked, "Why this sudden interest in me and Elizabeth?"

"I'm not all that concerned," Carly said as she pulled her feet down and stood up in front of him, "But I only seem to have two choices here and its between Sam and Elizabeth. I don't know Sam and I don't like her."

"You don't like any female."

"True," Carly grinned, "But there's something about that girl and if you'd take your head out of your ass for two seconds you'd see it."

"Carly, you know," Jason said in disgust, turning away again.

Carly placed her hand on his back, massaging his shoulder gently, "Seriously Jase, you're distracted for a reason and I think that picking a silicone induced version of Elizabeth is not going to help you get over her, it's just going to make it worse."

Jason turned towards Carly, a sharp phrase on his lips but it died down when he saw genuine concern reflected in his friends eyes, quickly followed by some tears that Carly was trying to blink away unsuccessfully.

"I hate Elizabeth, God do I hate her, because of what she did to me and Sonny, because of what she didn't do for me and Sonny," Carly laughed through her tears, "I think she knew the whole time that we loved each other and I think she also knew that we might kill each other so she just kinda stood there in the middle and did nothing," she sniffled and looked away from Jason, "But you care for her and that's all that matters."

Jason sighed, "Carly, Elizabeth and I…"

"Have a lot of history, share a lot of pain, a lot of hurt and I know how angry you are Jason, it's in your eyes still, you're carrying it around inside of you," Carly took a step towards him and cradled his face in her hands, "And you have every right to be angry and every right to hate her but if there is some way to move past it, if there is some way, find it, don't lose your chance like Sonny and I did. Remember what you told me in the hospital, Jase? We pushed each other's buttons, we pointed the blame, we didn't realize what was right in front of us. That bond Jase, that connection. It's there, because of JJ," she smiled and brought her hands down to her side, "I'm sure it was there before then but I don't want to get into that."

"Sonny would be very proud of you," Jason said quietly, "Putting your own feelings aside and thinking about others, thinking about Elizabeth."

"If she's what makes you happy, Jason…" she let her shoulder drop slightly, "I don't want you to have to be where I am, wondering the what ifs. I want you to look at Sam, take a good, long look at her and decide if you want her or if you want her to be the Elizabeth that you fell in love with."

She watched him as his eyes changed, turned darker, as he started to think, started to wonder about the choices he was making in his life. She placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn those icy blues on her.

"And if it is Sam that you want, you need to start asking more questions, Jason," Carly said quietly, "Not for Elizabeth, not for yourself, but for JJ."

Jason picked at the label on the beer bottle in front of him with his thumb. He had been there for over an hour and Sam stopped by his table twice during her rounds, asking if everything was okay. He assured her it was, that normally he was a quiet person, but lately he hasn't been able to do anything but talk about himself. She laughed at that and disappeared, continuing her job as one of Jake's best waitresses.

And here he sat, contemplating Carly's words. He needed to ask Sam more questions, he needed some blanks to be filled in and he hated that Carly was the one who pointed it out. He was the enforcer, he was the one that got the job done and lately, with his whole world being turned upside down and then being handed the head honcho job of the organization he couldn't think about anything else but wanting to escape in the arms of a beautiful woman.

Would any normal man blame him?

But he wasn't normal and he didn't often escape in the arms of strange women. He never had a relationship after Robin, he had something with Elizabeth but he didn't know how to define that. Sure, he met a few women while he was traveling, all of them brunette, all of them petite and all of them with an eye color that wasn't blue.

Was that what he was doing with Sam? Was she just another version of Elizabeth, eyes having to be different so he couldn't see her face again, the visions of her while he drove her over the edge, drove her towards ecstasy? Was he trying to make Sam the old Elizabeth?

Watching her laugh with a few customers, check on a few others and fill up some more drinks he wondered how Sam was so much like the old Elizabeth. She liked hanging out at bars, she enjoyed playing pool, she always asked Jason about his motorcycle, only to be declined gently for a ride. She admired the way he lived his life, free and wild, not answering to anyone and being different from most men. She loved the way he cared for his son.

All traits of the young woman he fell in love with back in 1999.

He wished he had noticed it sooner, noticed the setup that seemed to be there in front of him. His gaze followed her as he took another sip of his beer and he contemplated Sam being sent here for a reason, maybe a decoy, a distraction, so that when Sonny was taken down and the organization was at its most vulnerable state someone could come in, like a vulture, and pick up the remaining pieces.

He couldn't return her smile when she slid in the booth across from him and declared she was on break.

"How long is your break?" he asked quietly, taking another long sip from his beer.

"About fifteen minutes," Sam asked as she placed her hands on the table, "You look upset, Jason. What happened this afternoon? You didn't have another argument with Elizabeth, did you?"

"Elizabeth," he said with a ghost of a smile, "Funny that you should mention her. I was wondering, do you know how Elizabeth and I met?"

Sam shook her head no.

"Okay, do you know that Elizabeth likes to play pool, she actually is pretty fond of Jake's," he said as he motioned to the bar with his finger, "She's pretty fond of a lot of the things your fond of."

"Jason, what are you…"

"I'm saying that you showed up here a little too conveniently," Jason said as he rested his arms on the table and leaned forward, "And that I let you get away without asking too many questions. My mind was a little fogged when you started kissing me."

"I think you've had too much to drink," Sam said as she started to pull the beer from him, "I told you that I read in the papers that…"

"That Elizabeth and I have a long sordid past," Jason said, "One that no one really knows about, Sam, not even the Port Charles Herald."

Sam bit her lip and avoided his eyes, "I don't know a lot about you and Elizabeth. I know that she was Sonny's mistress, that was in the papers, and I know that you were Sonny's partner, that was in the papers, and I know that you and Elizabeth have a child together," she leaned towards him, "Jason I started adding things up and when I saw you in the hospital with her…"

"The hospital?" Jason said, "When I saw you I wasn't with Elizabeth."

"I came by the night before," Sam whispered, "I was so worried when you ran out of there, telling me there was an emergency I just…I followed you back to the penthouse and when I saw you speeding away in the limo…"

"You followed me," Jason said quietly as he felt his fist grip the beer, "You followed me to my home after I dropped you off and told you that I would call you."

Sam nodded, "I saw you looking at her, through the window, at the hospital and I saw it in your eyes Jason. That's why I came the next day," she said rushing through his sigh, "I knew that we couldn't be together, I knew that you loved her but I wanted you to know that I still wanted to try. That's why I told you that you could make it up to me."

"Elizabeth is the mother of my child," Jason said through gritted teeth, "And I cannot help but love her because she gave me the most precious gift anyone could ever give another person. What we have shouldn't be discussed and I shouldn't have to continually answer to you or anyone else about my relationship with her."

He finished off his beer and stood up; reaching into his jeans pockets to pull out a few twenties and tossed them down on the table in front of her, "As for you following me…"

She stood up quickly, her hands going to rest on his biceps, "Jason, I didn't…"

"You know what one has to go through to gain trust from someone in this business," Jason said moving away from her, "Starting trying to gain mine and…keep away from Elizabeth."

He turned away, took the back way out of Jake's and climbed eagerly on his bike. Carly was crazy but she was wise and he knew that he was still in love with Elizabeth Webber, he just hated that he was still so damn angry with her. She had a way of healings his wounds, with the physically ones, the emotional ones, and maybe, just maybe….

He roared the engine before he sped out of the parking lot.

"Is it safe?"

Elizabeth looked up from her sketch work and smiled at Lorenzo who was poking his face around the large wooden door that led into her backyard. She waved him in and placed her book down beside her, motioning for him to take a seat next to her on the cement steps.

"You are a very brave man to come see me again," she smiled, "Thank you."

"I enjoy your company," Lorenzo said looking over his shoulder, into the open kitchen door, "More so when Morgan isn't around."

Elizabeth laughed softly, "He left earlier after we put JJ to bed," she held up the baby monitor beside her, "I decided since it wasn't that chilly out tonight I'd try to come out and sketch a few things."

"That's good," Lorenzo said, "Trying to get back into what you love. I'd rather see you doing that than say having your bodyguard delivering my gun back to me. I told you it wasn't necessary."

"What Jason did wasn't necessary," Elizabeth said, "But I'm sure you understand how he feels. He has a son to worry about and while you are not Luis…"

"I resemble him and a lot of bad times for you and your family," Lorenzo said, "And you are here giving me the benefit of the doubt. You're a very forgiving woman, Elizabeth."

"I know," she said rolling her eyes playfully, "I also know that you're not as innocent as you look. South America Arms dealer? Drugs? I'm not sure that I want that type of…"

He smiled, "I guess you use to a man that just deal with racketeering and illegal gambling. Taking on me would be a bit too much."

Elizabeth laughed, "Hypocritical seeing as the father of my child was known as Sonny Corinthos' enforcer," she smiled sadly as she twisted her fingers together, "I wasn't in this world when I was pregnant with JJ and now that he's born I can't seem to get out of it."

"I'm surprised that you and Mr. Morgan aren't married," Lorenzo said quietly, "You two seem awfully fond of one another."

Elizabeth gave him a genuine smile, "We understand one another, Jason and I have always been like there. We know just what the other needs. He's not the reason I'm here, he's not why I'm surrounded by this. Sonny brought me into this and I know that I should've turned away, I know that any sane mother would but he kept me so protected, made me feel safer than I ever felt."

"You loved him very much didn't you?" he slid his arm around Elizabeth and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I had someone like that in my life once, her name was Sophie, I cared a great deal for her. She was horrified when she found out what I did for a living, the arms thing," he said with a forced smile, "But like you Elizabeth she was a strong woman and she stood beside me, like Sonny I didn't do what I should have done, I didn't push her away, keep her out of the business."

Elizabeth leaned over and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently, "Please, don't tell me…"

"They said it was an accident," he said quietly, "The car hit a wet patch in the road and skidded off a cliff, but I knew better, I think even the police knew better. I handled my pain differently from Luis; I threw myself into my work. I left South America to come here, settled up in Maine until I heard about Luis," his laugh was humorless, "Some said that I ran away but I knew that Sophie wouldn't want me to get revenge, that would start a never-ending war with more people dying. I just…" he shook his head sadly and looked at here, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble."

"I feel honored that you told me," she said with a soft smile as she reached beside her and showed him the image she was working on. It was a picture of Sonny and Michael, one that she envisioned and let her fingers work their magic.

"That's beautiful. You are very talented," he said as he ran his fingers over the sheet, "I'm looking forward to the finished product. Is that going to hang in your home?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "It's not for me."

His smile grew, "Mrs. Corinthos will no doubt love it although I'm not sure she will tell you that."

"The mistress giving the wife a present," Elizabeth mused, "Even if she can't bear to look at it I know that she'll give it to Michael and it will be something that he can keep."

"I think you get more amazing every time I see you," Lorenzo smiled at her, watching her look slightly embarrassed and turning away, "It's a wonder you didn't have suitors lining up outside your door."

Elizabeth laughed quietly, "Sonny was a rare breed and I still don't know how we wound up together. Two best friends falling in love, taking care of one another, something like that."

"It hasn't been long since you've lost him," Lorenzo said, "And feel free to have your bodyguard escort me off the premises for asking you this but I'd like to take you out for a drink sometime, Elizabeth. I'd like to spend more than a few passing moments with you."

She watched him stand up, watched him pull something out of his pocket and hand it to her. It was a little card with his business name and his cell phone number scratched on the back. When her eyes met his again he seemed slightly nervous.

She couldn't resist standing up with him, "Thank you Lorenzo and I'd love to take you up on the offer."

"I feel a but," he smiled.

"But my son is my first priority and I think that me rushing into something is not a good idea right now," she said, "You don't now how difficult it was trying to explain why Jason and I aren't living together when Sonny and me were."

He laughed softly, "Children, that was my one regret, that we didn't have any, especially as son as charming as your own," he bent down a placed a kiss in her cheek, "I shall settle for the passing moments, for now."

"Thank you for understanding," Elizabeth said, "And for being a friend."

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a warm embrace, feeling as if she finally had someone one her side after all these years. The feeling of joy was soon lost when she heard the roaring of the motorcycle disappearing into the night.


	27. Chapter 27

"No," Elizabeth laughed and then broke out hysterically, "That is the saddest pout I have ever seen."

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled his bottom lip back in, "I'm not going either and JJ was looking forward to it so you can just disappoint your son."

"Don't you pull that," Elizabeth said glaring at him from the couch, "You told Bobbie that you would come and that you would bring JJ. I told Bobbie that I wasn't coming."

"Had I known that you were throwing me to the wolves…"

"You threw yourself to the wolves getting involved with those two women," she giggled, "You can't pin that one on me. I'm the sane one of the bunch," she laughed, "Well not that sane."

"I don't see why you can't do me this one little favor," Jason asked as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"This isn't a favor," Elizabeth said, "This is inviting me into World War 3. You are crazy to ask me to go have Thanksgiving dinner with not only your new girlfriend but your ex as well. Besides, you'll be so busy playing referee between those two you won't even notice that I'm not there," she grinned.

"Okay, fine," Jason said shrugging, "You leave me no choice. If you don't come to dinner with us at the Brownstone I'll be forced to take JJ to the Quartermaine's."

"Jason…"

"Do you really want your son to have pizza for his Thanksgiving dinner, Elizabeth?"

"You wouldn't dare," she said with narrowed eyes.

"The way I look at it you have to come with me," he said, "I don't know what I'm capable of if I'm going to have to fend off the both of them. I don't want to loose my temper in front of the children Elizabeth and I'm afraid the only way to prevent that is by you going or taking JJ to the…"

"That is blackmail," Elizabeth said, "That's just wrong, Jason."

"You'll go?"

"Yes," she said picking up a couch pillow and throwing it at him, "But you owe me."

He grabbed the pillow and looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Did you just throw this at me?"

Elizabeth laughed, "What are you going to do about it?"

Jason picked up the square cushion and winged it at her, nearly missing her head. She was laughing and looking over the side of the couch when he picked up one that was in his chair and threw it at her, hitting her in the shoulder.

She turned around and looked at him, a mischievous smile on her face, "Oh it's on now."

Elizabeth grabbed two pillows and started throwing them at Jason who was dodging easily and then throwing them back. She laughed as she ran around the side of the couch and picked up the one that missed her head, sailing it across the room and hitting Jason in the side of his face. She was laughing so hard she was holding onto her stomach until she saw the look on his face and the way his eyes darkened.

Then he was advancing towards her.

"I give up, I give up!" she squealed as she ran around the couch, picking up the seat cushion and throwing them in his way. She laughed as he dove over the furniture and they both crashed on the floor, his one hand holding her down as he gently hit her over and over with the pillow, telling her to surrender.

"I do! I do!" she laughed but then he started to tickle her, "Jason...damn…you…" she gasped between laughs.

Neither of them seemed to notice the tiny little feet that started treading down the stairs, "Daddy, is this what you meant by fighting with Mommy?"

"Pass the potatoes," Carly huffed.

Elizabeth looked up, her eyes gleaming as she stared across the table at Jason, who was sitting with Sam on his right side and Carly on his left. She was much happier sitting between the two young children with Bobbie at the head of the table, who was reprimanding her daughter for not saying please.

"Please, damn't," Carly said as Jason started to lift the bowl of potatoes from the table.

"Carly, not in front of the children," Bobbie chided, "Sam, how are you enjoying Port Charles so far?"

"It's a little quiet," Sam smiled, "But I'm enjoying it and Jason has been wonderful. He keeps an eye on me and makes sure that no one bothers me while I'm working at Jake's."

Elizabeth's eyes met Jason's again, memories of him grabbing that strangers arm, forcing it back, threatening him to stay away from Elizabeth, flooded through her mind. She couldn't imagine him coming to another woman's rescue like that.

"Sam can handle herself," Jason said as his eyes slid from Elizabeth to Sam's smiling face, "She's pretty good with a beer bottle."

"I think that's a good thing," Bobbie laughed as she picked up her plate and Michael's, "Whose ready for dessert? I made a chocolate cake for my two favorite guys."

"Chocolate!" JJ squealed, "Oh Mama can I have a piece?"

Elizabeth smiled as she bent down and kissed her son's hair, "It's Thanksgiving you can eat as much as you want. In fact, I heard that when your Dad was little, that's all he did was eat and eat and eat at Thanksgiving. He gained ten whole pounds the next day," she said tickling JJ's belly.

"That's not true," Jason smiled, "Your Mom is fibbing."

"Mama doesn't fib," JJ laughed as he snuggled up to Elizabeth.

"See, I taught him well," Elizabeth laughed as she stood up and handed JJ to his father. She then reached over and collected Jason's plate along with her own.

"We're going to have to retrain you," Jason said settling his son on his lap, "I never fib, ask Aunt Carly, I do eat lot, just not your Mama's cooking."

"Hey," Elizabeth said coming back in from the kitchen and taking Sam and Carly's plates, "No more brownies for you."

Jason laughed, "You can get her to make them for me right buddy?"

"Sure thing, Daddy," JJ giggled, "Mommy and Daddy like to tickle each other too, he was tickling Mommy on the floor before we left and hitting her with a pillow. They sure fight funny."

"Really?" Carly asked with an amused smile on her face as Elizabeth came back in to collect more plates, "Tickling each other with pillows, is that what you said JJ?"

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air," Sam said standing up, her chair scrapping across the floor noisily.

"No, you know what, stay," Elizabeth asked, "Bobbie is cutting the cake for the boys and Carly is going to go help with the dishes."

"I am not doing dishes," Carly said.

"That you have to take up with Bobbie," Elizabeth smiled softly, "I actually was going to take a walk around the block, get some fresh air, start burning off some of this turkey. Will you be okay with Daddy for a little bit?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned over and kissed her son.

JJ nodded, "I want to stay with Daddy."

"I knew you would," Elizabeth smiled softly, "I'll be back soon."

"Hey," Jason said twisting in the chair to look at her while she slipped on her coat, "Take Francis with you."

She started to protest then smiled softly, "I will."

Then she headed out of the Brownstone, taking a deep breath of the chilly fresh air. It felt like it was going to snow any minute but she knew that was rare as it was only late November. Still, winter was her favorite time of year, no matter how cold it was. She took the steps that led to the pavement, nodding at Francis and then pulling out her cell phone. She dialed the number and headed down the block, hoping the man on the corner was still selling those flowers that she saw earlier.

"Hey it's me," she said softly into the phone, "Are you busy? I know it's Thanksgiving and all but I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere."

"Thank you for coming," Elizabeth smiled softly as she came to a stop, a dozen white roses in one hand, a single red rose and a single yellow one in another.

"Your request had me curious," Lorenzo said as he nodded politely to the guard who was hovering a few yards behind Elizabeth, "I take it that your Thanksgiving is going well."

"As well as can be expected," she smiled, "JJ is having a wonderful time and Jason had a hard time swallowing his dinner with both Carly and Sam glaring at him."

Lorenzo laughed softly, "And this was your means of escape."

Elizabeth shook her head as she turned into the cemetery, walking a few rows up until she came to a stop and smiled sadly, "This is something that I had to do, for Sonny, and I just…I didn't feel that I could do it alone and I don't know if Jason's been here before or not and I didn't want to ask him to leave Sam to help me."

She walked a few paces down the row and came to stand in front of a stone, adjusting her skirt and then kneeling down on the cold ground she placed the bouquet of white roses in front of the grave, running her hand over it, removing any pieces of grass or dirt.

"Was she a relative of Sonny's?" Lorenzo asked, taking note of the name.

"She was Sonny's first wife," Elizabeth said quietly, "He loved her very much and he considered her his guardian angel. He used to come here for advice, for help and to give her flowers. He told me how beautiful she was, how innocent and angelic, so I thought white roses would be appropriate for Lily Corinthos. I never knew her but with the way Sonny talked about her I know she had to be one amazing woman."

She smiled sadly up at him and watched him as he crouched down next to her, in front of Sonny's grave, watched her hands reach out and lay down the two roses, the yellow and the red, in front of his shiny headstone.

"This is the first time that I've been here," she whispered, her fingers tracing over his name, "I'm sorry that I asked you to come with me. I couldn't do it alone and Francis…" she gazed over her shoulder, "He would want to give me privacy and I feel as if I need…"

"A friend," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms, "I think that Sonny means to you what Lily meant to him."

She sniffled slightly as she pulled back and looked at her best friend's grave, "Sonny told him that Lily gave him a little bit of peace and he carried that around in his heart. He did that for me too, I was so restless after Jason left and Sonny took care of me, like Lily did after Sonny lost his first passionate love. I didn't realize what he did for me, I didn't realize that I was in love with him until he was too late," she smiled sadly, "That's how he was with Lily, realizing what he had after it was too late, but he moved on," she ran her hand over the headstone again, "And I will too, that's why I brought a red and yellow rose."

"One for friendship, one for love," Lorenzo smiled sadly.

"When you told me about Sophie, I knew that you felt it," she whispered, "I knew that you would understand."

He pushed some of her curls from her face, "I just wish there was some way that I could ease the pain, Elizabeth."

"Just…let me lean on your shoulder, Ren," she whispered, "As you will lean on mine."

He pulled her back into his embrace, her arms coming around him naturally, easily as he buried his face in her hair. She was young and innocent like his Sophie and he was strong and brave like her Sonny.

Neither was aware of whose tears started first.

"You didn't have to join me," Sam said quietly as Jason settled down on the step beside her.

Jason, at first, didn't have any intention of joining Sam. He knew that she was probably out here hoping that he would follow but he was inside, watching JJ doze off to some cartoons and he was content, simply wishing that Elizabeth would return from her walk soon so he could take his family home.

Then his cell phone rang and he answered it, listening to Francis as the guard explained that Elizabeth just arrived at the cemetery, meeting up with Alcazar.

So Jason shut his cell phone and went after Sam. He knew that Carly couldn't possibly be right about Elizabeth, not after he saw her embrace with Lorenzo a few evenings ago when he stopped by the cottage after his talk with Sam, she couldn't feel anything if she were meeting him tonight, going to visit Sonny's grave.

He blinked and looked at Sam, "I'm sorry?"

Sam smiled sadly, "Aren't you cold?"

"I don't get cold," Jason shrugged, "JJ lasted about an hour after that chocolate cake and now he's passed out on the couch," he smiled softly, "I didn't want to move him."

"Are you worried about Elizabeth?" Sam asked, "Do you want to go find her?"

Jason shook his head, "Elizabeth needed some time today. This was her first Thanksgiving without Sonny in four years. She needs her space and I trust Francis. He won't let anything happen to her," he looked down at Sam who was staring at the cars that were driving slowly down the street, some looking for parking places, "I told you about trust and I'm getting the feeling…"

"I don't know what to feel, Jason," she said as she turned back towards him, "I haven't done anything to not earn your trust and you are the one who has been living with your ex-girlfriend, you're the one who convinced her to come to dinner and you're the one who was tickling her in her living room this morning; a fight you called it?"

"JJ called it a fight because that was the reasoning I gave my son for not living with him," Jason said, "I told him that Elizabeth and I would start fighting and I wouldn't want that. He's a little boy, Sam."

"Jason," she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, "It's not him that I'm questioning it's you. Is this relationship going anywhere? Do you trust me enough to take it to the next level? I feel as if we're stuck in neutral, trying to figure out which way to go. If you want to end this…"

"Do you want to end this?" Jason asked, "Patience is something that you need to have in this business and if you lack it…"

"I'm not trying to become a part of your business Jason I'm trying to become a part of your life," Sam snapped then looked away, "I'm sorry, I just…I know how difficult tit is to be in your shoes right now. I know that you are not only reeling from the fact that your best friend died in an explosion but you came home to a three year old child that you knew nothing about. You're also trying to get along with Elizabeth for JJ's sake…."

"Sam, Sam," Jason said taking her hand and squeezing it, "You're not adding to the pressure, you're actually helping relieve some of it," he looked down at their joined hands and smiled, "It's difficult for me to trust someone and I have to take it slow, for JJ, for Elizabeth, for the world that I'm living in now. If you want to move forward you have to accept Elizabeth, she isn't going anywhere and she's more than JJ's mother, she's my friend. That is not going to change, neither is Carly being around."

"So you're telling me to look forward to tense holiday dinners," Sam said with a small smile.

"I'm asking if you want to look forward to them," Jason said, "You haven't done anything for me to not trust you but you haven't exactly earned my trust either. Elizabeth and Carly are in my life and I've spoken to them about their conversations with you and I think it's fair that I should tell you as well, all sides are hurting and I'm just asking you to ease up. Carly, she lashes out at everyone, but Elizabeth…"

"Didn't deserve my jealous anger," Sam said quietly, "And I'm sorry that I upset her Jason. I don't want to see you get hurt. You're always putting other people first, it's part of why I like you so much," she smiled as she playfully bumped into him, "But I think you need to put yourself first sometimes. You need to decide what makes you happy. If it is me, I'm glad, but if it's not, just tell me so we can both move on."

"I like spending time with you," Jason said as he pulled her closer, "That makes me happy."

Sam smiled as she titled her face up and received Jason's kiss, his warm lips pressing against hers. When she heard him groan she wrapped her arms around him and deepened it.

Jason had closed his eyes when she moved forward, had slid his fingers into her dark hair, molded her petite body against his own and hated the fact that the other woman he saw was the woman who was in the arms of Lorenzo Alcazar the other night.

He could do nothing more than groan in agony.

"You didn't have to walk me back," Elizabeth smiled, "I do have an escort."

"A gentleman would never allow a lady to walk the streets alone," he said, "Escort or not you invited me to spend time with you this evening and I feel it's only necessary that I deposit you back off at the Brownstone."

"Then you have to walk all the way back to your car," Elizabeth said as they turned the corner onto Bobbie's street, "I hate to think that…" her words stopped when she saw Jason and Sam on the steps of the Brownstone in a heated embrace.

Lorenzo's eyes followed hers and he moved to stand in front of her, blocking her view, "I take it that it still hurts?"

"I've never…" she looked down at her hands, worrying her lip between her teeth before she raised her eyes to meet his again, "I've never admitted this out loud, to myself, or anyone else," her eyes looked passed Lorenzo, looked to where Jason was caressing another woman's face, "I still care about him. I always will. He gave me JJ."

"This goes beyond JJ, Elizabeth," he said quietly, "You're in love with the man."

"I'll admit that it hurts to see him with someone else," Elizabeth said, her eyes moving back to Lorenzo, "But I want him to be happy and if she makes him happy," she took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, "Than okay, she makes him happy and I will accept it, kicking and screaming, but I will accept it."

"You're a braver woman that I gave you credit for," Lorenzo said as he moved to stand beside her, "I don't think I would be that generous to the person I was in love with. I fight until my last breath and make sure everyone heard every word I had to say."

"I said I cared about him, I didn't say I was in love with him," she said as they continued their walk towards Bobbie's, "And as for being loud and fighting, you need to meet Carly."

"I've heard things about Mrs. Corinthos," he said with a small laugh.

"All of them are true," Elizabeth grinned.

"Let's go inside," Sam whispered as she pulled back from Jason, "Let's take JJ home, wait for Elizabeth and then, let's go back to my place, Jase," she breathed.

Jason stood up and then held his hand out for her, watching her take it with a smile as she stood up from the cold, cement stairs. He would go back to her place, he would seek solace in her arms but he wasn't sure if that would cure the ache inside of him.

He still had to try, he had to move on from Elizabeth.

"Oh shoot," Sam said as she heard something clatter onto the ground and looked at her wrist, "My bracelet broke, let me get it," she moved away from Jason, pulling her hand from his, and bent down to retrieve her broken jewelry.

Elizabeth was laughing with Lorenzo when she heard the car screech, looked up to see it coming around the corner and she felt it, her heart stop. She saw Sam back away from Jason, saw her bend down in front of him and she screamed, breaking out into a run, swallowing up the distance between her and the Brownstone.

"Jason! No!"

Jason's eyebrows knitted together as he turned slightly and looked down the street, saw Elizabeth running towards him, yelling at him, yelling for him and then he felt it, searing into his chest and he turned back, towards the car that was speeding down the street.

He didn't know why he didn't hear it first, maybe it was because Elizabeth was crying out to him, but the sounds of the gunfire were now echoing in his ears.

Once, twice, three, four, five times.

Blood oozing out from where the bullets had found the marks and suddenly he was falling, tumbling down the stairs, his head banging along the way. He felt like his brain was being pushed around in one of those pinball machines, felt the sky dipping down further towards him, swallowing him up with its inky blackness. He felt his life draining out of him when his body came to rest in front of the beautiful oak tree outside Bobbie's house.

He felt that fate was a bitch.


	28. Chapter 28

Elizabeth didn't even know how it happened.

One minute she was walking down the street, talking with Lorenzo, trying to avoid the scene of Jason and Sam making out on the stairs, the next she heard a car racing down the street, felt herself running towards Jason, screaming his name and then it slow motion it all happened.

Jason was hit, five bullets aimed at him, and he tumbled down the stairs, his rolling body stopped by a tree.

She couldn't get to him fast enough, she threw off her heels and hurried to him, her feet scrapping against the pavement, her stockings tearing as her knees hit the ground and she touched him all over, wanting to feel the breath coming from his body, looking for a pulse.

"Francis, get in there and stay with the kids, stay with Carly, don't let my son see this. Now!" she screamed, "Get Bobbie! Lorenzo, call 911!"

She didn't care that she was yelling at the people who always helped her, who wanted to help her now. She needed for Jason to live, she needed to make sure that he was going to be okay but there was so much blood, more blood than the last time and she counted three bullets in his chest alone.

Sam was beside him now, crying, clinging to his arm, begging him to open his eyes as Elizabeth tore at his dress shirt, buttons flying everywhere, bouncing off cars, bouncing off the sidewalk, gasping when she saw the ugly red woods, the blood that just poured out of him. She heard him gasp, heard him shudder and she was scared that this time he would not pull through.

She had to beg him to get up from the snow and she would beg him now, to live his life.

"Jason, listen to me, Jason," Elizabeth shouted as she placed both of her cold hands on his face, "Open your eyes, Jason, why are you testing me, open them!" she yelled.

Sam was still hovering, she was still hysterical and Elizabeth tired to lean closer to Jason, lean over him so that her wisps of curls were brushing against his face, like they did so many years ago. She hated that her tears fell onto his cheeks.

"Jason, please," she choked, "Help me, keep breathing, that's all I need you to do. If you want to keep your eyes closed that's fine just keep breathing."

She felt his body start to go limp, watched as the blood started to pool on the ground beneath him, heard the sirens around them as Bobbie came running out of the penthouse.

"What happened?" she asked, dropping her bag to the ground and opening it, pulling on her gloves.

"They came out of nowhere, they just started shooting," Sam choked as she pushed Elizabeth's hands aside and touched Jason's face, "Jason say something, anything, please."

Elizabeth watched as he struggled, as his eyelids started to flutter more rapidly and then he just gave up. His breathing turned shallower as Bobbie searched his wrist, declaring that she only felt a faint pulse.

"No," Elizabeth said, pushing Sam out of the way, knocking the girl onto her backside as she moved back over Jason. She was grateful that Lorenzo appeared and took the woman into his arms, restraining her from going after Elizabeth, going back to Jason's side, "Listen to me and you listen good you are not leaving JJ, do you understand me? He is not losing you Jason, not you keep fighting, you keep doing what you have to do help is on the way. Just keep breathing, damn't Jason!"

The ambulance pulled up on the street and Bobbie got up, running towards them, explaining to them the dire situation and that she was going to call the hospital and let them know a patient was on his was and wasn't likely to survive the ride.

Carly came out of the house, horrified by the scene in front of her and screamed, causing Lorenzo to turn around and release his hold on Sam. Sure enough the younger woman went back to Jason, leaned down and kissed him, her hairs brushing against his cheek, her breath whispering his name as Elizabeth sat there and stared, tears rolling down her face.

"Open your eyes for me love, let me see you Jason," Sam whispered as her hairs danced around him.

Jason blinked his eyes open and he saw the dark hair that he loved so much, saw someone hovering over him and then moving away only to be replaced by one small drop, a sprinkle, followed by another, then another until he was rapidly blinking away snow flakes from his eyelashes.

He tried to gasp for air, tried to open his mouth and say something but when his lips tried to move, blood was released from them and he heard the way his name was simply ripped from someone's mouth, tortured and pained, until his ears recognized the sound.

And before they secured the oxygen mask on him, he managed to breathe one word, "Elizabeth."

"I know you are cursing me off right now," she smiled through her tears as her two fingers played with Jason's large hand, "I know that you hate hospitals and I know that you are thinking up numerous ways to get me back for bringing you to one. And the questions they are going to ask you when you wake up," she laughed only to find herself crying again, "And that's what I want, I want you to hate me, I want you to answer questions, I want you to wake up Jason. I'm a liar, I can't do this on my own, I can't raise JJ without you, I simply won't."

She sighed as she brought his hand up to her cheek and pressed it against her face, reveling in the fact that it was warm again. He seemed so cold when they put him on the stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance. Bobbie jumped in the back with him, leaving no argument as to whether or not it would be Elizabeth or Sam traveling with him.

Elizabeth waited for Lorenzo to run back to the cemetery to get his car. He then drover her, Carly and Sam to the hospital. Francis and Johnny joined them once Max was placed at the house with the kids who were thankfully not disturbed by the shots. Little Michael simply told JJ that they were firecrackers children set off in the neighborhood.

She knew that Michael didn't believe that for one second and one day soon her son would know the difference between gun shots and firecrackers.

"I don't want to have to explain that to him myself," Elizabeth whispered as she continued to hold Jason's hand to her face, "I know that we chose this life but I don't want to have to live it on my own. I want JJ to know you. I know I was an idiot in keeping him from you but this is no way to get me back Jason do you here me? This isn't funny anymore."

"I have to save you," she continued as she moved closer to the bed, one of her hands running along the bandage on his arm that covered up where a fourth bullet grazed him, "I have to save you for JJ and for yourself and for Carly and Michael and Johnny and Francis and Max and everyone at the warehouse, everyone on the organization, every family member that loves you that you can't stand," she sniffled as she laid her face next to his, his breathing being assisted by a respirator, "I have to save you for me. The reason I made it those four years Jason was because you were always out there, you were always okay, one day I knew, somehow I knew, that you'd get back here and that somehow we'd stumble back to something. I don't know what I'd do without you Jason."

Her fingers moved to play with his hair, the spikes now falling, some pieces hanging across his forehead and she smiled. He looked so innocent, so unlike the enforcer she knew, so like the man who said goodbye to her that one day on the docks all those years ago.

Elizabeth placed his hand back on the bed and then linked her free one with his. She entwined their fingers as she closed her eyes; enjoying this closeness she knew she could never feel when he was awake. There was still so much between them and now, none of it mattered, not when he was lying here clinging to life and she could do no more than cling with him.

She licked her dried lips, tasting her own salty tears and whispered, "I love you."

"She's been in there for over an hour," Sam said as she paced up and down the hallway in front of Johnny, Francis, Carly and Lorenzo who was standing off to the side, leaning against a wall, "Doesn't she understand that other people want to see him?" She huffed as she came to a half in front of Jason's hospital room window, "I think she actually fell asleep."

"He's in the ICU," Carly bit out, word for word; "He's not suppose to have a lot of visitors to begin with. The only reason we are up here is because Monica is his mother."

"I am Jason's girlfriend," Sam said whipping around and facing Carly, "He chose me, not you and not Elizabeth, the two of you need to learn to respect that and stop throwing yourselves at him."

"You little…" Carly started towards Sam but Johnny grabbed onto her elbow and pulled her back, shaking his head slowly. Carly nodded and agreed, moving away from the fuming petite brunette and down towards Lorenzo, "The second I get into the parking lot I'm going to scratch her eyes out."

Lorenzo chuckled softly, "I don't normally promote violence between women but her behavior tonight has been a little…erratic."

"I can't stand little Miss Princess in there," Carly said motioning to Jason's room with her head, "But she's growing on me, this one," she said scoffing at Sam, "Needs to die."

Lorenzo rewarded her with another small laugh and pushed himself off of the wall, "Never say those things around mobsters."

Carly laughed quietly and looked up at him, "She told me that you were nothing like your brother and I didn't believe her, I never do," she shrugged, "But thank you for calling the ambulance tonight and for bringing us here. You seem to have a calming presence about you."

"Some would call that intimidation," Lorenzo said.

"Yes, some could call it that," Carly said with a small smile.

"I have a feeling that you aren't intimidated very easily, Mrs. Corinthos," Lorenzo said.

Carly looked at him with raised eyebrows, "You are a very smart man."

"I have news on Jason's condition," Bobbie said as she entered the hallway, "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's with Jason," Johnny said, "Let me get her."

"Oh now you get her," Sam snorted as the large Irish man disappeared into Jason's hospital room. Her eyes narrowed when he leaned over carefully and shook her. She moved her head and blinked up at him, obviously having been asleep. Sam watched her give one last longing look at Jason before she was ushered out of the room.

"Hey Bobbie," she said quietly as she leaned into Johnny for support, "What can you tell us?"

"I don't know how he's still breathing," Bobbie said while she smiled sadly at Elizabeth, "But he is honey and that's a good sign. He's stable, although we can't remove the machines right now, he's still not breathing normally. There was a bullet that grazed his arm and another with a clear exit wound through his thigh. We removed the other three but he's lost a lot of blood," Bobbie looked past Elizabeth into Jason's room where the man pale man rested on the bed, "A lot of blood and I'm just…" she took a deep breath, "We need to keep him in ICU until he can be removed from the breathing machines."

"You're not promising a full recovery, Mama," Carly said quietly as she stepped towards her mother, "Where did the bullets hit?"

"One of them narrowly missed his lung and another one was lodge in there," Bobbie said, "We were able to get him to the hospital in time to remove it but we also had to take a piece of his lung. The other bullet," she cleared her throat and turned towards Elizabeth, "It just missed Jason's heart. If he hadn't turned when he did…"

"If Elizabeth hadn't screamed his name," Lorenzo said from behind Carly, "If Jason didn't move towards her than he would've been staring straight ahead, straight into the gun."

"And he would be dead right now," Bobbie nodded in agreement and watched as Elizabeth paled and nearly collapsed against Johnny, "Elizabeth…"

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Elizabeth assured them as she turned to look into Jason's hospital room, "I need to…"

"I'm going to see him," Sam said pushing past Elizabeth and Johnny and heading straight into Jason's room.

"I'll get her," Francis said moving to follow her.

"No," Elizabeth said as she moved away from Johnny and gripped onto the window ledge, "No, she has a right to see him. I didn't mean to take up so much of his time."

"Elizabeth I want you to know that JJ is welcome to stay with me as long as you need him to," Bobbie said, "I know that Max is with him now along with Leticia right?" Bobbie asked turning towards her daughter.

"Right," Carly said, "And when Mama's at work and Max is busy he'll be with me," she nodded, "Don't worry about him, Elizabeth."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she looked away, blinked away her tears, her eyes focusing on Jason and his girlfriend who was hovering over him, "But I'm not the one everyone should be worried about."

"The invitation still stands," Bobbie said, "I'm going to call Monica and then I'm going to head home. I'll call you with an update on the boys."

"Thanks Mama," Carly said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Anytime sweetie," Bobbie said and disappeared down the hall.

"Would anybody like any coffee?" Lorenzo asked, "I feel as if it is going to be a long night."

"I'll take a cup," Francis mumbled, "I'm actually going to take a walk around the hospital and see if I can borrow a few chairs from a couple other floors. I hate to see you two ladies standing around here."

"I'm fine, Francis," Elizabeth said tiredly as she pressed her hand up against the glass of Jason's window, watching as Sam settled into the same position she was previously in, so close to Jason, touching his warm skin.

"Don't pick an argument with me, Webber." Francis muttered as he started out on his quest, bringing a small smile to Elizabeth's face.

"I'm going to go with Lorenzo," Carly said touching Elizabeth's shoulder gently, "I'll bring you back hot chocolate."

Elizabeth turned and looked at her, her heart bleeding for all the damage she had done to the woman in front of her, the damage they had done to one another, "Carly," she whispered her eyes filling with tears, "I just…thank you so…"

"It's only hot chocolate," Carly said with a forced smile, "I'll get you a coffee as well, Johnny."

Johnny nodded silently, his eyes still intently focused on Elizabeth as she watched Carly and Lorenzo head to the cafeteria. She was nibbling on her lip as the tears slipped down her cheek and onto the blood stained shirt she wore.

"They'd make a cute couple," she said, moving away from, walking across the hallway, keeping her back to Jason's room, "Carly deserves some happiness after what I did to her."

"Elizabeth," Johnny said quietly, "I don't think now's the time to…"

"To what?" Elizabeth laughed bitterly, "To think about all that I've done? To think about all the damage that I created? I took her husband from her."

"Sonny made that choice as well," Johnny said, "And I didn't see Carly fighting too hard for…"

"Who would?" Elizabeth asked, "I threw her out of the penthouse, I stole her best friend Jason from her and I broke his heart and look what I did? I was with Sonny, I was making love to Sonny, I was going to spend the rest of my life with Sonny, I just…what have I become Johnny? This isn't me, this isn't who I am and I don't want to be this type of person. That should be me in there, I'm the one who did all the wrongs, I need to right them. I should be lying on that bed, struggling to breathe, fighting for my life. It's not fair."

"Elizabeth," Johnny said as he walked towards her, pulling her into his arms, trying to calm her as she struggled against him, her tiny fists punching at his chests, "Shh, Elizabeth…"

"He can't die," she cried against his chest, "Not here, not now, not like this he just can't die," Elizabeth's cries became louder as she buried her face in his chest, trying to muffle her tears, "Not Jason, Johnny, why, why? They have Sonny why the hell can't that be enough?"

"I don't know, Elizabeth, I don't know," he whispered as he kissed her hair, keeping her close against him, "He's going to be okay, you'll see. He's not going to leave JJ; he's not going to leave you."

"Why is this always about you?" Sam asked as she stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her tightly, "That man is dying in there and you could do nothing but stand out here and cry about yourself. Johnny has to reassure you that Jason is going to live for you."

"Sam," Johnny said as he moved away from Elizabeth, coming to stand in front of her.

"He is dying," Sam emphasized, "And she is crying about her. She should be crying about all the damn damage she has done to him and get on her God damn knees so that the Lord can forgive her for what she has done. She was a horrible girlfriend and an even horrible mother for keeping that little boy away from his father all this time."

"Sam that was uncalled for," Lorenzo said as he came back with Carly, both of their hands full, "I think you should apologize to Elizabeth for…"

"For what? Speaking the truth?" Sam laughed, "Are you kidding me? She yells at Jason for hanging around with me and yet she's bedding you, another mobster and speaking of which what are you doing about this? This was an obvious hit, the guns were aimed at Jason and we have one kingpin in our midst, two bodyguards and we're all standing around here talking about the little angel."

"That's enough," Francis said dropping a chair that he brought with a loud bang, "I think its time that you left."

"I think its time that you started doing your job," Sam said.

Carly handed her two cups to Lorenzo after he deposited his on the floor, "I would be the first person to attack Elizabeth, I've done that plenty of times before," she said as her eyes slide towards Elizabeth, "But this is uncalled for. You need to go before fingers are pointed."

"Point them Carly," Sam said coming to stand before the woman, "Go ahead."

"You aren't a mob princess honey, you are a wanna be," Carly said, "And I know the person who did this to Jason, it was you, plan and simple. I also wouldn't be surprised if you were the one shaking up with the Latino stud back there and the two of you were trying to bring this town down."

"Now, wait a minute…" Lorenzo said stepping forward and stopping when Carly held her hand up.

"You think I'm the one fucking Lorenzo?" Sam asked as she stepped closer to Carly, "You think you got this all figured out don't you? It has to be that simple, me and him appearing into town so soon together, both integrating ourselves into the lives of Jason and Elizabeth, that's our motive, break them up and then the world is ours," she laughed, "How pathetic are you. I've been doing my own investigation Mrs. Corinthos and I'm sorry to tell you that you're wrong, dead wrong, and I've got a prime suspect in mind as to who turned our worlds into chaos."

Carly smirked, "I'm all ears, Sam. Who bombed the warehouse? Who shot Jason? Enlighten us Nancy Drew, give us a name."

A smile appeared on Sam's face, "Sonny Corinthos."


	29. Chapter 29

"You bitch!" Carly screamed as she shoved Sam, sending her flying into Johnny. She was advancing on the woman when she felt strong arms around her and she started to struggle, looking up to see Lorenzo holding onto her, "Let me go! I will kill you, I will kill you!"

"It's because you know I'm right Carly," Sam said as she tried to pull away from Johnny, "He faked his death before and he's doing it again. He wants Jason's life and he wants Jason dead. That's what this is all about. He's not good like Jason, he's just a bastard who's trying to steal his best friends life and his best friends child."

"That's enough," Elizabeth said quietly as she stepped in front of Sam, "You're leaving, now, let's go. I'll walk with you."

"I'm not going anywhere with….ah," Sam winced when she felt Johnny's bruising grip on her wrist, "You know that I'm telling the truth Elizabeth, don't you? You knew that he was alive all along, you were just stringing Jason along, trying to get him back into town, back into your bed and it didn't work. Jason's with me, he's fucking me now and he wants no part of you. I'm sorry that your plan didn't work."

Elizabeth clenched her hands into tiny fists, struggling to contain herself, trying to remember that she was in the intensive care unit at General Hospital. This wasn't the park, she couldn't just haul off and hit her, she would simply have Johnny escort her out.

"How does it feel huh?" Sam laughed, "Sonny didn't want Carly and now Jason doesn't want you. Fate is such a bitch."

Elizabeth laughed, "And so am I. That I learned from Carly. Get her out of here, I don't want to see her," a light appeared in Elizabeth's eyes, "On second thought, do me a favor and take her to a safe house."

"What?" Sam asked startled as she struggled against Johnny and now Francis.

"You can yell out all the crazy theories you want, Sam," Elizabeth smiled as she walked towards the woman, "Because your going to be locked away in a nice little room until I say otherwise."

"When Jason wakes up…"

"I can handle Jason, I've been doing that for seven years," Elizabeth said quietly, "You need to make sure that you're still alive when Jason wakes up because Carly and I, we have quick tempers and you don't want to push our buttons. Go," she said motioning with her head.

Elizabeth turned back to a very pale Carly and a Lorenzo who was supporting her. She slowly walked towards the woman and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Lorenzo, can you give us a minute?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Lorenzo nodded, "I'm going to see if I can find another chair."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispered as she wrapped her arms around Carly and pulled her into a hug, "I have no idea how painful that must have been for you."

"It must have been painful for you too," Carly whispered, "Hearing her blame a man who's barely dead, its…" she broke off in tears, her lean body shuddering against Elizabeth's.

"It's okay," Elizabeth whispered as she smoothed Carly's hair, "I know how much you loved Sonny. I know how much he loved you and I'm sorry that I…"

"You understand," Carly said quietly as she pulled back, "You know what its like Elizabeth because you're here now, with Jason and you're experiencing the pain yourself."

"I'm not…"

"I'm going to tell him what I told you," Carly said quietly, "Don't waste this chance like Sonny and I wasted the last four years."

"You told Jason that?" Elizabeth asked.

Carly nodded, "I also told him that I hated you but that you were the lesser of two evils."

"Oh good," Elizabeth said relieved, "That sounds more like it."

Carly laughed softly as she brushed some hair out of Elizabeth's face, "He'll pull through. I know he will. He won't give up on JJ…or you."

"Everyone keeps telling me that," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes slightly before she turned serious again, "And just remember Carly, you were the one Sonny loved, you were it for him. He knew that you would've destroyed one another and he didn't want that."

"I know," Carly said quietly, "I just didn't want to believe it, I still don't. It's much easier to hate you than to realize that Sonny and I would've ended up in the same place whether or not you were in the picture. I just hate that the last words we said to each other," she laughed slightly as the tears fell from her eyes, "We were always saying to one another, were hateful."

"But he knew," Elizabeth said pulling Carly into another hug, "You both knew of the love you felt for one another."

Francis cleared his throat as he appeared in the hallway with Johnny and Lorenzo behind him, "We borrowed a few more chairs."

Carly laughed as she pulled back and saw Lorenzo struggling with two chairs while Francis and Johnny each carried one, "Nice, make the new guy work," she winked.

"Are you doing okay?" Lorenzo asked as he placed a chair down in front of her.

Carly snorted, "No two bit tramp is going to bring me down."

"That's the girl we know and hate," Johnny grinned as he adjusted the chairs against the wall and then reached for his coffee, "Did you get any cream and sugar? I can't drink it black."

"Jason loves it black," Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Jason's weird," Johnny said, "I need some cream and sugar."

"Be a man, just drink it," Francis said taking a sip, "Oh, that's hot."

"That's mature," Carly said as Lorenzo handed her a cup of coffee, "Thank you. Start a fight in the hallway of a hospital."

"Us?" Francis asked with a raised eyebrow, "Do we need to review some of your past incidents…"

"Where's Elizabeth's hot chocolate?" Carly asked turning towards Lorenzo.

"That's what I thought," Johnny laughed.

Elizabeth sighed and smiled. She was so grateful that she had people here to support her. She didn't know what she would do without them. There were trying their best to ease her fears by being playfully and upbeat. She just wanted to sit down, enjoy her cocoa and imagine that Jason really was going to be okay. She was ready to take her first sip when she heard a loud buzzing noise over the laughter and she turned her head, curiously.

"What is…"

The doctors and nurses came running out of nowhere, one of them pulling a cart behind them and Jason's door was yanked open, the sounding coming from within.

He had flat lined.

"No," Elizabeth said as she dropped her hot chocolate, the hot liquid spilling all over the floor, "Jason, Jason!" she screamed as she rushed towards the door only to be pushed back by a nurse, held back by Francis, "Jason no!"

"You can't be in here," the nurse said, "Miss, please."

"Jason don't go!" Elizabeth screamed through her tears, "I need you, Jason, I need you!"

Jason opened his eyes and found himself in a large room, darkened, similar to a police interrogation room, minus the wanted posters and proclamations of how wonderful the Port Charles Police Department was.

He scanned the area around him and his eyes found a single metal table, two chairs and Sonny Corinthos sitting on top of it, a half smile on his face.

"Where the hell am I?" Jason asked.

"Purgatory," Sonny grinned, "God's trying to see if I'm really worthy enough to go to heaven," he waved his hand around the room, "I think this is His idea of a joke."

Jason closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, hoping that he would return to the last thing he remembered, being on the front steps of the Brownstone with Sam. When they fluttered back open Sonny was still sitting on the metal table, eyeing Jason curiously.

"It's a vision," Sonny said, "Your mind needed to clear some things up and that's why I'm here."

"Where am I?" Jason asked again waving his hands around.

Sonny stood up from the desk and shoved his hands in his pants pockets, "Doctors are trying to work on you right now, they're trying to save your life."

"What happened to me?" Jason asked advancing towards him, "I was on the steps with Sam, I heard Elizabeth calling me…where's Elizabeth?"

Sonny smiled again, "I'm glad we're on the same page, finally. Sam isn't the woman you are supposed to be with."

"I don't think you have any right to tell me who I'm suppose to be with," Jason said, "You were the one who told me that your death had to stay between us and I come back to town finding out that you are living with Elizabeth and my son."

Sonny's face looked pained, "I never meant for that to happen, Jason, neither of us did. Elizabeth and I just sort of fell into it, after two years you stop fighting it."

"You should've kept on fighting it," Jason said as he advance towards Sonny, shoving the man, "I told you why I left her, I told you that I didn't want her in this world Sonny, I told you I wanted her protected and what did you do?" Sonny stood there, frozen as Jason raised his fist and punched the man in the eye, sending him to the ground, "You fucking took advantage of her. You don't know a damn thing about Elizabeth Webber and I hate what you did to her. I hate you!"

"I was told that you couldn't touch me," Sonny said his eyes moving heavenward, "But if you need to kick my ass than I want you to do it. I want you to stop hating Elizabeth for what happened between us."

"Elizabeth kept my son from me…"

"Is that the whole purpose of Sam McCall?" Sonny laughed, "Because she's an idiot and if you're trying to make Elizabeth jealous you need to start doing a better job of it."

"What is it with you and Carly trying to…?"

"Carly," Sonny sighed, "Still causing trouble I hope."

"She misses you," Jason said, "And I don't know why."

Sonny smiled sadly, "Neither of us ever did, Jason. Elizabeth and I, we knew that we couldn't fill the void caused by you and Carly but we didn't want to suffer any longer so we turned to each other. Should we have done that?" he shrugged, "You can argue for it, against it, we were each others best friends, it happened naturally. I didn't pull her into this world I was protecting her. If this town found out she was carrying your child and you weren't around to…"

"She should've called me!" Jason screamed as he moved towards Sonny again.

"Should've, could've, would've," Sonny snapped, "She didn't Jason and what the hell are you going to do about it? You can't change the past and the two of you are doing the same dance you did four years ago when you left town. You need to decide, you can't keep running away."

"I'm not running…"

"I see everything up here that I want to see," Sonny smirked, "And I saw you pull up to that house, catch her hugging Lorenzo and you roared out of there like the damn devil was on your tail, Jason. Explanations, you need to hear them," he sighed and walked towards Jason again, "Elizabeth is very lonely and she needs a friend desperately. She screwed up, big time, and she hates that she caused you so much pain but she won't lean on you Jason. She wants to show you she's independent, she wants to show you that she can be strong for you and JJ. That's why she's talking to Alcazar. She's not trying to make you jealous, unlike you."

Jason glared at him, "She should've never been in this to begin with."

"Than you should never had slept with her," Sonny said quietly, "Elizabeth doesn't mind this world, she adjusted to it and Jason, she's happy. She has JJ and she has you back in her life. She's struggling to move on, struggling to still please you after all this time. She loves you so much."

"Elizabeth and I…"

Sonny held his hand up, "Don't try and explain it to me. I saw the pain on your face when you left, I helped her through hers and that's why I walked away from Carly, Jason. Elizabeth needed me and I had to be there for her, Carly couldn't accept that, nothing happened for a long time after that. I was never JJ's father."

"I know that," Jason said quietly, "I don't now if I can forgive this Sonny."

"I can't forgive myself," Sonny said, "And that's why I'm here. What I did to you and Carly was unforgivable. I should've been upfront and honest about it. My life has always been about protecting my territory and protecting the people I love and the Big Man, He can see that from my point of view, but the betrayal, taking Elizabeth, that was a line I never should have crossed," he was silent for a moment, "Do you want to hit me again?"

"Who did this to you?" Jason asked quietly.

"I don't know," Sonny said, "I know that something was happening, I knew I was a walking dead man. That was why I wanted you back here, for JJ, for Elizabeth."

"You deliberately went into that warehouse alone," Jason whispered, "Sonny, my God…"

"I wasn't taking Johnny off of Elizabeth," Sonny said quietly, "And Carly and I…" he grinned, "I love her, I love her more than I have ever loved any woman but we would've never made it, we would've killed each other. I would rather be the sacrifice than you Jason and I knew when you got back here you would've rushed into things head on. You need to be careful. I didn't see his face but I did…I heard a woman's laughter, along with Elizabeth's screams."

"Elizabeth…" Jason whispered as he turned towards a sound behind him that sounded like her.

"_Jason, I need you. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you this, I'm sorry I've wasted so many years but I need you in my life, Jason, please come back to me. I need you."_

"She knows that you know JJ needs you," Sonny said, "She's afraid that won't be enough. She's swallowing her fears of rejection, her pride; she's letting you know that she can't live without you, not again."

Jason turned back to Sonny, "It's not going to be easy. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to look at JJ and not be angry that I lost three years of his life because…"

"Because you were both so stubborn and foolish and wouldn't admit to loving one another," Sonny said, "She's not going to be able to forget that either Jason but you have to talk to her. You can't keep pushing things aside and hoping that they'll get better."

Jason sighed, "I know, it's just…"

"Trust her," Sonny said, "She has a plan, Elizabeth will keep you safe."

"But…"

"And keep Sam where she is."

"Where is she?" Jason asked with knitted eyebrows.

Sonny grinned, "Elizabeth has her locked up in a safe house and it's where she needs to be while you recover," he sighed as he closed his eyes, "It's time."

"Time for what?" Jason asked.

"Time for you to decide if it's worth fighting for," Sonny said moving away from Jason, slipping into the darkness, "Thank you for everything you've ever taught me my friend, our empire, is now yours. I love you, brother."

And then he was gone, disappearing before Jason's eyes. He looked around, trying to figure out how he could get out of this situation when he felt it, a warm liquid on his chest and he looked down, ran his fingers over the dampness in his shirt.

Elizabeth's tears.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Elizabeth."

The nurse looked at the monitor with wide eyes as it started to beep, one right after the other, "He's back, he's alive."

Elizabeth twisted her fingers in his hospital gown as she pressed her face further against the right side of his chest. Francis and Johnny had to strong arm a doctor to allow her in the room to talk to Jason while they were working on him and she had to push a nurse aside but it worked. She would profess her need for him all over again, in front of these strangers, in front of her two guards if she had to, if it meant that Jason was going to fight for his life.

"Miss," a nurse said, "We need to get him stabilized, we're going to ask you to leave please."

"That's okay," Elizabeth said with a smile, "I can do that. He's going to keep fighting, I know it. Jason doesn't give up, not where his family is concerned."

She let Francis wrap his arm around her waist and lead her out of the room and into the hallway where Carly hugged her tightly and a maintenance worker was cleaning up the remaining hot chocolate that was still left on the floor.

"I'm sorry about that," she said to the man.

"I'm glad that your friend is okay," he smiled sadly.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said softly, "I don't know what happened," she said to Carly, "But he's okay, his heart started beating again."

"Now you've got something to brag about," Carly smiled, "You can tell him that you brought him back from the dead."

Elizabeth laughed softly, "And I will, just as soon as he opens his eyes."

Francis tried to stretch out in his bed and groaned when his elbow knocked into something hard. Opening his eyes he realized that he was still in the hospital hallway and that his boss, his friend, Jason was shot last night.

Looking around he noticed that the rest of the chairs they had set up were vacated. Carly said something last night about going home to check on the boys and Lorenzo offered to drive her. Johnny, not yet trusting the man no matter what Elizabeth said, followed in his car and told Francis he would be back to check on things in the morning.

Francis eyes searched for Elizabeth and he found her, standing outside Jason's hospital room, her palm and forehead pressed against the glass of the window. He stood up slowly, making sure all the kinks were out of his body and made his way quietly towards her.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked softly.

Elizabeth blinked her eyes, two more tears sliding down her face, "I doze off for a few minutes here and there, I'm alright."

"You haven't eaten anything since early yesterday evening," Francis said quietly, "Let me take you down to the…"

"No, no," Elizabeth whispered, "I need to be here when he wakes up. Jason hates hospitals and he's not going to want to be in one and it'll make things a little better if I'm here to yell at."

Francis placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently, "Elizabeth…"

"He might die," she whispered as she closed her eyes, the tears continuing to fall, "And you know what? I don't care that we didn't fix things, I don't care that things were left hanging, that doesn't matter now Francis, what matters is that Jason might die and he only got to enjoy, what, one month with his son."

"Elizabeth, no." Francis said, knowing where this was leading.

"One month, Francis, one tiny little month and that's not enough to know everything there is to know about JJ," Elizabeth whispered, "That special way he giggles, the way his eyes light up around Christmas time or the way he demands that the Easter Bunny leaves his basket outside the door because he doesn't want him in the house. How about the jokes he gets from TV and the way he repeats them with his hands and all and the way he smiles, just like his father."

She took a shaky breath as she opened her eyes again, resting them on Jason's near lifeless form, "I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to let Jason have JJ. He can move into the cottage, I'll rent a room at the Port Charles Hotel until we can get another house built close by. He needs time with JJ. If something happens to him, no, even if he's alright I will never forgive myself for what I've done," she bit her lip hard, almost drawling blood before she released it, "I stole three years of Jason's life, three years he could have been spending with his son. How does one make up for that, Francis? I don't even know where to begin."


	30. Chapter 30

Elizabeth sighed in her sleep and resisted the urge to tell her son to give her ten more minutes. She could feel his fingers running through her hair and she was just grateful that he wasn't bouncing up and down on the bed as he normally did. Blinking the sleep away from her eyes, Elizabeth frowned when she realized that she wasn't in her room, the stark white walls she was staring at resembled that of General Hospital, and those hands…

Turning her head Elizabeth came face to face with a very tired looking Jason. She pressed her hand over her lips and couldn't stop the tears that immediately rose in her eyes, "Hey."

"Hey," he croaked as his fingers caressed the silky locks, "Is JJ okay?"

"JJ's fine," Elizabeth smiled as she reached for his hand, grasping it tightly with her own, "He's with Bobbie and Carly right now, Michael is keeping him occupied. You need to lie very still, you can't move around to much."

"I feel like hell," Jason groaned and then hissed, "Damn."

"If the doctors find out that you're awake the police are going to come in and start asking questions," Elizabeth said quietly as she slid closer to him, "We need another day before we can get you out of here, Jason."

"You're taking care of things," he murmured as he closed his eyes again.

"I am," she whispered as she pressed her hand across his forehead, "You don't have a fever, that's a good sign," she smiled when he opened his eyes again, "I told God that you could glare at me for the rest of our lives as long as He brought you back to me."

"You brought me back," he whispered as he closed his eyes again, "What do they have me on?"

"What don't they have you on?" Elizabeth laughed softly as she pressed his hand against her cheek, "Johnny has all of the medicine taken care of and everything else is ready. We just don't want to move you too soon. It's only been a few days."

"Where are we going?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm taking you out of state," Elizabeth said, "Francis will be taking us and Johnny will be the one escorting JJ there. I have extra guards on Carly and Michael and Bobbie as well but I don't think they'll go after them." Elizabeth had no intention of mentioning the fact that Lorenzo was hovering around the Brownstone making sure no harm came to Elizabeth or her friends.

Jason licked his dry lips. "Sam…"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed. She knew it was going to come to this, she should be happy that her name wasn't the first thing out of Jason's mouth when he woke up. Deciding to face it head on instead of avoiding it, Elizabeth opened her mouth to tell him what she did with the little tramp.

"Stays where she is."

She looked at Jason curiously, "What? How did you…"

A small smile appeared on Jason's face, "Elizabeth, we have a lot to talk about."

Elizabeth smiled back as she watched his eyes drift shut again, "That we do, Jason."

"I'm coming, I need one more thing!" JJ called from the top of the stairs.

"I'll be here until you can return," Lorenzo said as he looked at Johnny, sighing when the man rolled his eyes at him, "No harm will come upon this family because of me."

"Just in case," Johnny said, "Because your other brother tried to kill us all, I'm going to leave Max here, make sure everything is on the up and up."

"Don't bother," Carly said as she placed a hand on Lorenzo's shoulder, "Unless you grew up in diapers with Johnny he's not going to trust you. He barely trusts me, ain't that right Johnny boy?"

Johnny cleared his throat, "I have someone at the hospital with your mother. I should be back by this evening. Please stay out of trouble, Carly."

"Who me?" Carly asked as she smiled innocently as Johnny, "Lorenzo and I are going to stay here and watch a movie, that's it."

"You want to do something for us?" Johnny asked looking at Lorenzo, "Keep her out of trouble."

Lorenzo looked at the bodyguard and then at Carly before looking back at Johnny again, "I have a feeling that is going to be quite a task."

"That doesn't begin to cover it," Johnny grumbled and turned when he heard JJ pounding down the stairs behind him, "Ready Uncle Johnny, I have all my stuff. Michael let me borrow some of his toys before he left for school and I wanted to pack them all. Let's go see Mommy and Daddy!"

"Come here," Carly said kneeling down to his height and opening up her arms, accepting his big hug when he ran into her, "You tell Daddy that I love him okay? Tell him to get better real quick for all of us and you be a good boy for your Mom, she's going to need your help."

"I will," JJ nodded, "I love you Aunt Carly."

"I love you too, JJ," Carly smiled as she kissed his forehead.

JJ moved away from her and towards Lorenzo, tugging on his sleeve, "'Cuse me."

Lorenzo knelt down in front of him, "Yes, JJ?"

"Thank you for keeping my Aunt Carly and Aunt Bobbie company. Mama says that you're a real nice man and that I should be nice to you but I like you and I'd be nice to you even if Mama didn't say so. You played trucks with me, I like that," he leaned in and gave Lorenzo a hug, "Thanks," he then ran back to Johnny, "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Okay, alright," Johnny said as he opened the door for JJ, "Hopefully he'll fall asleep on the ride down."

"Yeah," Carly laughed, "Good luck with that." She closed the door behind Johnny and secured the chain, moving over towards the window to watch them climb into the car, Johnny securing JJ in his car seat.

"He's a wonderful child," Lorenzo said quietly, "I see a lot of Elizabeth in him."

"When he throws a temper," Carly said turning towards Lorenzo, "You see a lot of Jason in him," she moved towards the man who was now standing across the room from her, her arms folded across her chest, "You were falling for her weren't you?"

"Elizabeth was the first person in this city to give me a chance," Lorenzo said, "From my standpoint it was a stupid move, I represented nothing but danger, she didn't care and she reached out and wanted to be my friend. She saw past the façade and became my friend despite what anyone else had to say."

"Muffin face is like that," Carly said, "She'll befriend anyone, forgive them, hell she's being nice to me, we're being nice to each other and that's just…" she shuddered, "Its wrong. It's not normal. I can't wait until Jason's back on his feet and we can start arguing again."

Lorenzo laughed, "For your sake, and Elizabeth's and your children's, I'm glad that he's okay."

"He won't come after you, not until he has proof," Carly said, "Elizabeth won't let him."

He smiled sadly, "I knew it was a lost cause the moment she saw Sam and Jason on the steps of the Brownstone. Her face was just…she looked to be in sheer agony."

"Part of me is glad," Carly said, "Glad that she felt the pain I had to feel when she was with Sonny but the other part of me," she sighed, "I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of turning everything into chaos. Yeah, I'm always going to be just a little bit crazy but I want to move past everything else. With Sonny gone its like, I have a second chance, it's like I'm free to start over, to start making the right decisions for my life, for our child. For the rest of my life I'm going to love that man but together…it was just too explosive," she laughed softly, "I'm droning on."

"No, no you're not," Lorenzo said, "I'd like to take you out for a cup of coffee, let you know that I sympathize, maybe even tell you about Sophie."

"Sophie, huh?" Carly asked with raised eyebrows as she grabbed her coat, "Sophie, Sonny, think that's a sign, Lorenzo?"

Lorenzo laughed, "I would tell you that I don't believe in signs, Carly, but I have a feeling that anything around you is possible.'

"Are we there yet?"

"We're almost there, JJ," Johnny said, "Just a few more minutes."

JJ bit his lip and looked out the window, "Are we there yet?'

"Yes, we're here," Johnny sighed.

JJ's eyes grew wide but he then frowned when he realized the car was not stopping, "Uncle Johnny, you fibbed!"

"JJ, I promise you that we're…here." Johnny said with a smile as he turned into the dirt driveway and pulled up to a small house, similar to Elizabeth's cottage. The young woman came flying out the front door and JJ was squealing in the backseat.

"I've missed you so much," Elizabeth said as she threw open the back passenger's side door and started unbuckling JJ's car seat, "Where you good for Uncle Johnny?"

"Uh huh!" JJ nodded eagerly as he reached for his mother.

Elizabeth gathered him into his arms and squeezed him until he cried out too tight. She didn't let him go, only loosened her grip as she kissed his face all over, "I've barely seen you these past few days."

"Mama," JJ giggled, "Where's Daddy?'

Jason slowly made his way out to the front porch, his hands wrapped protectively around his upper chest, stilling healing from the massive wounds he received. His arm no longer hurt from the graze wound but he was still limping slightly with his leg.

"You can go say hi to Daddy but you have to be very careful," Elizabeth said as she placed her son down on the ground, "Daddy has a lot of boo-boo's okay?'

JJ nodded solemnly as he slowly approached his father, stopping in front of him, his eyes wide as he looked up at him, "Hi Daddy."

Jason bent down in front of his son, felt the tears hit his eyes as he replayed Sonny's words, he had to stop running, he had to face the past in order to deal with the future. His son was his future and he was standing before him, a few feet away, afraid to touch him for fear that he would hurt his own father. He hated that he put JJ in that position, hated that Elizabeth was in this life and for the first time he hated that he was a part of the organization.

Not giving a damn about the pain or the wounds that could tear open, Jason grabbed JJ by the shoulder and pulled him into his arms, hugging him as tightly as he could, "I love you, JJ."

"I love you too, Daddy," JJ said as he buried his head in Jason's chest, "I'm glad that you're okay. I was so worried when Mama told me you were hurt."

Jason swallowed the hiss of pain as JJ hit one of his wounds; he pulled back and wiped the tears from his son's cheeks, ignoring the dampness on his own. Jason was glad that he was okay too. He was grateful that he had another day with his son, another day with Elizabeth. He was done wasting time.

"Want me to show you where you'll be staying the next couple of weeks?" Jason asked, "Then maybe we can convince Mommy to make us some dinner."

"Okay," JJ said as he jumped up and down in front of his father. He watched Jason as he stood up gingerly and then held out his hand to him. JJ took it carefully, "Slowly Daddy, don't get another boo boo."

"Don't worry, I've got plenty of reasons to be more careful next time," Jason said smiling down at his son before looking back at Elizabeth. He watched her wave to go ahead before he followed his son into the house.

"You've made it," Johnny said quietly, "You finally got there, Elizabeth, past that damn brick wall."

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm not there yet Johnny but I will be. Nothing is going to come between Jason and I, not again, I won't let it. We both have a long road ahead of us but I'm ready to fight and so is he," she turned towards him, "Where is she?"

"Just outside of the city," Johnny said, "I have Marco staying with her during the day and I'm afraid that she's sleeping a little bit uncomfortably at night."

Elizabeth tried to hide her smile, "I'll feel horrible if she's done nothing wrong."

Johnny's eyes narrowed, "Accusing Sonny of…"

"I know," she said quietly, "Did you find out who did this?"

He was quiet for a minute before he sighed, "They're dead. Three shooters and the driver. We found the car abandoned, burned to a crisp, all four bodies inside, no trace of who hired them."

"You're still thinking its Lorenzo," Elizabeth said.

"I'm thinking that it is a possibility," Johnny said, "And you have to think that as well. I know that you feel the need to give people a chance, Elizabeth, to trust them, to…"

"If you would've asked me four years ago where I would be Johnny this would be the last place," Elizabeth said, "I thought for the longest time that I could handle Jason's job and then I started to worry that I couldn't. The moment I found out Sonny faked his death…" she looked away, "But I'm here and I know more about the organization than Sonny ever wanted me to. I know how to detect someone, I know who needs to be taken care of and I know how much funds are filtered in and out of the businesses every year. I'm making myself a lawyer to protect this organization, Sonny's group; I don't want anyone to go down because we're all family now. That said I know that is hard sometimes to figure out who is for you and who is against you. Right now, Lorenzo isn't against us."

"Elizabeth…"

"That doesn't mean that he didn't come to town without an agenda," she looked back towards Johnny, "Find out what that agenda was."

"I'm on it," Johnny said, "And I won't make a move until I have your word. Is Francis already on his way back?"

"He should be there by now," Elizabeth said, "Also keep me updated on Sam's condition and state of mind. Someone will probably need to check on her in a few days."

"She has a guard with her during the day," Johnny said, "When you say somebody; I'm assuming you mean yourself."

Elizabeth looked back towards the house again, "If we find out that Sam McCall had anything to do with this, with Sonny's death, with Jason's shooting," her dark blue eyes met Johnny's, "She's mine to deal with."

"And then there was this loud, boom, boom, boom!" JJ said, throwing his hands in the air, "Michael said that I shouldn't be afraid, that it was fireworks, but I was a little afraid Daddy, especially after you didn't come home. Was it okay to be afraid?"

Jason's eyes moved from his son's to Elizabeth's who sat at the end of the table, her fingers toying with a paper napkin that rested next to her barely touched dinner plate. She looked white and he watched her chew on her lip, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, motions that she made when she was nervous or scared. He could only imagine as she tried to explain to their three year old son why his father disappeared so soon after the loud fireworks.

"Why don't you come sit on my lap," Jason said as he gently pushed the chair back from the table, "On this leg," he said patting to his good thigh.

"Jason, I don't think…" Elizabeth stopped midway across the table and watched as JJ gingerly climbed into his father's lap, careful not to touch any of the places on Jason's body that were pointed out earlier as his boo-boo's.

"We're okay," Jason said as he gave Elizabeth a small smile, but she could tell that his blue eyes reflected pain. Still, she would not argue with him. It was made clear to the both of them these past few days just how precious life was, she would not rob Jason a moment of his son's life and if he needed JJ to be near him, to hold his child while he explained the situation than so be it. She would clear away the dishes and stay out of the way.

"Not a lot of people were happy when I came back to town," Jason said as he looked down to JJ, "And some of them tried to hurt me the other night. I'm okay though and your Mom's okay and Aunt Carly is okay and Aunt Bobbie and you and Michael. I'm going to try my best to make sure that it stays that way. That's why we're on this little vacation. Your mom and I want to keep you safe."

"Uncle Sonny use to say that the most important thing was to always protect Mama," JJ said proudly, "And Mama said that the best person to do that was my Daddy. Mama doesn't lie."

"She doesn't," Elizabeth said quietly as she leaned over and picked up Jason's plate, "Not when it comes to your father."

Jason's eyes followed her as she collected their son's plates as well and disappeared into the kitchen, the noise of the dishwasher being filled soon filling the small domain. He wished that life were this simple, he and Elizabeth together, raising their son. It would be perfect, what he always wanted, but now they had let so many things get in the way, so many other people. He planned to rectify all of that before they left the safe house.

"Your Mama is right," Jason said, "I won't let anything happen to her or you. While we're here you're going to see a lot of us and we're going to spend a lot of time with you, playing and riding your bike that I had Uncle Francis bring up."

"Really?" JJ asked excitedly, "Cool!"

"But when we get home, you're Mama and I might have to send you away for a while."

JJ frowned, "Why are you sending me away? Don't you and Mama want to spend time with me?"

"No JJ, never that," Elizabeth said as she hurried towards her son, kneeling down beside him and Jason, "Your Daddy would be sending you to Uncle Sonny's island. You were there a long time ago, you were born there and it's huge," Elizabeth said with a forced smile, "There's a beach all to yourself and you and Michael will be able to make sandcastles and go swimming in the ocean. We'll make sure that Aunt Bobbie would be there with you too and Aunt Carly."

"We want you here, with us," Jason said, "We're only going to send you to the island if we have to and it's not because we want to get rid of you it's because we love you so much we don't want you to get hurt. We want to make sure your safe so that we can keep you around for a very long time."

"Forever and ever and ever," Elizabeth smiled as she leaned in and tickled his belly with her fingers.

"That's a really long time," JJ giggled, "Are you both staying here tonight? Together? You aren't going to fight are you?"

"No," Jason said as he leaned in and kissed his son's hair, "Your mother and I aren't going to fight, not like we use to, not ever again."

Elizabeth looked up at Jason, startled before her gaze turned back to her son, "Daddy and I both love you very much. We're not going to let anything happen to you."

JJ nodded, "I know, Daddy will protect us both." He slid from his father's lap and wrapped his arms around his mother, hugging her tightly.

Elizabeth sighed as she held her son against her, barely holding back the tears, "It's time for bed. I'm sorry that Daddy can't tuck you into tonight."

"He needs to get better to take me out on my bike," JJ said as he stood up on his toes and waited for Jason to bend down so he could place a kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, JJ," Jason said quietly as he watched his son move towards the stairs, climbing up them with his hands and knees, taking one step at a time. When Elizabeth stood up to follow him, Jason took her hand, "I'd like to talk to you when you are finished tucking our son in."

Elizabeth nodded as she squeezed his hand, "I'll lock up for the night. Why don't you go get settled into bed. We can discuss things in your room."

He gave her a small smile, "I'm no longer able to run away."

Elizabeth leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, "I couldn't if I tried, Jason."


	31. Chapter 31

Elizabeth opened the door to Jason's bedroom allowing the dim light to filter in from the hallway. She had taken her time tucking JJ in, assuring him that his father would be there in the morning and kissed him goodnight about a million times. She then decided to change into something more comfortable and slipped on a pair of pajama pants and her favorite black tee shirt that was tucked away in a drawer back home until very recently.

Basically she was stalling.

She wanted nothing more to do than make things right with Jason. She wanted to see him smile at her again, see the way his eyes twinkled when he teased her, flirted with her. She wanted him to be the one to teach her how to point a gun correctly, she wanted to wake up in bed with him, their son nestled between them. She wanted to fix everything that was broken and yet she was terrified that it wasn't possible.

Walking up beside the bed she wrapped her arms around her waist as she looked down at him, his hands rested gently on his stomach, eyes closed, breathing even, smooth, his face resembling that of a beautiful angel. She swore to herself that she wasn't going to waste another minute of her life with him, if they couldn't move past things then they would still have some sort of relationship for their son. There was always going to be that connection between them.

But they had to move past it, she thought as she looked away from him, feeling a tear slide down her face, her and Jason deserved to finally be happy; together.

She was pulled back to the present when she felt his large hand take hold of hers, "I thought you were asleep," she whispered as she brushed her face with her free hand.

"Were you hoping that I was?" he said with a small smile, that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"No," she quickly denied, "I was just…" she bit her lip before smiling, "I was stalling."

"We did this before," he said motioning for her to come closer, "You were the one who took the step Elizabeth, you were the one who admitted that you wanted to be with me." He watched her look away, pull away from him emotionally, "Now it's mine turn, to admit it, to tell you how I feel."

She laughed softly, "I'm not sure I can handle it, Jason," she said. "I've put you through so much hell. I can only imagine the hate that you feel for me."

Jason pulled his hand away and patted the space beside him on the bed, wanting her to be near him, wanting to be able to reach out and touch her if that was at all possible. He watched as she sat down beside him, avoiding his eyes, her fingers twirling the chestnut locks he loved so much. He couldn't resist reaching up and running his fingers down her cheeks.

"I remember the first time I actually felt these locks on my face," he said as he rubbed strands of brown hair between his thumb and forefinger, "I mean, they've brushed up against me when I hugged you, when we were chasing the wind," he smiled, "that night I danced with you in Kelly's," he loved the way she turned away blushing, "But the first time I actually felt them dancing across my cheek was when you were leaning over me, yelling at me to open my eyes and I swear, Elizabeth, it was like God had sent me an angel."

"Jason, please…" Elizabeth sighed as she quickly turned back to him. She couldn't deal with him saying wonderful things about her, not when she had kept his son from him for all those years.

"I don't think about God a lot," Jason said as he dropped the locks he was playing with and turned away, staring intently at the wall across the room, "I explain him to Michael if he asks but I don't really pray, I don't know how, I didn't know how until I held you in my arms when I carried you out from that crypt. I remember screaming in my head to God, telling me that I deserved to die and not you. I remember offering my own life for yours. I guess that's bargaining really. Then when you opened your eyes and you asked for Zander…" he sighed as he closed his eyes and they flickered open when he felt her nimble fingers dancing across his jaw.

"You were the reason I made it through," she whispered, "And I don't care what happened in the care beforehand or afterwards. You were the reason I refused to stop breathing, Jason."

"That was when it started," he whispered as he turned towards her, wincing slightly and then shaking his head when she pulled back, pressing her hand against his face, "My fear for your life. I wanted…" he licked his lips and let out a slow breath, "I've always wanted to protect you but I didn't realize what it was costing you. The bomb, I was able to get to you, but when you were in my arms Elizabeth, limp, from that moment I knew that I had to keep you at a distance, no matter how much you fought me." His eyelids fluttered closed again, "I could live without you being my…being a part of my life," his eyes opened again, his icy blues glistening with tears, "I couldn't live my life if you were dead. There would be no point."

Elizabeth leaned closer, pressing her forehead against his, the tears that fell from his cheeks mingling with the ones that were now slipping down hers. That was how she explained Lucky to him that night in Jake's all those years ago. Lucky made her get the point and he was telling her now that she made him get that.

He simply had no idea what he meant to her.

"Jas…" she whispered.

"Let me," he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, "Let me finish. When I…when we…" he sighed as he pulled back a bit, feeling the need for some air between them, "All I thought about was that moment, I didn't think about you leaving, I didn't think about the next day, that's not me, you know that. I just remember seeing the look in your eyes, the confirmation, you telling me that nothing had changed. Nothing had changed, Elizabeth. I was still afraid that my life was going to get you killed. I didn't want you dragged into this world and if you were so determined to leave it than I was going to help."

"That was my…"

"I couldn't walk away anymore," he said cutting her off, "I couldn't let you walk out that door and then see at you Kelly's, order a cup of black coffee and not picture you in my arms, writhing beneath me, bringing me more pleasure than any other woman has ever brought me. I couldn't walk through the park anymore without thinking about you, Elizabeth. I couldn't pass by the Docks without looking up at your Studio. Port Charles was tainted with you. If I was going to end things with us I had to make them permanent. I had to leave town. I had to protect you, Elizabeth. You deserve so much more than this." He let out a shaky breath, "And I told Sonny that."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. Sonny had never shared the knowledge that he knew why Jason had left town. He had just let her deal with the situation in her way and at that moment Elizabeth realized that was the best outcome for the situation. She was made as hell at Jason for leaving, she would've been even madder if she had known his original intentions.

"You did what I hated," she said as she softly ran her fingers through his spikes. When he winced she leaned up and pressed a small kiss on the cut on his forehead he received from the tumble down the stairs, "You made a decision for me, Jason and I…" she laughed softly, "If Sonny told me I would've went over to your penthouse and broken everything in there. I would've had a Jason fit." She laughed when his face screwed up into a disgust scowl, "I'm the only one that call is that but the boys know what I'm referring to. I can't hate you," she whispered as she twined her fingers through his, "I did the same thing. I made a decision about you being in JJ's life and that was…I don't ever want you to forgive me for that, Jason. No matter what comes out of this room tonight, no matter what happens between us, I think that JJ needs to stay with you. When I saw you lying in the hospital bed, I couldn't even think about what I've done. You don't even know your own son, a month does not make up for it and with this business every day is a gift and I'm not going to keep your son from you at all…humph."

Jason smiled when he pressed the palm of both his and her hands over her mouth, "Your rambling, Elizabeth. JJ happened before…between…Sonny tried to explain what happened between you two."

Elizabeth looked at him startled when he removed his hand, "Sonny? Sonny told you over the phone what…"

"When I was in the hospital, I saw Sonny," he said quietly as his brows furrowed, "I know how weird that sounds."

"It doesn't sound weird," Elizabeth said, "Most people talk about seeing a white light."

"Sonny told me he was in purgatory," Jason said looking at her with a half of a smile.

She nodded, "That sounds about right," she looked up at him with sad eyes, "He told you about us?"

"He didn't…he didn't really say much, just that it happened," Jason swallowed, "I don't want to hear about it but I feel like I have to. I feel like I have to give you a chance to explain things to me, Elizabeth because I was the one who walked away. I shouldn't decide who you can and can't be with. I've never done that before."

"Sonny had Francis on me," Elizabeth said, "Francis must have seen me go to the drug store, he must've seen how sick I had been looking at Kelly's, he put two and two together and I guess that he just informed Sonny. Sonny had him escort me over to the penthouse and Sonny offered me help. I couldn't turn it down, Jason. My Gram was still mad at me for moving in with you in the first place, I wasn't going to involve Zander, I knew where Lucky stood on the subject of you. Sonny said that he would move me in, he refused to let me sit in that studio when the heat didn't work half the time," she laughed softly, "It sounded like a direct order from you." Chewing on her lip for a few seconds she pulled his hand into her lap, "Carly watched me grow, month by month, my stomach extending with your child and Sonny waiting on me hand and foot. I knew that I should have told her the truth and I made Sonny swear that he wouldn't…" she sighed as she felt more tears slid down her face, "I was so damn mad at you for just walking away after what I thought was the most incredible night of my life, I just couldn't get over that…" she choked and looked away, "So I made everyone else suffer, Carly, Sonny, now you. Sonny tried to keep me happy, he would take me places, buy me things that I didn't need, he encouraged me to go back to school and as a thank you I chose law school. I didn't even realize that I was becoming so use to his world, the organization, that I was a part of it. After JJ was born Sonny became an Uncle and the two of us were inseparable. We didn't kiss until six months after JJ was born and than a year later…" she looked away, tried to pull her hand away but Jason wouldn't let her, "Sonny's proposal was a little surprising but at that time we knew Jason, you weren't coming back, Carly wasn't coming back, we wanted some type of security. Sonny didn't want to be on his beach alone in his old age, he wanted someone beside him, ideally it would have been Carly but there was nothing wrong with settling for his best friend. That's how I looked at it."

She wiped her face again with her free hand, "Sonny at first wanted me to perform the divorce between him and Carly because she was so anger and bitter and he just yelled it at her, wanting her to hurt as much as he was hurting. In the end he was going to go with the Dominican Republic and give Carly a settlement that would've kept her happy financially for the rest of her life. He would've never embarrassed her in a court room by having his mistress perform the divorce. He might have said it, I might have in a heat of anger but we would've never done it. He loved her too much to put her through that kind of pain, I think he loved her too much and that's why he let her go. I think they both knew that it was too much for the both of them."

Jason nodded, "He told me that too. I just…I need to know, Elizabeth. Would you have gone on forever without telling me about, JJ?"

"No, no," Elizabeth said shaking her head vigorously as she took his face in her hands, "What I said to you before was true, Jason, JJ was starting to ask questions and if Sonny hadn't gotten on that phone I would have. I would have made sure that you were in his life. Three years was too damn long and if I'm not rotting in hell for what I have done I will be rotting in purgatory for it."

"I knew that you wanted me to come back for you," he said softly as he pulled her hands into his, "And I know that once you start a lie, another comes along, then another one, until it becomes something so big that you can't tell what's real and what's not anymore. One month became another, and then another, and then another…"

"Until our little boy was growing up so fast and it hurt to look at him," she whispered, "Because I was seeing you and realizing what I had done. I knew that you would come back and want JJ all for yourself so every time I picked up that phone I had to put it back down, telling myself 'One more day'," she whispered, "'One more day of just me and JJ before Daddy comes.' I just wish that I…"

"I can't dream," Jason said, "I can't imagine what would have happened and I can't think about what didn't happen. I can only live for right now, Elizabeth and that's what I want. I want you and me and JJ to live together as a family. Sonny said that if I'm trying to make you jealous I need to find a better way to do it than Sam McCall."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And that I need to let you explain why you were in Lorenzo's arms the other night."

"The other…" Elizabeth gasped, "I should've known that was you driving away, thinking things that weren't true. What you saw was me giving Lorenzo a hug after he accepted my refusal for a date with such grace."

"You refused to go on a date with him?" Jason asked.

"I need to concentrate on my son," Elizabeth said as she pulled the covers up on his body a little more, "I need to concentrate on you."

"This goes far beyond me wanting to be with you, Elizabeth," Jason said softly as he pulled her closer, "This goes far beyond more than friends and admitting feelings for one another. I care about you, I don't want to spend another minute of my life trying to hurt you, trying to get you back for things that can't be fixed, for things that happened years ago. I just…" he sighed.

"I want to love you," she whispered as she leaned up and pressed her warm lips against his. She felt his fingers weave through her hair, felt him pull her closer and she could have easily fallen under his spell, easily slipped her tongue into his waiting mouth, easily pushed him back on the bed.

But he was injured and she had to pull back.

Jason was left panting after that tiny kiss, "I…"

"Tonight has been wonderful," she whispered, "And I'd like to stay."

"I…"

Elizabeth cut him off again, "I don't think that we can, Jason. You just got out of the hospital and I know that you should still be there but I was not going to fight you on it. As much as I want you too I think that we should..."

"Elizabeth," he growled.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I love you too."

Jason bit back a groan that tried to escape his mouth when he shifted in bed. He felt a heavy weight pressing against his fresh wound and he wanted so bad to push it off and move into a more comfortable position. When he opened his eyes and looked down he saw Elizabeth curled up against his side, JJ somehow snuggled between the both of them, one tiny leg thrown over Jason's uninjured thigh, the other tossed over both of his mother's.

Jason didn't care if his wound was going to reopen, he wasn't moving a muscle.

He smiled when he saw Elizabeth's eyelids flutter open, her lips turning upwards when she realized where she was. He ran his fingers through her hair and she looked up at him, her blue eyes shinning.

He mouthed the words 'I love you' and she mouthed them right back before sleep overcame them again.


	32. Chapter 32

Elizabeth smiled softly as she shut the light out in her son's room and closed the door behind her, leaving it part way open. The past week had been a good one for JJ. He was being very careful of his father's injuries and made sure that when he climbed up into his Daddy's lap he didn't jostle him too much. She was sure that having JJ around was helping Jason recover as quickly as he was.

During the day, the two men she loved most in this world would go outside and JJ would drive his little Harley around in circles, then Jason would bring him back on the porch and they would play with JJ's toy cars or motorcycles. In the evening, as the household was quieting down she usually found them in the living room, Jason reading to his son or coloring with him.

Elizabeth never thought she would see the day when Jason Morgan, Port Charles' enforcer, would be lying on the floor with their son, coloring. It was like a dream come true.

And now, once again, she was walking down the hall towards Jason's room, as she did for the past seven days, making sure he had taken the pills he hated so much, making sure he was warm enough even though she was aware that he didn't feel the cold, making sure that he was okay and that she would see him in the morning. Then she'd smile softly, say goodnight and retire to her very lonely bed.

It felt like two step forwards and five steps back.

Jason could hear Elizabeth step into the bathroom beside his room and fill a glass of water. She was coming to him with those damn pills again and like a good patient he was going to take them. He was just glad this time around that she wasn't filling him with soup. Before he allowed Johnny and Francis to leave them here at the safe house he made sure that every can was taken with them. He didn't mind Elizabeth taking care of him, he actually liked the way she fussed over him but he could not take another bowlful of cream of broccoli soup, no matter how beautiful the nurse was that was feeding it to him.

Beautiful Elizabeth, the woman that he loved. It seemed as if they were finally there, admitting their true feelings for one another and yet something was still between them, something was holding them back. He wondered if she was as nervous as he was, afraid that once again something would come between them. They had been here before, it wasn't unfamiliar territory, they had expressed their feelings, expressed they had wanted to be together but then something got in the middle, something always muddled things up.

Those usual something's weren't around anymore, Lucky no longer cared for Elizabeth, Zander had left town years ago, Sonny was dead, all the causes of their starts and stops had vanished, leaving them with nothing but each other and their precious little son.

So he sat here for the past week, trying to figure out what to do. Yes, they admitted they loved one another, yes they had talked, hashed things out, revisited the painful past and decided to put it behind them but they had yet to move forward.

Jason didn't even know where forward was when it came to Elizabeth. They never really had a relationship before and you couldn't call them lovers when they only had one glorious night that he walked away from. She was always more than his friend but his girlfriend? Sure she was living with him, but in a spare room, with Zander not that far away. He couldn't count those midnight rides on his bike as a date. She was still thinking about Lucky, he was trying to get over Robin's betrayal. Could he leave their relationship as something indefinable? Elizabeth was just Elizabeth and there was nothing more to it?

More importantly, what was Elizabeth thinking about all this and how were her views on the situation. She too had been here for the past week and Elizabeth hadn't made her intentions clear on the situation. She was just letting things lie.

Watching her come into the room, glass in hand, forced smile on her face, he realized that he couldn't allow that to happen anymore.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked as she placed the water down on the table beside his bottle of prescription medicines.

"Yes," Jason nodded and then laughed slightly, "You know, I was always the one that you had to pull things out of and now, this week, I'm starting to realize what that feels like."

Elizabeth smiled, "It's not fun is it?"

"No, it's not," Jason said as he took her hand and pulled her down gently beside him, brushing her brown locks from her face, "I love you."

"I know," she whispered, "And I love you too."

"But that's not enough," Jason said and then licked his lips, "Where do we go from there, Elizabeth? My answer is still the same as before. What can I give you? Motorcycle rides and…"

"You gave me the most wonderful thing in the world," she said quietly as she placed her palm against his cheek, "JJ is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and that is because of you, Jason. You still," she laughed as she reached down and took his hand in hers, "You fought me from the moment you stepped foot back into this town and you know what that made me do? It made me fight back, it made me step up, it made me believe that while I was a horrible person for keeping JJ from you I'm still a damn good mother and I knew that something wasn't right from Sam in the beginning. You made me trust my instincts," she whispered, "You made sure that I believed I wasn't crazy and you made sure that I didn't give up on you and I didn't, I couldn't. I never will. Most importantly, the night of my birthday, you gave me back something that I was missing, the wind, being free," she smiled, "I bet you didn't know that."

"I didn't," he said quietly, "I was just trying to…"

"Block out everything else with something louder," she smiled, "I don't think I realized how much I missed you Jason until you came back into my life. I was falling back into the pattern, giving everyone else what they wanted and not caring about what I wanted. Don't get me wrong," she said as she twisted his fingers with her own, "Sonny would've given me the world but I didn't want to ask him for it, not when I knew that Italy was still waiting."

"Is there where you want to go?" he asked as he slid his arm around her waist, "To Italy?"

She smiled as she curled up to him, finding herself nearly in his lap, "Italy, Spain, France, I'd like to go to all those places."

"It's possible," he said as he reached out to touch her, pulling away at first but then running his fingers down her face, reminding himself that she was real, that she was his for the taking, "I'll take you and JJ wherever you want to go, Elizabeth."

"I like it right here," she whispered as her face moved closer to his.

Jason was finding it difficult to breath. How often had he imagined this moment in the past week, hell since he'd returned home? Elizabeth was in his arms, leaning towards him, seemingly wanting him as much as he wanted her. Taking her face in his hands and pulling her closer, Jason cursed himself, the both of them, for wasting so much damn time.

Elizabeth couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when his mouth pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers easily sliding through his dark locks as she pressed herself close against him, pulling back when she heard him groan.

Her mind forgot to tell her body that he was still injured.

"No, no," he growled as he pulled her back to him, rolling them both to their sides. His hands were twisting around the material of her shirt, wanting her closer, wanting all of her in this very moment but knowing that he had to be careful or else he would destroy whatever progress he had made. His hands pressed against her stomach, pushing her back on the bed as his lips moved from hers, down her jaw bone, along her delicate neck to taste the sweetness of her collar bone.

She sighed as her hands twisted in his shirt, wishing that she could feel the skin beneath it, knowing that if her nails got a hold of it they'd do more damage than good. Instead she moved her body against his hands, arching her backside into his palms, moaning when he squeezed them gently and then slid around to the front, pushing her shirt up as he they danced their way upwards.

Jason felt the need touch every inch of Elizabeth's body. It had been too damn long sine he was able to memorize every curve, every crevice, every spot that made her tremble and cry out. He was sure there were more hidden secrets she held, after all how much can one learn in one night? He and Elizabeth tried however and he carried that night with him for over four years. He was eager to add more moments of pleasure to the pile.

She felt his hand on her breasts, cupping her, his fingers tweaking her nipple gently and she was moaning, her body lifting slightly off of the bed, offering herself up to him. She knew that she couldn't follow this through, she knew that it was too damn soon to do what they both desperately wanted but she was going to enjoy every moment in this bed with him and when he was done torturing her, it was her turn.

"Elizabeth…" he groaned as he leaned forward to kiss those swollen lips again.

"Daddy, what are you doing to Mommy?" a yawning JJ asked from the doorway as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Jason's yanked his hand from under Elizabeth's shirt and she jumped across the bed, a good foot away from them, both panting, both wide eyed, both wondering how in the world they were going to explain this to their three year old son.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Elizabeth asked; the first to recover.

"I got thirsty," JJ said as his mother moved from the bed and knelt down in front of him, "What are you doing in here with Daddy? Why aren't you in your own bed?"

"C'mere," Elizabeth said, taking her son in her arms, "I'll give you some of Daddy's water, after Daddy takes his medicine."

Jason did as he was told and then handed the glass to his son, watching as he took a sip of water and as Elizabeth threw him a nasty glare that stated 'You aren't going to be a mute now'. He sighed knowing she was right and patted down the space on the bed next to him.

"Honey, your Daddy and I, we're working through some things and we decided that we want to spend more time together," Elizabeth said as she settled JJ between her and Jason.

"Does that mean that Daddy's going to come live with us again?" JJ asked excitedly.

"Yes," Jason said.

"No," Elizabeth replied and then looked at Jason with wide eyes, "That's something that Daddy and I need to talk about. We don't want to fight in front of you."

"Awe, that's okay Mama, Aunt Carly was always yelling at Uncle Sonny in front of me," JJ said, "Uncle Sonny said that even though she didn't know it Aunt Carly was crazy about him and that was her way of showing him that." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Uncle Sonny said Aunt Carly was just crazy."

Jason laughed and then bit his lip, ruffling his son's curls, "I'm crazy about your Mom."

"Is that why you were touching her?" JJ asked.

Jason ran his hand across his eyes, "JJ, when two people are…crazy about each other they like to hug and kiss a lot."

"Is that how you hug Mama?"

"No, that wasn't a hug," Jason said shaking his head.

"I know that," JJ said, "You were touching Mama's boobies."

"JJ!" Elizabeth said shocked.

"What?" JJ asked turning to his mother, "Tommy in class said that his Mama's boyfriend is always touching her boobies. That's what Daddy was doing to you, but why?" he turned back to his father, "Do you like touching Mama's boobies?"

Jason let out a painful groan knowing that he'd rather go up against the heads of the five families right now than be sitting in this bed trying to explain to his son why he was feeling up his mother.

"When people are in love, crazy about each other," Jason said, "They show it in a lot of different ways."

"Hug and kiss a lot," JJ said making a grimacing face.

"And they touch each other a lot," Jason said as he tried to find the right words, "I'll hold your Mom's hand or brush some hair out of her face."

"Or I'll fix your father's hair so he doesn't look like a Chia pet," Elizabeth smiled at Jason.

"I see those on TV," JJ said nodding as he looked at Jason, "You do look like a Chia pet, Daddy." JJ giggled.

"And," Jason said as he pulled his son into his lap and tickled him, "That's what you saw me doing to Mommy. I was just showing her that I loved her in another way." He threw Elizabeth a glare of their son's head, letting her know that he was going to get her later for her remark.

"Those are things that people do when they're in love, JJ," Elizabeth said as the squirming boy finally settled down in his father's lap, "Daddy and I are very much in love and we're going to talk about moving in together and living together as a family."

"Yeah!" JJ exclaimed.

"If we do that," Elizabeth said, "We need to set some rules in the house. You're getting to be a big boy now and Daddy and I can't always let you sleep in the bed."

"I am a big boy," JJ said as he puffed out his chest, "I just don't want you two to get lonely or scared every once in a while," he chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at both of his parents.

Jason's heart swelled, he was so much like his mother, "Its okay, every once in a while, but we know that you need your privacy in your very own bed."

"And if you ever need us," Elizabeth said, "You just yell okay? Daddy and I will come running. If you want to come into our room the door is going to be open."

"But if it's closed," Jason said, "You need to knock, loudly and call our name and we'll open it right away, okay JJ?"

JJ nodded, "You'll come right away if I have a bad dream?"

"Right away," Elizabeth said, "You just scream at the top of your lungs."

"Like your mother does," Jason said, "She's a very good screamer."

"I never heard Mama scream," JJ said.

"I did," Jason smiled as he looked at Elizabeth with a twinkle in his eye, "A very long time ago." He wasn't going to share with his son that he was the one making her scream. He could tell by the way Elizabeth was blushing that she was thinking back to that night as well.

"Time for bed," Elizabeth said, "Do you need another drink or anything?"

"Nope," JJ said as he turned towards his father and gave him a kiss, "Are you sleeping with Mommy tonight?"

"No, he's not," Elizabeth said as she pulled JJ from his lap, "Daddy needs his rest, lots of it and we'll see him in the morning, okay?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Say goodnight to Daddy," she smiled.

"Goodnight Daddy," JJ waved as Elizabeth carried him out of the room and closed the door firmly behind her.

Jason sighed as he settled down into bed, getting ready for a long night of tossing and turning. He knew that Elizabeth was right, it would be best if he just lay down and went to sleep. He wasn't suppose to partake in any kind of strenuous activity and if Elizabeth were back in this room he would want to do nothing but.

He would be able to hold out a little longer. It had been two years since he had known he loved her before he was able to make love to her. A few more days, a week, wouldn't be too long. It was just so damn hard when she was right down the hall probably having the same tumultuous thoughts as he.

"Can't tell you much, Jason, boys don't talk business around me," Carly huffed as she frowned at the pan in front of her, "No one can burn eggs but me," she took cooking ware from the stove and tried to drop the remnants into the trashcan, "It was suppose to be non-stick!"

Jason rubbed his forehead as he listened to Carly curse at the very expensive frying pan from Williams-Sonoma. He actually missed his best friend ranting and raving and was very glad that he was around to hear her proclaim that eggs should be left in their shells.

"You aren't trying to cook for Michael are you?" Jason winced, "Because they do feed him at school Carly and I'm sure that's safer than…"

"Do you want to go there, Jas?" she asked with one hand on her hip as she slammed the pan back down on the stove, "Because you are returning eventually and you are going to have to deal with me."

"I actually miss dealing with you," he said with a small laugh.

"I know, I miss it too," she said, "But I've been staying out of trouble and listen, Princess thinks that you're safer up there so we might as well listen to her. She hasn't been wrong all the time and she knows that they're after you personally so we don't want you…" she heard him sigh, "Wake up and smell the roses, Jas, Elizabeth has a clue or two about this business and I think it's smart that you listen to her and stay out of sight. We've got guards around here non-stop okay? Nothing is going to happen to any of us and nothing has happened. There's word going around on the street that something's brewing but everything's been quiet since the…well."

"I thought you couldn't tell me anything?" he asked with a wiry smile.

"I said they don't talk about business around me," Carly grinned, "Didn't say they I didn't eavesdrop."

"Great, Carly," Jason said, "That's real…"

"Oh stuff it, Morgan," she said, "Where's Muffin face, I want to speak to her."

Jason blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear before putting back there, "What?"

"Oh fine," Carly sighed dramatically, "E-liz-a-beth, I would like to speak with her."

"Okay," Jason said and held the phone out to the woman who sat next to him, watching as JJ did paint by numbers, "Carly asked to speak with you."

Elizabeth laughed at the dumbfounded look on Jason's face and took the phone, "Hi Carly, how is everything going on back there?"

Carly snorted, "You think they'd tell me if the city was falling apart? Jason fall out of the chair when I asked to talk to you?"

Elizabeth laughed again as she ran her fingers through Jason's spiky hair, "Almost. He said something about cooking?"

"Um, yeah," Carly said, "Lorenzo has been hanging around a lot, it seems he's not that bad of a guy and well I wanted to do something for him so I was going to cook and it turns out I burnt the eggs, which I wasn't aware that you could do."

"Turn into one big, brownish, yellow rubber looking thing?"

"Oh yeah," Carly said and laughed, "I'm glad that I'm not the only one."

"I'm glad that someone else is there," Elizabeth said as she turned away from Jason and walked further into the kitchen, "Nothing new?"

"No," Carly said, "Although, Johnny and Francis have been saying some things around me, about how uneasy the workers seem to be getting and Lorenzo is dropping hints here and there and even though he'll never admit it, Johnny has taken one or two of them."

Elizabeth sighed, "I'm so glad that someone else is giving him a chance. I don't think that he's that bad of a character."

"He's not," Carly said as she pulled out the menu for Kelly's, "Not that bad to look at."

"I agree with you there," Elizabeth laughed and looked up when she felt Jason's arm slid around her waist, "Thank you for calling with an update and for talking to Jason. I know he's going crazy not being able to do anything around here."

"That's Jas, but he'll be back and kicking ass soon," Carly said, "I'll let you guys know if I hear anything else."

"Thank you and tell Lorenzo I said hello," Elizabeth smiled, "Bye." She bit her lip as she clicked the off button on the phone and then looked up at Jason.

"Not to bad to look at?" Jason asked with raised eyebrows.

"You heard her say that?" she asked turning in his arms.

"I think JJ heard her say that," Jason growled.

Elizabeth smiled as she twisted her fingers in his shirt and pulled him closer, "He might be nice to look at but I only have eyes for a tall…"

"Mmm-hmm," he asked as he pressed her back against the counter.

"Blue eyed…"

"Yeah," he whispered as he leaned down and placed a kiss just below her ear.

"Handsome…"

He pulled back and watched her lick her lips.

"Chia pet."

She pushed away from him laughing but he wouldn't let her go as he tickled her and then kissed her until JJ yelled at them to stop being crazy and help him paint.


	33. Chapter 33

"You just do what I told JJ and I'll come running," Elizabeth smiled as she secured the blankets up around Jason's chest. He was getting stronger and stronger every day and another week had gone past. There was more touching, more kissing, but still she was afraid to take that step, to make that move.

"I'll see you in the morning," she whispered as she bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead, turning her back towards him before she could look into those blue eyes; see the passion that had been raging there since the moment their son walked in on them.

"If I were able to, Elizabeth," he said quietly when she placed her hand on the doorknob, "I'd grab you like I did that night four years ago and prevent you from walking out the door. I'd show you just how much you mean to me," he heard her sigh, felt her weakening, "This time things would end differently; this time no one would walk away."

Elizabeth pressed her head against the door and closed her eyes, remembering what it was like to be in Jason's arms, remembering what it was like to have him make love to her, every inch of her, remembering what it was like to have him inside of her.

Her fingers traced over the brass knob and flicked the lock.

There was hope in his eyes when she turned towards him and started back towards the bed, the passion was flaring in the blue depths as she pulled the covers aside, as his hands reached up to skin down her arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered, "Jason, you're still…"

Her words were cut off when his fingers twisted in her hair and pulled her towards him, his tongue easily slipping into her mouth as he kissed her, really kissed her, for the first time in over four years. He wanted to memorize every inch of the sweet crevice, making sure that he touched every inch before he pulled back, leaving her panting and her knees wobbling.

"Jason…" she breathed but he was pulling her in for another kiss, his hands around her waist, pulling her down on top of him, not allowing her to move when she heard him groan in pain.

Elizabeth's hands were on his face, pressed against his cheeks as her tongue battled and danced with his. It felt wonderful to be so closes to him again, to touch him, to feel him and what she was doing to him. She slipped her fingers through his spiky hair and tugged gently, smiling when he released her again, his face showing pure exhaustion from that kiss. She couldn't help but take over, placing tiny kisses all over his face before moving down his Adam's apple.

Jason moaned softly when she placed butterfly kisses all along his naked chest. He didn't understand how he made it this long without her, couldn't comprehend how he even tried to replace her with other women. This was the only woman that ever truly satisfied him, the only woman that ever fit right in his arms. And while she continued to do the wonderful things she was doing to his chest his fists wrapped gripped her tank top and started to pull it upwards until she pulled away.

Elizabeth was surprised when Jason started to take control and even more surprised when her shirt was thrown to the floor. Even after all these years, even after that wonderful night when JJ was conceived, she couldn't help but blush when Jason ran his eyes over her body, taking his time devouring her with those icy orbs. She gasped when he reached out with his hands and cupped her breasts, as if weighing the perfect mounds, his face taking on a look of pure awe.

"Jason," she whispered and then he was sitting up, kissing her again as she wrapped her arms around him.

His hand found its way to her naked back, pressing her against him as he leaned forward, pushing her towards the bed, his heavy weight on top of hers. He bit back another groan of pain as he pulled her leg over his injured one and continued to make love to her mouth, his hand moving up her thigh, towards her left breasts where he squeezed it gently.

She pulled back gasping, burying her head in his neck as his fingers found her very delicate nipple and pinched it, teasing it, pulling at it until she was squirming in his arms. He then leaned up on his elbow, his hand moving towards the other breast as his eyes feasted on her, watching her face as she squeezed her eyes shut, her nose bunched up and her mouth let out little pants of pleasure.

He couldn't resist leaning down and taking that rosy bud into his mouth, his tongue running over it, lavishing it with its warmth, his teeth pulling at it gently, torturing the teat before moving towards the other, heaping upon it the same amount of pleasure.

Elizabeth felt herself arching up into his mouth, felt her hands twisting in his hair as she pulled him against her, as much as she could; never wanting this bliss to end. She felt his hands wander down to the waistband of her pants, felt his palm skimming against her stomach as it slipped beneath her panties, felt herself quiver when his hand brushed across those curls, felt his finger slip inside of her.

Jason pulled back and smiled when he saw her face twisted as if she were in agony, biting down on her lip, preventing herself from screaming out. The sight became more beautiful as he slipped another finger inside of her, thrusting them inside of her, her breathing now only the simple gasps that were slipping out of her mouth.

Elizabeth felt Jason's wet warm lips in the valley of her breasts, then she felt them skitter along her rib cage, then she felt them playing with her belly button, then she felt them along the edge of her pajama bottoms, then she felt one of his hands move and she knew where this was going.

She whimpered when he moved away from her, her fingers twisted in the bed sheets underneath her body as he lifted her hips with his wet fingers and then pulled off her bottoms with his other hand. She felt her thighs being parted; she let her eyes drift close once again as he blew on her gently, once, twice, before his slid his tongue inside of her and the roaring started in her brain.

Jason slid his hands under her backside and pulled her closer to him, allowing himself to bury his face in her body. He could feel her writing on the bed, hear her harsh pants and muffled moans as she gripped the sheets desperately, reaching out for the wonderful thing in front of her until it burst, causing her to cry out as stars danced before her eyes.

Elizabeth was blinking her eyes, trying to get them to open and saw Jason hovering over her a small smile on his face and his now naked leg rubbing up against her own. She sighed as she ran her fingers along his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he breathed and then he was kissing her again, molding his mouth, molding his body up to hers.

Elizabeth wanted to fight him, wanted to tell him that she wanted to pleasure him as he did for her but she didn't have the energy, not when she felt him between her thighs, not when he wrapped her leg around his hip, not when he thrust inside of her, causing her to moan loudly.

She was moving against him, as he was her, meeting him thrust for thrust, tiny shocks of pleasure coursing through her body. She wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face in her hair, both of them panting in the others ear with their bodies connected, their hearts beating rapidly, beating as one.

Elizabeth felt it again, the wave of pleasure rushing towards her and she gripped onto Jason with her fingers, trying hard not to bury her nails into his back. She heard his harsh grunts, heard his moaning become loudly as his thrusts became more frantic, more hurried. Then she knew nothing more as she cried out into his chest when it hit her, shook her, more powerful than before and left her trembling in his arms.

Jason wanted to wait, he wanted to watch the ecstasy as it washed over Elizabeth's face but once he felt her muscles squeeze him, felt her body vibrate around his own he found that he could no longer hang on. He shouted her name into her dark chocolate locks and let himself go, finding the contentment that he had been seeking for the past four years.

Elizabeth held onto him as best as she could and helped him roll to his side, their bodies disconnected, their arms wrapped around one another. Her breathing returned to normal before his and she couldn't help but lean over him, her fingers inspecting his wounds.

"I'm okay," he whispered taking her hand to his mouth and kissing it, "I'm okay."

She laughed softly, "I don't think I am."

Jason laughed with her as she rested her head gently against his chest and slid an arm around his waist, her fingers gently caressing one of his healing wounds. It felt wonderful lying there with her in his arms. He was going to make sure that he treasured this moment. He let it slip away too easily last time.

"It's never been like it is with you, Jason," she whispered before she looked up at him, her blue eyes smiling, "It just feels right, like it's the way it's supposed to be."

"Part of me still wants to push you away," he said quietly as he slipped his fingers through her hair, "Part of me still wants to keep you safe but…but I want to be selfish, Elizabeth. I want you and JJ with me."

"It's where we belong," she said, "We're use to this life. We've become accustom to it. Of course I wish that there wasn't always the danger lurking around the corner but if this is where you need to be Jason than this is where JJ and I need to be, right by your side."

Jason licked his lips and moved his hand down towards Elizabeth's hip, pulling her closer against him, "There's something…I think that there's something you'd want to know about Sonny."

Elizabeth felt something twist inside of her gut as she adjusted her head so it was now resting on Jason's shoulder, her dark blue eyes searching his, "What is it?"

"Sonny knew," Jason said quietly, "He knew that someone was coming after him and he knew that it was just a matter of time before…" he cleared his throat and looked away from her, "He wanted you out of the line of fire so he went into the building by himself even though he should have taken Johnny with him."

"But that's virtual suicide," Elizabeth asked sitting up, keeping her arm still around Jason's waist.

"Sonny wanted to make sure that you were safe. He wanted to make sure that you and JJ had the best protection possible," Jason cupped Elizabeth's cheek, "He thought that was me."

"It is you," Elizabeth said as she blinked back the tears in her eyes, "But to lead the danger away from me and onto him…"

"Is what Sonny did best," Jason said. "He couldn't tell me who shot him but he was able to tell me that he heard you, screaming for him and he heard a woman laughing."

"Sam."

"It could have been."

"It could have been?" Elizabeth asked pulling away from Jason, "I can't believe that you are still in denial over that little…"

"I missed when you got fired up like this," he said with a small smile.

Elizabeth was tempted to hit him but she knew that it would cause him pain, "What is it going to take for you to realize that she is nothing but a…"

"I'm not interested in Sam," Jason said, "Not in the way you are thinking anyway. The person who I'm interested in is fidgeting in my arms. Sam holds the key to something. I don't believe that she's the one that pulled the trigger and I don't believe that she's bright enough to carry this plan out by herself."

"Plan?" Elizabeth asked with raised eyebrows, "Now there's a plan."

"It's always the same plan," he said, "I told you that, it's the territory."

"I'd like to have a conversation with some of these mob bosses myself," she sighed as she settled back down next to him, "Let them know that Port Charles is not all that it's cracked up to be."

Jason laughed softly as he pressed a kiss to her hair, "The waterfront is worth a fortune to some people, to me it's just my work."

"You always make things so simple," she said and smiled up at him, "That's about to change, JJ and I won't let that happen."

"It's going to feel good," Jason said, "Being able to see things through your eyes, being able to think about tomorrow and taking JJ places and going to Italy. You make that all happen for me, Elizabeth. No other woman could ever do that."

She reached over and ran her fingers along his jaw line, "No other man ever has, Jason. We can't live any of our dreams until we find out who murdered, Sonny."

"I wish I knew where to begin," Jason said quietly, "I have nothing to go on. Whoever did this is good. I had the guards pulling everything they could; search everything they could. Alcazar is the only one who…"

"I am going to allow you to be suspicious about Alcazar," Elizabeth said, "That's who you are, Jason, but I know that he is a good person. I can feel it."

"Elizabeth, you've always trusted my instincts right?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"They're telling me that something isn't right with Alcazar."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment before she nodded slowly, "Okay, I'm okay with that. When we get back to Port Charles I'll keep my distance from Lorenzo until you can find out more information about him or until you can be comfortable around him," she flashed him a brilliant smile, "But really Jason how much harm can a mobster from Maine do?"

Jason sat up so quickly in bed Elizabeth let out a squeal and then reached over to touch his wounds, "Jason, you have to be more careful, what's wrong?"

"You said Alcazar is from Maine?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "I didn't think that it was…"

"Samantha McCall is from Maine."

Elizabeth felt her mouth drop open, "What? How come you never…"

"Because I was an idiot," Jason said reaching for his phone only to have Elizabeth slam her hand down on top of his, "Elizabeth, what…"

"If Lorenzo Alcazar has any idea that we are onto him the remaining people in Port Charles are going to be in more danger than they are now," Elizabeth said as she took the cell phone, "I know that you are going to think that I am crazy but you have to trust me on this Jason," she licked her lips and took hold of his face with her one hand, "I have been in this business for four years. I've overheard things I shouldn't have and helped out at the warehouse more often than Sonny would have liked me to. I have instincts now too. You need to trust me on this. You are feeling something is wrong with Lorenzo, I'm feeling something is good. We can't act on those until we know more."

"Carly…"

"Carly would kill anyone that would bring harm upon her son," Elizabeth said, "Johnny, Francis, Max and a few other guards are all there. We are the ones that have no protection Jason and we're miles from any kind of town. You need to heal more before we make any kind of move."

Jason growled, "Everything your saying is making sense."

"I know that you hate that I'm a part of this world," Elizabeth said quietly, "Believe me when I saw you shot right in front of my eyes I hated it too Jason but we're not alone anymore, we're together and we can get through this together," she hesitated before she moved on, "I want to speak with Sam."

"No."

"Jason, she's been holed up for almost two weeks," Elizabeth said, "She has to have relatives somewhere who are going to be looking for her if they don't hear from her soon... we have to make some type of decision about what to do with her. I think me speaking to her would…"

"No."

"Look," Elizabeth said licking her lips, "You are too weak still to go back to the city and try and do anything. You can't be brought into a standoff with anyone. We both agree that Sam is in on this, me speaking to her I can…"

"No, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth growled in frustration, "There is a guard on duty at all times, Jason. She is going to be tired up; I know how to use a weapon. All I want to do is talk to her and find out what she knows about Lorenzo."

"No."

"You telling me no is just making me want to do it more."

Jason sighed as he ran his hand over his face, "Elizabeth, Sam McCall is a dangerous woman, maybe not by herself but with the people she is aligned with. I don't want you to be put in any type of dangerous situation."

"But…"

"I would rather put it off another day or two," Jason said, "Just another day or two. I can drive to the safe house myself and have a talk with her. Sam and I need to sort some things out as it is. I know that you want to handle her yourself, Elizabeth, but I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you. Can you just…I'm not trying to take away any of your freedom…"

"How can you when you're the one who gave it to me?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"You're okay with this?" Jason asked as he pulled Elizabeth to him, kissing her softly, "Sam can wait another day or two?"

Elizabeth slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm okay with us protecting one another because I just got you back Jason, I'm not going to loose you again."

"Daddy, wake up!"

Jason blinked his eyes and turned to look at his son who was standing next to him in the bed frowning, his little arms across his chest, "What's wrong JJ?"

"I'm hungry," JJ pouted, "Mama didn't wake me for breakfast."

Jason knew that Elizabeth probably didn't wake their son early today because she was still getting her rest from last night. He didn't recall closing his eyes until at least sometime around dawn. He smiled as he turned over and then frowned when he saw the area beside him was empty.

"Go get your slippers," Jason said, "I'll take you downstairs and get you some cereal."

"Okay," JJ said and dashed out of the room.

Jason took the moment of privacy to slip out of bed and retrieve his sweatpants from the floor. He then looked around and noticed that everything seemed to be in place. His cell phone was still on the nightstand with all of his pills and a fresh glass of water. He hurried to the window thinking maybe Elizabeth just wanted to spend a few moments by herself this morning.

His worst fear was realized when he noticed the car was missing from out front.

Walking back to the nightstand Jason pulled out the bottom drawer as he heard JJ running back down the hall, sliding along the wooden floor in his slippers. He fiddled with the lock on the silver box and then opened it, finding his gun nowhere.

Elizabeth had gone to pay Sam McCall a visit.


	34. Chapter 34

Elizabeth put the car in park and sat there for a moment, staring at the small wooden structure in front of her. The gut instinct that was telling her she was the one that needed to see Sam was also telling her that something was very wrong with this picture. She could see the tiny woman inside the safe house pacing and there was no guard on duty.

Elizabeth hoped that it was a small slight on the part of whoever was guarding the woman last night.

She reached for the gun beside her and checked to make sure that the safety was off. Coming here thinking that the woman would be tied up, Elizabeth still brought Jason's gun as a precaution. She wasn't sure if the other woman had something up her sleeve. It seems as if Sam had come to town for one reason and in the process had fallen for Jason Morgan.

Elizabeth couldn't blame the woman but she was about to set her straight on just who Jason belonged to.

Stepping out of the car, Elizabeth slammed the door shut, smiling when she saw Sam scurry to the window and her eyes widen when she realized who her recent visitor was. Elizabeth tried the doorknob and found it locked. She was grateful that at least the guard thought about that much last night. Digging out her key, Elizabeth made her entry into the house and came face to face with the woman who had a hand in her best friend's death.

She wanted to raise the gun and shoot her right there.

"Long time no see," Elizabeth said quietly as she shut the door.

"I'm assuming Jason doesn't know that I'm here," Sam huffed, "He probably demanded that he see me and you had to come get me. I can't wait to see how he reacts when he finds out that you kidnapped me and held me here against my will."

"I don't imagine that he'll be too heartbroken about it," Elizabeth smiled as she raised the gun towards Sam, "Sit down, we need to talk."

"Wait a second…" Sam said holding up her hands but when Elizabeth moved forward with the gun pointed directly at the space between her eyes Sam plopped down in a wooden chair.

"Good girl," Elizabeth said as she halted her approach. "I have to admit Sam, your good, you had Jason Morgan fooled, hell you had a lot of us fooled. I mean we knew you were trouble but none of us ever thought that you were smart enough to have a hand in the death of Sonny Corinthos."

"I didn't…"

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh no, your bio's good, we still have yet to find anything damning on you. Tell me, is your daddy really a mob boss in Maine or did you make that up too? Jason and I haven't had the time to investigate; we've been a little busy."

"Jason would never touch you."

"Is that something that he told you as well?" Elizabeth asked, "I'm sure there was a lot of stuff that Jason told you that you twisted and turned the right way so you can throw it in my face at a later date. I'd still like to know how you found out about the rape."

A slow smile appeared on Sam's face, "Jason trusted me more than you realized."

Elizabeth laughed again, "You are more stupid than I thought you were. Jason would never…"

"Jason was busy fucking me while you were cuddling up to the real enemy," Sam spat out, "Alcazar is the one you need to be worrying about but you were so interested, so intent being there, standing on the sidelines while Jason fucked me, while Jason loved me," she snorted, "He never had any intention of being with you Elizabeth. He just wants your son. We want to raise him together."

"See, why did you have to go there," Elizabeth said as she quickly closed the distance between her and Sam, grabbing the girl's wrist when she jumped up. She smacked the side of the gun across San's cheek, releasing her and allowing her to fall to the floor, crying out in pain, "You can trash talk Jason all you want, he's a big boy, he can handle himself, but don't you ever let my son come out of your mouth."

"Afraid he might love me more?" Sam laughed as she wiped some blood from her cheek. She then groaned when Elizabeth gave her a swift kick to the ribs, "This is so easy for you to do, you've got a gun."

Elizabeth tucked the gun in the back of her waistband and held her hands out, "You want to do this with your fists? Let's go."

Sam stood up, her arm wrapped around her waist, "You're the idiot, Elizabeth. I'm not alone in this and you know it you just don't want to believe who my partner is. Believe it," Sam said as she winced and stepped towards Elizabeth, "Lorenzo Alcazar was sent to town to seduce you, fuck you, then kill you. And he wasn't stopping there," she laughed, "We were going to take over Port Charles and well we wouldn't want your son to be raised motherless, so we were going to kill him too."

"You bitch," Elizabeth screamed as she attacked Sam, knocking the woman to the floor and punching her, not caring that some of the blows weren't landing on her face.

Sam groaned and reached up blindly, her hand wrapping around Elizabeth's neck and choking her until she had enough power to push the woman off of her, causing Elizabeth to land on her back, the silver gun digging into her skin.

"Lorenzo and I wanted it all, the territory, the city, everything that we could get our hands on," Sam said as she approached Elizabeth, reaching down to slap her across the face, "Jason Morgan was just a bonus I decided to keep."

Sam reached behind her for the wooden chair, picking it up over her head and was halted when Elizabeth sat up and jammed one tiny fist into the other woman's stomach. Elizabeth than grabbed the chair herself and slammed it over Sam's back, smiling when the wood broke in two pieces and Sam collapsed to the floor groaning.

Elizabeth reached down and grabbed Sam by the hair, pulling her up and then rolling her onto her back. Elizabeth reached into her waistband and pulled out her gun, pressing the cool steel up against the other woman's temple.

"I want to hear the words out of your mouth," Elizabeth hissed.

"That I fucked Jason? That you're a worthless mother allowing your son near me?" Sam laughed as she reached up and wiped the blood from her mouth, "What words would you like to hear Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's finger caressed the trigger, "I want to know what happened to Sonny Corinthos."

Sam laughed, "I didn't kill him. But I was there and I was laughing as he pumped five bullets into his body and pushed him into a building that was already burning, already exploding. I heard your measly little screams. And I'm so sorry Elizabeth…" Sam looked at her with sad eyes until that sadistic smile appeared on her face again, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't the one who got to shoot him."

Elizabeth let out a roar she wasn't aware she was capable of as she pulled the gun back from Sam's forehead and slammed it into the side of the girl's face. She stared at her hand in awe when the silver metal came back smeared with blood.

Elizabeth stood up and took a step back; then another, looking down at the back of her hand as the blood dripped from the gun onto her white skin. Is this what it was like to kill someone; this numbness that she felt as she looked back at Sam who lay on the floor, motionless. She aimed the gun at her one more time.

She would take this numbness, she would take this blood and she would carry it with her for the rest of her days; whatever it took to keep Jason Morgan and Jason Morgan Junior safe.

Elizabeth pulled the trigger.

"I want Carly out of the country too," Jason said as he finished packing up JJ's things, "Bobbie as well, Bobbie can keep JJ calm until I'm able to get Elizabeth on a plane. Damn her."

Jason threw one of JJ's toys in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know how long Elizabeth had been gone but he knew that it had taken Johnny at least a couple of hours to drive up here in one of the cars to collect Jason's son so he could take him to the island. Jason knew that they could no longer wait; it was time to move before things got even more dangerous.

"I think that's everything," Jason said as Johnny handed him the spare gun that he brought up with him. Jason made sure that it was discreetly hidden by his leather jacket so his son wouldn't see it, "I need to speak with JJ before you take him. I don't want him scared."

"I think he's already there," Johnny said watching the little boy play with his toy motorcycles out front. For the first time he could remember the child wasn't vibrant and pestering him with a million and one questions.

"I wish she would've just stayed," Jason sighed, "But trying to pin Elizabeth Webber down is like trying to pour smoke through a key hole." He hoisted JJ's suitcases to the floor and looked up at his longtime friend and bodyguard, one of the few men he could trust with his son's life, "Have you heard anything else, Johnny, about anything?"

Johnny shook his head, "It's like a ghost doing this, Jason. We can't find him, we can't trap him."

"We will," Jason said, "I can't sit around any longer, Elizabeth needs me and if she's in one piece when I find her I'm going to kill her." He started to walk out of the room that JJ was staying in when he stopped abruptly, turning back towards Johnny, "When your making arrangements for JJ and Bobbie and the others at the island make arrangements with the priest as well. I want him to speak to Elizabeth as soon as she arrives."

"About what?" Johnny asked curiously.

"About a wedding."

JJ watched as his favorite motorcycle that his cousin Michael gave him crashed into a black boot. His eyes followed their way up his father's body before Jason knelt down beside him. He knew that something was terribly wrong, ever since his Mommy didn't wake him up for breakfast.

"Hey buddy, I need you to go with Uncle Johnny," Jason said quietly.

"What's going on Daddy?" JJ asked as his lower lip trembled, "Where's Mama?"

"Hey, Mama just had an errand to run," Jason said as he pulled his son into his arms and hugged him tightly, "Remember when Mama and I told you that we might have to send you away for a while but that'll you be with Aunt Bobbie and Aunt Carly and Michael? Well that's happening now and as soon as Mom is done with her errand she's going to join you."

"When are you coming to join us Daddy?" JJ sniffled as he buried his head into his father's neck. He wanted to be a big boy but his missed his mama terribly and he didn't want to leave his daddy's arms.

"Soon, really soon. You won't even know that I'm gone," Jason said as he kissed JJ's curls.

"You promise?" JJ asked rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"I swear," Jason said, "On my motorcycle."

JJ's eyes grew wide, "Really? On your motorcycle?"

Jason nodded, "I just found you. I'm not going to loose you this soon. Will you be good for Uncle Johnny? Will you ask him lots of questions?"

JJ nodded and then threw his arms around his father, squeezing him with all his might, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too," Jason said as he held onto JJ and carried him to the car, "I'll be with you soon okay? Call me and Mama as much as you want and we'll try to answer. You can hear our voices on the answering machines okay? Mama will be with you tonight."

"I know you'll keep her safe, Daddy," JJ smiled as his father snapped him into his car seat, "Mama told me that you always keep her safe."

"I will JJ, I promise you," he kissed his son once more and then slammed the door shut, nodding to Johnny that it was time to take his most precious cargo and deliver it to safety on Sonny's tropical island where no harm would come.

When the car turned off of the dirt road and started down the long stretch of highway Jason knew that it was time to rescue his other precious cargo, JJ's mother and his future wife.

Jason ran to his motorcycle that Johnny had brought up in the back of the sports utility vehicle and climbed on, wincing when he threw his injured leg of the side of the metal beast. The engine roared to life and he made his way towards the house where he knew that the guard had stashed Sam.

Unfortunately for him the hour long drive seemed to have taken all day and as he came closer and closer to the small wooden structure his heart ached. Then he heard the gun shot and something inside of him clenched. He brought his bike to a skidding halt, jumping off of it and letting it crash to the ground as he grabbed his gun and headed towards the building.

He heard the car speeding away and he was torn between going after Sonny's killers and making sure that Elizabeth was alright. Knowing there was no decision to be made Jason stormed through the already opened doorway, gun pointed out straight ahead of him and walked in to see a bullet hole in the faded wallpaper and Elizabeth crumbled up on the floor.

Jason tucked the gun back into his waistband and rushed to her side, rolling her over onto her back. The right side of her hair was caked with blood which was now dripping down onto her porcelain face. She whimpered and groaned and then her eyelids started to flutter open.

"Jason…" she breathed, "Jas…"

"Shh, save your strength," he whispered as he checked her head, "I don't know what the hell you were hit with."

"Where's Sam?" she whispered as she fought to stay conscious.

"I don't know," Jason said as he slid his arms under her legs and the other under her back, "Hold onto me, Elizabeth."

"No," she said as she pulled away from him, "Ah," she cried out. "Jason you're hurt."

"Do you have to fight me on everything, damn't," he cursed, "Please Elizabeth just…"

Elizabeth sighed as she closed her eyes and looped her arm around Jason's neck, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stand on her own two feet, knowing that even if she could he would want to carry her anyone. She placed a warm kiss to his cheek when he carefully carried her outside, towards his bike.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I shouldn't have gone without you."

"You never listen to me," Jason said as he placed her down beside a tree, letting her rest her back against it as he went to stand his bike upright, the engine still roaring on the machine, "It's going to get you killed one day."

"I didn't hear him come up behind me," she winced as she touched her own head.

"Who?" Jason asked as he turned off the bike and walked back towards her, wincing when he picked her up again.

"Sam says it's Lorenzo," Elizabeth said, "But I think that she's lying Jason."

"We'll discuss it later," he growled as he settled back down on the bike, Elizabeth situated in front of him.

She bit her lip, "I'm sorry Jason."

Jason sighed as he rested his forehead on the back of her head, "Elizabeth…"

"I'm sorry she stole your gun," Elizabeth whispered as she placed her hands over Jason's which were now firmly wrapped around her waist.

Through it all, the worry, the fear, the burden of knowing what was to come Jason managed to laugh and placed a kiss to her hair, "Then she's definitely a dead woman, Elizabeth."

Sam smiled as she ran one naked leg along his, "I'm still mad that it took you that long to come get me."

"I told you that I couldn't get away as easily," he growled as he pushed her away from him, "I told you that I would handle things and you had to start running your mouth."

"They know," she said rolling her eyes, "I don't understand what the big deal is. They're putting the pieces together."

"Because we still had time," he said and then sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair, "I know now that they're closing in one us and that we have to move, we can't do this like we originally planned, waiting for things to fall apart, waiting for things to happen for us. We need to act, now. I just wished you would've kept this beautiful mouth shut," he whispered as he took her chin in his hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

Sam moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around him, "We're going to be fine, baby, just fine. Trust me."

"I did," he said, "Then you were so desperate to get into Morgan's pants and now you're telling Elizabeth that I'd kill her son. I'd never kill a child. I would never sink that low."

She laughed, "This is low enough. I wanted to get her riled up, she came storming into the cabin with a gun and insinuating things," Sam pouted, "She made me mad."

"I've told you before about that temper of yours," he said as he slid his fingers through her dark hair, frowning when he came in contact with the bandage that had to be affixed due to her fighting with Elizabeth. "I don't mind if you get a little feisty, Sam, I just wish that you would keep it between you and me."

She purred, "I told you there is nothing going on with me and Morgan, it was all a ploy to keep Elizabeth off balance. We're in this together and nothing is going to stop us now."

"I'm glad that you were able to get a few good hits in on the princess," he whispered, "She deserves it. The bitch acts too sweet and innocent for her own good."

"She had me though," Sam said, "And you came in at the last minute and saved my life. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to worry about that," he said as he leaned back on the bed, "We'll be together, running this organization in Port Charles and I'll be able to give you everything that your heart desires. Now show me how much I mean to you."

"Gladly," Sam smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly and found that she was lying in Jason's bed, the same bed where they made love just last night, at the safe house. She looked over and saw the man she was crazy about pacing in the middle of the room, his hands clenched into tight fists, his eyes dark.

He was furious that she had gone to go see Sam McCall.

Deciding to prolong the inevitable Elizabeth reached for his cell phone and quickly punched in Carly's number. She flashed him a painful grin when he turned towards her, realizing that she was awake.

"One second," she said as he approached, "_Carly?_"

"Hey," Carly said, "Is everything okay with Jason?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth grimaced as she tried to sit up in bed, "Everything is fine with Jason. I needed to talk to you about something. We found out that Sam's involved in Sonny's death. She's involved in all of this."

"_I knew it,_" Carly snarled, "_Psychotic bitch. Where is she?_"

"She was able to escape, Carly," Elizabeth winced, looking away from Jason, "I made a stupid move and I let her escape."

"_Ah Muffin, you're new at this, you'll get the hang of it,_" Carly laughed softly and then sobered up, "_I'll make sure to keep Michael close to me until we find her. Do we know if she's working with anybody?_"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, wishing that the dull ache in her head would go away. She opened them back up when she felt Jason settle down beside her, his face etched with worry. She offered him a small smile and saw the anger was still lingering there.

"Lorenzo," she said quietly, "Sam is working with Lorenzo. Jason and I need you to steer clear of him."

Carly laughed, "_You're kidding me right? Lorenzo isn't behind this._"

"Look Carly, I don't want to believe it either but Sam…"

"_I don't care what Sam said,_" Carly snapped, "_The two of you are so wrapped up in Jason Morgan you aren't able to think straight. Is that what this is? You haven't had any success with Jason since you've been up there so you're trying to worm your way back into Lorenzo's arms? It won't work._"

Elizabeth counted to ten in her head. She knew that Carly had every right to be territorial. Elizabeth had not only stolen her best friend Jason Morgan away from her but she took her husband as well. Now Carly believed that Elizabeth wanted to sink her claws into Lorenzo. Elizabeth knew that she couldn't rationalize with Carly; few could, so she did the next best thing.

Jason took the phone that was held out for him, "Carly."

"_Jas,_" Carly huffed, "_I was beginning to think the princess had some redeeming qualities. I'm questioning myself on that now._"

"I can't have you proving anything to anyone right now, Carly," Jason said, "Johnny is on his way back into town as we speak. I want you to get Michael and I want you on a plane and out of town you understand me?"

"_I'm taking Lorenzo._"

"Lorenzo is…"

"_Lorenzo is on his way here," Carly said, "He was taking me out to dinner and he was going to be the one protecting me. If you want me to still wait around for Johnny I'll do that but I'm not going to turn my back on a man who has stood by me while you disappeared with your family and took care of yourself._"

"Carly that isn't…"

Carly smiled when she heard the doorbell, "_Goodbye Jason._"

Carly clicked the cordless phone off and stopped by the mirror on the way to the door, making sure that she looked perfect before she came face to face with Lorenzo. Opening the door with a smile on her face Carly was shocked to see Lorenzo standing there panting, one arm around his waist, the other one with a gun directly pointed at her.

"Step back into the house and don't say a word."

"You're angry," Elizabeth said quietly as she watched Jason move off of the bed, throwing the cell phone back down on it.

"I am," Jason said as he looked down at her, "I'm angry at Sonny because he let both you and Carly into this business. At times you two are more dangerous than our enemies."

"Wait a minute Jason, that's not…"

"I asked you to wait a day or two until I could go see Sam," Jason said, "But you are the one who wanted revenge, you had to be the one that went after her and you left the house with my gun. Between the time that you were gone and the time that Johnny got up here…" he growled in frustration and he slammed his hand against a heavy piece of furniture, "If someone would have found us Elizabeth, JJ and I…"

He heard her gasp behind him and saw to turn her on the bed, paling, shaking and he realized that he got through to her, finally. He sighed as he walked back towards the bed, sitting down in front of her and taking her hand in his.

"Where is JJ?" she whispered, "Where's our boy?"

"He's on his way to the island," Jason said quietly, "He's worried about you."

"Jason I didn't even…" she jammed her fist into the mattress beneath her, "I was so intent on proving that I could handle this life, that I could handle Sam and I let her get to me, I blocked out everything that was around me," her lip trembled as she looked at him, tears sliding slowly down her face, "I didn't think about you and JJ, Jason because you always protected me, with or without a weapon. I just…it didn't occur to me because I know that you will fight to the death when it comes to our son, when it comes to me," she whispered, "I will never, ever do that again. I swear to you I will do what you ask. You and JJ…your lives are more important than trying to prove that I'm worthy enough to stand by your side."

"Elizabeth," he whispered as he took her face in his hands, "I've loved you from the moment you were leaning over me in the snow, screaming at me to get up. In that moment you realized what my life was about and you didn't care, you just wanted to get me to the boxcar and you wanted to get me help. There was never any question about you being worthy to be with me. It was always about your safety, Elizabeth. I was always afraid I couldn't protect you."

"You rescued me from a bomb, from a kidnapping, you talked me through the shock of being shot and you swooped in on your bike about an hour ago when someone knocked me over the head with God knows what," she whispered, "I know that you can protect me. I know in my heart that when you're around JJ and I are safe."

He smiled softly at her as he pulled her in for a tender kiss, "No one has ever had such faith in me."

"No one has put up with me like you have," she smiled, "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you and I'm sorry that I let Sam get away."

"I'm not worried about Sam, I'm worried about Lorenzo Alcazar," Jason said quietly, "And I'm worried about you." He took a deep breath, preparing himself for another argument, "Johnny took JJ and Bobbie to a private airport where they could board a plane for the island. He then is going back to Port Charles to do the same with Carly and Michael," he cleared his throat, "Francis is meeting us so he can take you."

"And where will you be?" she asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"It's time that I go back to Port Charles," Jason said, "I can't wait around any longer to heal. Things are going to move along a lot quicker now and I need to be there to stop it."

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, her fingers playing with his before she licked her dry lips and forced a smile, "I want to be here with you, I want to stand by your side and let everyone know that when they're up against you, they're up against me too but," she let out a shaky breath, "JJ needs me more than you do right now and I'm going to be there for him. My heart, my soul, my spirit will be right here with you Jason until you come get us."

Jason nodded, "He'll need one of us to be with him incase…"

"No," Elizabeth said shaking her head, "Don't even think that Jason Morgan, no. You are going to be okay and you are going to come back to us. JJ needs you. He adores you," she laughed softly; "He wants to grow up and be like you."

"And that would be okay with you?" he asked quietly.

"To be one of the strongest, bravest, finest people I've ever known?" Elizabeth whispered, "Yeah, Jason that would be okay with me."

Jason pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, "I'll come for you and our son as soon as I can. Tell JJ I love him."

"I will," Elizabeth whispered as she pulled away from him, "How much time until Francis meets us?"

"We have a little while longer," Jason said quietly, "Do you need to lie down again?"

She shook her head as her fingers slid up his chest, "No, I just want to make the most of it."

Lorenzo kicked the door shut with his foot and then turned to lock it before he stumbled into the house after Carly, gun still aimed.

"Where's Michael?"

"He's not here," Carly said as she stared at him. He was sweating, he was pale and he looked like he was gasping for each breath.

"Pull the shades, all of them, is the back door locked?" he asked as he made a step forward.

Carly looked at him curiously and then she noticed that the gun started to shake and his other arm was still wrapped tightly around his waist. It was then that she noticed the blood that was seeping through his fingers.

"Oh my god, are you shot?" she asked rushing towards him.

"Listen…listen to me," he choked out; "I will explain everything you just need to close the blinds and then shut off the lights. If they know I'm here…" he cried out as he bent over in pain, trying to keep his grip on the gun.

"Okay," Carly said as she ran around the house closing the front blinds and then dimming all the lights until her living room was encased in darkness. She then walked back over to Lorenzo and helped him towards the couch, watching as he nearly collapsed on the sofa.

"It was set up," he choked out, "A set up I was involved in unfortunately and it's backfiring in my face," he looked at Carly, his eyes tortured, "I was only brought into this as a business man. They told me all I had to do was keep Elizabeth Webber occupied while some things were moved around in the organization. They said I was the type of distraction that was needed after Luis' death. She would be sympathetic and Jason Morgan wouldn't trust me, throwing the two of them off balance," he coughed again and Carly leaned towards him, trying to pull his hand away from his side but he wouldn't loosen his grip, "Listen to me, listen," he said and that brought her to settling down beside him once again, "When Jason was shot outside of the Brownstone, when I first met you, I started to back off, they saw what I was doing and they didn't like it. I went to them tonight. I told them that I could no longer be a part of this chaos and they…" he hissed as the pain shot through his body, "They tried to kill me."

"We have to get you looked at Lorenzo," Carly said, "I'm going to call Mama. She'll know what to…"

"No," Lorenzo gasped out, "No Carly," he groaned again in pain, "You have to get out of here. You have to get to Jason; you have to warn him who is behind all this."

"All of this?" Carly asked confused and then she felt her heart drop to her stomach, "You know who killed Sonny?" he nodded weakly, "Who Lorenzo? Who killed Sonny? Lorenzo!"

His eyes fluttered shut and Carly finally was able to pull his hand away from his stomach, gasping when she saw the amount of blood that soaked through his shirt. There was a nasty, gaping wound that was still oozing the red liquid and she grabbed his gun from him, jumping up from the couch and reaching for the phone.

"I'll get help. I'll get us out of here Lorenzo." she jumped when her front door was kicked open and Johnny stepped over the threshold, gun in hand.

"No one is going anywhere."

Jason turned off the engine on his motorcycle and kicked out the kickstand with his boot, shifting the metallic beast to the left before he swung his leg over and climbed off. His eyes moved slowly upward to the second floor where his room was. The whole place was quiet as it was well past three a.m. in the city of Port Charles, the perfect time for the enforcer to return.

Opening up the small compartment on the back of his bike Jason pulled out the gun Johnny had delivered to him early. He then made his way into the back of Jake's, carefully taking the stairs two at a time and walking quietly down the hallway. He reached for the doorknob to his room and turned it slowly, not surprised to find it unlocked. He held the gun at his side and stepped in, aiming it at the figure sitting on the bed.

The laughter that filtered through the room was what Sonny Corinthos heard before he was murdered.

Jason reached over and flicked the light switch; aiming his Glock at her while she held up his own silver Smith and Wesson 1911 and aimed it directly at him.

"Come in," she smiled, "I've been waiting for you."

"I don't have a god damn thing to say to you," Jason said as he stepped forward, closing the door behind him, "The reason I haven't shot you yet is because I'm quiet fond of that bed and I don't think Jake would appreciate the stains."

"Your very arrogant for a man who is about to meet his maker," Sam said as she climbed off of the bed smiling, "We have someplace else we have to be, hand over the gun," she said with her palm out.

Jason smirked at her, "I'm not going anywhere with you. If you let me know who is behind this I can promise you a quick death. Otherwise…" he shrugged carelessly.

She laughed again, "I'm sure you think that you have the upper hand here. I'm sure you believe that you can easily pluck this gun from my hand, take my tiny little body down and escort me to some abandoned warehouse where you'll torture me until I reveal all the answers you've got questions for." She smiled at him as she stepped towards him, her gun at the same level as his, "But right about now your phone is going to ring and I advise you to take the call. The level field is about to change Jason and I'm the one with the upper hand."

Jason was about to step towards her, to do everything she had said he was going to do but his phone started to ring and he looked at her, his eyes narrowing. She smirked and watched as he dug for it with his free hand, pulling out the silver metal and flipping it open with his fingers.

"Morgan."

"_It's Francis,_" he said, "_I think it would be in your best interest if you do what Sam says._"

Elizabeth sat in the large private airplane waiting for Francis to arrive so he could escort her to the airport. Jason had just departed a few minutes ago after having a lengthy discussion with the pilot and an even lengthier one with her. He didn't feel that it was safe to leave her alone but Elizabeth assured him that the gun they had picked up for her would be enough protection. She might be tiny but she could shoot from a good distance away. Besides, he had just hung up with Francis and was assured by the bodyguard that he was only running ten minutes behind. Elizabeth knew that Jason was anxious to leave and return to the city. The sooner they made things safer the sooner her and her son would be able to return home to his arms.

Sighing, she tapped her foot as she looked at her watch again. Francis should have been here by now. In fact he probably should have been here before Jason left. He spent so much time making sure she was aware how much he was going to miss her Elizabeth thought the bodyguard was going to wind up walking in on them.

But he still hadn't arrived and she was becoming worried. Unhooking her seatbelt, Elizabeth stood up, making her way towards the front of the plane, ready to speak with the pilot. She stopped when she heard footsteps on the stairs and someone came into view.

"Hey," she smiled softly, "I was getting a little worried here."

Elizabeth stepped back as he came towards her and her gut instinct started to kick in again. She licked her suddenly dry lips as she felt herself pressed against the side of a plush leather seat.

"You should be worried, Elizabeth," she heard from behind him and he moved to reveal Samantha McCall, aiming a gun at her heart, "Your worst nightmare is about to come true."


	36. Chapter 36

Johnny stepped into the house, ignoring the open door behind him and waved the gun at Carly, motioning for her to step away from the phone. He then approached the injured man, his free hand reaching out to feel for a pulse on his wrist. He frowned when he found one.

"I'm calling for help," Carly said, "Mama will…"

"Bobbie is flying over the ocean with JJ right now, Carly," Johnny said, "Put the phone down and let him die like a man."

Carly did slam the phone down and then she stomped right over to Johnny, her finger in his face, "Lorenzo Alcazar is not going to die and I don't know who the hell you are to think that you can come storming into my house demanding that I…"

"He was in on it," Johnny growled, "And it's about damn time that you and Elizabeth opened your eyes up to see that."

Carly stepped back with a frown on her face, "I know he was in on it. Lorenzo told me everything just before he passed out. Well, almost everything," her brown eyes looked towards the man who was lying motionless on the couch, "He knows who killed Sonny."

"What?" Johnny asked, "Why the hell is he just lying there? What the fuck, Carly?" Johnny stormed of, stuffing his pistol into the waistband of his pants, slamming into the kitchen and rummaging around for something.

Carly moved back towards the couch and knelt down in front of the man before her. She knew what he said, she was aware that he had been in on this in the beginning but he had tried to cut out, he had tried to rectify things on his end before they got worse. That had to count for something didn't it? How many times did she lose it only to be pulled back off of the edge at the very last second? She hoped, she prayed that God wouldn't take this man away form her either.

She also pulled her very expensive snow white chenille throw off of the back of her couch and pressed it against Lorenzo's still bleeding wound. She screeched and jumped back startled when Johnny came out of the kitchen with a large bucket of water and dumped it over Lorenzo's head. He then reached down and slapped the man across the face a few times.

"Come on you asshole, wake up," Johnny snarled, grateful when the man's eyes started to flutter. He grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt and brought him nose to nose, "What the fuck do you know? Who the fuck is controlling this?"

Lorenzo tried to fight through the haze. He struggled with the words and the fog that surrounded him. He felt as if his body was on fire and he could no longer feel his side where the bullet had torn through his flesh. Beside the man that was barking at him stood a worried Carly.

Johnny, fed up with the delay, pulled his gun again and pressed it again Lorenzo's temple,

"Johnny, no!" Carly cried as she pulled at his hand.

"I swear to God Alcazar if you value your life you will tell me who is behind this." Johnny said pressing the cool metal against the man's heated flesh, "Fucking speak!"

Lorenzo did, choking on the words, his whispered voice barely reaching the ears of both Johnny O'Brien and Carly Corinthos. Johnny dropped the gun and stumbled back, his body colliding into the chair behind him. Carly pressed her hand against her mouth, no sound able to be uttered as she stared at Johnny horrified. It simply couldn't be.

"No," Johnny whispered, "Not on the inside."

They both turned towards the pounding they heard outside, someone running towards the house in dress shoes, a shadowy figure approaching the doorway. Johnny pulled Carly behind him and raised his gun at the intruder, only to lower it when he saw who was standing before him.

"We have a problem," Johnny said as he approached the other guard, "We have to get to Jason."

"They have him," he said, "And they have her too."

Carly was finally able to gasp, "Elizabeth."

He nodded as his eyes returned to the seasoned bodyguard, the man who had been with Sonny's entourage the longest, the man who would take the blow just as hard as he did, just as hard as Jason Morgan would.

"You know?" he asked.

Johnny nodded in agreement, his head turning towards Lorenzo before turning back to the man in front of him.

Francis let heavy sigh, "Max has them."

"I can't believe you're involved in this," Elizabeth muttered as she stumbled along with the man who had a firm grip on her arm, "Lorenzo put you up to this?"

Max laughed as he hurried Elizabeth along the darkened streets of Port Charles, "I could let you go on thinking that but it would take all the pleasure out of my glorious victory tonight. No Elizabeth, Lorenzo was merely a pawn as were you and Jason. He was brought in as a distraction, his part was played well until the incident at the Brownstone," he growled as he squeezed her arm tighter, causing her to cry out, "If only you had left that room I'd been able to pull the plug and this thing would have been a lot cleaner."

Elizabeth struggled against him, trying to pull out of his grasp but he continued to trudge along, his black Italian shoes stepping over the puddles, "I can't believe I trusted you with my family, with my son."

"Your puny little son was never harmed," he snarled, "He's safe and sound with Bobbie on that damn island. If I wanted him dead Elizabeth, I would've sent him to you in pieces."

Elizabeth stopped, her feet frozen to the ground at the thought of this man doing those horrible things to her child. It literally made her stomach revolt and she felt the urge to be sick here in the alleyway. He was halted beside her and he brought her up against him, allowing her the chance to pound as his massive frame with her tiny fists.

"I hate you! I can't believe you did this! You killed Sonny!" she screamed as she punched at him, jab after jab, having no effect, his laughter ringing in her ears.

This was the last thing that Sonny heard before he died.

She stepped away from him, her body still, her arm back in his grasp and she looked at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes, a smirk at the edge of her lips. The Elizabeth Webber that had first entered the world of the organization was now gone, slowly changing into the woman that now stood before him, a proud woman, a strong woman, a woman who would not let the blood that was shed taint her life, a woman who made Jason Morgan proud.

"You killed a decent, honest man," she said quietly as she licked her lips, "In the eyes of this business anyway and you did it for the same reason the rest of the cowards did. You wanted the power, you wanted the money, you wanted the women, you wanted the territory. You have it, it's at your fingertips and I'm sorry that you won't be able to enjoy it," she laughed at him, a bubbly laugh that was humorless and tumbled easily from her lips. "You will die for what you have done. If it isn't done by the men who will swarm you before the end of this evening than someone from the five familias will make sure that you are taken care of. You have no honor Max and I hope that I'm the one who gets to kill you for what you did to Sonny Corinthos."

Max smirked as his heavy hand came across Elizabeth's cheek in a stunning blow, "For the past five years of my life all I had to hear about was precious Elizabeth, the poor little girl who got knocked up by the enforcer and was left holding the bag. Instead of being a real woman and taking care of things on your own you had to attach yourself to Sonny, turn into his little puttana and throw Carly out of the way," he smiled wickedly, "I would've kept Carly around. She sounded like a great fuck but you had to show up, child in your womb. I was the one who was in line for Jason's position and your little brat insured that it would never be available, Jason would always be in the picture because of a one night stand."

"You are delusional if you think that you were even close to Jason's position," Elizabeth snorted, "Sonny had great instincts and that's why Johnny and Francis were at the top of the realm, it's why you were always at the door Max, always holding it open for me."

"I don't know how the fuck Sonny and Jason put up with that mouth of yours," Max growled, "Rest assured it will be closed permantely tonight. Let's go, I'm tired of delaying the inevitable."

"One would think you would want to put off your death, Max." Elizabeth said as she stumbled behind him again.

"Not my death, Elizabeth," Max smiled, "You and Jason will join Sonny burning in hell."

Jason came to a halt as he stood in the center of the burnt warehouse building, the same place that his best friend's life had ended. Sam was standing in front of him, gun in hand, smirking. This was all eerily similar to the last image that Sonny had before he perished amidst a hail of bullets and a roaring fire.

"I can practically see the gears turning in your head," Sam said, "Your wondering what's going on, who's in on this, watching every corner that you can, trying to determine who is coming from where and what I've got that you want more than anything else in the world."

She smiled as she circled him, her gun prodding into his side as his icy blue gaze followed her, watching her every move, his ears intent on the sounds around him, listening for anything that might help him out of the situation he was in.

"If you had been a little bit more easier to bed than maybe the shoot out in front of dear Bobbie's wouldn't have had to happen, Jason," she frowned and then laughed, "Damn bracelet of mine. And to see the look on Carly Corinthos' face when I implied that Sonny was in on all this. I think for a minute Elizabeth might have believed me, the idea of you lying to her again flickered through her mind but then the jealousy kicked in, the green eyed monster roared its ugly head when she thought that I was screwing you."

She licked her lips as she eyed him up and down, "And I'd love to screw you Jason, just for the bragging rights that I got to ride the big bad enforcer. It nearly distracted me from the real reason of coming down here, nearly," she turned her head slightly when she heard scrapping along the docks and saw the shadows coming towards them, "It's a shame that you let that green eyed monster get to you too Jason. You didn't see what was right in front of your face the whole time. Sure, Lorenzo had a hand in it, but he didn't have the balls to carry it through."

Jason's eyes widened as Elizabeth's petite frame came into view and she was thrust at him with Sam's hand, her tiny body collapsing against his own, his arms coming protectively around her as she looked up at him, relieved that he was here beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head no, "Jason…"

"But Lorenzo didn't have the balls," he said stepping into the light beside Sam, "I did Jason."

"Max," Jason whispered, "You?"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day," Max said stepping towards him, Sam following with a grin on her face, "From the moment I found out she was carrying your bastard and I knew that I'd never be the right hand man I've been planning this. I just had to wait for the perfect opportunity," he smirked, "I thought she would've brought you back sooner but after three years I knew that I had to make my own move and we all know that a man isn't any good without a woman by his side."

"Mob princess from Maine?" she laughed, "If you weren't swooning so much over my good looks you would've realized that there are no McCall's from Maine, Jason."

"If you would've looked in the mirror, Sam," Jason said as he moved to position himself in front of Elizabeth, "You would've realized why Max chose you. You're the same height, same weight, same hair color as Elizabeth Webber and when you're hovering around in the dark you could easily be confused for her. That's what I've been doing, hovering around, and Max knew it and he took advantage of it. I give you credit for that, Max."

Sam glared at Max before she turned back to Jason, "You have no idea the opportunity that you missed out on. I could've talked him into letting you live."

"I would rather die than work with a man who betrayed the organization," Jason said as his eyes moved towards Max, "And I'd never think you were a man who went for whores."

Max laughed, "I just got finished telling the mother of your child she was the same thing."

Elizabeth gripped Jason's arm as she felt his fists clenched. She was having her doubts as to whether or not they were going to make their way out of this alive. Sam and Max both had guns pointed out them, Sam's gun the one she had stolen from Elizabeth and Jason was unarmed. There were no other guards in sight and the charred remains of the warehouse were a perfect place for another murder. Shoot them and set them ablaze, by the time someone found them would be nothing left.

"I'm sorry that Sonny wasn't able to see the man who shot him," Max said, "I wished there was a better angle so he could see that for once I had the upper hand. He knew that something was wrong, that was why he called you back into town that was why he went into the building by himself. He wanted to save precious Elizabeth and he wanted to make sure that they got to him before they got to you, Jason. He was always thinking of you."

"He heard my laughter," Sam smiled, "You can't explain the rush you feel when you watch a don fall. And he fell, hard, a cry uttering from his lips as he stumbled back into the burning building. I hope that he didn't suffer too much."

"He's burning in hell," Max laughed and then frowned when Jason stepped towards him, "This isn't a game. This is over, this is my town now."

"When Johnny and Francis…"

"They'll be taken care of," Max said shrugging his shoulders, "I have a meeting with the families tomorrow and I'm sure once they learn that you were the one who killed Sonny for sleeping with the mother of your child…"

"No!" Elizabeth cried out as she moved towards Max only to be stopped by Jason, "They would never believe you."

"Oh yes, they would," Max laughed, "We have four years of evidence Elizabeth and a man can only take so much. Jason was driven to the point of murder-suicide."

"With his favorite silver gun," Sam laughed, "It was a bitch waiting for you to finally come up and deal with me Elizabeth but the pay off…" she laughed again, "I can't thank you enough."

Elizabeth paled. She had walked right into their trap. She looked up at Jason as she blinked back tears in her eyes. For the first time she had really listened to him, she had gotten on a plane ready to take her to the island so she could be with her son in case anything happened to his father. Now her son would see neither of them again, being raised by God knows who.

She couldn't imagine never seeing her baby boy again, she couldn't imagine not living the rest of her life, she couldn't imagine not waking up ten years from now to the pitter patter of tiny feet, the many children of her and Jason Morgan.

She would not let Max take that away from them and if he were going to take anything it would be her, Jason deserved to know his son, she had three years, he had nothing. Pulling away from the man that she loved she took two steps and stood in front of him.

"Pull the trigger," she said quietly, "Do it now because they will find you. Francis knows that I'm gone. I don't know what you did with him but I'm sure that he's on his way back to Port Charles and he will find Johnny and they will find us and they will kill you. Take care of it now Max, take care of me first, kill the woman who fucked it all up by caring Jason Morgan's only child. It wasn't just that Jason was coming back into the organization because I held a piece of him," she smiled, "It was because I held his heir, I held his predecessor and you knew that you _never_ had a chance. Shoot me, now. Now!" she screamed.

"Elizabeth, no," Jason said pulling her back into him, her body colliding against his chest, "Max you still have a chance to run, run as fast and as far as you can and you might be able to make it out of this country alive."

"Enough talk," Sam said, "I'm tired of this. Max and I are going to rule this city with the drugs and the prostitution and everything that the Corinthos-Morgan organization was against. We're going to run this town straight into hell."

"We'll see ya there," Max grinned as he pointed his gun at Jason. He frowned when heard the familiar sound of a clip being shoved into a weapon. Turning slightly he saw Francis on one side of him about ten feet away and Johnny on the other.

"You've got one shot," Johnny said quietly.

"Is it worth it?" Francis asked.

Max knew that he was going to die, whether or not he pulled the trigger. He knew that he never should have let Sam talk him into not following Lorenzo; obviously the man was able to get help before Max had a chance to do what he needed. It was the end for him and for the woman who stood beside him. She would die an easier death, that he was sure, if he ran they would catch him and they would torture him in ways that he did not even want to imagine.

He would take what was being offered to him, a quick death by a bullet to the head, he just had to make the first move. He had to pick his prey and he had to shoot his gun. Turning to Sam he nodded slightly and then he turned back to the couple before him, a smile on his face.

"It was Jason who caused all of this, he was the man whose position I vied for and it is you that I want to kill," Max raised his gun, aiming it directly at Jason's head, "I want you to die Morgan, I want you to suffer, suffer like you have never suffered before and there is only one way for that to happen," he lowered his weapon and fired, his bullet slamming into Elizabeth Webber's body.

Sam ducked as the shots went off around her. Johnny and Francis continued shooting until they made sure that Max was never going to get up. They walked towards him and she crawled away, among the debris, towards a startled Jason who was holding a paling Elizabeth in his arms.

"Let me," she whispered, "Just let me…" she fell to her knees and then towards her side, reaching for her shoulder where the pain was intensifying. She could feel the blood seeping through her fingers.

Jason was beside her, trying to roll her onto her back but she was insistent on curling up into a ball, moaning and crying out and he felt as if someone had punched him in the gut as he watched the woman he loved slowly slip away from him. Max wanted to kill Elizabeth because he knew that it would kill Jason.

"I'll call for help, hang on Elizabeth," Jason started to get to his feet and turned around, staring down the barrel of his own weapon once again.

"This is for Max," Sam snarled.

As her finger caressed the trigger, Jason fell back startled when a shot came from his right, a bullet tearing through Sam's skull, her lifeless body collapsing to the ground, his gun falling at his feet.

He turned to see Elizabeth on her knees, her face pained, her one hand still clenched over her shoulder, the other hand, where the pain must have been shooting down, held a small black gun.

"That was for Sonny Corinthos," she whispered before she fainted.


	37. Chapter 37

Jason ran both of his hands over his face as he shifted his feet. Elizabeth had thrown him out of the room she was in about twenty minutes ago and he couldn't believe that he was still here waiting patiently for her.

He couldn't do anything but wait, not when she turned those blue eyes on him and asked in that soft voice of hers, telling him that the scowl on his face would only make the nurse's more nervous when they were trying to take care of her wound.

Elizabeth didn't need him. She was protesting when he carried her into the hospital and demanded to be placed on her feet immediately. He knew that the only reason she allowed him to fill out the paperwork was because her hand was sore from the recoil of the gun. He walked her into the room and was allowed to stay a few minutes before she asked him to take his quick temper outside.

She did it in the most adorable way.

He couldn't fathom that he was here, standing in the hospital, waiting for Elizabeth, his Elizabeth, the woman he had been dreaming about for the past four years. He couldn't believe he thought she was adorable, he couldn't believe that he had made love to her last night; he couldn't believe that they had a son together. It was always something that seemed so out of reach, the beautiful, innocent girl who was too good for him, the woman who always belonged to someone else now belonged to him and she loved him and she wanted to spend every moment she could with him.

Or did she?

He took the incentive and had a priest waiting for Elizabeth on the island, if she hadn't been delayed with the situation involving Max and Sam she would be speaking with him right now and finding out that Jason wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He did want to spend the rest of his life with her but he wasn't sure he wanted her to find out that way.

His wandering thoughts of marriage to Elizabeth were interrupted by his cell phone. He quickly reached inside his leather pocket, eager to hear any updates from Johnny and Francis. He flipped it open and pressed the accept button.

"Yeah?"

"Daddy?"

"JJ? Hey buddy, are you okay?"

"I'm okay Daddy," JJ said and then grew quiet for a moment, "You said that I could call if I needed to hear your voice and Mama isn't here yet so…"

"It's okay JJ, it's alright, Mama's with me, I'm bringing her to you."

"Really?" JJ squealed, "Aunt Bobbie, Mama and Daddy are coming to see us! Are Aunt Carly and Michael coming too?"

"Yes," Jason laughed softly as he leaned against the wall. He hoped this swelling in his heart never went away, "Your Mom and I miss you very much."

"I miss you too," JJ said, "I think I made Aunt Bobbie mad, I kept asking for you."

"She's not mad," Jason said, "She knows that you're worried. I've been thinking about you ever since you left my sight. Do you like the island?"

"Yes," JJ said, "When you get here can we go swimming? I didn't want to go without you Daddy."

"When I get there you we can do whatever you want," Jason said, "I can take you out on the boat if you'd like."

"I'd like that!" JJ said, "Mama can come too?"

"Mama can come too," Jason said, "We'll be there by the time you wake up tomorrow morning."

"Daddy," JJ said softly, "I like talking to you but can I talk to Mama now?"

Jason laughed and his eyes moved towards the curtain where Elizabeth was being treated. He wasn't sure how to tell his son that he was banned from seeing her. He pushed himself away from the wall and pulled the curtain aside, forcing a smile to the nurse who hurried past him with a fear in her eyes. His blue eyes then meet Elizabeth's.

"You frightened her," she laughed softly as she waved him into the room, "You want to check my bandages and make sure they're good and tight?"

"Actually," he smiled holding the phone out to her, "Your son would like to speak with you."

"JJ!" Elizabeth practically squealed like her son and grabbed the phone, "JJ how are you baby? I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Mama," JJ said gleefully, "Mama there's so much here on this pretty island and I can't wait till you and Daddy get here so we can see it together. Aunt Bobbie took me around but I really missed you and I wanted to see it with you. I love you. I love Daddy too, tell Daddy I love him."

"JJ loves you," Elizabeth smiled at Jason, "And Daddy and I are on our way to see you."

"Daddy says you'll be here when I wake up."

"We will," Elizabeth said, "Are you being good for Aunt Bobbie?"

"I'm being perfect." JJ grinned.

Elizabeth laughed, "I'm sure you are JJ. I love you. I'll see you soon okay?"

"I love you too, Mama, I'll see you in the morning," JJ said, "Oh make pancakes!"

Elizabeth laughed again as she felt tears hit her eyes, "Daddy will make pancakes. Goodnight honey."

"Night Mama," JJ smiled and then yelled into the phone, "Night Daddy!"

Elizabeth held the phone away from her ear and Jason laughed and yelled back, "Night JJ."

Elizabeth closed his phone and handed it back to him, reaching up with her hand and wiping at the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. She smiled at Jason and then waved her hand at him.

"I'm okay, really."

"You don't look okay," he said as he slid his phone into his pocket and walking towards her, wiping the tears away with his fingers, "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered standing on the docks and thinking that I'd never see JJ again and just to hear his voice..." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest, "I'm so incredibly lucky Jason, so lucky to have what I have with you. I can't thank you enough for allowing me back into you're…"

"Stop, stop," he said quietly as he pressed a kiss against her hair and held her against him, "I'm glad that we're here finally," he sighed as his hands slid up her back and into her hair, "How is your shoulder? I wish you would've…"

"Did you see the nurse run out of here?" Elizabeth laughed softly, "She would have never been able to concentrate if you would've been hovering over me scowling, even though I would've enjoyed it."

Jason pulled back, his eyes searching hers, "I didn't think you'd want me hovering."

Elizabeth's smile slipped from her face, "I'd never not want you around. You look so worried and I know you had enough to deal with and enough on your mind, you didn't need to be in there holding my hand…"

"You didn't need me," he shrugged, "You've grown into a wonderfully, strong woman, Elizabeth, I understand that now."

"Okay," she said softly as she pulled him back to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "For now, for future reference, I need you like I need my next breath. There's no question about that. I'd like to think that you need me too, just a little, I mean I know that…"

"I need you Elizabeth," he said, "I need you in my life, you and our son."

"Good, I'm glad, good," she smiled as her eyes light up, "And just to let you know, when I wanted to cry out and scream, I kept myself calm by thinking about Italy."

"I owe you a trip there."

"_A_ trip?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the room, "We'll talk on the way to finding Carly."

"Where's Carly?" she asked.

"Somewhere in the hospital."

"Carly's in the hospital?" Elizabeth asked shock, "Jason why didn't you tell me?"

"Carly's here," Jason said and let out a long breath, "Visiting Lorenzo."

"Jason! You didn't…"

"I'll explain on the way, Elizabeth," he sighed.

"Okay, okay," Carly said quietly as the nurse in front of her provided her with an updated condition on Lorenzo.

Carly knew that she had frightened the first five orderly's away, the sixth and seventh refused to even speak to her until she demanded some answers, screaming her name in the hall and telling people that would pay dearly if she wasn't given what she was asked.

Then this soft spoken nurse appeared, claiming that Bobbie Spencer had helped her career immensely and Carly was provided with the answer she was waiting for. Lorenzo was going to be okay. He needed plenty of fluids and lots of rest but he was going to be just fine.

She smiled sadly as she approached his hospital room and gazed at the man before her, he was going to be fine and she wasn't going to lose yet another man in her life.

Carly didn't realize how attached she had become to Lorenzo. Since the night when Jason was shot outside of the Brownstone he had been a daily fixture, spending a few hours with her at her home or walking her and Michael to the park. He would pick up dinner at Kelly's or drop by for an early breakfast. She never imagined that she would actually develop feelings for another man, she never had any intention of it, but he appeared in her life, intent on causing chaos and turned into the knight and shinning armor that she wasn't looking for.

It shook her to the core to realize that there was someone else in this world beside Sonny Corinthos.

She wiped the fresh tears from her cheeks and turned to see Jason and Elizabeth standing there gazing at her. Jason had his hand placed at the small of Elizabeth's back, the most public display of affection she had ever seen from the hardened enforcer and Elizabeth was leaning into him, her hand placed gently over her wounded shoulder. The petite brunette was smiling sadly at her as they both approached cautiously.

Carly let out a sob and rushed into Jason's arms, "I'm so glad you are okay. God, Jason…"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and stepped away from the two best friends. She knew what Carly was feeling, she had been there many years ago when Jason disappeared into a burning building and managed to somehow come out barely scathed. She stood there poised, wondering if the man she considered a true friend would ever reappear again. Tonight was nearly indistinguishable to Carly, when Lorenzo told her who the traitor was she had paced up and down these hospital halls waiting word on the man laying in a near comatose state and on her best friend, the man who got her out of every jam she had ever been.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched Jason release the blond and was startled when she felt Carly's arms around her, hugging her tightly, causing her to wince when she jarred her injured shoulder. Elizabeth fought back the tears that appeared in her eyes. She was grateful she was able to bring Jason back to Carly and Michael, she felt the heavy burden of guilt that she couldn't do the same with Sonny Corinthos.

"I'm glad your both okay," Carly said as she stepped back from Elizabeth and wiped her face, "Johnny told me that JJ and Bobbie are nowhere near harms way and that Michael is safe as well. He said that we're going to go to the island tonight and I think that's a great idea. I think we all need sometime away from this…from this hell."

Elizabeth nodded and looked over at Jason who blue eye's darkened. He couldn't agree more and she could see it. He had just come back into town and had come to find out that his best friend was murdered by a man he had hired and brought into this organization. Jason needed a much deserved rest from this crazy lifestyle and she was grateful that she would be around to help him relax.

"I'm waiting on some type of word from the doctor as to when they can release Lorenzo," Carly said looking at Elizabeth, "They said they had to remove a piece of his kidney but that it will grow back, I don't know, it was just all…"

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. She knew that when you were waiting on word to hear about your loved one most of the things that were said to you came out in jumbled phrases. Hell, she could barely remember how she got to the hospital the night Jason was shot.

"Once we get the okay he can come with us," Carly said and looked over at Jason, "I'm so glad this is all over, I'm so glad we can finally pick up the…"

"Alcazar is not coming with us," Jason said quietly, "Elizabeth and I came to take you home so you can pack and get Michael."

Elizabeth was about to tell Jason that she didn't want to be brought into the argument she knew was coming but Carly's words were sputtered out before Elizabeth had a chance to open her mouth.

"I'm sure that the guards explained the situation and Lorenzo is going with us," she folded her arms across her chest, "That's final."

"He's not coming with us," Jason said crossing his arms across his chest.

Elizabeth couldn't help the smirk that kicked up on her lips. That was Jason's stance that meant he wasn't budging. She wasn't sure if he realized that Carly took her position as well, hands on hips, eyes storming. As much as she wanted to stay and play peacemaker Elizabeth knew that her presence was needed elsewhere.

"You can stand there and glare at me all you want, Jason Morgan," Carly snapped, "I am not one of your minions, I am not the police, the silence treatment doesn't work on me and Lorenzo is going with us," she stamped her foot for an added dramatic effect.

Jason gave no response.

"Damn you!"

The words shouted by Carly disappeared behind the door that Elizabeth slipped into unnoticed. There before her lie the man that swore had no agenda when he came to Port Charles; he simply wanted to rectify the damage that his brother had done.

And like a simpleton she believed every word.

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of her heels clicking against the tile floor. They dimmed when they recognized the person in front of him and a small smile appeared on his face when she came to stand beside his bed.

"Have you come to pull the plug?"

"Lucky for you there are none," Elizabeth said quietly, "Was it that enjoyable for you, trying to trick me? Did you get pleasure out of it, Lorenzo?"

He winced as he reached for her and the winced again when she pulled back, "I never meant to harm you, Elizabeth. I was done in the moment I laid my eyes on you. I should have backed away then. Your innocence…it's enough to drive a man mad."

"Don't try and charm me, Lorenzo," Elizabeth said, "You put my family in danger."

"I never meant you any harm," Lorenzo said, "I was told that I was just a distraction, that they were just going to overthrow the territory. They swore to me that no one would get hurt."

"You work in this organization," she laughed bitterly, "What the hell did you think was going to happen when they overthrew the territory? You couldn't believe that Jason would welcome them with open arms."

"Jason was suppose to be dead before I even arrived in town," Lorenzo said as he placed his hand over his side, "I don't know what happened or how he was sidetracked but I'm assuming that Sam wanted to have a little fun before they…" he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Have you seen my shoulder?" she asked, "Would you like to hear my little boy wondering why his mother can't be with him? Do you want to know what I had to do tonight, Lorenzo? I had to murder someone, in cold blood, because she wanted to murder Jason."

His eyes opened again, dark, intense, "And you would do it all over again, you would do anything to protect your family."

"I would, I don't regret it, I wish I had taken care of her a long time ago."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, "Welcome to the organization."

"I did not need an initiation," Elizabeth whispered, "And I want you to know that I would have shot you had it been you holding the gun on the man that I love."

"I would have wanted you to shoot me, Elizabeth," he said quietly, "I want you to know that I never intended things to go this far," his eyes drifted away from her, towards the window, where he could see Carly and Jason in a heated discussion, "You saw the good in me, you allowed others to see that as well," he looked back at her, "I came forward because I didn't want any of the people I cared about to die. I tried to end things amicably but as always in this business things end with death."

Elizabeth sighed wearily as her eyes moved towards the hall, "I'm tired of washing away the blood on my hands." She then turned back towards Lorenzo, "He wants to make sure that you never hurt anyone he loves again."

Lorenzo nodded, "I know what my fate is."

She shook her head, "Carly is fighting for you. She has good reason. Jason and I never heard one complaint from the guards about the food she was requesting or the trouble she was causing. Somehow you managed to keep her…sane."

He laughed softly and then winced, reaching for his side again, "There was a showdown in the park involving one of the mothers on the PTA. She stated that Michael wasn't good enough to play with her child and Carly let her have it. She was…" Lorenzo's eyes drifted towards the woman in the hallway again, "She was beautiful. She's so determined, such a free spirit, she does what she pleases and doesn't care what anyone else has to say."

"It drives Jason nuts."

"It brings something to my life," he said quietly as he looked over at her, "Do what needs to be done. I'm okay with that, it's apart of this business. I know that when I'm gone Carly will have you to help take care of her."

"Carly doesn't need, or want for that matter, me," Elizabeth said approaching the bed again, "You accept her for who she is and you know, you understand what it's like to have had that one person in your life that made it all worth while. Carly always kept comparing men to Sonny Corinthos like I'm sure you compared women to your Sophie. You get that you will never feel that kind of passion again but that there's someone else out there for you. She needs that."

Lorenzo nodded, knowing that he needed that as well.

"And for Carly and Michael's sake," she closed her eyes and sighed, "And for the sake of me and Jason's future relationship, Carly is going to need you around. I'll make sure that your there."

"You aren't even hearing me," Carly said practically growling, "Your just standing there with that damn look on your face letting me rant and rave until I've exhausted myself and will disappear like always until the next crisis comes along well guess what Jason, I'm not giving up on this. I'm tired of you cutting people off; you just push them right out of your lives after one simple mistake. I am the only one who has managed to make it back into your good graces."

"Elizabeth."

"Don't interrupt me with Muffin face references," she bit out, "What the hell would've happened to you if you didn't allow Sonny and me back in Jason? We screwed up, we screwed up big time, because that's what people do, we make mistakes and Lorenzo, he made a big one and all I'm asking is that you…"

"Carly…" he sighed rubbing his forehead, trying to make the dull ache go away.

"Jason, please," she said as she fought the tears that threatened to clog her throat, "I know that you know I'm crazy and I know that you think Lorenzo is some passing phase in my life that will give me something to do for a month or two but that's not it, it's not. Lorenzo has been able to do something that no one else has since Sonny died; he put a smile on my face. I think that counts for something. Jas, I need that, I need him, and look," she said placing her hands on his biceps, "He'll be on the island, surrounded by the guards, in close view of you so you know that nothing bad will happen. He'll be able to recuperate, Michael can spend more time with him and I can decide if…"

"If?" Jason asked with raised eyebrows.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Carly said with a small smile.

"Carly, I don't…"

"Carly," Elizabeth said stepping out of the hospital room, "Lorenzo is asking for you."

"I have to see him," Carly said as she left Jason and hurried into the room where Elizabeth had just existed.

Jason watched the woman approach him, a small smile on her face, her hands reaching out for his, bringing them to her lips and placing kisses on the back of each one. He rolled his eyes and then pulled her into his arms, hugging her to him, before releasing her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked softly.

"I can't tell you no," he said, "And you think that Lorenzo should be on the island with us."

"I do," Elizabeth said as she slid her arm around his waist, "I think that it will work out for all of us in the end but I also think that out of all of us you make the best decisions Jason. If your instincts are telling you that Lorenzo shouldn't come with us, then he stays. I won't fight you on it."

He sighed as he rested his chin against her hair, "Lorenzo can come to the island with Carly and Michael. They'll be leaving tomorrow morning with Johnny and Francis."

Elizabeth pulled away and looked up at him, "What about us?"

"We have a plane to catch," Jason said with a small smile, "There's a little boy waiting for us."


	38. Chapter 38

The puffy white clouds were barely visible through the midnight dark sky but Elizabeth was able to make out a few as she gazed through the window of Sonny's private jet.

She smiled sadly to herself; it was now Jason's private jet.

The war was over; they would all be able to move on. For once the Port Charles Police Department was taking the word of the Port Charles Mafia, they believed that Max and Sam acted alone and would not continue to pursue their investigation. The individuals responsible for Sonny Corinthos' murder were dead, no black lash would be forthcoming and as long as Jason and the others stayed out of trouble Mac and his cronies would not be investigating them.

She thought that the man she loved would be more happier but she could sense the burden on his shoulders as he settled down in a plush leather chair behind her, bringing one leg across his knee, his piercing blue eyes burning a hole through her back.

She turned and gave him one of her most radiant smiles but the haunting look still lingered in his eyes.

"I'm okay," she said quietly.

He nodded and then he looked away.

"You would have tried your damndest but one day it might have come to this," she said as she shifted and turned to face him in the seat. Her fancy dress shoes were haphazardly tossed on the floor by the couch she was perched upon and her legs were pulled up under her body. She was trying to relax as much as possible on the two hour plane flight when in truth all she wanted to do was pace up and down the jet until she reached her son. Her blue eyes became concerned when the words she was saying didn't have the desired effect on Jason, "Jason?"

Jason looked over at her and watched as she patted the seat beside her. He sighed heavily and stood from the chair, making his way over to her and sitting down beside her. She moved closer to him, her tiny hand placed on his chest, her eyes glowing with the love she felt for him.

"I'm really okay."

"You were shot."

"I know but…"

"You murdered someone, Elizabeth."

She pulled her hand away and frowned. She was aware of that; in fact she had uttered the words to Lorenzo Alcazar, telling him that she had shot someone in cold blood. She didn't regret it then, she didn't regret it now and she would not regret it in the future. She just had to make Jason see that.

"You…" she licked her lips as her eyebrows knitted together, "You deal with this nearly everyday Jason. You are forced to make decisions that you have to carry with you for the rest of your life. I had to make that decision tonight and I'm not sorry about it."

"And how did you feel Elizabeth when you raised that gun to Sam and shot her?" he asked, "Where the hell did you even get it?"

"It was strapped to my ankle," Elizabeth said, a hint of a smile on her lips, "I've seen you do that a time or two and I knew Max would never think to check me for a gun. He thought I was too much of a princess."

Jason sighed again running his hand through his hair, "You are too involved in…"

"Whether you like it or not I am in this world and you had better get use to it before I aim a gun at you, Jason Morgan," she said, "JJ is your son and I'm mad about you. We're not going anywhere. If this is where you are, this is where we are."

"Then maybe…"

"No!" Elizabeth said placing both her hands against his chest, "No Jason, you told me that you tried that before and it didn't work. I refuse to be the reason you are miserable with your life. I don't want you to change; I love you the way that you are, no matter what you carry with you, no matter how many ghosts linger at our door."

Jason reached up and traced his fingers down the side of her face, "I never wanted to put you into that position. I never wanted you to have to kill someone Elizabeth, when you do that, it takes a piece of you with it."

"But it didn't," she whispered as she reached up and grabbed his hand, "I aimed, I shot her and I felt nothing, Jason."

"Nothing," he said quietly.

"I was there tonight, I was in your shoes," she said as she twisted her free hand in his shirt, "I was faced with the decision that you are faced with; you must chose between your life and someone else's," she looked away from him, nibbling on her lip for a minute before she looked back, "I know, I've heard, that some people aren't always armed when you…see them but I also know that if you don't…handle things it will eventually come back to haunt you. The situation is always you and them Jason as it was for me tonight. It was you or Sam McCall and it certainly wasn't going to be you," she held his hand in her lip, "So feeling nothing isn't so scary anymore. Sonny's death was vindicated and I saved your life and I would do it again if it had to be done. I lived without you for four years Jason, I can't imagine going on the rest of my life without you."

"What brought you here, Elizabeth?" he asked, "What made you want to become a lawyer?"

"I was surrounded by this atmosphere as protection for your child," she said, "And I fell in love with the people who risked their lives to protect me so I wanted to thank them. I knew that Sonny wasn't about to hand me a gun so I went with the next best thing, I decided to defend them in court and make sure they never went to jail," she smiled softly at him, "I'm going to do the same for you. I know you won't let me stand by your side when your facing down…thugs," she laughed softly, "So I'll stand by you in court and make sure that JJ's father is never put behind bars."

"How did you do it all?" he asked, "Pregnant with your degree, I mean, Elizabeth…"

"Oh I was moody," she laughed quietly, "Johnny and Francis, they avoided me like the plague on some days but it kept me busy, it kept my mind distracted," she sighed, "Granted in the beginning I was doodling pictures of you on my books but I grew out of it when the work became too much. I have a Bachelor's in Art and Business Administration. The Business Administration was what helped me get into Law school."

"And you enjoyed it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I loved it, being busy," she smiled, "I use to always just work at Kelly's and paint, finally for the first time n my life I felt like I was doing something that was going to make a difference, not that my future artistic work won't," she grinned, "But helping the organization, it feels as if it's something I was meant to do. I gave up on my painting after I received my degree but I blame that on lack of inspiration."

He laughed softly, "Now that your inspiration is back," he smiled, "Can you handle all these jobs? A law school student, a mother, an artist. I don't think I can handle the mood swings."

Elizabeth laughed as she curled further into his side, "I think I can manage it. I mean you are a father as well and you run a Coffee Warehouse and you also are going to be running this organization. You said that you liked numbers Jason, your head is going to be swarming by the end of the month."

"I can handle it, I can handle a lot," he said as he ran his thumb down her cheek, "Can you handle a fourth job?"

"A fourth job eh?" she asked with raised eyebrows, "Counting coffee beans?"

"Being my wife."

Elizabeth sat up on the couch startled, her mouth hanging open slightly as she stared at Jason, his blue eyes darkening, the question lingering. Her jaw was moving but no words were being uttered from her mouth and just when she thought she could get it working again the pilot cut through her hazy thoughts.

"Mr. Morgan we just landed at the airport, the limo is awaiting you outside. I hope you enjoyed your flight and let me know if you need any further assistance."

Jason moved away from her and went towards the door, helping the attendant open it. Elizabeth was left curled up on the leather sofa, stunned.

"Hey," Elizabeth smiled as she hugged Bobbie as tightly as she could with her injured shoulder, "We didn't mean to wake the household up, I know its late."

"I was up," Bobbie smiled, "I put JJ to bed a few hours ago but I'm sure that when you look in on him he will be up as well. How is Carly? Is she on her way here?"

"The pilot is going to be picking her up in the morning," Jason said, "She had to get some things ready."

"That sour puss reply means that she's bringing Lorenzo with her," Elizabeth said with a small smile, "Johnny and Francis have Michael so they'll be here by tomorrow afternoon as well. I can't thank you enough for being here with JJ, Bobbie, Jason and I are so grateful."

"He's family to me, Elizabeth, as are you," Bobbie smiled as she hugged her again, "I'm glad that things worked out and I'm sure we'll talk more over breakfast. I'm really off to bed now," she smiled as she hugged Jason, "I had no doubt that you would keep everyone safe. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight," Elizabeth smiled as Bobbie slipped down the hall and into her own bedroom. She turned when she heard Jason snort behind her, something he rarely did.

"Little does she know you were superwoman."

"Oh stop," Elizabeth laughed softly as she slapped him playfully and then turned towards her son's room. She knew that they should both be letting him sleep but they had decided on their way here they would peak in on him, just to make sure he was okay.

That and they made a wide berth of the marriage topic.

She could hear the rumble of Jason's laughter when a head popped out from underneath the sheets when the door was immediately opened to her small child's room. JJ then flipped over, looking at them with wide eyes and Elizabeth stepped in smiling, Jason behind her turning on the lights.

"Mama!"

Elizabeth caught him in her arms, not giving a damn about her shoulder wound, holding onto her precious baby and lifting him up in her arms. She couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face and smiled at Jason as he leaned down and placed a kiss on his son's curls.

She was going to make sure that the rest of her life felt as good as this moment.

"I missed you," she choked out, "Let me see you."

JJ leaned back grinning as he looked at his mother, "I washed behind my ears for you, Mama."

"I still see dirt under your nails," Jason said holding up his son's hand.

"That's cause Aunt Carly says your nails are always dirty," JJ said, "And I wanna be just like you Daddy. Aunt Bobbie said it was okay."

"It is okay," Elizabeth said as she placed kisses all over her son's face until he was giggling and begging her to stop, "I missed you so so so so so so so so so much."

"That's a lot Mama!"

"I know," Elizabeth laughed as she handed him to Jason who swung his son into his arms and started towards his child's bed. She smiled and followed him as she watched JJ being placed down in the middle of a huge queen size bed, Jason settling down on one side of him.

"How do you like the island?"

"It's so big," JJ said with wide eyes, "Aunt Bobbie said there's a Casino here but that I was too young to go into it, she said that Michael will take me lots of places that I am able to go into and that you would too Daddy and that'd Mama would probably make me go shopping," he said sticking out his tongue, "But I don't mind, I like being with Mama."

Elizabeth slid into bed next to her son and pulled him in for another kiss, "Tomorrow, all day, you decide what you want to do, your Daddy and I are going to spend it with you, just us."

"Just us?" JJ asked, "Really Daddy? We can go on the boat and then to the beach and spend the whole day together?"

"Right," Jason smiled, "Just the three of us."

"Wow," JJ laughed and then yawned slightly, "Aunt Bobbie said Michael and Aunt Carly were coming."

"They are," Elizabeth said as she pulled the sheets up over her son's tiny body, "They'll be here tomorrow night when we get back from all the places were going to go. Then we're going to stay here for a while, have a nice vacation."

"I like that," JJ said as he yawned again, "I like spending time with you and Daddy," his little eyes started to close before he opened them again and looked at his father, "Daddy?"

"Yes, JJ?" Jason asked.

"Tell me about Italy."

Jason turned his head at the sound of running water in the bathroom. He and Elizabeth had just tucked their son in after a fifteen minute story about the country of Italy. She had told him that she was going to get ready for bed and he nodded, saying that he would unpack a few things before she joined him.

Now he stood in front of a dresser where his clothes were packed with Elizabeth's. He couldn't help but sit down on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

How often had he thought about this? He never knew what it was like to dream before she came into his life and then the images came of him and Elizabeth together, living as a couple, marrying, having children, imagining himself with gray hair and a gun not attached to his waist.

When he closed the door behind him over four years ago he never thought that any of this would happen, he thought that he could simply walk away and let her enjoy the freedom that he bestowed upon her but now he was back where he always wanted to be, with her, and they had a son and she intended on staying by his side no matter what business he was in.

He thought anyway.

He never did receive a response from the statement on the airplane, granted he didn't make it at the most opportune time but his mind kept drifting back, kept wondering if Elizabeth really wanted him. She had moved on with her life, she was with Sonny and yes she loved him but to make the decision to spend the rest of your life with someone just after you got back on speaking terms with them? He wasn't sure if that were possible.

Then again this was Elizabeth, the woman that he loved, she had a heart of gold and a forgiveness level that could be compared with the Man above. She would be the one to take him back; she would forgive him and forget about when he walked away all those years ago.

And he moved on, he let go of the anger, he was with his son now and that was what counted.

Jason stood up from the bed and pulled shirt off, tossing it to the floor on top of his motorcycle boots. Sitting here and thinking about it wasn't solving any matters, he would just wait until Elizabeth brought it up, he would give her the time that she needed to make a decision. She was aware of how he felt, he made it clear.

Hearing the water shut off, his head swiveled towards the bathroom. He had nearly lost her tonight, he remembered watching her crawl up into a ball and then shoot at Sam McCall before she passed out from the pain. He remembered fearing that the mother of his child might die.

Just the mother of his child, not his wife.

Dropping the boxer shorts that Jason had in his hand he made his way to the bathroom, pushing the door open and encountering Elizabeth's back as her hands brushed through a ponytail that she had just fastened on her head. His eyes met hers in the mirror and she smiled before she realized the serious look on his face and then the smile faded.

"Marry me," he said softly.

Elizabeth paused mid-brush before pulling away the styling tool and laying it down on the counter. She gripped the sink with both hands and took a deep breath before she turned to him, tears clinging to her dark lashes, her lips quivering.

"Yes," she breathed.

Jason had her in his arms and was kissing her, passionately, his tongue delving into her mouth as his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her against him. He could feel her tears, tears of joy, falling from her face on his bare chest as her fingers made their way up his body.

She had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him, right now he was going to show her just how much that meant to him.

He was pulling at the straps of her tank top, pulling them down her shoulders and allowing him to move back from her, just an inch, so he could place warm wet kisses on her creamy ivory skin. She sighed as she slipped her fingers in his hair and nipped as his neck gently, sucking the tanned surface with her lips. She moaned softly when he pulled away from her but it was quickly cut off by his lips returning to her own.

Jason's hands found the hem of her shirt and he swept it off of her body, his mouth only parting from hers long enough to proceed with the process of undressing her. His fingers were dancing along the edge of her panties, tickling her as she bumped up against him, causing a low groan to escape his lips.

She teased him, tortured him really, as she pulled away from his passionate kisses, her swollen lips taking his bottom one in her mouth, nibbling on it with her white teeth as her nails dug into his back, her leg wrapping around his jean clad one.

She gasped when she felt him press her back against the porcelain sink and then she felt her body being lifted, her backside settling on the white edge, the cool temperature of the surface causing her to shiver.

That and the heated glare she was receiving from her fiancé.

He kissed her again, placed heated kisses all over her face before he made his way down her body, scrapping his teeth over her neck, making his way towards the valley between her breasts. Then he moved over, his tongue lapping at her nipples as his palm came up and squeezed the creamy mound gently.

Elizabeth let her head fall back against the mirrored medicine cabinet as she moaned loudly, sliding her fingers through his spiky hair and twisting them, pressing his face against her breasts, her body arching against his mouth, silently pleading for more.

He did as her body asked. Jason's mouth lavished her breasts, pleasuring her body and causing her to squirm and buck her hips against the sink she was on. She tried to grip the edge on the sink, for fear that she would fall right off, but he was there, his sturdy arms coming around her waist as his lips moved lower, skittering past her belly button.

"Jason…please," she whispered as she tugged on his head. Right now she wanted to wrap herself around him and love him, foreplay could be held off until her shoulder was healed, he was fully rested and things could _really_ get heated.

He moved to stand in front of her again and her eyes were dark, near sapphire color as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her naked chest up against his own, his lips hovering mere inches from her.

"I…"

"Your showing me," she whispered, "I want to show you too."

He lifted her slightly from the sink and Elizabeth tugged her own panties down, kicking them off with her feet, she wrapped her legs around him and he moved to carry her from the bathroom. He didn't make it far when she leaned in and started to nibble on his ear, he faltered in the doorway and groaned loudly, her hands finding his backside and squeezing.

Suddenly Jason decided the bed would have to wait; he simply couldn't.

Elizabeth cried out when she found herself slammed against the wall, Jason's hands feverishly working between their bodies, trying to get his jeans undone. She was glad to help him, eagerly reaching into the folds of the denim and wrapping her hand around his steel length.

She would forever carry the image of the look of rapture on his face when she touched him.

She ran her fingers up and down his length, enjoyed the harsh panting that was now his breathing and frowned when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She didn't realize the force of her body connecting with the wall caused her wound to open again.

Her eyes met his and she ran her thumb over his tip, feeling his body shudder against hers.

"Take me," she whispered, "Please, Jason, just please…mmm."

Her pleas were cut off with his hot mouth as he reached between their bodies, nudged her thighs further apart and then slammed into her, all thoughts of caution slipped from his mind as his body joined with hers. He had pulled away from her, buried his head in her neck as her cries of pleasure echoed in his ear while he braced himself, letting her meet him thrust for thrust as he continued to pound inside of her.

The ecstasy always came too quickly and he swore one day that he would find a way to prolong it. Right now he felt her fingers twining through his, felt her chanting his name as that inevitable high lingered above him and then something inside of her burst and she clamped herself around him, causing him to loose all self control and spill himself inside of her.

They collapsed into a heap on the floor, bodies still entangled, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breathing heavy, sweat dripping from them.

He reached up and pushed some hair out of her face, smiling slightly at the way her ponytail was now barely holding her hair. His eyes then found the growing red spot on her shoulder and frowned. His fingers gently brushed across the bandage.

"I'll clean this up, I'll make sure the wound is covered properly and the bleeding stops," he whispered as he cupped her cheek, "I'm sorry I hurt you Elizabeth."

"Jason," she said, still panting, letting her forehead drop against his damp shoulder, "You can hurt me like that anytime you'd like."


	39. Chapter 39

Elizabeth smiled from her position on the beach where she was lounging in a chair. Her son and her fiancé were splashing around in the ocean, JJ was wearing bright orange swimmies and Jason was teaching him how to kick with his feet. It was amazing that something she had dreamed about so long ago was finally in her grasp and soon she was going to marry the man she had once thought she had no chance of ever loving.

All because her best friend stepped into a building and let himself get killed.

She knew that she should be mad at Sonny Corinthos because her life with him had built up until this very moment. He knew that she was still in love with Jason Morgan, just as he was with Carly but he was well aware that his relationship with Michael's mother would destroy them both, Elizabeth's relationship with Jason was something that she needed to survive.

She knew that she could live without Jason, just as she had before, but having him in her life had made things so much better. He gave her freedom, he gave her the wind and he gave her the most precious gift anyone could bestow upon someone else, a child.

And Sonny saw that, everyday, in her blue eyes that still wondered, still wished, still held out that hope that the hardened enforcer would one day walk back into Port Charles, back into her life and things would fall into place.

He did, they did and finally she had the family she had been searching for ever since she was a teenager.

She still couldn't believe how they had gotten here. Really, it had only been about six or seven weeks. Jason had arrived in late October and now they were quickly approaching Christmas. In that time period they had managed to spend nearly every waking hour together, snapping at one another, fighting the passion between them, dealing with the hatred, realizing that the love was still there.

Instead of running like they both did last time, they faced it, head on, and admitted that this is where they needed to be, whether it be in the midst of the Port Charles Mafia or lazily in a boat floating along an Italian stream. Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber were two people who were now twined together by love, by a child, and nothing or no one would ever be able to separate them again.

Be it Max, be it Sam, be it Lorenzo, be it the ghost of Sonny Corinthos, she finally had something worth fighting for and she was damn well going to fight for it until the last breath left her body. She knew that Jason would fight just as hard. They both realized that four years was too much time wasted, not when they could have spent it raising children they both desperately wanted.

She sat up in her chair, adjusted the shades on her face and held out her arms when JJ raced into them, his air filled swimmies banging up against her lightly tanned arms. She laughed as he shook the water out of his hair.

"Did you have fun?"

"Daddy taught me how to swim!" he giggled as he tugged on the pieces on his arm, "Help."

Jason dropped down beside Elizabeth in the sand. He then reached for the contraptions on JJ's arms and tugged them off, dropping them next to him in the sand and beside the picnic basket that Elizabeth had packed and brought down with them.

He remembered all those years ago when he came to the beach with Robin, when he use to bring Michael to swim in the ocean. None of those times with the people he loved could compare to the feeling that was inside of him now as he stared at the woman beside him and the child in her arms.

This was what it was like to feel_ something_.

"I'm glad that you had a good time with Daddy," Elizabeth said as she slipped out of her chair and beside Jason. She smiled as she brushed some of the wet curls from JJ's face and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Daddy and I need to talk to you about something."

"I swear Mama, I was good, I didn't do anything wrong!"

Jason laughed as he took his son and settled him down on the blanket between Elizabeth and himself. He wished that this conversation was about an extra cookie taken or stepping on a motorcycle that should have been put away properly but unfortunately JJ was going to have to deal with being raised in a family that was involved with the organization.

Jason just wished it didn't have to start at such a young age.

"We wanted to tell you that you won't be seeing Max and Sam again," Jason said, "We wanted to answer any questions you might have about what happened to them."

JJ frowned, "I liked Sam and Max. Why did they go away?"

"Sam and Max weren't nice people," Elizabeth said quietly, "They hurt Uncle Sonny, they tried to hurt your Dad and me. We just…we didn't realize it right away."

"They pretended to be nice people," Jason said, "We trusted them and we shouldn't have done that. You're Mama," he said with a small smile as he looked at Elizabeth, "She knew Sam was bad when she met her but I didn't listen."

"Why not?" JJ asked.

"I have a hard head."

JJ nodded somberly, "Mama says I have one too."

"Mama is a very smart woman," Jason said as he tussled JJ's hair, "beautiful too."

"She is pretty," JJ beamed up at his mother, "Max and Sam aren't going to be able to hurt us again are they?" he looked down at the sand at his feet, "Cause I still miss Uncle Sonny and I know Michael does too. He says that Uncle Sonny is saving a place for us in heaven and that I'll see him again but I won't be able to for a very, very long time."

"Right," Elizabeth said as she felt the tears clog her throat, "Right, you will be able to see Uncle Sonny again, he'll be waiting for you, but it won't be for a while JJ. Uncle Sonny would want that, he would want you to stay here and be happy with us and live a long, long life."

"Uncle Sonny told me I could be whatever I wanted to be," JJ said, "He said that if I wanted to own a motorbike shop or sell newspapers on the corner I could. I'll be something for him, I'll be strong and brave like my Daddy."

Jason pulled his son against him and placed a kiss on his hair. He didn't feel strong and brave when he found out that his best friend perished in a warehouse they jointly owned and he definitely didn't feel strong and brave when JJ's mother raised a gun to another woman before passing out beside him from the loss of blood. He still felt a little queasy when he saw the white bandage on her shoulder but she was smiling, she was telling JJ that his father was very strong and very brave and he just nodded along.

He liked getting Elizabeth fired up but he had to admit that it was rare that he won an argument with her.

"Would you like some lunch now?" Elizabeth asked as she reached for the picnic basket, "I packed cheese sandwiches and…" she smiled as she pulled out a plate that was covered with tinfoil. She lifted one side up and let JJ take a peak inside.

"Brownies!"

"After your cheese sandwich," Elizabeth laughed softly as she handed one to JJ and watched him take a huge bite out of it. She was reaching for more items when she felt Jason's wet hand on her warm skin. She looked up at him, saw an unexplainable look in his blue eyes and then he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back and reaching in the basket for JJ's juice box and his beer.

She sighed softly and watched as Jason pulled out his own sandwich. She knew that some women needed the 'I love you's', that they would want to hear those words from the man they cared deeply about. Elizabeth didn't, she never would, she knew that everyday for the rest of her life Jason would show her just how much she meant with him.

And he did that with one simple kiss.

"How many other women have you brought here Mr. Morgan?" Elizabeth smiled as she was seated down across the table from him.

He shrugged as the waiter handed him a menu, "None that mattered."

She laughed softly, "Good answer."

"Could I get a Miller to start off with?" Jason said looking up at the host, "And a bottle of your best champagne."

"You drink champagne?" she asked leaning towards him.

Jason shook his head, "I thought you might…"

Elizabeth shook her head, "May I have an Apple Martini please?"

"Yes ma'am, sir," he said bowing slightly, "I'll make sure your server is back with your drinks promptly."

Jason nodded and went back to the menu in front of him, "I'm sorry. I should have asked. Carly likes beer and even she goes for champagne once in a while."

"I tried it once at a wedding," Elizabeth smiled at him before her eyes drifted to the options before her, "The bubbles tickled my nose and it tasted nothing like Ginger Ale."

Jason looked up at her with raised eyebrows, "Ginger Ale?"

She giggled, "I was fourteen," she laughed as he rolled his eyes and reached across the table to squeeze his hand, "Thank you for wanting to celebrate our engagement."

"I…"

"One Miller and one Apple Martini," the waiter said placing the drinks in front of Jason and Elizabeth, "Have you had enough time to decide what you would like for your entrees?"

Jason's eyes moved back down towards the menu where the items were arranged into food categories. Fish, beef, chicken, mostly all in Spanish. He could understand the damn thing but he didn't care about the beans and oven roasted potatoes that came with it, all he wanted was a nice thick steak.

"Mr. Morgan will have the New York strip that you have especially flown in," Elizabeth smiled as she collected both her and Jason's menu's, "I'll have the usual chicken."

"Si, Miss Webber," he smiled but hurried away when he saw the glare on Jason's face.

"Sonny brought me here for two weeks, every night, right after I gave birth to JJ," she said with a small smile, "He said that I needed to get out of the house and apparently taking me to a Casino was his way of doing that."

"How much of his money did you lose?" Jason asked leaning up on the table with his elbows.

"About a grand a night," she laughed softly, "When he brought me here it was out of friendship but sitting here with you, Jason is…"

He held up his hand for a moment and then with his other one he dug into his suit jacket, extracting a tiny, small velvet box that he placed on the table in front of her hand. He then sat back in the chair, tapping his fingers against the white table cloth.

Neither of them made a move.

"This island means a lot to you," he said quietly, "It isn't just Sonny's island anymore, it's yours, JJ's. I wanted to make sure that I found the perfect ring for your somewhere here."

When she still didn't move but kept her eyes glued to the box he leaned forward again.

"If you want me to…"

"No," she said quietly as she reached out for the box, her small palm closing around it, "No Jason you didn't propose to me in the traditional way and I'll be damn if you start getting traditional now by dropping down on one knee. I love you because you break the rules," she whispered as she finally looked at him, her eyes glassy, "And I wouldn't have cared if you got the ring out of a Cracker Jack box."

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "I could…" he said reaching for it.

"I will stick you with a fork," she growled slightly as she held the box against her chest and then smiled at him. She pulled it away and slowly opened the box with her shaky hand, gasping slightly when she saw the diamond inside. It was a silver band with a tear drop diamond that had to be at least two karats. On each side of the center diamond were two smaller heart shape diamonds that seemed to balance the ring out perfectly.

"It's platinum," he said softly, "I know you don't wear a lot of gold and I thought that…"

"You just…" she whispered as a tear slid down her face, "This is exactly what I would have wanted. It's not too flashy but it's enough to let people know that I am definitely taken," she smiled at him through her tears, "Would you?"

He took the box from her and carefully pulled the ring out before slipping it onto her left ring finger. She smiled, holding her hand out and admiring the beautiful gems in front of her. She then reached over and took his hand.

"Thank you for making my life worth living," she whispered.

"You do the same for me, Elizabeth," he said quietly, "I'm starting to get use to the idea of living in a house with you and our son and actually having a…car."

"Oh thank god you said car," she said holding a hand to her chest, "I might have had to hit you over the head with this ring if you said mini-van."

"Hummer," he grinned.

"You can have the Hummer," she laughed, "But I will not be able to reach the pedals in that thing."

"We'll need to get you a little Rav-4 then," he said as his thumb absently started to rub circles on the back of her hand.

"We need to talk about the house too," she smiled, "I'm not sure if you're going to like living in a place where Brenda use to live," she laughed softly, "And I know you are going to make me put up gates."

"Just to keep Carly out," he said. "Something like an estate would probably work better."

"Hmm, like the Quartermaine's," she murmured as she took a sip of her Martini. She choked and laughed when he squeezed her hand, "I'm kidding."

"We'll need to talk about rooms too," he said, "And how many we'll need."

"Well," she said as she licked her lips, "I guess that depends on whether or not you would like to have more children."

"I would," he said nodding, "I can't really say how many but I'd like to…the idea of being a father to your children, Elizabeth just…"

"I know," she whispered, "Watching JJ grow, just watching him turn into a miniature you, it's just…I'm speechless."

He laughed, "And we'll need to create a studio."

She shook her head, "Jason, I told you that I'm going to be a lawyer so that I can…"

"There's going to be an extra garage for me to take care of my bikes," he shrugged, "I just thought I was being fair by…"

She threw a napkin at him, "Taking care of yourself first, I see," she laughed softly. "We should also talk about the wedding."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care when, where, or how Elizabeth, just that I marry you."

"In that case," she said as she leaned up on the table with a smile, "Do what you do best, make some phone calls and before we leave this island we'll be husband and wife."

"Elizabeth, we can have a…"

"I don't want a big wedding," she said, "I don't want people that I don't know packing a church to see the new mob boss of Port Charles marry the mistress of the ex-mob boss. I don't want your family there to start a fight, I don't want Audrey there telling me I'm screwing up my life and I don't want Johnny and Francis to have to wear guns in a church. I want you and me before a minister saying our vows before God with the people that we love there, Jason. I don't care if its only four or five of them," she bit her lip, "But if you'd like Lila to be there…"

"She'll understand," he said quietly, "I love you. I know I don't say it every day but…"

"There are no changing the rules now," she said, "And there is definitely no bailing."

A spark appeared in his eye and she raised one seductive eyebrow before the food was placed in front of him, a large T-bone steak, medium rare with a potato on the side that had a stack of butter on it that was already oozing onto the plate.

"Oh yeah," Elizabeth smiled as adjusted the napkin on her lap, "I told them all about you, no steamed vegetables for my man. Now," she smiled as she took a sip from a glass of water that was placed beside her Martini, "We have to discuss how to fit a pool table into the living room with JJ's toys and the new sofa set I just ordered."

Jason looked down at the beautiful woman at his side and couldn't help the smile that wreathed his face. Her hand was splayed across his chest, her other bent under her head, propping it up as it rested against his shoulder, her soft breath tickling the side of his neck, their bodies naked and twined together amongst the sweaty sheets.

Tonight was nothing short of amazing.

After the nitty gritty details of living together and becoming husband and wife Jason decided to take her around the Casino on his arm. She looked too beautiful in that crimson dress to keep her tucked away at home and her face lit up when she saw the familiar coin machines and roulette tables that she had lost so much of Sonny's money at before.

He let her lose a ton of his tonight.

She hit the slot machines, the poker table, craps, you name Elizabeth made sure she made a stop at it, waving to the people who remembered her, greeting people that were newcomers to Sonny's Casino, reminding him that this empire was his own, ready for the taking. She was gorgeous, the perfect hostess and she was his, ready to step into his world and be the rock he never knew he needed.

Elizabeth was too damn tempting for her own good. They were hitting the five thousand mark with his money at the craps table when he decided to give the dice a roll, at her insistence. Just when he was about to throw them onto the green felt she slid her arm around his waist, looked up at him with those dark blue eyes and asked to blow on them for good luck.

The little minx nearly had him undone when she pressed her lips together and gently blew on the red dice and his hand as well. He tossed the plastic squares on the table, grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the gambling hall, ignoring the yells that he was a winner. Her laughter was ringing in his ears the whole way back to their homestead and he was ever so grateful that Carly had arrived and was already asleep.

Even if she had been awake, with the way Elizabeth was touching him Jason knew that he would've told Carly to go upstairs because he had some business that had to be taken care of.

And he would take care of Elizabeth for the rest of his life. He loved that, that this woman in his arms was allowing him back, they were allowing each other back into their lives so they could fix, they could build on this magnificent thing they had that he didn't want to even put into words.

It was scary, it was magical, it was something he would never walk away from again.

As she curled further into him, shifting her head to rest against his chest, his rapidly beating heart right beneath her ear, he decided that he was going to give her the most beautiful wedding she had ever visualized. It might not be big and it might not cost thousands of dollars but Jason was going to make sure that Elizabeth received the best; she deserved nothing less.


	40. Chapter 40

"I'm letting the man stay here," Jason emphasized, "I'm asking you for one favor Carly, that's it."

"Yes Jas but I'm better at giving orders, at directing things," she smiled, "Have Mama take her shopping."

"Bobbie is going to help me with JJ and Michael," Jason said, "Elizabeth won't be able to pick out a dress if the boys are with her. I don't know why we're having this discussion. There's a known traitor sleeping down the hall and he's here because you told me that you weren't coming without him. I brought him here, I brought him under my protection and the thanks I get is you telling me that you can't take half a day to go shopping with Elizabeth?"

Carly held her hand up in the air, "You know me, since when the hell do I go out shopping and only take half a day. It takes at least a full day Jason and that doesn't even include shoes," she ended with a smirk, "Besides, I'm afraid to leave you here with Lorenzo. What's to say when I return he wouldn't have…" she raised her fingers in the air and made the universal quote sign, "disappeared."

"Oh for the love of…" Jason sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. There was no question about it, his house was getting fenced in and Carly was not getting a key.

"Jas, I'm getting use to Muffin, she's not as bad as I thought she was," Carly shuddered, "It's still painful to say that and it's even more painful to go wedding dress shopping with her. I'm not her best friend, I'm not her maid of honor, hell she threw me out of my own house. Couldn't you just settle for an occasional hug and being in the same room together?"

"No, no I can't," Jason said, "Because after you decided to sleep with my best friend you did nothing but push me until you could get me back into your life, same thing with Sonny, and now here I am, all these years later, still covering up your messes," he said motioning towards the other end of house with his finger.

"Oh no, Lorenzo came after princess first, don't pin that one on me."

"I'm still pinning you and Sonny screwing around on you," Jason said, "While I was out getting shot."

"There's a bright side to that, you and Elizabeth grew closer," she grinned.

Jason advanced towards the woman, "You know what, Carly…"

"I'll go, I'll take her, I'll offer," Carly said holding her hands up in the air, "But I can't guarantee that she'll say yes. She's probably thinking the same thing that I am, Jas. Her best friend should be here to do this with her."

"From what I'm told Emily hasn't bothered with a lot of people since she moved to Greece."

"Wow you sure know a lot for a man who just got back into town," Carly smiled as she crossed her arms across her chest, "We should sit down and have a talk because lately I've been so wrapped up in Michael that I don't…"

"Check on Alcazar and then go find Elizabeth," Jason growled, "I swear you give me such a headache sometimes."

Carly grinned and held out her palm, "Can't shop without cash."

Jason rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of bills and handing it to her, "And you better use that. Elizabeth better not tell me that she paid for it herself."

"Like she would ever do that," Carly scoffed, "And we know she can't wear white," she backed out of the room laughing, "I'm going, I'm going."

Carly came to a stop in the doorway that led to the back deck attached to the house. Elizabeth was sitting in front of her, her hair brushing across her shoulders with the slight breeze, a newspaper, ignored and spread out on the table, a hot chocolate growing cool under the shade as her eyes remained fixated on the scene before her.

Jason was on the beach with JJ and Michael, tackling them, throwing sand in their face and acting like a man they rarely saw, a father, an uncle, someone who was finally allowed to let his guard down and just be.

Carly couldn't help but notice the difference in him. She knew that he had fun around Michael and JJ, that he was happy and glad to play catch or push one of them in the swings. He was always a little more at ease when he was around the children but now he just seemed content, like everything had fallen into place.

And she was getting use to the fact that the petite brunette that was five feet from her was the cause of all of this.

If you had told her in September, after Carly had stormed out of the penthouse in result of their last brawl, she would have never believed that the two of them could be in the same room together without snapping, let alone would be leaning on one another for support and comfort over a man they fought over, over another man that nearly brought danger to them, over another man that wanted nothing but happiness for Elizabeth Webber.

Carly would've never believed that she could have accepted Elizabeth as the one to make Jason happy but she was, she had given him a child, she had given him contentment and hell she was giving him a reason to wake up in the morning with a smile on his face. That was how Carly found him in the office this morning, pacing with a smile, not wanting to stay in his room and do it while Elizabeth tried to regain some energy from last night's midnight excursions.

Carly was about to make her presence known when she saw Elizabeth finally break out of her trance and reach for the hot chocolate on the table. It was then that she noticed it and gasped aloud, running forward and nearly tripping over her sandals.

"Good God would you like at that thing?" she said astonished as Elizabeth sloshed hot chocolate on the table and some of the deck flooring. Carly, however, ignored it, "This is at least three karats all together, with all the diamonds, is this platinum?"

"So Jason tells me," Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Wait, no, no, no, no, Jas did not pick this out."

"All by himself," Elizabeth smiled as she brought her hand back down to her, "Isn't it beautiful? I couldn't have chosen a better one myself."

"Well damn girl neither could I," Carly laughed as she plopped down beside her, "Congratulations are in order."

Elizabeth smiled and looked away, her cheeks turning slightly red, "Thank you but Jason and I really aren't making a big thing about…"

"That's not true," Carly said, "Jason got a hold of me as soon as my door opened this morning and ordered me into his office to tell me the good news. I nearly passed out but I got over it," she said with a wave of her hand, "Jas and I are in the past and while I still feel that he is my territory I guess I can share him because I like JJ."

"That's kind of you, Carly," Elizabeth laughed softly as she wiped up the spilt hot chocolate.

"There's something else," Carly said, "I was thinking that maybe I could go with you and help you pick out a dress."

"Oh I was just going to wear…"

"No you weren't," Carly said and forged on when Elizabeth opened her mouth, "Jason said you wanted a simple ceremony and that's fine but Elizabeth this is your wedding day, you need something new, something white and yes it can be simple but I'm going to try and talk you into buying some extravagant since Jason is paying."

Elizabeth looked at her with raised eyebrows, "You really want to go shopping with me?"

"Jas is making me."

"Ah," Elizabeth laughed, "That sounds more like it. I knew we were getting along and all but shopping is an all day event."

"I know!" Carly exclaimed and then snorted, "Jas claimed we could get it done in a half a day."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Men. I'm glad that he talked you into this though because there was something that I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot," Carly said propping her feet up in the chair across from her.

"With everything that has happened between us, throughout the years," Elizabeth said, "I feel the need to apologize for being so short and never listening to your side of the story. You use to stop by Kelly's and visit and we would talk and chat while you ate but then Jason happened and well, nothing gets between two women like a man," she said with a small smile, "And Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos are the manliest men I know."

"And Lorenzo Alcazar," Carly grinned, "But you are not going anywhere near…"

"I never would," Elizabeth said, "Carly I just wanted to…there's too much history to start over but I was hoping that we could…try, for our kids, for the organization, for Jason."

"I'm not an innocent in this," Carly said, "I still think you had no right to dictate whether or not I saw Jason and I know that you had no right to go after Sonny but that's in the past and I think that we should leave it there. If you're willing to forget the things that I have done than I'm willing to forget the things that you have as well."

Elizabeth smiled softly, "I regret coming between a man and his wife but I will never regret stepping between you and Jason. Jason is…"

"Your Sonny," Carly said quietly, "Except that you two don't want to kill each other."

"All the time anyway," Elizabeth said as she reached over and squeezed Carly's hand, "I have another favor to ask, one that is going to sound really odd."

"Try me," Carly smiled.

"I would like you to be my maid of honor."

Carly's eyes widened, "You want me to what?"

"I have to give you credit Carly, you've been consistent these past seven years," Elizabeth smiled, "You've stood by my side and argued and bickered with me and you never gave up. Emily hightailed it out of here and didn't even bother to ask what happened when Jason left town, she just assumed that I was at fault. And my sister," Elizabeth snorted, "She fucked Lucky Spencer before I barely shut the door on his ass. I'll never be able to forgive her for that."

"I can promise you that I'll never sleep with Lucky Spencer," Carly said seriously and then they both burst out laughing before Carly smiled at Elizabeth, "Thank you for asking me, it really means a lot and I would be honored to be your maid of honor," she laughed softly, "And we have got to go now to get you a dress." Carly pulled her up out of her seat and then stopped, her smile slowly fading, "Did Jason say who he…"

Elizabeth nodded and looked away, "Johnny. Francis is going to be walking me down the aisle, giving me away. Jason thought that Johnny, well they both know that…"

Carly nodded and then forced a smile, "Let me go tell Lorenzo that he will be safe here for the day and run a brush through my hair then we'll say goodbye to our boys and be set to go."

"Okay," Elizabeth said, "I'll meet you on the beach."

Carly nodded and disappeared back into the house while Elizabeth cleaned up the table and looked out towards where Jason and the kids were, noticing that Johnny was approaching her fiancé, dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a Hawaiian print shirt. She smiled softly, glad that he was getting into the feel of the island and relaxing.

Her smile disappeared once again when she realized that Jason's best friend wouldn't be able to stand up and watch him finally get married to the one woman he truly loved.

Jason looked up from the paper he was staring at when Elizabeth walked into the room, a smile on her lips, exhaustion clear on her face. He looked at his watch and realized that it was well into the evening and the two of them would be putting JJ to bed together soon.

"I'm sorry I took so long," she said collapsing on the chair in front of him, "I was done within an hour but Carly insisted that she had to have a beautiful dress to prepare the people who were going to be seeing me. I reiterated that it was only going to be a handful but you know Carly," her smile faded when she noticed that Jason had gone back to staring at the paper in his hands, "Is everything alright?"

"I was unpacking the rest of our luggage," Jason said looking back at her, "I was hoping that we could stay for a couple of weeks, at least until the city dies down, before we have to rush back and put everything in order," he shook his head, "Right now this is the only honeymoon I can give you."

"That doesn't bother me," Elizabeth said getting up and walking towards the desk, "The look on your face is what…"

"This fell out of your sketch book when I picked it up," he said quietly as he handed her the sketch she had drawn, "You know that I would never look at your work unless you wanted to show me and the only reason I understand this is because…"

"Its people," she whispered, "It's you and JJ."

"And you."

He pointed to the view of the penciled sketch. It was being told through someone's eyes, someone who was sitting at a desk in the Corinthos-Morgan Coffee Warehouse, legal paperwork in front of them, a view of a father and a son visible through the doorway. The father was showing his young son the workings of the warehouse.

Attorney Elizabeth Webber was watching Jason Morgan show his namesake how to run an empire.

"I never…it didn't…is this how you see our future?"

"Does this scare you?" Elizabeth asked taking the sketch away from him as she leaned against the desk, "It was something I did while JJ was playing with Michael. It was just something that popped in my head."

"Something that you thought about," Jason said getting up from the desk and walking away.

"Jason, you're starting to scare me," Elizabeth said quietly as she shifted to look at him, "I thought that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I do," Jason said, "There is no question about that Elizabeth, it's just that…"

"What? What is it that has you so tense? You need to talk to me Jason, explain it to me, because I don't understand how this little picture can…"

"My job was to protect Michael from this business," Jason said, "And now it's to protect my son from this business and that picture is implying that…"

"Your welcoming your son into this business," she said, "I'm sorry. I assumed that you would want to pass this down to…"

"I want JJ and Michael to be able to make their own decisions."

"That I know," Elizabeth nodded, "I wasn't trying to persuade you to…"

"But to do what I do," he said quietly, "I don't know if I want that for our son."

"Okay," Elizabeth said licking her lips and walking towards him, "Okay, let's say that my sketch is just something that I envisioned in my mind, let's say that it's not a prediction for the future, let's just say that it's me telling you that whether or not you decide to pass on your legacy to our child, to our children, I'm okay with that."

Jason sighed and nodded as his arm fell around her waist, "I know it's just…I'm so use to protecting Sonny's child. It's a whole different feeling when you're protecting your own."

"It's scary as hell isn't it?" she whispered, "I hope that you understand I moved in with Sonny because I felt that he was the only one who was going to be able to protect your child nearly as well as you could have."

He nodded, "Sonny did what was right when it came to JJ. I'm glad that you went to him."

"And you are going to do right by your son," she said quietly as she pressed a kiss to his chin, "Be it by passing down the rule of the organization or helping him open his own motorcycle shop. You are going to be, you already are, a wonderful father Jason. Your children know that they have your support in whatever they chose," her eyes sparkled, "Even if JJ wants to be an artist."

"That's fine with me," Jason said.

"Even if he's a starving artist who will be living with us until we grow old and gray."

"That I might have a problem with."

Elizabeth laughed softly, "I have a different piece of work you might like better than this sketch," she said walking away from him and picking it up from the desk, "It's an engagement present."

"I didn't know we were supposed to get each other an engagement present?" he asked.

'You gave me this ring as a promise of the many wonderful things to come," she smiled softly, "I've got something that I hope means as much to you as this ring means to me, even though it didn't cost me a thing and it's not that important."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" he asked quietly.

"Okay," she smiled as she folded her sketch up and backed out of the room, "I'll be right back."

And she was, in a matter of five minutes, with a canvas held tight against her body, the painted side hidden from view. He smiled as he stopped his pacing and leaned back against the desk, arms folded across his chest.

"You didn't get any splinters did you?"

"No," Elizabeth said softly as she leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "But there's a whole bunch more of these that have to be stretched."

"I'm up for the challenge," he smiled.

"Ready?" Elizabeth asked stepping back and turning the painting around. She smiled as his eyes examined it and she knew that he wouldn't be able to take in the vivid details that she had included in the background but he would be able to get the main portrait that she was trying to betray and she felt the tears hit her eyes as she watched Jason run his fingers over the painting.

He was tracing the tiny outline of his son.

"It's you and JJ," she smiled as she pointed out the painting of him kneeling down next to his son, pointing out something, explaining it in ways that only Jason Morgan knew how. "I put you both in your favorite outfits, blue jeans and leather jackets."

With a bike in the distance, Jason could make that out.

"I know that it's no diamond engagement ring…"

"It is to me," Jason said quietly as he took a firm grip on the painting, "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Well, something has to go next to _The Wind_," she laughed softly before she bit her lip.

Jason shook his head, "_The Wind_ is going in our bedroom, this," he said holding it up, "Is going in my office at work so I can show everyone my son and his mother's artistic ability." He looked at her amazed, "When the hell did you find the time to do this?"

"For four years I had no inspiration," she said quietly, "It was like the passion inside of me to paint was gone, like the magic of it was taken away and I could barely draw stick figures. The minute I got back on your bike…"

"The night of your birthday?"

"I came home and sketched this," she smiled softly, "And the painting took me a few weeks. I was a little distracted by the threats and the shootings," she said rolling her eyes.

"And you stood by me then and your still here," he said looking back at the picture, "Doing what you do best, being Elizabeth," he pulled her close to him and pressed a kiss to her chestnut hair, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Good," she said sliding her arms around his waist, "Because I want that too."

He smiled against her hair, "We agree on something," he then looked down on her, "And the calls have been made. Sunset tomorrow I'm going to make you my wife."


	41. Chapter 41

Elizabeth leaned her body against the doorframe, content in watching the man who stood in the balcony that led out from their room and stared at the ocean before him. Today was her wedding day and while she knew that she would eventually have one she never expected it to be to the man of her dreams.

She had a few men in her life, too many if anyone asked her, and she hated that she wasted so much time on the wrong ones. Lucky Spencer was someone she was grateful she had met but the love that they had felt for one another had died in a fiery blaze and she wished she could have left it there. Zander Smith had been someone that she had crossed a line with and she knew that it was a mistake the night she let him take her into his arms. Sonny Corinthos was her best friend and she used that to build a wall around her heart, to make sure that no one else was allowed entrance because a tall, blue eyed man, decorated in leather had taken it with him when they walked away from the very best four years ago.

Now they were finally on the same page, living as a family, about to become husband and wife and she couldn't resist the urge to pinch herself. So she did, let out a little squeal and Jason turned to her with a curious look on his face.

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming," she smiled as she walked towards him in her fluffy white robe, "Can I ask what you were thinking about?"

"Sonny," Jason said quietly and Elizabeth's step faltered. He gave her a sad smile and then held out his hand for her, which she readily accepted before he pulled her into his arms, "As much as I said that I hated him, as much as I'm grateful to God for the chance of allowing me to see him one more time so I could punch him for everything that he did to me, to us, I just can't help but wish that he was…"

"I know," she said as she rested her head against his bare chest, "Sonny helped keep us apart but in the end he was the one that threw us back together."

"Johnny didn't say anything but I think that he feels weird for stepping into a place that rightfully belongs to Sonny."

"I have no doubt that Johnny is honored that you even asked him," she said, "Sonny will be there, you can't doubt that, you are the one that saw him Jason," she forced a smile, "He's got nothing better to do than sit around in purgatory. He'll be watching us from there."

Jason laughed softly and then looked down at her, "I thought tradition states that the bride and groom aren't suppose to see each other before the wedding."

"Catholic tradition also states no sex before marriage," she grinned, "I figured we might as well throw all the rule books out the window."

Jason leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Is JJ getting ready?"

"He's been getting ready since this morning," Elizabeth said with a small laugh, "He took one of my brushes and is trying to comb down his curls. Now he's telling me that he wants to be a Chia pet just like his Daddy."

He groaned and stepped away from her, "You see what you started?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I'm jealous! I hope that I have a beautiful girl one day that wants to be exactly like me."

He groaned again, "I don't know if I can handle two Webber women in the same house."

"Well that's good because you won't have to," Elizabeth said, "You'll be dealing with two Morgan women."

"Morgan women? I like that," he said quietly.

"I thought you might," she smiled and then tugged him down for another kiss, "I have to start getting ready."

"In other words, your kicking me out."

"The next time you see me I'll be walking down the aisle, hmm beach, about to become your wife," she smiled, "And then later tonight..."

He nodded and kissed her again, "I'm going."

"Mama, Uncle Johnny says we get cake after this, is that true?"

Elizabeth smiled as she looked down at her son who was dressed identical to his father. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a crisp white tee shirt, the only difference was that little JJ had on a pair of tan tropical sandals and Jason, like his bride-to-be, chose to go barefoot.

She adjusted the blue flower in her hair and nodded, "Yes baby, there is cake after this but you have to wait until Daddy and I are finished saying our vows."

JJ puffed out his chest, "I know what to do."

And she knew that he did. Jason had gone over everything with him, even doing a few practice runs, of their son carrying two precious silver bands tied onto a pillow down a sandy aisle that would lead them both to the rest of their lives.

She turned around to Carly laughing, "I believe everything is in place, my hair is as good as it's going to get. It's a Webber curse that it frizzes like this in the heat."

"Okay, check list," Carly said, "Something old."

"My great-grandmother's diamond earrings," Elizabeth said touching her ears.

"Something blue."

"The flower, hand picked by you of course."

"You wouldn't take the garter."

"It would've shown right through my dress."

"Ah but the honeymoon would've started quicker," Carly winked, "Something borrowed."

"This lovely single pearl pendant you allowed me to wear only down the aisle where I will then be escorted back to your room so that it can be removed before any damage can come of it."

"That's very important to me," Carly frowned.

"And I promise you that I will take very good care of it," Elizabeth smiled softly, "And the dress is my something new. We did everything, everyone is in place, please Carly I'm ready to marry Jason."

"One more thing," Carly said as she leaned forward and gave Elizabeth a quick hug before she handed her a small bouquet of white lilies, "Welcome to the family."

Carly then stepped in front of Elizabeth and slowly made her way down the aisle of sand, her brown eyes focused on the injured man seated beside her son Michael. Lorenzo Alcazar was given the okay to be outside for a few hours as long as he went straight to bed afterwards. Carly was more than happy to grant the wishes of the island doctors, she was thrilled with the slinky blue dress she found at the store the other day and she wanted to make sure that Lorenzo saw her in it.

She threw him a dazzlingly smile before she winked at a scowling Jason and took her place across from him. Twenty years from now she knew that he still wouldn't accept Lorenzo Alcazar but that was okay with her, she would enjoy throwing her ability to put things aside with Elizabeth Webber in his face.

Jason's scowl quickly vanished and was replaced by a look of awe as Elizabeth made her way towards him. She was dressed in a white silk gown, the material was an island flower print and it hugged her curves and flowed down past her hips towards her ankles. There was a criss-cross empire waist that emphasized her beautiful breasts and as much as Jason loved her in the beautiful attire he was fantasizing how he could get her out of it.

"You look beautiful," Jason whispered as she stood before him.

"So do you," she breathed, unable to resist the urge to reach out and touch the incredible soft white fabric that clung to his chest. She blushed slightly when the minister cleared his throat, indicating that he was ready to begin.

"Dearly beloved we came together on this evening to join Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber in the vows of holy matrimony. Is there is anyone present who feel that these two shall not be bonded for all eternity please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Jason and Elizabeth smiled at one another before their eyes shifted over towards Carly who placed her hands on her hips and scoffed. Jason chuckled softly and then took Elizabeth's hands in his. She was smiling and he could already see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Elizabeth," the minister said with a small smile, "Please, repeat after me, I, Elizabeth Webber, take you, Jason Morgan, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love."

"I, Elizabeth Webber, take you, Jason Morgan, to be my husband, my partner in life and…" she let her head fall back slightly, trying to fight the tears that had started the minute she walked towards the man of her dreams, "my one true love."

"I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honor you; I will laugh with you and cry with you, I will love you faithfully."

"I will cherish our friendship," she whispered, "I will love you today, tomorrow, forever, always. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and I will cry with you, I will love you, only you," she emphasized, "faithfully."

The minister continued, "Through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy, what may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

"Through the best and all of the worst," she laughed softly as the tears fell from her eyes onto their jointed hands, "Through the difficult and the easy, hopefully there will be easy," she smiled up at him, "Whatever may come Jason, I will always be there," she brushed her tears away with her hands and then took his again, "As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep. I love you."

The minister turned towards Jason, "Jason, please…"

Jason nodded, "I've got this," he brought Elizabeth's hands up to his lips and placed a small kiss on each one as he felt himself fight back his own tears.

"I, Jason Morgan, take you, Elizabeth Webber, to be my wife, my partner in life, my attorney at law, my own true love," he whispered with a smile, "I will cherish our friendship, where it all started, and I will love you today, tomorrow, forever and beyond," he cleared his throat as he blinked his eyes rapidly, "I will trust you," he stressed, "I will honor you. I will laugh with you," he laughed softly as a tear slid down his face, "And I will cry with you. I will love you faithfully, Elizabeth," he whispered as he took another step towards her, closing the space between them.

Elizabeth couldn't help but be memorized by the adoring look in his eyes, the look that reiterated and brought home everything that he was saying to her. They were forever, they were it and no one was bailing again.

"Through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy," he smiled, "What may come I will always be there," he squeezed her hands, "As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep. And I love you too."

Then he leaned down and kissed her, before the were rings were exchanged, before they were declared husband and wife, before the minister even said kiss the bride. Elizabeth ignored the giggles from the boys and Carly and wrapped her arms around the man she loved kissing him with everything that she had.

They were both panting when the minister cleared his throat and asked if they were ready to continue.

"The rings please," he said looking towards the hulking man beside him. He watched the little boy that was in front of him step forward and hold out the pillow. The minister smiled, "Thank you young man."

"You're welcome, sir," JJ smiled and stepped back in front of Johnny.

The minister held the rings in the palm of his hand and then held his other hand above them before speaking. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Jason and Elizabeth have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Elizabeth and Jason, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."

"Elizabeth, please place the ring on Jason's finger and repeat after me," the minister said, "Jason, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Elizabeth smiled as she took the ring from the minister and started to slid it on Jason's finger, "Jason, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am, with all that I have, with all that I'll ever be, I honor you, I love you," she secured the ring on his left ring finger with a tearful smile, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister smiled at Jason as he handed him Elizabeth's ring, "You have it?"

Jason nodded again, his eyes never leaving his bride as he slid the platinum band onto her left finger, "I give you this ring, Elizabeth, as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am, with all that I'll ever be, with all that I'll ever have, I honor you, I love you and with this ring," he whispered as he placed her engagement ring on top of her wedding band, "I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me, in front of these witnesses, and in front of God, I now…"

Elizabeth leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against Jason, wrapping her arms around him and letting her flowers drop to the ground. His arms came around her waist and pulled her up against him, molding his body against hers as he heard in the distant background something about kissing the bride.

JJ groaned behind his parents, "Can I have cake now or do I have to wait until their done?"

"I am not speaking to you!" Elizabeth laughed through the closed bathroom door, "I don't care how much pleading you do, you are sleeping alone tonight."

"That's what your suppose to do, Elizabeth," Jason said heaving a heavy sigh as he pulled his tee shirt off, "It's tradition."

"The face, not the hair!" she yelled through the door, "And you are so getting the dry cleaning bill for my dress."

"If you open the door I'll help you get it out of your hair," Jason said rapping his knuckles gently against the door.

"You promise?" Elizabeth asked, "You don't have any more cake?"

"I don't have anymore cake," Jason chuckled, "JJ ate the rest of it."

Elizabeth slowly opened the bathroom door, sticking her head out, pieces of chocolate cake and vanilla icing clinging to her brown locks. She had managed to remove most of it from her face and her dress, the silk material making it easy to wipe off.

"I think you look beautiful with…"

Elizabeth burst out laughing as she smashed a large piece of wedding cake into Jason's hair, rubbing it into the Chia pet spikes and slipping out of the small open space in the bathroom door. She wasn't fast enough, as his arm snaked around her waist and held her up against him, leaning down with his hair and rubbing it all over his neck.

"No! No!" she laughed as she struggled against him.

"You are dead for this, dead," he growled as he released her from against him, turning her around and keeping tight hold of her wrist. He ran his fingers through his hair; his digits coming back caked with the sticky goo and proceeded to run it down her face as she laughed against him.

"Jason, that is so…"

"You are going to get all of this out of my hair," he said as he brought her hand up to his hair and ran it through. She tugged her wrist away from him and then slid her fingers down his chest, leaving a trail of cake and icing.

She then made another attempt to get away from him, tripping over her own two feet and falling to the floor below, not before she grabbed a hold of him and pulled him down on top of her, pieces of cake falling from his hair and body to the soft carpet beneath them. They had their arms around one another, both of them were laughing as they looked into one another's eyes.

Then the laughter stopped.

Jason leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, once, twice, a third time, gently kissing her over and over with his warm lips. She sighed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his body against hers, loving the feel of this large masculine man crushing her into the carpet beneath them.

"You looked beautiful today," he whispered as his hand slid up her thigh, his fingers curling in her dress, "Absolutely beautiful."

"And you need to wear white more often," she whispered as she leaned up and pressed a kiss against his earlobe before pulling at it with her teeth and sucking on it.

"Elizabeth," he groaned as he pulled her leg up against him, moved his lips down her neck, swiping at the sticky wedding cake with his tongue.

"Waited all my life for this…" she sighed as her fingers moved back to his hair, absorbing the sticky residue and running it down his back, smearing the cake all over his toned muscles. He was quivering beneath her touch and she loved it, revealed in it and slipped her hands back into his hair, pulling him closer, deepening their kisses, allowing her tongue to clash with his as her lower body started to move against his own.

Jason growled against her mouth as his fingers found the side zipper on her dress. He slowly tugged it down, the pads of his fingers brushing against her creamy skin. He reached up and unhooked the one tiny butterfly clip before he pulled back and started tugging at the straps on her dress.

Elizabeth let her hands rest to the sides, albeit with a little difficulty since she was enjoying touching him so much, and he slowly started to lower her wedding dress, revealing a simple white lace bra and panty set, nothing too fancy but beautiful enough to still make Jason Morgan moan.

And he was doing just that as he tossed her dress over his shoulder.

No stockings to fiddle with, no garter belts to tug on, no fancy teddy's that had more buttons than he did patience. Just simple Elizabeth, twisting beneath him, as his coated fingers ran across the nipples that were straining against the lacy material.

She arched into his touch, her nails scrapping against the carpet that rested under her body. She watched as his shaky hands reached up and pulled down the straps of her bra, slowly revealing her ivory breasts, a moan slipping from her lips when her nipples hit the cool air, which was quickly replaced by his hot mouth.

Jason's lips covered the rosy bud, his tongue slowly running over it , his teeth biting down gently before he pulled back, moving towards the other nipple, lavishing it as he did the first while his palm came up and cupped her, massaging her, his fingers tickling her with his gentle caresses.

She lifted up, allowed him to reach around and unhook her bra before it was quickly discarded. She then pulled him against her again, his naked chest against hers, her body moving against his, her leg wrapping around his khaki covered one.

It was then that she realized he was overdressed.

Jason shifted his body when he felt her hands run over his backside. He groaned when she squeezed him and then slowly made her way around towards the front, her hands pulling on the button that held his pants together, her fingers slowly pulling down the zipper until he felt that he was going to yank the damn thing open himself.

Then she was reaching inside, cupping him, squeezing him, driving him insane.

Elizabeth gasped when she heard something rip and looked down to see that Jason had pulled apart her panties in his haste to have them removed. She looked back up at him, fire in her eyes as her fingers found their way through the open slit in his boxers.

"I bought those specifically for tonight."

"Buy another…Jesus Elizabeth…" he gasped as her nails ran down his hard length. Her fingers found their way to his balls where she squeezed him gently, massaging them with the pad of her thumb.

"Do you like that…oohh…" Elizabeth arched against his fingers as two of them found themselves buried in her heat, moving in and out slowly, his thumb circling that tiny bud that drove her crazy.

"Take me, now," she whispered as her free hand pulled him back for another passionate kiss. She removed her hands from the inside of his pants and pushed his khaki's down along with his boxers. She laughed softly ass he felt him kicking them off of his ankles. Then she raised her hips and he pulled away the remainder of her underwear.

Her hand was around him again, running up and down his length, pulling him closer as his warm palms parted her thighs and he slowed their kisses, bringing them back to small pecks before he nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear that he had no idea what he would do without her.

She cried out when he thrust inside of her, bit her lip to prevent any further whimpers of passion as their bodies joined, moved together as one. He fit her perfectly, as if he were made for her and Elizabeth realized that she had waited all of her life for this moment, to be connected to Jason Morgan in this way, making love, as husband and wife.

Jason felt her arms around his waist, her fingers dancing along his hips as she met him thrust for thrust, burying her face against his shoulder, pleading, panting, trying to control the urge to scream his name out.

There would have to be a night soon when it was just her and Jason and she would be able to let him know what he was doing to her, as loud and as vocally, as she wanted.

She felt one of his large hand takes her, pressing it back against the carpet, squeezing it as his harsh panting echoed in her ear. His thrust became more frenzied, their bodies slick with sweat as she started to shake, started to feel that incredible high that he was only able to give her.

Then she was there and he was there with her, crying out, spilling himself inside of her while she clamped herself around him, holding on for dear life, not wanting to lose this incredible bliss and feeling of fulfillment she had when he was inside of her.

He nearly collapsed on top of her but he managed to shift and fall beside her, their bodies haphazardly joined as she shifted with him, keeping them connected. She pressed a damp kiss to his cheek as he did to her crumb filled hair.

"I think we got some cake on the carpet," she whispered with a smile.

"You started it."

Elizabeth gasped and looked up at him, "I cannot believe you just…"

"Neither can I, Elizabeth," he said quietly, "I can't believe a man like me has been given a chance to love a woman like you."

Elizabeth smiled softly as she blinked away some tears, "You're forgiven."


	42. Chapter 42

Jason looked over when he heard the familiar ding of the fourth floor General Hospital elevator. He saw another patient step out and up towards the nurse's desk, smiling and checking in for her appointment. Rolling his head back and forth he turned back to the woman beside him who was flipping through a parental magazine, her feet tucked up underneath her, her body leaning in towards his.

A smile spread across her lips when she realized that his eyes were on her.

He realized that life couldn't get any better than this. For well over a month he spent nearly every waking minute, and his sleeping ones, with Elizabeth Webber. He still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that she was his wife but the visual proof rest on her left finger, an interlocking platinum engagement ring and wedding band, showing the world that she was married to him, brain damaged, mob ties and all.

And she was so happy about it. When he first woke up to the singing in the morning he didn't know what to make of it, he thought that maybe Elizabeth had a tune in her head, but everyday, for the past two weeks, she had been humming some catchy tune that involved true love winning out in the end. He wouldn't have believed in it, but Elizabeth did.

Now he finally had what everyone else around him had been settling into for years. He had the wife, the family, the career; the contentment that he never knew existed. He had something to come home to, a reason to be a little bit more careful at work and for the first time in his life he was beginning to understand the meaning of fear.

Fear was what he felt the moment that he watched Elizabeth fall to his feet, fear of going on without her, fearing of raising his son without his mother, fear of not being able to put things back they way they should have been, the way they were now.

He watched her as she reached up and ran her fingers across her shoulders, frowning when she winced slightly. He knew that he should've demanded that she rest more and take better care of herself but Elizabeth wasn't about to stay indoors while they were honeymooning on Sonny's tropical island. She was sunbathing everyday and spending the luxurious nights in Jason's arms. Her painful face made him regret it.

"Are you sore?" he asked reaching out, his hand on top of hers.

She looked up at him with a smirk on her face, "This from the man who tried to make up for four years in the past fourteen days," she teased, "I'm sore Jason and it's not limited to my shoulder area." She finished with a wink before she tossed the magazine back on the table.

"You…"

"I know," she giggled and he loved it, looked forward to hearing it everyday for the rest of his life.

My God he was a lucky bastard.

"Elizabeth, hi," Bobbie smiled as she walked towards her and Jason.

Elizabeth got up and hugged the older woman tightly, stepping back with a smile, "It's good to see you again, Bobbie. Still wishing you were back on the island?"

"Who wouldn't?" Bobbie laughed as she rolled her eyes, "I'm grateful that you two allowed me to stay as long as I was able to. I haven't heard yet from Carly, did her and Michael get in okay?"

Jason hated the grin on Elizabeth's face when she replied to Bobbie's answer.

"We weren't allowed to use the same plane as them so they arrived last night," her twinkling eyes shifted to Jason, "But we did manage some beach time together and a few quick dinners."

Bobbie laughed as she looked over at Jason, "Your wife is enjoying teasing you. I understand, as does Elizabeth, your concern for your family. I love you for being so protective of Carly and Michael even after all these years. I know that if you thought Lorenzo was a serious threat he would've been long gone by now."

"Me too," Elizabeth nodded and then sighed, "But men just won't give in and it's going to take a lot of convincing on my part to get Jason to go to dinner with him this Saturday like I promised."

"You did what?" Jason asked with raised eyebrows.

"Are you ready for us Bobbie?' Elizabeth grinned as she stepped towards the red head, "I have to admit that my shoulder is a little tender."

"And you're running scared," Bobbie laughed, "Jason there is a nurse waiting in room one thirteen, she just wants to take a quick look at you to make sure that your wounds are healing properly because you left the hospital before you were supposed to."

Jason ran his hand over his face, "I'm fine Bobbie, I'd rather go in with Elizabeth to…"

"It's that nurse or your mother," Bobbie said, "Take your pick."

Jason nodded, "I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Elizabeth leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she smiled and followed Bobbie in a room with a curtain. She then hopped up on the table and started to unbutton her cardigan sweater as Bobbie pulled out clean bandages.

"It looks like the honeymoon period continues," Bobbie smiled as she turned around and started to pull at the adhesive tape that held Elizabeth's bandage on, "I was always a little upset that Jason and Carly could never work out because I knew how good he would be for my daughter but I'm glad…I'm glad he has you Elizabeth. You will do more for him than Carly ever could."

"I just want to take care of him," Elizabeth said quietly and winced when Bobbie pulled the bandage off, "Like he does for me."

Bobbie gasped as she turned around and pulled on some latex gloves, "Elizabeth, this is infected, this wound is filled with puss. Have you been keeping it covered and washing it out thoroughly every night like I instructed?"

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth said and then nibbled on her bottom lip, "Well, at least I thought I got all the sand out of it."

"Sand? Elizabeth what…no, I don't want to know," Bobbie sighed holding up her hand.

Elizabeth laughed, "And Jason would kill me if I told you," her laughter disappeared when she saw Bobbie pull out a needle, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to need to withdraw that so it doesn't cause a worse infection," Bobbie said as she pulled out a few tubes, "I'm going to have it tested to make sure that it's nothing serious."

"No needles, no, Bobbie its fine," Elizabeth said pulling the bandage back up.

"Elizabeth," Bobbie smiled, "When you were shot you weren't this upset."

"I was numb," Elizabeth squeaked as she reached into her jeans and pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Bobbie asked.

"I'm calling my husband." Elizabeth said as she quickly dialed Jason's number.

"Those aren't supposed to be on in hospitals," Bobbie said, "Emergency's only."

"I am an emergency," Elizabeth said, "Forget exam, I need you." She then clicked the phone shut and bit her lip again, "I'm sorry I am being such a big baby but needles scare the heck out of me."

Bobbie laughed softly, "How on earth did you have a child, Elizabeth?"

"I have no idea," Elizabeth said shaking her head as her eyes wide grew wide looking at the needle. She then sighed with relief and held out her hand when Jason walked into the room, "It's infected."

"We have to draw out the pus," Bobbie said as she moved towards Elizabeth, "And I think Elizabeth needs you to hold her hand. When we're done here I'll make sure to check you over and then I'll let you two go. I'm sure the results will come out fine Elizabeth, if there's anything wrong I will call you," Bobbie wrapped a rubber strap around Elizabeth's arm and had her make a fist, "Are you ready?"

Elizabeth nodded as she squeezed Jason's hand with her free one and gave him a small smile, wincing when she felt the needle prick her skin.

"It's okay," he said quietly as he slid his fingers through her dark curls.

"See?" she whispered, "I told you I'd always need you."

"I can carry these," Jason said as he reached for the brownies when they stepped off of the elevator at Harborview Towers.

"Really, it doesn't hurt anymore," Elizabeth smiled, "I'm surprised that you've let me do anything since we've left the hospital but that's one of the many, _many_, reasons that I love you."

"Keep sayings that and I might make you name them all one day," he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets while Elizabeth approached Alexis' door.

"I just might," she winked as she knocked on the door and frowned when it pushed open under her fist, "That's odd," she pushed it open a little further and stepped in, "Alexis? Oh!"

Elizabeth dropped the plate of brownies in her hands and turned around to bury her face in Jason's chest which was rumbling with suppressed laughter. She heard shuffling behind her and hoped that her husband had the decency to look away.

"Obviously we need to get that door fixed," Alexis said from behind her, "We're um, we're okay now."

Elizabeth turned around slowly and elbowed Jason when she realized he was still laughing. Standing before her was her disheveled mentor and secret lover, Johnny O'Brien.

"Now I know why you requested the day off."

"Jason," Elizabeth hissed, "Alexis we're sorry. I had no idea you were going to be busy today. Jason and I wanted to stop over and go over a few things and…" she bent down to pick up the brownies that thankfully managed to stay in one area since she had put plastic wrap around the plate, "I feel like a fool."

"No, it's…" Alexis reached out and Johnny took her hand.

"We really didn't want to say anything until…" Johnny looked at Alexis with a small smile, "But we realized now that this is…something, something big."

"With the age and the job and…" Alexis blushed before she tore her eyes away from Johnny, "If you need me to find a job elsewhere I'll start looking."

"No, no," Elizabeth said turning and handing the brownies to Jason, "We were coming over here to make sure that we could still retain you for the Corinthos-Morgan company. I'm going to start up schooling again in January and I was hoping, if you're not busy," Elizabeth smiled, "I'd like to work with you again."

"This isn't," Alexis said, emphasizing to Jason, "And won't be affecting either of our jobs."

"I wouldn't think that it would," Jason said, "You hinted that this has been going on for a while and since I returned to town I've noticed that Johnny has become more determined, more focused and I guess I have you to thank for that Alexis."

"No," Alexis smiled as Johnny slipped his arm around her waist, "He balances me out."

"He does," Elizabeth said turning towards her husband, "She's been a lot calmer for the past couple of months; I just thought that was because I was taking some of Sonny's work load off of her."

"That helped too," Alexis said, "Johnny…"

Elizabeth smiled as she held her hands up, "Jason and I have other errands to run today. Call me when you have some free time and we can look into my classes and what I should be working on next semester. Johnny," Elizabeth said stepping forward and hugging him tightly, "I'm happy for you. You deserve someone as wonderful as Alexis."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," he said as he stepped back with a smile, "You know how I feel."

"Come on," Elizabeth said as she took Jason's hand and started to pull him out the door.

"What other errands do we have to run?" Jason asked as he watched his wife press the button for the elevator.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I was making an excuse Jason besides," she smiled as she tugged on his leather jacket, "I'm sure we can think of _something_ to do before we have to pick up JJ."

He nodded thoughtfully, "I agree."

She laughed, "I figured you might."

"Why do I have to keep my eyes closed again?" Jason laughed quietly, "Because I know where we are."

"I hope so since you drove," Elizabeth laughed as she stopped in front of their house, "Okay, now you can open your eyes for a minute."

"Just for a minute?" he asked as he opened her eyes and frowned, looking at the banner above her head, "Happy birthday?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, her smile fading, "I wasn't sure if you'd like this idea or not so that was why I kept it between you and me. I knew that one day JJ would start asking when your birthday was since we celebrate everyone else's and I know that you want nothing to do with Jason Quartermaine so I figured that we'd use the day…"

"Of the accident," he said quietly, "The day I became me."

She bit her lip and nodded.

Jason stepped towards her and took her face in his hands, "You know how I feel about celebrating birthday's, it's not really a big thing for me and I could let it come and go but I know that it's going to mean something to JJ and I can see that it means something to you so I'm glad…I'm glad that you chose this day Elizabeth because this day eleven years ago is when I became Jason Morgan."

"I know," she whispered with a smile as she placed her hand over his, "And I wanted to give you as wonderful a birthday that you gave me, gift included."

"Elizabeth, you didn't…"

"You have to close your eyes again," she smiled.

He groaned and rolled his eyes before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back with a smile, loving the sigh that escaped her lips and closed his eyes. He could hear her opening the door to their temporary cottage home and leading him into the living room. He could feel the fire burning in the fireplace and the scent of pizza assaulted him. This was purely Elizabeth and while he didn't expect anything he was getting a little curious as to what she had gotten him.

"Okay," she said quietly, "Open."

Jason opened his eyes and stared at the living room before him. The black leather sofa set that Elizabeth had been talking about finally arrived and was set up in the living room. In the middle was a glass coffee table with motorcycle magazines scattered next to back dated issues of Parents. His eyes shifted to where a picnic was laid out in front of the fireplace, beer and pizza with brownies for dessert and then his eyes made their way over towards the window, the beautiful view of the trees and park that surround them. There in front of it stood a pool table.

"I don't know what Sonny did with yours when Alexis moved in," Elizabeth said quietly as Jason moved away from her towards the pool table, "I didn't want to ask so I just bought you a new one and…" she frowned when she watched him run his hands over the red felt, she chose red because it was different, just like her husband.

His fingers ran over every ball that lay racked on the table and then against the four sticks that she left out for him to see. She didn't know which stick to purchase, she just simply told the man to give her the best ones he had, four of them, enough for a game with friends. She watched him as his eyes found the paper that lay folded up on a corner pocket and she hurried over before he could grab it.

"Not until I get your reaction to the table," she laughed nervously, "Because I'm a little…"

"I'm taking you on it later," Jason growled, "After my beer and pizza."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief and held the paper against her chest, "For a second there, I didn't think that you'd…"

"You know me better than I know myself," he said, "I didn't think that was possible, but your always there Elizabeth, right there with me, knowing what I think, what I need before I do. It was something that we always had, something that no one else could get. Not Sonny, not Carly, just us."

"Just us," she whispered as she held out the paper to him, "It's just another sketch."

"I thought you knew by now that your work meant more to me than that," he said as he opened the folded paper and stared at it. It was done in pencil and Elizabeth tried to make it as vivid as possible for him but still, some of the lines blurred together.

"This," she said as she pointed to the whole page, "Is our office, if it's okay with you. I figured we're both going to be working for the Corinthos-Morgan company why not just room together," she gave him a small smile, "My desk is the larger one since I'm going to be dealing with your arrests and search and seizure paperwork and this one, is just as big, with a little less space since you only like to deal with numbers. This room," she said pointing to the right of Jason's desk, "Is when people need to see you and you have to," she quoted with her fingers, "'Discuss business'," she grinned, "But I won't be leaving, you will be. There's some space here for JJ and his toys for after school or day care and a few chairs for when Carly stops by because you know she will."

She was rambling, describing pictures, and completely skipping over the square box that sat in the middle of his and her desk.

"What's this, Elizabeth?" he asked pointing to it.

"That," she whispered and then swallowed, "That is the crib."

"The crib?" Jason asked with raised eyebrows, "Isn't JJ a little old for a crib?"

"It isn't for JJ," she said quietly, "Didn't I mention that Bobbie called earlier with the results from my tests she ran? Seems there was some blood drawn out from that infection and they ran that too, found some inflated numbers, turns out I'm…we're…" she gave him a watery smile, "Jason I know that we just got married and I know that you probably had no plans of…mmm."

Jason wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her tight against him as his tongue slide inside of her mouth and danced with hers. She was having his baby, their baby, and this time he was going to be around to enjoy every minute of it.

"It's wonderful, it's…" he tried to catch his breath as he pressed his forehead against hers, "It's the best birthday present I could've ever asked for." His hand reached down around her thigh and pulled her leg up against his.

Elizabeth looked at him curiously when she felt herself being raised up from the floor, being settled down on the polished wooden edge of the pool table, "Jason, what are you…"

"I'm taking you now."

"But what about the beer and pizza?" she asked as she felt herself being lowered onto the fuzzy felt, his body coming down on hers.

"Screw the pizza."

"I like how you think," she murmured as she pulled him in for another kiss.


	43. Chapter 43

Elizabeth wrapped her arms tighter around her body as she stared out into the far distance, gazing at the docks and the looming building that was now known as the MOCCA warehouse. It took them a while to settle on the name and Jason fought he hardest against it, he said it sounded too much like coffee and Elizabeth pointed out that's why it would be perfect.

MOCCA, Morgan, O'Brien, Capelli, Corinthos, Alcazar; the names of the five men who now had an interest in the coffee warehouse and the Port Charles Mafia organization. It had been a long road to get here, one that allowed Johnny and Francis to step up, one that kept Sonny a part of the business, one that allowed Lorenzo Alcazar forgiveness.

And she was a part of it, a successful lawyer for the company and organization, having recently celebrated her five year anniversary to the don. She smiled softly. He hated that name and she kept it reserved for teasing moments which were often tucked away in their large bedroom.

Life with Jason Morgan had been wonderful. They had married, had children, and had built a home on a foundation that was formally known as Wyndemere. Jason had found out that the land was open since Emily and Nikolas had permanently moved to Greece and Elizabeth agreed that it was the perfect place for them. It was private, it had hidden passages that might be needed for future assistance and Jason knocked the gloomy house down and in its place rose a mansion that resembled the look of Rhett and Scarlett's house in _Gone With The Wind_.

On this cold Christmas morning, in December two thousand and eleven, Elizabeth didn't think that life could get any better than this. She was wrong when she felt her husband come up behind her, his warm arms wrapping around her waist.

"It's cold out here," he said quietly as he placed a kiss to her neck, "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"I was surprisingly up before the kids," she smiled as she tipped her head and looked up at him, "Merry Christmas, Jason."

"Merry Christmas, Elizabeth," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

He was never a fan of celebrating holidays. He didn't understand the point of people getting together on just a few days a year to spend time with one another. He thought if you wanted to spend time with the people you love you didn't really need a special day to do it. He still thought that but Elizabeth had made those special days of the year a little brighter.

They would rotate the houses they would visit, each family they celebrated with taking a turn to cook and entertain with the woman cleaning dishes afterwards and the guys watching football or some other sport on the couch. July fourth this year was held at the newly purchased O'Brien home that was built on the land that Elizabeth and Jason's old cottage was on. Thanksgiving was held at the Morgan estate and Christmas was going to be at the Alcazar's, a single home in the city because Carly could not be that far away from the malls.

Jason would have never imagined it, running the organization without Sonny, having Alcazar as a friend and part of his life, spending the remainder of his years with the woman in his arms who owned some sultry pieces from Victoria's Secret but much rather preferred slipping into bed in his sweatpants and long sleeve tops.

He loved her anyway that she came.

"I think that we need to go wake up the kids," Elizabeth said as she pulled her ponytail tighter against her head, her eyes sparkling.

"They're already awake," Jason said, "That's why I came to find you. JJ woke me up and was going to get his siblings. I think we need to hurry back inside before they attack the presents."

Elizabeth laughed softly as she stepped out of his arms and reached for his hand, "Good point."

He led the way back into the main living room where a small Christmas tree sat perched on the table, tiny in size, skinny in tree branches, decorated in construction paper rings with an angel sitting on top. Elizabeth smiled as her husband veered to the left and made his way into the family room. She remembered the first Christmas they were back together and Jason went out into the forest and cut down a snow covered tree because he simply liked those better than the ones on the lot. After they put their son to bed that night he surprised her with a nearly dead tree that they decorated together, just like they did the year she drug him out of the snow, just like they did for the past few years.

One large tree for the family, one little one just for them.

Elizabeth felt Jason pull her against him as he stopped and watched his children mull around the large tree that nearly reached the top of the vaulted ceilings. They were routing through their presents, sorting out which ones were for them and which were for their siblings. They were doing well adjusting their own little piles, four of them, stacked with numerous gifts.

Elizabeth watched JJ, now nearly eight and a half years old, dragging a box towards the center of the room with all of his might. He had no idea that 'Santa' had bought him a brand new bicycle that was decked out in Harley Davidson attire or that his father planned on taking him out tomorrow, no matter how cold it was, to show him how to ride it.

Her littlest boy, two year old Jonathan Francis, named after their two favorite bodyguards, was tugging on his own large box before he toppled over and fell on his backside. It contained his own motorized Harley Davidson, just like the one his older brother had when he was young.

Elizabeth laughed softly and walked towards him, "Are you okay Frankie?"

He beamed up at his mother, his eyes identical to hers, "I'm alright, Mama, can I open now?"

"Why don't you let me help you?" Elizabeth smiled.

She settled down beside her son and looked over to see that her husband was walking over to their four year old twin daughters, Lila Caroline and Adella Corin, both tearing at the wrapping paper that was affixed to the Barbie Dream House Mansion they eagerly wanted. Their father laughed as paper went flying at his head and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. They were her revenge for being such a terror to her mother.

Thirty minutes later Elizabeth had managed to create separate stacks for the children so that when their other friends came to visit they could easily see the new toys her kids had received. Lila and Corin were on the couch playing with their new Barbie dolls and JJ and Frankie were squished in a chair together as JJ taught Frankie how to work his new Batman Action figure. Her eyes were beaming when her husband approached her.

"Are you ready for your gift, Elizabeth?" he asked quietly as he handed her a small square box.

"I get caught up in their excitement sometimes," Elizabeth smiled as she turned around to her desk behind her and pulled open a drawer, pulling out the same size box for her husband, "I do hope you like it. It was hard keeping this a surprise from you."

Jason chuckled, "Especially when everyone that I work with knows about it."

"Open it first, please," she said and smiled when his fingers struggled with the box. He reached in and pulled out the key ring which held a black and silver key, a car remote control and a key chain that read 'Lincoln'.

"You…"

"I just paid for the lease," she said quietly and with a small smile, "In three years, we'll talk about buying it outright."

Jason kissed her, ignoring the gagging he was receiving from his children behind him. He couldn't believe that his wife had actually gone out and purchased the sports utility vehicle he had been looking into the last few months. He thought it was too expensive for something that merely got you from here to there but Elizabeth was glad to see him as excited about this car as he was about his motorcycle.

"Here," he said thrusting the box in her hands, "Open this, now."

She laughed softly as she pulled open her box and laughed again when she pulled out her own set of keys. She was going to ask what they were for when the realization dawned on her. He couldn't have, he swore he never would but the smile in his eyes revealed that he did.

"No," she whispered.

"We made a deal," he said a smile tugging on his lips.

"Where?"

"Right outside the front door."

Elizabeth pushed right past her husband, ran out of the family room, into the living room, swerved towards the foyer on her stocking feet and grabbed for the door with her shaking hands. She pulled on the gray steel and thrust it open, stepping out into the snowy morning and staring at the uncovered metal beast before her.

Her very own Harley Davidson.

"Wow, cool!" JJ exclaimed as he stepped outside in to the snow, holding onto Frankie.

"Mama's got her own bike!" Corin yelled.

"Wait till I tell Morgan!" Lila stated.

"You like it?" Jason asked as he came up behind his wife.

"Like it?" she asked, "Are you kidding me, Jason?"

"You got your license," he said, "And now I'm holding you to it. You're going to give me rides on your bike."

"We're still taking those cliff roads together," she whispered as she pulled him close to her, "I'm still going to be screaming in your ears."

"Only if later I get a chance to scream in yours."

This was the hardest part of the holidays for Jason Morgan, standing here in the large living room of the Quartermaine mansion, watching as his family fawned over his children and tried their very best not to annoy him. It was something that he had come accustomed to over the past four years but he hated it nonetheless.

He was grateful that his wife was standing beside him, squeezing his hand for reassurance. He was still amazed at the things he would do for Elizabeth Morgan.

"I can't believe how big you girls are getting," Edward said as he handed Corin and Lila their presents, "I picked those out myself, I do hope you enjoy those."

"Thank you Grandfather," they said in unison as they hurried back over to the couch to sit down and open their gifts politely.

Elizabeth was grateful for that, at least they only acted like she-monsters in their own home. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek when she noticed him wincing as Edward made his way towards JJ and Frankie. Alan and Michael were showing the boys how to use some new electronic device they had given them. Jason would never understand that stuff and he begrudgingly grateful someone could help his kids with the advancing technology.

"I'm so grateful that you stopped by today," Lila said as she wheeled herself up towards her grandson and his wife, "I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Jason knelt down beside Lila with Elizabeth at his side, "We're here for you, Grandmother."

"I know that you still find it very hard to believe," Lila said, "But your children have changed these people. They have come to realize what they've lost with Michael and you. They want to make up for it, show that they can be good people."

"We're grateful that they can calm themselves for a few hours and enjoy their time with their grandchildren," Elizabeth smiled as she reached over and squeezed Lila's hand, "You've helped with the transition."

"If it wasn't for you Elizabeth my grandson wouldn't be here with his family," Lila said and laughed when Jason looked away, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, "I know that he would be here for me and make sure that I get to see my great-grandchildren but I think its important that they know Monica and Alan as well and I will forever be grateful for what you have done for us."

Elizabeth leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lila's cheek, "Please know that whatever I'm doing for this family, for your grandson, is only a small percentage of what he's done for me."

"That's not true," Jason said.

"He always says that," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes, "You know that my family means everything to me, Lila and you have my word that as long as there is a breath in my body I will protect them with everything that I've got."

Lila patted Elizabeth's hand, "Thank you for bringing our boy home."

"They're inside," Jason said answering Elizabeth's question before it was even asked.

She smiled as she pulled her gloves off and stuffed them in the pocket of her leather coat, "You didn't have to wait for me, I told you that I would be here in one piece."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to have to deal with everyone on my own, okay?" he said as he slipped his arm around her, "Feel okay to you?"

Her eyes were dancing, "Don't pretend that you didn't test it out before you bought it. You had to make sure that it was small enough for me but large enough for you to fit on."

Jason nodded, "Nothing wrong with that."

Elizabeth stood up on her toes and kissed him, "I love it and I love you, now we have to go in before Carly realizes that you disappeared and comes out searching for you."

"Not likely in that madhouse."

Elizabeth laughed as she pushed open the door to the Alcazar home. Madhouse wouldn't be that far off, Carly's home did look like an advertisement for a daycare center. Along with their own four children present, so were Johnny and Alexis' two, as well as Carly's four and the fifth on the way.

Shortly after Elizabeth and Jason got married and found out they were going to have a baby Alexis and Johnny received the same news, however Alexis had complications due to the pregnancy and her age so after she gave birth to Jonathan David Junior she was told that she would no longer be able to have any more children. Her and her husband decided to look into adopting and found two year old Alexandria, affectionately known as Drew. Alexis was still practicing law, mainly dealing with the MOCCA company and Johnny had become Jason's right hand man.

Carly and Lorenzo were busying making their own family over the past five years, so much so in fact that three of Carly's children were ten months apart. A year and a half after they were introduced Carly and Lorenzo wed. Carly decided that she had wasted too much time pushing and pulling with Sonny Corinthos and she that she had something good in Lorenzo and she was going to hang onto it. Michael loved him and the now fifteen year old boy looked up to the suave business man as a third father, coming in after Jason. Lorenzo absolutely doted on his wife, her son Michael and their three little girls, three year old Morgan, who was named after Jason, two year old BJ, who was named after Carly's mother and the sister she never knew and one year old Bella, a form of Isabella which Carly stated was a form of Elizabeth. Carly was pregnant with their fourth, and final she insisted, whom she recently found out was a boy and has already declared him to be known as Lorenzo Alcazar Junior, Enzo.

"You're here!" Carly exclaimed running to Elizabeth and hugging her as tightly as she could, "Little Lila Caroline came in to tell me that her father got her mother a motorbike for Christmas. Is that what you drove over here?"

Elizabeth laughed softly as she gently touched Carly's rounded stomach. It was always Lila Caroline when describing her daughter, never just Lila and she could see the taller woman craning her neck for a view of the Harley in her drive.

"Yes, Jason and I drove separately, there's some place we have to go during dessert." Elizabeth smiled, "You don't mind keeping an eye on the kids do you?"

"I never do," Carly said with a small smile, "Mama's on her way over with Francis."

"They've been spending a lot of time together," Jason grumbled as he hugged and kissed Carly.

"She's happy," Carly said slapping at his shoulder playfully, "Now I'm taking your wife hostage so you and the other fathers can enjoy spending sometime with your children. Don't come looking for her, sit and talk to Lorenzo."

"I invited him into the business what more do you want Carly?" Jason growled.

Elizabeth laughed as she took Carly's hand and followed her into the kitchen, "He looks to do that. Hi Alexis."

"Hi," Alexis smiled and hugged Elizabeth, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Elizabeth smiled, "The children seem to be having such a wonderful time together. I'm glad their around to entertain one another and Michael," Elizabeth waved her hand as she pulled some pasta salad from the fridge, "I cannot believe he is you and Sonny's child Carly. I am sorry."

Alexis laughed, "Even if you throw in the Quartermaine factor."

"I know," Carly frowned, "It worries me."

"Don't fix what's not broken," Elizabeth said as she stirred up the pasta salad and then moved on over to the potatoes. "He's a good boy with great grades and brilliant future."

"Which he refuses to talk to me about," Carly frowned.

Elizabeth believed that. JJ still ran around the house saying that he wanted to be exactly what his daddy was when he grew up and now Frankie was doing the same thing. She was sure that Michael Corinthos the third would want to step in and take over his father's place in the business and she was just as sure that Carly and Jason were hesitant about it.

Michael, although he had the red hair, did not have the fiery temper that had been displayed many times with Carly Alcazar, Sonny Corinthos and even his biological father A.J. Quartermaine. Elizabeth thought of Michael as quiet steel, something that the organization could use. She knew that Jason would support him once he made the no turning back decision, she hoped that Carly would be able to as well.

"Turkey is done," Carly said as she tried to lift it out of the oven.

"Let me get that," Alexis said, "Oh help, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth laughed as she tried to help hoist the very heavy turkey, "Wait, what are we doing? Boys!" She turned back to her friends, "We'll set the table."

Elizabeth stood back up and into Jason's embrace after she placed the dozen white roses on the grave of Lily Corinthos. She then looked over towards the grave beside her, that of Sonny Corinthos', where a few bouquets of flowers lay, some from his son, some from his former wife, some from the couple that stood before him.

This was another Christmas tradition that Jason and Elizabeth had participated in. Every Christmas and the anniversary of their deaths they would come to the graves of their former best friend and lay flowers, feel a little peace and believe that while things turned out shitty for him, he laid a path that lead them back to one another.

Jason still hated that Sonny at one time had Elizabeth in his arms but he was forever grateful that the man helped point him in the right direction; straight towards Elizabeth.

It was still hard, after all this time, to not shed a tear; Elizabeth was crying a few herself. Yes Sonny was no longer in pain, yes Sonny was finally at peace, someplace where no one could touch him, someplace where he no longer had to fight the demons in the closet but it was also someplace where he could only see his child, Jason's children from afar.

Being here gave Jason a sense of peace as well, he didn't know why but he felt it every time he stepped up to this grave. Elizabeth was never aware of the time he came here cursing at the man that took her away from Jason and he wasn't going to make her away of it, that was something that was between him and Sonny and it was something that needed to be done so he could arrive here, in Elizabeth's arms, in peace.

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining as she nodded that she was ready to go. She was at peace too, she was settled with the past, she was content that he loved her and he was going nowhere, neither of them were, no bailing, no leaving, no closed doors and arguments were usually settled over a game of pool.

Sliding his hand into hers Jason led the way back to her Harley Davidson that was parked by the iron gates of the cemetery. They had come so far, been through so much and somehow managed to find their way back through the tangled path. He regretted the pain they put one another through but if he had to do it all over again, just to get to this moment, to Elizabeth, than he would.

Handing her the helmet she smiled up at him, "Whatever may come, I will always be there."

He smiled as he zipped up his leather jacket and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. Their wedding vows, repeated to him in a soft voice filled with love. He pulled back and ran his cold fingers down her face, opening his mouth to say those three words.

She nodded and smile, "I know. Now," she said motioning for him to slide on first, "I want to go nowhere, fast."

"Cliff roads?" he asked as he turned on the bike, the beast coming alive beneath his body.

She nodded again and slid on behind him, "Up by Vista Point, I want to pull over, take a breather."

He agreed, "The view must be beautiful."

She laughed as she pulled the large helmet over her head, "Screw the view Morgan, it's later, I want to christen this bike and I want to hear you screaming in my ears."

Jason revved the bike and they sped off, their laughter dancing in the wind.

**El fin**


End file.
